


Hourglass

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 133,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Passed through her family tree, a magical hourglass comes into Beca's possession. The hourglass is supposed to count down to when she'll meet her soulmate. But just knowing isn't enough. Relationships take work regardless. Can Beca overcome her stubbornness and get the girl? Or will she just end up with a broken heart? Slowburn Soulmate AU.





	1. Her Soulmate

New life, new school, new chances. That's what Barden University offered Beca Mitchell. And while she was attending the school against her will, it gave her a chance to find what she had been looking for the last five years.

Beca opened a box and gingerly took an old hourglass out and set it gently on the desk. She would have told her roommate not to touch it, but Kimmy Jin didn't seem like the talking sort. Beca had already tried to greet her roommate, greeted by stoney silence instead. Beca sat on the bed and watched the sand fall from the upper chamber to the lower chamber for a minute. The device given to her by her mother when she turned thirteen, it was one of the most important things she owned, besides her music equipment of course.

* * *

"What, an old hourglass?" Beca asked her mother. Beca's mom shook her head.

"It's more than a simple hourglass. Turn the hourglass over and when the sand start falling, it will start a countdown to when you'll meet your soulmate." Beca scoffed, certain that her mom was pranking her with this. 'It's not April 1st, is it?' She thought to herself.

"Really mom?" The woman nodded her head. Beca still couldn't believe it. If this really led people to their soulmate, her dad would still be around. He wouldn't have just abandoned them. How could he? "Then why isn't dad still around?" Beca's mother sighed.

"Simply meeting your soulmate isn't enough. It's not a guarantee you'll fall in love and be together. You have the greatest potential for love with that person, but it has to be a joint effort to make a relationship work. Perhaps that's why your father and I didn't work out. We had other priorities, maybe I believed too strongly that we were destined to work, I don't know." Beca's mom placed a hand on her daughter's thigh. "This hourglass shows you the person you have the greatest potential to love and be loved back but you have to really want it to make it a reality."

Beca was torn between laughing at the very serious speech her mom just gave her, and asking a billion questions that her mom most likely couldn't answer. But one stuck out.

"Say I believe this whole hourglass soulmate thing. How would I know who it is? Say if I'm meeting two different people or if I'm away from the hourglass." Beca's mom nodded.

"Slowly over time, the sand will turn the hue of your soulmate's eyes, a most likely very distinct color. Trust me baby, you'll know when the time comes." Beca eyed the device warily, but gently picked it up and turned it over. As the sand started to run from the top to the bottom, Beca had no idea what was going to be in store for her future. Or what lie ahead. But if she played her cards right, it would turn out to be a beautiful thing.

* * *

Since that fateful day, Beca had done her own pseudo research into the device. Obviously it wasn't like she could just walk into the library and find a book about magical hourglasses. More like she had gone to family members who had the hourglass, namely her grandparents and asked them about it. They too vouched for the magical power of the device.

"When that last grain of sand fell and I looked into your grandma's eyes, I knew. They were the exact same shade as the sands." Her grandfather had answered her. But even then, it took Beca a couple of years to really come to terms with the fact that the hourglass was real. And some people in her life, namely her father, seemed determined to tell her she was wasting her time.

"Beca, if you spend all your time searching for the person that hourglass is going to show you, you're going to ruin your life. That thing is nothing but a piece of junk." And at first, Beca believed him. But after a couple of years, the sands in the hourglass began to slowly turn a light shade of green. That's when Beca truly began to believe. Sand didn't just change color like that, and certainly, not to the color it was.

What really solidified her belief was when she declined a trip to see her father's university. In an attempt to get her to fall in love with Barden, her father had invited her to stay with him one winter break. Class would still be in session so she could take the time to tour the campus. She of course, refused not wanting anything to do with the man that had abandoned her as a child. And when she did so, sand particles started flying back up into the top chamber of the hourglass. Sand didn't just defy the law of gravity for no reason. But also knowing that her soulmate was most likely at Barden, or at least in Atlanta, didn't fill her with hope. Knowing that she was probably going to have to take her father up on his offer to find the person.

So Beca watched and waited. The hourglass never leaving her bedside table at home until she graduated from high school. Then when her father offered her a spot at Barden, and without any other options to go to college, she left for Atlanta. If she had it her way, she would have gone anywhere but to that school, but as it was, money was tight. She wasn't going to turn away a basically free education just because she disliked her father. Plus, she hoped that her soulmate was still hanging around Barden. And admittedly that was one of the biggest reasons she didn't put up a bigger fight.

And here she was, in Atlanta, Georgia, at Barden University. And by the look of the sand dripping down in the magical device, she would find her soulmate very soon. A knock on the door pulled Beca out of her thoughts. And she heard her dad attempt to crack a really bad joke about campus police and wine coolers. The man stuck his head in the door, greeting Beca, seeing that she was just staring at the hourglass sat on her desk.

"Still hung up on that device Becs? When are you going to give up on that piece of junk?" She was really getting tired of her father. He already didn't think her passion for music could lead her anywhere, insisting she get a 'real degree.' And he couldn't even be in the same room with her and the magical device without mocking or belittling her. It was very disheartening and did not want to make her repair her relationship with her father like he allegedly wanted to.

"When the sand runs from here," she pointed to the top chamber, "to here." She pointed at the bottom chamber, in an irritated tone.

"Whatever Becs. Just don't miss out on college waiting on that thing. It's great here, I'm sure you'll love it. Make some friends, join a club, experience the college dream. Don't spend your time here looking for a 'soulmate' that probably doesn't even exist." Beca rolled her eyes. Suddenly her roommate Kimmy Jin mentioned that she was headed to the activities fair. Seeing an escape, she excused herself from the awkward conversation with her father.

She stayed close on her roommate's heels until they actually reached the quad, where Kimmy Jin made a beeline for some Korean students club where she seemed to fit right in. Beca, being left alone, decided to go explore. Anything to keep her from running into her father again.

As she wandered the activities fair, she came across a booth labeled 'Barden DJs' and naturally she was interested in what they had to offer. But when she approached the booth, she found out that the DJ actually stood for deaf jew. Not exactly the music mixers she was hoping for. One of the guys waved to her, shouting "Shalom." Awkwardly putting down the flyer she had picked up, she started to back away slowly before a large blonde stepped up next to her. The guy again shouted "Shalom!"

"That's not a real word, but keep trying. You will get it." She said slowly, trying to get the guy to understand what she was saying. Beca laughed before heading back out on her own. As she walked around, her mind floated back over to the hourglass. When would she meet the person it foretold? She had waited nearly five years since her mother had given it to her and now she was in the place where they would most likely meet.

Beca wasn't really watching where she was going, so when a flyer was nearly shoved in her face, she almost walked straight into it. Blinking off the shock, she turned to see two girls, a blonde and a redhead. The redhead had an overly large smile on her face. Beca could tell the two were the sorority girl types, people that Beca knew she wouldn't really get along with. But it would be rude to just flat out ignore them, so she took the flyer to inspect it.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?" Beca turned her full attention to the redhead, ignoring the blonde for now. Looking down at the flyer in her hand, she noticed it wasn't a sorority that they were advertising, it was a singing group, a capella to be exact. Beca internally snorted.

"Oh right, this is like, a thing now?" Beca said sarcastically. The brunette knew she had a good singing voice. But a capella? No. She wasn't going to be caught dead singing a capella.

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" The redhead pointed to her mouth, as if to accent that point. Beca raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed by the redhead's attempt to recruit her.

"Yikes." She said with a slight grimace. She was torn between laughing and barfing. A capella was an intricate music style, but not something that Beca was interested in at all. She preferred the production value of a mixing board and a laptop.

"So, you interested?" The redhead asked. Beca's jaw almost fell to the ground. Was it not obvious from her body language and uninterested tone of voice that she wasn't? Obviously not.

"Sorry, it's just.. it's pretty lame." Beca said truthfully. The redhead visibly deflated slightly. But the blonde that Beca hadn't given a second thought to seemed to find her voice.

" A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame!" Turning her attention to the blonde, Beca's really almost dropped. Her eyes slightly widened, nostrils flaring. As she looked at the blonde's eyes, they were the _exact_ shade of green that the sand in the hourglass was. And it was an improbability that this was a coincidence. Beca felt the urge to escape to hurry back to her dorm room.

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships!" The redhead tried again, excitedly. From that point in the conversation onward, Beca was only paying marginal attention, most of her brain capacity trained on the blonde. Could it be that she finally found the one?

And of course, in her state of mine, she just blurted out a response, with no regard for how it came out. "On purpose?" Beca almost cringed with what she said. Knowing that at least one of them was going to be offended and normally Beca wouldn't care. But with the knowledge that the blonde was most likely her soulmate, she really shouldn't be antagonizing her, or her friend.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Beca withdrew a little at the blonde calling her a bitch. It hurt her heart, irrational as that was. She didn't even know anything about her. But in true stubborn Beca Mitchell fashion, she recovered quickly and just raised her eyebrows. She had to give the blonde credit, she had balls, to call her a bitch to her face. Especially since they had just met. Or was that why the blonde had done it? Beca wasn't exactly scary, but she knew that she seemed unapproachable sometimes.

Mind going back to the hourglass sitting on her desk in her dorm room, she knew she needed to exit the conversation. So waving the flyer still clutched in her hand, "Sorry, I don't even sing. But thanks." A lie, but effective. And she scampered off without giving the girls a chance to respond. Rude, but necessary in Beca's mind.

Luckily when she had returned to her room, Kimmy Jin wasn't there. Probably will out with her Korean Club friends. Beelining for her desk, she flopped herself onto the bed. As she looked at the magical device, she saw that all of the green hued sand had fallen into the bottom chamber. So that solidified it. The blonde was her soulmate. Beca didn't know how she wanted to feel about that. From the limited contact she had, she could tell that the blonde didn't exactly like her. And the two seemed to be complete opposites. Where Beca was a reserved, somewhat sullen, and introverted individual, her soulmate seemed to be into bright colors, preppy and while not as excitable as her redheaded friend, more into people and crowds than Beca was. What a match made in heaven, Beca thought to herself.

Although, thinking more about it, she knew very few things for certain about her situation. One thought was that she didn't even know the girl's name. Which was kind of a problem. And it's not like she could just go back out to the activities fair and ask her since she kind of blew off their singing group. Which drew her attention to the flyer still clutched in her hand. She looked down, inspecting it further than she had earlier.

The Barden Bellas.

Beca groaned at what she was considering. Maybe joining the Barden Bellas wasn't such a bad idea. Scratch that, it was a horrible idea still. But Beca was considering it anyways. It was the only thing that Beca knew for certain that the blonde was involved in. Tryouts were still a month away, she'd have time to figure out what she wanted to do.

Beca decided to be a creep and go back out to the fair, perhaps catch another glimpse of the blonde and her friend. So she headed back to the quad. But as she walked the quad, she noticed something that actually caught her eye. The Barden radio station building. Deciding that she'd check it out, she went over to it. A sign on the door said that they were hiring interns so Beca grabbed an application to look it over.

Beca went back to wandering the activities fair, maybe to catch a glimpse of the green eyed blonde. However, it seemed that the pair had gone elsewhere or given up recruiting for the day. So Beca spent the next hour or so just wandering around, seeing if there was anything else she was interested in, taking the time to clear her head a little bit.

She had no clue how she wanted to approach this little development. Beca's go to over confrontation was always sarcasm and bullheadedness. But she figured that her usual go to wasn't going to be helpful. Beca considered herself an alright judge of character, and the blonde seemed like she was just as stubborn as herself. Which in and of itself was saying something.

Maybe she could recruit the help of her redheaded teammate. The exuberant girl seemed more approachable than her blonde friend. Yes, maybe that would be the course of action Beca would take. Beca figured they were co-captains, or something like that, and hopefully they would also be friends. It would make things a whole lot easier. It was always good to have the best friend on your side.

But whatever she decided to do, she wanted to try. This was going to be the real test of the magical device. Would she and the blonde actually work out? Or would it just turn into a mess of hurt feelings and broken dreams? Only time would tell. Beca desperately hoped that it would work out. But she'd be lying if she thought for sure it work out. From what her family had told her, there was all the chance in the world it wouldn't. Case and point, her own parents.

Beca sat her butt on the ground under a tree on the quad, mostly to take in her surroundings. And unbeknownst to her, a pair of green eyes were trained on the brunette's tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New story. Mitchsen this time, sorry to all my Bechloe fans out there. Read on if you like, but I understand if you don't. I multi-ship both, but I know many people out there, don't. This is also a reuploaded story from its original home on FFN. 
> 
> So this multi-chapter is based off the oneshot of the same name. If you want background for this, where it came from. Basically, I found a prompt on DeviantART, 'hourglass.' And rolled with it. I had seen a lot of soulmate AUs with objects like watches, tattoos, and necklaces. I thought, how about an hourglass? And poof, this was born. It had a lot of potential as well as support to turn it into a multi-chapter. So I did.
> 
> The idea of a soulmate in this story is actually based off of my belief in real life about love at first sight. That it exists, but that simply isn't enough to make a relationship. They still take work. Love isn't that easy. The concept of a soulmate here is more like fate giving you a little nudge in the right direction. It's used as a mechanic to get our couple to notice each other, though doesn't necessarily mean it'll be smooth sailing (hint: it won't be). 
> 
> Generally, this story should probably be updated once a day (if I remember that is). It's a pretty lengthy story, so if that's your jam, you're in for a (hopefully) nice story. It follows the movie timeline with my own liberties written in. Also, if you're looking for an instant connection/no drama soulmate fic, this probably won't be for you. It's a slowburn. So have fun!


	2. Auditioning

The month of September came and went. Beca was no closer to figuring out how to handle her soulmate situation. Over the course of the month, she had really only found out the blonde's name. Aubrey Posen. Senior at Barden University. That explained the occurrence a couple years ago with the gravity-defying sand then. If Aubrey was a senior at Barden now; if Beca had accepted her father's offer to visit, she probably would have run into her then. And all things being equal, it was probably a good thing that they didn't. Soulmates or not, underage relationship were awkward at best. And that was assuming Aubrey would be interested in the first place. Which she probably wouldn't have been.

Beca did try to do something with her time at Barden besides class and obsess over Aubrey. She had gotten an internship at the Barden radio station, along with another guy named Jesse Swanson and her boss, Luke. Jesse was not what Beca had in mind for a co-worker, or co-intern as it was. But it's what she was stuck with. The guy seemed determined to flirt with her at every possible moment. And it was only a week or two into the year that she lost her cool with it.

* * *

"No, Jesse, I don't want to go see a movie with you." Beca said for the umteenth time. Although the male seemed to not take no for an answer.

"C'mon Beca, it'll be fun. There's no way you can hate movies that much." Beca sighed, that was not the main reason she didn't want to go out with him.

"That's not it Jesse, I don't want to go out with you, period. End of story." She said as she grabbed a stack of CDs and began returning them to the shelves.

"Why not Beca? I thought we had something special." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm gay Jesse. Leave it at that." There, she said it. Beca had never really considered her sexuality before laying eyes on Aubrey. Mainly because she knew that she'd probably be hung up on whoever her soulmate was, regardless of sex. So she had never put a label on herself. But knowing that her, hopefully, future partner was female, she decided to make things easier.

"Oh." Jesse was about to say something, but Beca cut him off.

"And if you ask me if I've ever been with a guy or ask me 'how do you know that you didn't just have a bad experience,' I'll kick you in the balls." Jesse held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Lay off the flirting." Beca nodded.

"Yes, please."

* * *

And from then on she had minimal problems with Jesse. The guy would still flirt with her, and most of the time she was not impressed. But he wasn't as pushy with it and knew he was getting nowhere, so she tolerated it. She hardly saw him outside the radio station anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Besides, Beca had bigger issues to deal with. Auditions for the Barden Bellas were mere weeks away and she still hadn't decided how she wanted to go about trying out. She had all but said no to Chloe, whom she had found out was the redhead, as well as Aubrey's best friend and Aubrey herself. She didn't want to get taken off the list of potential people just because she had a bad attitude about it in the beginning.

And it seemed that she was going to have her chance at an opening soon. Beca had gotten into the habit of skipping her philosophy class; a philosophical question she was posing. If she didn't attend class, would it still suck? Her dad wasn't pleased when she told him. He went on a tirade about how she had no friends and needed to do something. Very motivating and encouraging parent. He even offered to help her move to LA if she got involved and didn't want to be at Barden at the end of the year.

Beca obviously considered this option. LA had been her dream for so long. But also knowing that her soulmate was at Barden, could she really just up and leave at the end of the year? But of course, it was also Aubrey's senior year and she would be leaving at the end of the year too. If Beca couldn't pull the girl by then, well. Then she'd probably shit out of luck anyways. So she accepted her father's offer. Good thing she was planning on trying out for the Barden Bellas anyways. Made auditions killing two birds with one stone. Getting involved for her dad and getting one step closer to Aubrey Posen.

But during one of those philosophy classes she was skipping, she decided to head to the showers. They were most likely going to be empty since most everyone was in class. So she grabbed her shower caddy, a towel and threw her robe on. Humming to herself as she walked down the hall. Entering the bathroom, she started singing, figuring no one was going to be there to listen to her.

**You shout it out,**  
**But I can't hear a word you say  
** **I'm talking loud, not saying much**

Beca stepped into the stall, hanging her caddy on the bar, throwing her towel next to it. Pulling back the curtain, she stepped into the stall. She shrugged her robe off, hanging it up on the hook outside the stall before pulling the curtain closed behind her.

**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
** **You shoot me down, but I get up**

Turning on the water, she continued to sing.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away  
** **Ricochet, you take your aim**

And of course, with her back to the entrance to the stall, she neglected to see a girl with a mane of red hair pull the curtain back, grinning widely as she watched and listened to Beca sing. Before long, the excited senior couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You can sing!" Beca jumped at the voice that was directly behind her, whirling around to see Chloe had barged into her shower stall, in all her naked glory.

"Dude!" She yelled, pulling the curtain closed, attempting to shield her body. But Chloe was obviously having none of it, as she immediately pulled the curtain open again.

"How high does your belt go?" She asked, leaning over to turn off the running water. Beca felt extremely uncomfortable and a little bit violated that the Bellas' co-captain had just burst into her shower.

"My what? Oh my god." Beca said in disbelief. She was just carrying on a conversation about singing, like the two weren't stark naked in the shower together. If someone walked in on this, Beca was going to die.

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas." And there was her opening. Although, Beca's mind was obviously elsewhere at the present moment.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk," Beca said, gripping her sponge tightly to her breasts in an attempt to cover up. Chloe might feel just fine wandering around naked into other people's showers, but Beca certainly wasn't. She also didn't fancy seeing her soulmate's best friend naked either. Awkward to say the least.

"Just, consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince." Chloe gushed, stepping closer and closer to Beca's naked form. Beca noticed as Chloe got further into the stall, that the shower stalls seemed to be very small. The brunette scrambled to grab the shower curtain to provide herself with more skin coverage. But that didn't seem to deter the redhead as Chloe got real up close and personal with Beca.

"His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with, like, one hand," Chloe said, holding out her hand in a cupping gesture. Although as she did, she knocked a bottle out of Beca's hand, exposing some of her skin. "Oops!" She said innocently. Beca just groaned.

She bent down quickly to pick it up before realizing that she was now at eye level with Chloe's lady bits. 'Abort, abort!' Her mind screamed before straightening up very quickly to shove her chest into the tiled wall.

"Seriously? I am nude." She said, glancing over her shoulder at Chloe. Really praying that the redhead would leave her alone.

"You were singing _Titanium_ right?" For the first time since Chloe had invaded her shower, Beca was truly interested in what the redhead had to say. Looking back over her shoulder at Chloe.

"You know David Guetta?" Chloe scoffed.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam. My lady jam." Chloe shared. Beca internally groaned again. That was a little piece of information she didn't need.

"That's nice," Beca said curtly, but Chloe didn't seem to get the message.

"It is. That song really builds." She said with a wink. Beca grimace.

"Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?" Beca's eyes bulged that Chloe had the balls to ask her that.

"Dude, no! Get out!" She yelled. Chloe gave the brunette a look like she was stupidest human being on the planet.

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so." Chloe said. Beca was sure the redhead was joking. But when Chloe gave no indication she was going to leave, Beca relented. The brunette slowly turned, being sure to keep her body at least, somewhat covered. She took a breath.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim  
** **Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
** **I am titanium**

Chloe joined in, harmonizing with Beca. The redhead was intensely staring at Beca, watching her mouth. Beca dropped her arms ever so slightly as she sang with Chloe. The exuberant senior had the widest grin on her face when they finished. Beca smiled briefly before glancing down at Chloe's junk then back up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really confident about, all this." She said, gesturing to her body. Beca nodded. Even if Aubrey was her soulmate, she could appreciate a beautiful body when she saw one.

"You should be."

* * *

After that, some guy that Choe had been in the shower with walked in and Beca tried to block everything out after that. She did recall however Chloe calling out to her as she left "See you at auditions!"

And after Beca had gotten over that near traumatizing experience, she realized that Chloe had offered her an out to her earlier behavior. And apparently that the redhead didn't hold a grudge, which was nice. But if Chloe had taken it upon herself to invade the brunette's shower, just to get her to try out for the Bellas, who was Beca to refuse?

She grabbed the Bellas' flyer, which she had kept on her desk next to her computer. Auditions were a couple weeks from now. Beca was hoping that she'd be able to make the team and finally actually talk to her soulmate. But only time would tell.

* * *

Over the course of the year, Aubrey Posen had been stressing more than she ever had in her life, and that was saying something. With the pressure of senior year and living up to her father's standards, along with being captain of the Bellas and redeeming herself from her vomiting episode of the previous year, Aubrey had a lot on her plate. She didn't find much time at all to herself.

However, when she did, she often spend it out on the quad, usually with a cup of coffee in her hand; just enjoying campus. And the senior had taken interest in a specific person that seemed to always be sitting under the same tree. That freshman from the activities fair, the little alt girl. Aubrey didn't know her name and didn't anticipate learning it either. But she couldn't help but sit and person watch when they were both on the quad.

The tiny brunette always seemed to be sitting under the same tree, a pair of headphone jammed on her head. Sometimes she leaned up against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed. And sometimes she was fiddling furiously with the keys on her laptop. Aubrey had no idea why she kept being drawn to the same person. She didn't even like the brunette. She had rubbed Aubrey the wrong way on their initial meeting and Aubrey was the type of person to judge someone based on the first impression. And Aubrey's first impression of Beca wasn't very good. The alt girl was sarcastic, a little rude and had a horrible fashion sense. The ear monstrosities she had were the icing on the cake.

And yet, whenever the two were on the quad at the same time, Aubrey always found herself watching the freshmen. Knowing that she'd probably never come in contact with her. The girl was a freshman, Aubrey was a senior. The girl didn't seem the least bit interested in a capella, which was one of the few extracurriculars that Aubrey participated in. The others were things like honor society, and she took yoga classes on campus, on occasion. Usually during Bellas' offseason. They were in two entirely different worlds.

As she watched, she observed. Aubrey was a very analytical, pragmatic person. She took the lead when necessary, usually when people were too incompetent to do it themselves. But she also liked to sit back, observe and learn. She could only assume that the freshman was listening to music under that tree, and she noticed that she seemed to be her own little world when she had the headphones over her ears. Like she tuned the entire world around her, out.

That was something, at least, that Aubrey could relate to. Music was her life. The Bellas her main focus behind her classes, but the blonde was always so ahead in everything that school seemed like a non-issue. But this year with the Bellas, she wasn't so sure. After her little mishap, no one that was anyone seemed to want to join. So they were probably going to be stuck roping in freshmen. She only hoped that enough hot girls with perfect pitch tried out that year. Otherwise, she might not ever get to redeem herself.

Her eyes glanced over to the tiny freshman again before she got up and walked off to her next class.

* * *

Beca's alarm went off a couple of weeks later She groaned and hit the snooze button, wanting to give herself another five minutes. But when she woke up an hour later, to her horror she realized she had hit the 'off' button instead. "Fuck!" She nearly yelled. It was the morning of Bellas' auditions and she was running late. Scrambling out of bed, she threw on the nearest set of clothes, threw her hair up and managed to put on some eyeliner before running out the door.

She raced to the building where she would be auditioning, almost knocking over a couple of people. As she approached the entrance to the stage, she deflated a little bit to see that the last person had just finished up auditioning. Plus the fact they had been singing _Since U Been Gone_ , a song that Beca had no clue how to sing. This was going to put a damper on her plans. But good luck seemed to be smiling at her that day.

"Wait, there's one more. Hi!" Chloe said excitedly. The brunette put together an awkward looking smile as she walked out onto the stage, waving weakly.

"Hello." Chloe beckoned her forward. Aubrey glanced up and then stared incredulously at the person walking toward her up on the stage. It was that alt freshman girl she had been oddly watching for the last month or two. 'What is she doing here?' Aubrey through to herself, but said nothing.

"Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Aubrey didn't even register that the girl was unprepared. She was still staring in disbelief.

"Oh, that's okay, sing whatever you want," Chloe said, waving her off. An idea hit Beca as she noticed a yellow cup filled with writing instruments sitting on the table. She bent down to her knees, pointing at it.

"Um, may I?" She asked. Chloe nodded, giving her to go ahead. Aubrey's brow was furrowed as she wondered what the hell the girl was playing at. Beca awkwardly dumped the pens and pencils onto the table, grimacing. Aubrey stared at the mess that was now all over her table before looking back up at the girl. She sat back in her seat, a little curious as to what in the world she was up to.

Beca sat on the stage, cross-legged, placing the cup in front of her. She started clapping out a beat, eventually working the cup in.

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
**Two bottle whiskey for the way**  
**And I sure would like some sweet company  
** **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**

As Beca sang, Chloe was beaming, knowing that they had got one. She already knew about Beca's amazing voice, but she now had to convince Aubrey that she was Bellas material. Meanwhile, Aubrey watched the girl. She really could sing, the blonde had to begrudgingly admit. She wondered why the freshman had lied to them at the activities fair.

**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
** **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Beca finished her song, slamming the cup onto the stage, shrugging slightly. Chloe was still beaming, as she glanced over at Aubrey. The blonde was looking at Beca, analyzing her, lips pursed together. She had to give the brunette credit, she could sing, and she was good. She and Chloe were really going to have to have a serious talk about this one.

Chloe beckoned the freshman down from the stage. "Hey, that was great! Wasn't that great Aubrey?" She nudged her friend. Aubrey gave a quick, curt nod before handing Beca a couple pieces of paper.

"Since you came here this morning, unprepared, you'll need to fill these out." She said coldly. It didn't matter how good the brunette was, Aubrey still never tolerated being late. Chloe leaned in.

"Don't worry about her. She's just stressed." She whispered, trying to brush off her best friend's behavior. Beca nodded before grabbing a pen to fill out the forms. It only took a couple of minutes before she handed them back to Chloe. She nodded, thanking the two of them before scampering off. Chloe handed the papers to Aubrey to put in the stack. The blonde gave them a once over before setting them down. Now she had a name to put to the face. Beca Mitchell. Why did Aubrey get the feeling that the name was going to haunt her for the rest of the year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to include a little bit of Aubrey's side of the story. The story is mainly going to be from Beca's point of view, but Aubrey will be worked in here and there. So these two chapters were really kind of introduction and getting Beca into the Bellas. Things will probably become more substantive from here on out.
> 
> Songs included here are Titanium and Cups. If you don't know that, you've obviously been living under a rock. I don't plan to include too many song lyrics, so if you're the type of person who doesn't like that in stories, rest assured there won't be very many. Not like my last story.
> 
> So, Aubrey's getting a little interested in Beca eh? Take that as you will. You'll find out what happens with our favorite couple later on.


	3. She Made It

"Chloe, no," Aubrey said adamantly to her best friend and co-captain. Although, the blonde refused to look at her fellow Bella, because she knew if she did, Chloe would pull out the irresistible puppy dog look.

"But Bree, you know we need her. She's good! And c'mon, you have to admit you were at least a little impressed by the creativity with the cup thing." Aubrey pursed her lips. Chloe had a point, she had been impressed. And she hated that she was. Beca Mitchell did not seem like Bellas material. The tiny brunette was far too alternative for their group. The senior might have a slight fascination in watching the girl on the quad, but that was entirely different than having her in the Bellas.

"Only slightly." The blonde senior lied. "She might be able to keep pitch, but she hardly seems like she could be one of us," Aubrey said as she thumbed through all their applicants. The girls that they had picked were all decent, but not exactly what Aubrey had in mind.

"But let's be honest Bree, which of the girls that we've already decided on could be? Besides Stacie, who seems a little unorthodox in her own way, which of them actually looks like they could be one of the old Bellas? Maybe it's time that we departed a little from tradition." Aubrey glared at Chloe. The entire idea seemed out of the question to Aubrey. She had a legacy to uphold with the Bellas. Budging from what was tradition seemed scandalous to her.

"We've already departed enough Chlo. I'm sorry, but the answer is still no." But then, Aubrey made the mistake of glancing over at her best friend. Chloe had stuck her bottom lip out as far as it could go and put on that pleading look that she was oh so good at. Aubrey immediately averted her gaze, but it was too late. That look was etched into her mind as Chloe continued to beg.

"Please Aubrey. I'll take full responsibility for her if it helps. You won't have to do anything with her." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing full well that was a lie. But Chloe's pitiful tone of voice and the image of her face was still in the forefront of Aubrey's mind. Before long, the senior groaned.

Chloe, knowing she had won, squealed and threw her arms around Aubrey. The senior tensed up, but Chloe being Chloe didn't notice or didn't care. "Thank you, Bree!" Aubrey begrudgingly nodded.

"But she is your project Chlo. Your responsibility." Chloe nodded furiously.

"You won't regret this." Aubrey groaned again, knowing that she would probably come to regret it eventually.

* * *

Beca sat at her desk, working on a mix. As she worked, she kept glancing over to the hourglass sitting on the surface next to her. The sand had settled into the bottom of the device, but Beca was still haunted by the meaning of that. As she stared at the green-hued sand, she thought of the blonde senior and her green eyes.

Beca had auditioned for the Bellas, almost on a whim, a few days prior. She had the feeling that while Chloe was impressed with her, Aubrey had not been. The blonde had given her nothing but a cold look. Beca had not anticipated that getting to know her potential soulmate would be this difficult. Of course, she hadn't really expected anything in particular as it was.

The brunette turned her attention back to the mix she was working on. Admittedly she was mixing Mariah Carey songs together. Beca didn't even like the artist, but she was the only artist that she knew Aubrey listened to. Or at least, she assumed she did since Aubrey had mentioned the singer at the activities fair. Beca almost didn't know why she was so hung up on Aubrey. It could be oh so easy to just walk away from her soulmate. Her mother and father were proof that you could live without your other half.

Maybe Beca was a masochist. Or maybe she was a closet romantic. But whatever the reason, Beca was determined. She had no idea if she had made the Bellas, but she knew it would be exponentially harder if she didn't, so hoped and prayed that she did. There was a knock at her dorm door. Kimmy Jin was out with her Korean friends, and Beca wasn't expecting anyone, but regardless, she pulled her headphones off her head and got up to answer the door.

She pulled back the door to reveal a smiling Chloe Beale. The redhead held up an empty bag. "I'm kidnapping you." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Should I slam the door and call 911?" She said sarcastically. Chloe giggled.

"No silly! I shouldn't be telling you this, but you got into the Bellas! It's initiation night!" Beca's eyebrows shot up. She had made it. Phase one of her plan was complete. But in true Mitchell fashion, Beca kept her cool.

"Oh. Well, let me save this mix. Feel free to come in if you want." Beca said before going back to her computer. Chloe stepped into the dorm room after her. She examined the freshmen's belongs scattered all over her side of the room. There were a few flannel shirts dumped on her bed, laptop charging on the desk next to her Mac.

She noticed that under the desk she had a number of professional looking bags and boxes. Chloe just couldn't help herself. "What's the stuff under the desk?" Beca turned her head to look at Chloe before turning her attention back to her computer.

"Oh, just mixing equipment. Soundboard and all that." Chloe sat on the bed as Beca finished up saving her stuff.

"You make mixes?" Beca nodded.

"Since I was a kid." Beca didn't say anything further and Chloe, with at least a little tact, didn't push. However, as she sat on the bed, she happened to notice the hourglass sitting on Beca's desk.

"Nice hourglass, interesting sand color, though. Green?" Beca's nostrils flared a little. She prayed that Chloe didn't notice the sand was the exact same color as Aubrey's eyes.

"I.. yeah. It came like that. My mom gave it to me when I was a kid." Chloe nodded, taking a closer look. Beca hurried her saving process, trying to keep Chloe from playing with the magical device too much.

"Okay, done. Now, didn't you have a kidnapping to do?" Chloe jumped off the bed, standing directly in front of Beca.

"Yep! Put this on." She handed Beca the bag to put over the head.

"I swear if you're taking me to get murdered Chloe, so help me." Chloe laughed.

"Just put it on! I'm not going to kill you. If I was going to do that, you'd probably already be dead." Beca rolled her eyes before pulling the bag over her head. She felt Chloe grab her hand, pulling her out the door.

"There's a step," Chloe whispered, preparing Beca for the slight downgrade out of the building. Beca managed not to fall the entire way to wherever the hell Chloe was taking her. She heard a door open as she was led into another building. Chloe steered her to a specific spot before telling her to wait there.

It wasn't long before Beca heard what she thought was Aubrey's voice. "The sopranos. Jessica, Mary-Elise, Lily." Aubrey also announced the mezzos before getting to the altos. As she said Beca's name, someone pulled the bag off her head. Beca grimaced, looking at her surroundings. They were in the auditorium, candles set up, lights off. Cliche initiation if she ever saw one.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," Aubrey said before handing Chloe a chalice of red liquid. Chloe walked over to Beca, holding up the glass. "Dude, no." Beca quietly protested.

"Don't worry, it's Boone's farm." Chloe winked before handing the cup to Beca. She went down the line, giving all the girls the cup before going back to stand at Aubrey's side. The blonde picked up the scarves that were on the table, and walked in Chloe's footsteps, handing each girl a scarf.

Beca accepted the yellow scarf from Aubrey but tried really hard not to look the blonde in the eyes. This was the closest she had been the senior without being insulted or ignored by her. She wasn't going to mess it up.

Aubrey went back to stand by Chloe who instructed the Bellas to place the scarf in their right hand before having to say a very odd, in Beca's opinion, pledge to become a Bella. She could hardly keep it together when Aubrey said something about wolves ripping out vocal cords. But she managed.

"You're all Bellas now," Aubrey said. The girls around Beca all squealed. However, Beca just backed away from the exuberant bunch, very slowly.

"We did it."

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe ushered the girls out the door, leading them to the outdoor amphitheater. "Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation night," Aubrey said before leaving the girls to their own devices. The Treblemakers, High Notes, and Harmonics were already there.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca murmured to herself. The girl who she had met at the activities fair, who she now knew was Fat Amy apparently heard her.

"Living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy, fat ass in." She said before Beca heard someone calling her name. She turned to see that it was Jesse.

"Wow." She said with a sigh. The male made his way over to her.

"Be-caw! Do my eyes deceive me? Are you a Barden Bella?" Beca grimaced. "You're one of those a capella girls. I'm one of those a capella boys. We're going to have aca children. It's inevitable." Beca shook her head.

"Still gay here Jess. Sorry, but not really." She said. Jesse shrugged.

"It was worth a try." He winked. Beca just rolled her eyes. "Can I get you a drink?" Beca nodded, anything to get Jesse away from her. Although, what she didn't notice was Aubrey's attention trained on her interaction with Jesse.

As he left, she also didn't notice a certain redhead beelining for her before she grabbed her hands and pulled her in, mere inches away from her own face. "Hi! I am so glad that I met you." Chloe leaned in even closer. "I think, we're going to be really fast friends."

Beca laughed a little. "Yeah." She said. "Well, you saw me naked, so." Beca winked. Chloe giggled.

"You know, you should be a little more confident about all that." Chloe waved a finger at Beca's body. The brunette blushed slightly. "Anyways, I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice. See you later!" She said as Chloe ran off, leaving Beca alone. A few of the Bellas came up to Beca to chat before Justin hooked up his laptop. Most everyone cheered, making their way down to dance. Although, Jesse made his way back to Beca, handing her a drink.

"This is awesome." He said, turning around to look at all the a capella people dancing. "We are the kings of campus!" He yelled, Beca curling up behind him, making herself as small as possible. Jesse's yell caught Aubrey's attention and she noticed Beca standing being the Treble. Already the small alt girl was breaking the rules, she fumed.

The blonde senior made her way over to Beca as Jesse joined his fellow Trebles. Beca took a drink from the cup that Jesse handed her. And when she brought it away from her face, she was met with one very stern looking, if not a little drunk, senior. "Can I help you?" Beca said, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw you with that Treble. Remember you oath." Beca almost laughed. Aubrey thought she was interested in Jesse. How far from the truth that was.

"How drunk are you Aubrey? You're crazy if you think I have a thing for Jesse." She said stubbornly. The senior pointed a finger at Beca.

"I'm watching you, Mitchell." Beca scoffed. She didn't appreciate basically being called a liar.

"Watch me all you want. I'm not interested in him." She hissed before walking off, leaving Aubrey to her own thoughts. The senior huffed. She knew what she saw. From that interaction with Beca alone, Aubrey knew she was going to be a pain in the ass for the rest of the year. And yet, she still couldn't help but watch Beca walk off. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself. Beca was a frustrating individual, and yet, Aubrey felt herself wanting to follow the brunette.

But instead, Aubrey turned and set her sights on a Harmonic before walking over to the other a cappella singer, cutting in on whomever she was dancing with. Aubrey chalked her defensiveness over Beca to be because she didn't need a Bella to soil their reputation by sleeping with a Treble. And she just needed to get her mind off of it for a while.

* * *

Beca sat and watched as Aubrey got real up close and personal with a number of people on the dance floor. She envied those people. She wished she could be the one to put her hands on the blonde's body and pull her close on the dance floor. But unfortunately for her, Aubrey didn't seem to be warming up to her anytime soon. Hopefully, over the course of the a cappella season, she'd be able to convince Aubrey to give her a chance.

Beca decided to dance a little bit, instead of sitting alone, wallowing in her own misery. She made her way down to the group of people when someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her body close to whoever it was. As Beca looked up, she was met with a faceful of Chloe Beale. "Becaaaa. Dance with me!" The redhead slurred, obviously drunk. But Beca liked Chloe well enough, regardless of the redhead having burst, uninvited, into her shower stall.

Soon enough, though, she found out that Chloe got really touchy feely when she was drunk. More so than normal. Chloe's hands had wandered a number of times down to Beca's ass. The brunette hoped and figured that it was because Chloe was drunk and that she wouldn't remember it in the morning. But even so, Beca always moved Chloe's wandering hands if they went somewhere they shouldn't have.

Beca also felt a little bit guilty. Here she was on the dance floor, with her soulmate's socially oblivious best friend. When she wanted nothing more than to be with Aubrey on the dance floor. But she noticed that the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

At the end of the night, people were all heading back to their dorms. Beca had stayed most of the evening. She had danced with Chloe for a while before leaving the redhead to her own devices. She conversed a little bit with her fellow Bellas and occasionally Jesse. But at the end of the night, all she wanted was to go back to her dorm and come up with a game plan for getting closer to Aubrey.

But as she was about to head out, she noticed a mane of red hair stumbling about. She took a closer look and saw that it was Chloe. She cursed herself for caring so much that Chloe got back to her dorm in safety. But she liked Chloe, so she made her way over to the redheaded senior. "Becccaa!" Chloe slurred. "I hope you… you had fun." She giggled. Beca rolled her eyes at the smashed senior.

"Chlo, you're really drunk. Let me help you back to your dorm." Chloe nodded like that was the best suggestion in the world. Beca grabbed hold of Chloe's hand, trying to steady the female so she didn't fall over.

"You're going to have to tell me where you dorm is Chlo." The redhead pointed to a nearby building. "Room 304." She said airily. Beca nodded, before pulling Chloe off in that direction. The redhead really was gone, because she waved to almost everyone who was still out and about on campus. And halfway to her building, she started belting _Titanium_ for the entire campus to hear.

Beca tried to shush her, to no avail. So she just let her sing. In fact, Beca was kind of entertained by the drunk senior. Beca had been thinking about ways to get to Aubrey, get her to like her. If Beca had Chloe on her side, it would be real helpful. That's not to say that was the only reason Beca wanted to try to befriend Chloe, the redhead was genuinely a good person. But her friendship with Aubrey was certainly a perk.

When they reached Chloe's building, Beca smashed a hand over Chloe's still drunkenly singing mouth so they didn't wake the entire dorm. Chloe's singing became muffled and eventually, she stopped. But as a surprise for Beca, Chloe stuck her tongue out and licked Beca's hand. The brunette let out a squeal as Chloe's wet tongue came in contact with her hand, immediately removing it from Chloe's mouth.

Chloe giggled, poking Beca's side. "I don't appreciate being silenced." Beca glared at Chloe.

"Fine, but you've gotta keep quiet. I don't want to be running from a mob of seniors who want to kill us for waking them up." Chloe laughed but nodded, shutting her mouth, pretending to lock it up and throw away the key. Beca shook her head in amusement, but helped Chloe up to the third floor.

When the two arrived outside Chloe's door, the redhead fumbled with her key before handing it to Beca to let them in. The brunette unlocked the door and pushed it open, forcing Chloe into the room. What they were greeted with when they entered the room, however, was not something Beca was prepared for.

Aubrey and one of the Harmonics were making out on one of the beds in the room. The two singers jumped apart as Chloe and Beca entered the dorm room. Beca's eyes locked in on Aubrey and her furious glare. Beca immediately felt a mixture of anger, sadness, and embarrassment. It was one thing to know her soulmate basically hated her. But it was another to see the blonde actually making out with someone else.

Beca averted her eyes, leaving Chloe to salvage whatever was happening. The redhead just giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. "Oops!" She said. "Sorry Bree didn't know you would be entertaining a guest tonight. I'll just stay with Beca." Beca's head snapped to Chloe's.

"Wait Chlo, I didn't.." Chloe cut her off by hitting her on the shoulder. Beca rubbed the place where Chloe had hit her but remained silent. Aubrey was still looking at the two, fuming. But the girl that was sat next to her on the bed awkwardly got up.

"I probably should be going anyways, Aubrey. Another time?" Aubrey looked up apologetically nodding. And when the door shut behind the Harmonic, Aubrey got up off her bed, grabbing Chloe from Beca. Aubrey wanted nothing more than to yell at Beca, but she wasn't entirely drunk, and she knew that would be unfair. It wasn't all her fault.

"Thanks for returning Chloe safely Beca. I'll take it from here." She said coldly to Beca. Again, the brunette flinched at the unfeeling tone of voice that came out of Aubrey's mouth. She could tell the blonde wasn't impressed and really wanted to take it out on her.

"What are teammates for?" Beca shrugged before heading for the door. Although, she glanced back over the shoulder. "Sorry for barging in Aubrey. Wasn't intentional." And with that, she left Aubrey and Chloe to head back to her dorm. And honestly, she had meant her final words to Aubrey. She would love nothing more than to bleach the sight of the senior and another girl making out on the bed.

Beca trudged back to her dorm, trying to think about anything but what she had just witnessed. But her mind was working a mile a minute. If Aubrey didn't hate her guts at this point, she certainly did now. Beca and Chloe had basically just twat swatted Aubrey. And Chloe was Aubrey's best friend, and she was punch drunk. Beca had no such excuse and Aubrey already didn't like her. Beca feared Bellas rehearsal the next day.

As she reached her dorm, Kimmy Jin was already asleep in bed, so Beca silently changed into a tank top and some track shorts before hopping into bed. As she went to turn off her lamp, her eyes settled on the hourglass sitting on her desk. She flipped over on her stomach and instead of going to sleep, she stayed up and stared at the green sand for another couple of hours. Resting her chin in her hands, she let out a deep sigh. At least she came away with one thing from the whole ordeal. Aubrey was indeed into females. One thing that was in Beca's favor. Because everything else seemed to be working against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning, this is going to be kind of a slow burn, especially for a soulmate fic. I wanted to put a different spin on the whole soulmates thing, make it different than just that whole 'locking eyes and immediately falling in love' situation. Not that I see anything wrong with it, I just didn't want to write that.
> 
> And before anyone asks, no there isn't going to be any sort of romantic Bechloe here. It's purely Mitchsen. Chloe just happens, as we all know, to have no sense of personal boundaries.


	4. First Bellas Practice

As Beca excepted the following day's practice could have gone better, a lot better. When she had shown up, Aubrey had been in a mode. A ruthless one. When Beca arrived at the auditorium, most of the other girls were already there. Bar Kori, who was oddly absent. When the girls all gathered around Aubrey and Chloe, they found out why.

"Last night she was Treble boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Beca couldn't believe that the oath was actually serious and when she voiced her thought, Aubrey simply said, "Dixie Chick serious." Beca's face dropped, not expecting a reply like that. If her soulmate's responses were like that, Beca was going to have some serious work to do. Beca had not held the title of _Sass Master_ in high school for nothing. Aubrey continued by saying that they could fool around with anyone, as long as they weren't a Treble. And one of the other girls, Stacie, didn't take that all too seriously.

She joked around that 'he' was a hunter, gesturing to her lady bits. Beca had to laugh, a little surprised that the tall brunette called it a dude. Aubrey, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. "Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Stacie shied away a little bit, crossing her legs. Beca almost snorted at Aubrey's use of the word penetrate, and Fat Amy seemed to share the same thought.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Beca closed her eyes in amusement. There were a few things she liked about the Bellas. Although, so far Aubrey's personality wasn't one of them. Just based on their first encounter in practice, Beca knew that getting close to the blonde was going to be easier said than done. Aubrey obviously had a set way of doing things. And the brunette knew that her flippant nature was going to cause issues. She wanted to reign it in as much as possible, but that wasn't an easy feat.

As the pre-practice talk continued, Mary-Elise was also disinvited from the Bellas, leaving the group with ten girls left. Aubrey on the surface wasn't that concerned about the losses if it meant holding up tradition. Which Beca thoroughly disagreed with. But of course, as to avoid an argument, she kept her mouth shut. Although, she couldn't keep her mouth shut about the set list that Aubrey handed her and the rest of the girls.

"There's nothing from this century on here." She remarked, a little dumbfounded at the boring choices that the group used. She wasn't a hobbyist DJ for no reason.

"That's because we don't stray from tradition." Beca raised an eyebrow, giving Aubrey her signature 'whatever you say' look before going back to flip through the pages. Looking over the music, she grimaced to herself, before looking back up at Aubrey and Chloe with a fake smile on her face.

"This is how we're going to become champions." As Aubrey showed the girls a whiteboard with a flow chart outlining the different components of their training regime. As Beca looked at the plan, she signed. The things she was doing for love.

* * *

The practice went mostly as planned. First up, vocal exercises. Aubrey and Chloe went around, giving all the girls warm-up exercises. When Aubrey got to Beca, she gave the freshmen a very dirty look, which almost caused Beca to shy away from the senior. Aubrey had definitely not forgiven her for the previous night. She wanted to say something, but her tongue stuck in her throat and she said nothing. "Wow, wow, wow," Aubrey instructed her to say. Beca managed mimicked the blonde, looking up at her, as if to challenge her on the proper technique.

Aubrey noticed the look, and just shook her head. The blonde had little hope that Beca was going to be a productive member of the team. But as much of a front as she put on, she couldn't afford to lose another girl. And she had to admit, Beca had an excellent singing voice. If only she had the personality and body to match the Bellas tradition. But Beca was Chloe's project. Aubrey wanted to have as little to do with the freshmen as possible.

As they entered into the second and third hour of practice, they moved on to cardio and basic choreography. Aubrey led the pack in a jog around the auditorium bleachers. "Knees up girls!" She yelled, encouraging them to pick up the pace. As the girls continued to run, Aubrey stopped to slap each of them on the ass, even Beca. Except Chloe, whom she gave a double high five to. As well as Fat Amy, who was observing her own exercise plan, which consisted of horizontal running instead.

The brunette, in her exercise addled brain, wished that Aubrey's hands would grace her ass more often and much longer than just a slap. But of course, if things continued as they had so far, it was going to a long time until the two got to that point. If they ever did. But of course, it was early. Beca tried to be optimistic about her chances with the senior.

Moving further into practice, Chloe and Aubrey taught the girls part of the choreography to their set. Some of the girls picked it up easily, others, not so much. Beca happened to be in the group of 'not so much.' As Aubrey watched Beca attempt to dance, she groaned and rubbed some water on her face. The brunette might be a good singer, but she didn't have the dancing talent to match.

This time, Chloe took it upon herself to help Beca. "No, it's like this Beca." She said as she grabbed Beca's arms, showing her the appropriate movements. Chloe had pressed her body very close to Beca's back, which made the brunette slightly uncomfortable, especially in eyeshot of Aubrey.

"It's okay. I've got it." She insisted in order to get Chloe away from her. But the redhead insisted, saying that Beca needed the help. Not doing wonders for her self-esteem, but she took it in stride. Chloe continued to pay close attention to Beca for the rest of practice. It was almost tiresome for the brunette, but she knew that Chloe meant well, so she refrained from being difficult.

Aubrey gave the girls a few minutes to take a break, and Chloe took the opportunity to get to know some of the girls better, namely Beca Mitchell.

"Thanks, for last night," Chloe said, approaching Beca, who was drinking from a bottle of water. Beca looked over, nodding.

"Sure thing Chloe. Wouldn't do to just let your captain sleep in the amphitheatre all night, would it?" Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"I'd hope not. Although, for the record, I'd escort you back to your dorm if I had to." Beca smiled. A nice gesture from the redheaded senior, for sure.

"Thanks." Chloe nodded.

"Oh, and don't worry about Bree. I'll take care of her." Beca blushed a little bit.

"What ever do you mean?" She innocently asked. Chloe just shook her head knowingly, a grin on her face.

"I saw that look she gave you earlier. It wasn't your fault you know. You were just helping me. She was just frustrated." Beca gave Chloe a skeptical look. "I'm serious!" Chloe insisted. "She's not that bad. She's just stressed." Beca just couldn't resist keeping her mouth shut for another minute.

"And that's an excuse to take her stress out on all of us? Don't think I haven't noticed how she treats you, Chloe." Beca's eyes widened at what just came out of her mouth. She gave Chloe a sheepish look. The redhead just sighed.

"Look Beca. You might hate Aubrey." Beca internally snorted. How far from the truth that was. "And stress might not be an excuse. But she's my best friend. The two of us have been through a lot together." Beca nodded.

"I just… Nevermind. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Chloe gave Beca a sympathetic look, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Just give her a chance." Beca shrugged, not really giving Chloe an answer. But before the redhead said anything else, Aubrey called the girls back to practice. And for the rest of the day, they worked on part of the choreography for their set. At the end, Chloe tried to lead the girls in a run-through, which in Beca's opinion looked horrible, both the choreography itself as well way that they tried to perform it.

"Okay, I'm calling it." All the girls sighed in relief. Lily mumbled something about asking to go to the bathroom hours ago, which of course, no one heard. With practice over, Beca decided to ask if they had just re-learned the choreography from the previous year, which Aubrey promptly ignored. Beca just snorted, shaking her head slightly. Aubrey instead handed out performance schedules for the following week. The girls were set to perform at Sigma Beta Theta's fall mixer, which in Beca's opinion was way too soon, but then again, she wasn't in charge of the group.

Aubrey tried to get all the girls to harmonize on a hands in, but that didn't go very well, everyone being off key and not knowing whether to come in on three or after three. As Beca turned to leave the rest of the girls, Aubrey called her back. "Uh Beca, a word?" Beca cringed a little but turned around with a smile on her face.

"What's up?" Beca anticipated something to do with the previous night, but she really hoped that it wasn't.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer?" Not exactly the comment Beca had been expecting. And rather than take it in stride, Beca, as usual, decided to make a flippant remark.

"You really don't like me, do you?" And Beca was genuinely curious for the answer, as sarcastic as she sounded. But at the same time, she knew what Aubrey would probably say, and really didn't want to hear it. Her relationship with Aubrey, whatever it was, seemed to be a double edged sword most of the time. It was something that Beca wanted to develop, but Aubrey seemed to be the exact opposite. And which no sign of changing her mind anytime soon.

"I don't like your attitude." She said plainly. Beca, on the outside, almost laughed. But on the inside, that was really hard to hear. But Beca figured it was better than hearing Aubrey say she despised everything about her. Little, baby steps.

"You don't even know me." She replied. Which made Aubrey hesitate. Beca was right, in a way. Aubrey prided herself on being a good judge of character, and that first impressions were everything. And Beca hadn't done a good job of selling herself to the blonde. But at the same time, Aubrey really hadn't given Beca a real chance. Given the blonde's fascination with observing Beca on the quad, it planted the idea in Aubrey's mind that maybe the idea had some merit. But of course, rather than admitting this, she got defensive.

"I know you have a toner, for Jesse." Beca's eyes widened in amused confusion. Some of the lingo that came out of Aubrey's mouth took Beca aback. First Dixie Chick serious, then aca-bitches, now toner. While Beca was always shocked over this, she also found it kind of cute about the blonde. Which of course, she would never admit.

"A what?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"A toner," Aubrey said, like Beca was asking the dumbest question in the world. "A musical boner? I saw it at hood night." Aubrey said as she looked down at Beca's crotch area. "It's distracting." Beca was torn between blushing over Aubrey kind of checking her out and laughing at Aubrey's insinuation that she had a thing for Jesse.

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me." Aubrey might be her soulmate, but Beca would die before she let someone try to bulldoze over her. Beca asked herself why the hourglass thought Aubrey would be a good match for her. All the two seemed to accomplish in each other's presence was either arguing or getting in each other's way.

"You took an oath," Aubrey said, seriously. Beca just shook her head.

"That oath cost you two girls today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." A little bit of a white lie, but of course Aubrey didn't need to know that. The only reason Beca was in the Bellas was to get to Aubrey. And judging from the first practice, it was going to be a long a capella season.

And Aubrey recoiled a little. Beca had called her bluff. And the brunette was right of course. Aubrey really couldn't afford to get rid of Beca. After all, she was correct. They needed her, as much as Aubrey hated to admit it. Staying silent, giving Beca a murderous glare seemed to be Aubrey's course of action. Knowing she had won, Beca turned to leave. All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep on it. Bellas practice, in addition to her obvious personality clash with Aubrey, was draining.

Beca knew she probably shouldn't be antagonizing the senior. But she couldn't help it. Soulmate or not, Beca Mitchell didn't back down from a fight. It was her natural defense mechanism, to be flippant and sarcastic. So as she turned, Aubrey stared at the freshmen leave. And in a last-ditch attempt to have the last word, "I can see your toner through those jeans." She said triumphantly.

But thinking on the fly, Beca whirled around, refusing to be outdone by the blonde. "That's my dick," Beca smirked before grabbing her stuff. Aubrey's mouth dropped a little bit, her eyes flicked down to Beca's groin area. Her eyes narrowed, not knowing if the brunette was serious or not. Beca also noticed this lingering look, smiling lightly to herself. Maybe Aubrey was more interested than she thought.

As Beca left, Aubrey sighed, frustrated with the freshman. Beca was one of the most irritating individuals Aubrey had ever had the displeasure to work with. And yet, there was something else. Aubrey felt strangely refreshed after talking with Beca. Aubrey furrowed her brow before pushing these thoughts from her head. It was ludicrous to think that she enjoyed Beca's wit and demeanor at all.

Chloe approached Aubrey after the girls had left. "Everything okay?" She asked her best friend. Aubrey continued to stare at the door Beca had just walked out of.

"We'd better have our shit together before SBT." Aubrey confided in the redhead.

"Don't worry, I think we're going to be aca-awesome!" Aubrey looked over at Chloe.

"I hope you're right." She turned to look at the whiteboard. Chloe stood next to her best friend.

"About last night…" Aubrey cut her friend off.

"I told you already Chloe, it's fine. You didn't mean it." Chloe nodded.

"I know, but I saw how you were treating Beca today." Chloe accused. Aubrey just sighed.

"That wasn't because of last night, and you know it." Aubrey defended. Chloe's eyes narrowed. It wasn't fair of Aubrey to treat Beca like that. The redhead clenched her fists.

"What else could it be then Aubrey!" Chloe nearly yelled. "You're being totally unfair. Beca is a nice girl. A little rough around the edges perhaps, but she's genuinely a good person. You just won't give her a chance." Aubrey scoffed.

"What? And you have? How much time exactly have to spent with her?" Aubrey argued.

"More than you, that's for sure. Why don't you just try to get to know her? You two have more in common than you think." Aubrey snorted.

"I highly doubt that Chlo. We couldn't be more different." Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"Really! You both have a love of music, albeit in different forms. You're both strong, determined women. You're passionate about what you love, there has to be something in that." Aubrey gave Chloe a skeptical look. "Just, keep an open mind," Chloe begged. Aubrey pursed her lips together. But in the end relented to Chloe. Aubrey hated arguing with her. The redhead was one of few friends Aubrey actually had.

* * *

Beca dropped her bags on her side of the room and flopped onto her bed. Practice had taken a lot more out of her than she had expected. At this point in time, it was extremely draining to even be around Aubrey. She needed to unwind before her shift at the radio station. So Beca grabbed her laptop from its resting place on her desk, placing it into her bag along with her headphones and headed out the door.

She found her favorite tree on the quad, sitting down on the grass and leaning up against the trunk, she opened the lid of her laptop, plugging in her headphones. She jammed the cups over her ears. She opened up a file of her mixes, choosing a playlist.

Smiling to herself, she rested her head up against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes, allowing herself to drift off, lost in her music. And again, as she rested, she remained unaware of the green eyes, trained on her from a distance.

Aubrey had the same idea as Beca, although her idea of relaxing was coffee and a textbook. School was easy for her, it was straightforward. There was always a reference or some sort of content to solve the problem. Aubrey took comfort in that. But as she looked up from the bench she was situated on, her eyes were drawn to the tiny pain in the ass herself.

And her argument with Chloe came rushing back to her. Could the redhead have been right? Was there more to Beca than just sarcasm and defiance? Aubrey certainly couldn't see it at this point. But part of it was refreshing. Other than Chloe on occasion, no one ever challenged Aubrey. No one ever defied her like Beca did. Aubrey hated people pushing her buttons, but she also liked a challenge. And Beca presented that to her.

As Aubrey watched Beca from behind her textbook, she couldn't help but notice the small, peaceful smile the graced the brunette's face. 'She is kind of pretty when she isn't saying something sarcastic to my face.' Aubrey thought to herself before realizing what her mind had just said. Aubrey blinked once. Then twice before shaking her head, massaging her forehead. Aubrey had a thing for girls, but Beca Mitchell? Definitely not her type. Or so she tried to convince herself.

But Aubrey knew she had a more complicated relationship to Beca than she wanted to let on or admit. And while she had the worst feeling that Beca was going to lead her life down paths that she didn't want to go, she couldn't help but be curious as to what they would be. And where she would end up at the end of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, however, the next chapter, maybe two, is going to be more focused around building up relationships regarding other characters. Never fear, there will be your chapter-ly dose of Mitchsen, but I always believe in developing other relationships in romance stories, be it friend or enemy. I want to delve deeper into Aubrey and Chloe's friendship as well as develop a closer friendship between Chloe and Beca. And trust me, this will be important in the future. More than you might think. *hint hint*


	5. New Friendships

And the week continued. Beca got up, went to class, went to Bellas practice, butted heads with Aubrey, worked her shift at the radio station and went to bed. And repeat. Of course, the freshmen did manage to find _some_ time to do other things, but that was the rough outline of her daily life.

Bellas practice went very much like the first day. The girls arrived, Chloe and Aubrey waiting on all of them. As the day of SBT drew nearer, Aubrey seemed to get more and more stressed. Chloe tried to reign her best friend in, and consequently, the puke incident from the previous year came up and all the girls were interested.

As they watched the clip, Beca couldn't help but feel at least a little bad for Aubrey. The two might have clashing personalities, but she wouldn't wish puking at ICCA finals on her worst enemy, and certainly not her soulmate either. And the clip was an eye opener too. Seeing Aubrey throw finals like that, she could finally grasp why the blonde was so determined to have everything be perfect.

Beca didn't agree in the way Aubrey was going about it, but she could understand wanting to prove herself. After the freshmen realized this, she tried her hardest to be as non-confrontational as she could during practice, which unfortunately meant keeping away from Aubrey as much as possible. Typically whenever the girls were working on choreography, Beca was always with Chloe.

Which, in and of itself wasn't a bad thing. Beca liked Chloe, the redheaded senior was certainly not what Beca had expected, but found herself liking anyways. Chloe's ignorance of social cues or boundaries took a bit of getting used to, but as time went on, Beca found it endearing. The brunette often wondered how in the world Aubrey and Chloe were best friends. And one day after practice, she asked the redhead.

"How exactly did you and Aubrey even become friends?" Beca inquired as she sat down next to Chloe. The senior looked over at her co-captain, who was standing in front of the whiteboard, before looking back at Beca.

"You know Becs, I really have no clue. I know that we totally don't seem like we would mesh very well, but I guess in this case, opposites attract. And like I told you before, she's not so bad once you get past the whole Bellas things. I honestly think if you two spent time together outside a cappella, you'd probably get along just fine." Chloe shrugged. Beca looked at the senior skeptically.

"I'll take your word for it Chlo, but Aubrey hates me. I don't even think she'd give me the time of day outside of the Bellas." Beca said dejectedly. It was painful for Beca to admit and acknowledge that fact. Beca hoped that it would change over time, but after spending so much time around Aubrey, she was beginning to have her doubts. Not that she'd give up that easily. But still. Chloe put an arm around Beca and pulled in her in for a hug, sensing the sadness in her voice.

"I doubt that Beca. Aubrey likes you more than she wants to admit. Even to herself." Chloe hadn't told Aubrey, but she had seen the blonde senior on the quad, gazing at Beca sitting under her favorite tree. And Chloe also recognized the look. It was one of genuine interest. Interest in what, Chloe didn't know. But she knew that Aubrey didn't detest the brunette like she insisted she did.

The redhead had, in keeping her promise to Aubrey, paid particularly close attention to Beca during practice. And in doing so, had found that she really liked Beca's company. The tiny freshmen always humored Chloe with her odd personality and exuberant behavior, sometimes even joining in on Chloe's fun.

"You think so?" Chloe nodded in response to Beca's question.

"For sure! Just… Give her time to come around. She doesn't adjust to change very well and honestly, this year was a lot of change for her to take in." Beca looked over at the other Bellas' captain who, to her surprise, met her gaze. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, and in a very un-Beca-ish moment, she blushed and looked back down at her lap.

Across the room, Aubrey watched a red tint creep its way up Beca's neck before the freshmen broke their gaze. This, of course, confused Aubrey a great deal. She was under the impression that Beca detested her as much as she disliked the freshmen. And it wasn't like she was glaring at the brunette, in fact, she had been glaring at Chloe.

When she had watched Chloe wrap her arm around Beca, she had felt a twinge of defensiveness over Beca again. Which, to Aubrey was completely unexplainable. It was the same feeling she had gotten watching Jesse flirt with the freshmen. She had chalked that up to the fact he was a Treble. But this was Chloe. If Beca was interested in Chloe, Aubrey knew she shouldn't care. Or if anything, she should be defensive over Chloe. Not Beca. Her fellow senior was her best friend. Beca was a grade A pain in the ass.

Shaking her head, she tore her eyes away from the two, grabbing her stuff and leaving Chloe and Beca to whatever they planned on doing. Beca watched Aubrey leave the auditorium before turning her attention back to Chloe.

"You free this afternoon Becs?" The freshmen shrugged. She didn't have anything in particular to do. Her next shift at the radio station wasn't until the next day. She had just planned on sitting on the quad and working on a mix.

"I was just going to work on a mix, anything you had in mind to do?" The pair had hung out a couple times outside of practice, usually just grabbing a coffee. But Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Really? Can I watch?" She asked excitedly. Beca hesitated. She rarely let people watch her make her mixes. Usually, because it was distracting, but Chloe seemed to excited about the idea. And a disappointed Chloe Beale was not something Beca wanted to see. So she nodded.

"Sure, I'll even let you pick the songs." Chloe squealed, hugging the brunette.

"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Chloe got up, pulling Beca up with her.

"I need to stop by my dorm room to grab a couple of things, for the mix you know? Uh.. you can come with me if you want. But I planned on working under one of the trees on the quad." Chloe nodded.

"Your usual tree?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" Chloe had to think up a lie real quick. She actually knew about it because she had seen Aubrey on the quad watching Beca under that tree a number of times. But she wasn't about to inform the freshmen of that.

"Saw you a couple of times under it when I was walking to class." She shrugged. "I just assumed.." Beca nodded, accepting the lie. "Tell you what, I'll meet you there. I'll get coffee, my treat." Beca smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then Chlo." The senior pulled Beca into a hug again, before grabbing her stuff and leaving the auditorium. Beca just shook her head before heading towards her dorm room.

On her way there, she started thinking again. Not about Aubrey necessarily, but more about Chloe. It had been less than a week and already Chloe had barged into her world. The redhead didn't take no for an answer. Barden was definitely not what she had expected. And the funny part was that Beca didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"Gotta have _Titanium_." Beca laughed at Chloe's song choice. Of course the senior would pick **that** song. Beca just shook her head laughing.

"Okay, Chlo. Anything else?" Chloe leaned over to look through Beca's music library. The redhead was impressed at the amateur DJ's music library. But Chloe wasn't as proficient at mixing as Beca, so she shook her head.

"You pick the other song Becs." The brunette shrugged, before looking through her playlists. She finally settled on _500 Miles_ by The Proclaimers. Beca plugged in her audio splitter into the laptop before pulling out a couple pairs of headphones. She figured that Chloe would want to listen to the entire process, rather than just stare at her play with her laptop.

She plugged in both her sets of headphones before handing one to Chloe. "Here. I must really like you, Beale since I'm letting you listen to me mix." Chloe accepted the headphones from the freshmen.

"Hey, I told you that we'd be fast friends." She said with a slight shrug, before placing the headphone cups over her ears. And with both of them _plugged in_ , Beca got to work on creating the mix.

* * *

Aubrey had grabbed her textbook from her bag before dropping her stuff off on her bed. The senior went to go grab a coffee when she bumped into Chloe with two cups in her hands. "Hey Chlo, what's with all the coffee?" She asked.

"Oh, one is for Beca." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. _Was_ there something else going on between the two?

"I still can't believe you like that freshman." Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"I told you, she's not that bad. If you'd actually give her a chance." Aubrey snorted. Chloe just sighed. "We'll be under the tree if you want to join us." She offered, knowing full well that Aubrey wouldn't before she walked off.

Aubrey watched her best friend go before grabbing her own coffee, not really processing that Chloe knew she knew about Beca's tree. She sat down at one of the nearby tables and opened her book. But she was only a couple pages in before her own curiosity over Beca got the better of her. She had tried to avert her eyes from the usual tree, but as she glanced up, she saw Chloe and Beca sitting on the ground, both girls huddled around Beca's laptop, laughing.

Aubrey felt a twinge of something before looking back down at her book. It was similar to what she felt during that day's practice, but it was different. If Aubrey didn't know any better she would have thought it was jealousy. But, why would she be jealous? She didn't even like either of them in that way. Did she? No, Chloe was her long time best friend and that would never happen. And Beca, just no, Aubrey thought to herself.

Looking back up at the pair, she watched Beca hand Chloe a pair of headphones. The redhead jammed them on her head before scooting closer to Beca to watch whatever it was the brunette was doing on her laptop. Watching the two of them, Aubrey was actually tempted to take Chloe up on her offer.

'What am I even thinking?' Aubrey scolded herself. She couldn't stand Beca and here she was wanting to hang out with her and Chloe. 'I think that's enough fresh air for today.' She thought to herself before she closed her book, grabbed her coffee and headed back to her dorm room. She could study just fine on her bed.

* * *

Beca and Chloe spent most of the remaining afternoon working on the mix. The redhead couldn't help but be very impressed with Beca's talent. As she observed Beca meshing the two songs together, she saw the brunette fall into her own little world. Chloe, of course, didn't interrupt Beca, just sat and watched, which was fascinating in and of itself.

As the sky started to turn a light orange color, Beca pulled off her headphones. "I guess it's time to call it a day Chlo." The senior also took off her headphones and handed them back to Beca.

"I guess. Thanks, for letting me watch Becs." The brunette nodded.

"Sure no problem. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Chloe laughed.

"I'm sure a lot of people appreciate it!" Beca shut the lid to her laptop after saving her work. She just shrugged.

"I mean, not really. My dad always thought it was a dead end career. I keep giving my work to Luke, but he just tosses it aside. And I keep trying to broach a set change to Aubrey, but she always brushes me off."

"Hey, don't let others get you down. You're really good. I'm sure you'll go places with your music." Chloe said encouragingly, before standing up, offering her hand to Beca.

"Thanks, Chloe, means a lot," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand and the senior pull her up off the ground.

"Yeah, sure. No problem Beca. Well, I'll see you at practice tomorrow?" Beca nodded in response before waving goodbye to Chloe and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Chloe unlocked the door to her and Aubrey's room, finding the blonde with her nose in a textbook. "Do you ever stop studying Bree?" The blonde looked up, before rolling her eyes.

"Have a nice time with Beca?" Aubrey inquired, completely ignoring Chloe's question. The redhead merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She's really good with music. You'd know that if you actually got to know her." Aubrey's grip on her book tightened. That twinge in her stomach was back again. But instead, Aubrey looked back at her book.

"I don't really have an interest in getting to know her Chlo. She's a Bella, that's all." Chloe sighed, shaking her head, but not commenting. It seemed a waste of effort to try to get her friend to admit there was more to Beca than sarcasm and flippantness. Chloe went over to her side of the room, removing the thumb ring she always wore and placing it safely into a box on her desk.

Meanwhile, Beca was back in her dorm room. Kimmy Jin had given her the signature glare as she walked in. Her Korean roommate still made her uncomfortable, but over the last month or two, she had dealt with it. She dumped her stuff on the floor next to her bed, before flopping onto her mattress.

She rested her face on her hands, elbows propping her up. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the green sand in her hourglass. 'Why her?' She wondered to herself. She would have said it out loud, but she didn't want Kimmy Jin to hear her talking to inanimate objects.

Why couldn't it have been Chloe? At least the redheaded senior liked her. But no, it had to be Aubrey. The one that seemed to hate her. Of course, Beca had to admit, she hadn't been exactly easy to get along with. She tried, but it was hard. Aubrey was so stuck in the old Bellas, that she didn't see the potential that she had with the current group, instead, trying to mold them into something they weren't.

Maybe Beca could get something out of Chloe about her friend. Chloe was surprisingly tight-lipped about anything concerning Aubrey besides the fact she was her best friend, they had been through a lot together and that she wasn't as bad as she seemed. Maybe a project for the coming few weeks.

* * *

The next day, Beca had her shift at the radio station before Bellas practice. Jesse was already there when she got to the building. Her co-intern waved at her. "Hey, Becs." Beca smiled.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" He held up his stack of CDs.

"What do you think?" Beca laughed before grabbing a stack of her own. Since Jesse had started backing off on the flirting, she had found that the male was actually decent company. Not someone she'd exactly seek out, but he was a good enough guy to be around. Even if he had an odd obsession with movies.

"Fair enough." She replied before looking at the first disc on the stack.

"How has Bellas been going?" Beca groaned.

"Could be better. I swear to god, Aubrey wants to make me scream sometimes." Beca purposely left out any details, knowing that while Jesse was her co-worker, he was also a Treble.

"Oh yeah, the hot blonde one." That made Beca grit her teeth together. But she kept her cool.

"Yes, that one." Jesse raised an eyebrow, noticing Beca tense up at his comment. Almost defensively. As well as the tone of voice.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Beca's nostrils flared. She couldn't believe that someone as dense as Jesse, who couldn't even pick up she was gay, figured that out so quickly. Beca hesitated to give her answer and that was enough for Jesse to come to a conclusion. "You do!" He accused. She gave him an awkward smile.

"Surprise." She said weakly. Jesse slapped Beca on the back.

"Well, at least you have good taste." Which made Beca laugh. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, but then again, she could always walk away. Curse the romantic side of her.

"Yeah, too bad she hates me," Beca said with a nonchalant shrug, brushing it off. Like it didn't matter.

"Hey! How can anyone hate you? You're so tiny and cute." Beca glared at Jesse would only offered her a small, innocent look. Beca rolled her eyes before returning to her CDs. "Hey, you know. It's her loss. If you were straight, I'd date you in a heartbeat." Beca snorted.

"I'm sure you would." She said as Luke stepped out of the booth.

"Hey, one of you go grab me a burger." Beca volunteered, wanting to get away from Jesse for a little bit. They had already had a conversation about Luke not being 26 forever, but after flashing his abs, the two freshmen had decided not to comment again.

Beca walked to the campus cafe to grab Luke's burger. Entering the small building and placing Luke's order, she noticed Chloe and Aubrey sitting at a table with a couple of salads. She prayed that Chloe didn't notice her, but of course, fate was not that kind. "Hey, Beca!" Chloe called, brightly.

The freshmen cringed a little before looking over and waving at the two seniors. The girl behind the counter handed Beca a bag and wished her a good day. Beca was about to bolt out of the door before she noticed Chloe waving her over. And again, a disappointed Chloe Beale was not something Beca wanted to deal with.

'Man, I'm so whipped and I'm not even interested in Chloe.' She thought to herself as she walked over to the two.

"Hey Becs, grabbing yourself lunch?" Chloe gestured to the bag. Beca looked down at Chloe, and then Aubrey, shaking her head.

"Nah, Luke wanted me to grab him food." She said, shrugging.

"You intern at the radio station?" Beca was surprised to hear Aubrey ask that question. Beca just nodded.

"I like music. Although, I seem to just getting experience in stacking CDs." Aubrey gave Beca an unexpected, sympathetic look.

"Hey, it's your first year of interning. Stick with it and you'll probably get into the booth at some point. Luke tends to be really protective of his booth. Good thing for you that he's graduating this year with us." Aubrey gestured to her and Chloe. Beca nodded.

"Here's hoping. Anyways, I should get back. I'll see you two at practice today I guess." She said before scampering off. As she walked back to the radio station, the short conversation between her and Aubrey kept running through her mind. That was the longest the two had talked without a sarcastic or confrontational comment being thrown around. That gave her hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my interest is cut between Mitchsen and Bechloe, I do want Beca and Chloe to have some sort of friendship.


	6. Chloe Knows

Following the amazing, non-confrontational conversation with Aubrey, Beca tried her best to grow her relationship with the senior. But it seemed like it was just a one off with her. During practice, Aubrey was as brutal with everyone as ever. She ran all the girls into the ground. And that in and of itself didn't bother Beca too much. Aubrey treated the Bellas like a sports team. But what she didn't do was adapt and be flexible with what she had. That's really what Beca hated.

The day before SBT, Aubrey was even more ruthless than normal. "C'mon Bellas! Go, go, go!" She screamed at the girls as they did their laps around the auditorium. Beca's chest felt like it was on fire as she struggled to keep up the other girls. She was by no means out of shape, but after running laps for half an hour, she was a little winded.

Then working on their singing. Aubrey was still struggling to get all the Bellas in pitch, although Beca thought they were all better than when they had started. But of course, that wasn't good enough for Aubrey. She always pushed the girls harder and harder. Which, again, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But the way Aubrey went about that, it was.

And then there was choreography. Which to Beca wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of practice. And maybe that was all due to Chloe. The redhead always paid more attention to Beca than the rest of the girls. Beca didn't know if that was intentional, or if she was just so bad that Chloe took pity on her.

Whatever the reason, Beca was grateful. Chloe tended to be softer on the girls than her co-captain. It was like, Chloe was the good cop and Aubrey was the bad cop. Even though the choreography wasn't really her thing, she enjoyed spending time with her senior friend. Chloe had been right after all. The two had become _very_ fast friends. It was one of the fastest friendships Beca had ever developed.

"Okay girls, tomorrow is SBT. Be sure to be there, on time." Aubrey said at the end of practice. All the girls nodded, knowing that Aubrey would skin them alive if they were late. Beca began to gather her stuff before Chloe bounded over to her.

"Whatcha doing tonight Becs?" The redhead asked brightly. Beca paused, thinking if she had anything. Deciding that she didn't, she shrugged.

"Nothing really. Spending a night in my dorm room? Kimmy Jin is out with her Korean club tonight, so no hostile roommate for the evening." Chloe got a mischievous glint in her eyes that Beca didn't like. "Whatever you're thinking Chloe, no." The redheaded senior immediately pouted.

"But Becs, you haven't even heard what I was going to say." Beca groaned.

"Your face says everything I need to know." Chloe laughed, hitting Beca lightly on the shoulder.

"But you love me Beca! Don't even try to deny it." Beca cringed jokingly, but the smile on her face told Chloe that she was right. "See? You so do. Want to have a girl's night in tonight? I think Aubrey would kill us if we went out. But I want to hang out." Chloe pitched to Beca who thought about her offer.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Beca asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Spend time in someone's dorm room, watch movies or something?" Beca shook her head.

"Chlo, you know I hate movies." Chloe shrugged.

"It was worth a try. But please?" Chloe begged again, looking around before whispering in Beca's ear. "I don't want to be stuck in my room with Bree all night. She's going to be a nightmare until tomorrow is over." Beca looked surprised. She had never expected to hear those words come out of Chloe's mouth.

"Don't let Aubrey hear you say that Chlo. But fine, if only to give you a reprieve from your nightmare roommate." Chloe didn't let Beca finish her sentence before throwing her arms tightly around Beca, who stiffened at the sudden contact that she wasn't prepared for.

"Thanks, Becs! I'll come by after my Russian Literature class. Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Chloe squealed before running off to her class. Beca stood there, dumbfounded. 'What just happened?' She thought to herself as she packed up her stuff and left the auditorium.

* * *

Beca headed back to her dorm room, having a couple hours before Chloe got out of class, she took the time to sleep. She figured with Chloe hanging around her dorm room for the night, she wouldn't be getting that much sleep, even with SBT the next day.

The brunette dumped her stuff next to her bed, before falling onto her mattress, immediately falling asleep. As she slept, she dreamed. Her dreams had been pretty similar every night that she happened to remember them. They always had to do with Aubrey. Which was partly frustrating as hell to Beca. She always dreamt that it had been love at first sight and they had gotten together very quickly. But whenever she woke up, she was always greeted by reality, where that was obviously not the case.

This time, Beca and Aubrey were out on a date. The couple had gone to a concert, mainly to celebrate their mutual love of music. Beca dreamed that the couple listened and danced to the music, Aubrey running her hands all over the freshman's body. The dream was so real. Beca could feel Aubrey's hands pulling her closer, hear the music playing in the background, even smell Aubrey's scent.

Beca could see Aubrey leaning down to meet her lips when a knock on her dorm door jolted her out of her sleep. She cursed Chloe's horrible timing but got up to answer the door anyways. The excited redhead was standing in front of her, holding a bag of her stuff, along with a sack that smelled like burgers, bouncing up and down. "Hey, Chlo." Beca greeted her, still a half asleep. "Come in." She said, walking back into her room, Chloe following close behind her.

"Hey, Becs! I hope you got all caught up on sleep because I brought food and movies!" Beca groaned.

"Chlo.." Beca started, but Chloe didn't give her a chance to finish.

"I only brought a couple, these ones you totally need to see." Chloe held up a couple of DVDs. Beca sighed but figured she wasn't going to be able to sleep that night without watching them, so she nodded. Chloe dropped her stuff on the floor next to Beca's bag, placed their dinner on Beca's desk and plopped onto the freshman's bed.

"So, how did Russian Lit go?" Beca asked as she grabbed her laptop, sitting on the bed next to her friend. Chloe shrugged.

"It was okay. It's not that hard." Beca nodded.

"Well, that's good at least?" There was a question gnawing away at Beca, and gathering her courage she decided to ask. "Do you think we're ready for tomorrow?" Chloe bit her lip and sighed.

"I know Aubrey meant well and that we usually do SBT to raise money for regionals, but we also usually have more girls who know what they're doing. No offense." Beca shook her head, indicating she didn't mind. "I'm not going to lie to you Beca and say we'll be fine." Chloe offered Beca a sad smile.

"Yeah.. Sorry for bringing it up. I just.. I don't want us to do badly tomorrow and.. I guess embarrass the Bellas." Beca admitted. Which was half true. Although, her motivations were more about not embarrassing Aubrey, not just because Beca was tied to her, but also because if they did badly, Aubrey would take it out on them for the next month. Chloe put her hand over her hand in fake shock.

"Beca Mitchell! Do you actually _care_ about the Bellas?" Chloe gasped, teasing the brunette. Beca just huffed.

"No! I just.." Chloe interrupted her.

"No, I don't care what excuse you have. I just want to bask in this moment. Beca Mitchell actually has feelings and emotions beyond sarcasm and unpleasantness."

"Hey, now Beale! I'm not always unpleasant. I take great offense from that." Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca.

"No, you don't because you _looove_ me." Beca groaned but didn't say anything, prompting Chloe to take her silence as agreement, hugging the girl tighter.

"Chlo, can't breathe. Let go." Beca gasped out before the redhead let her go.

"Oops! Sorry. What movie you want to watch first?" She said, completely changing gears. Beca moaned.

"Do I have to?" Chloe gave Beca a stern look, which in Beca's opinion looked completely adorable on Chloe Beale's face, but knowing the senior meant business, she picked up the two discs she had brought. "Clueless or Mean Girls?" Chloe nodded.

"Pick one Becs. These are must see movies." Beca sighed, but took Mean Girls out of the case and slid it into her laptop before leaning back against the wall next to Chloe.

" _This is your lunch."_ And for the next hour and a half, Beca was forced into keeping her eyes glued to her laptop, watching the movie. Chloe would, every so often, make a comment or mimic some of the lines. She was really enthusiastic about the line "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!" Beca visibly cringed at that. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink, never mind every Wednesday.

As the movie went on, Beca couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Cady. The desperation to fit in and be popular, especially after she had been a little home-schooled girl? Beca could empathize. High school sucked. About halfway through the movie, Beca could feel herself losing interest. But, in an effort to appease Chloe, she tried her best and managed to struggle her way through the entire thing.

At the end credits, Beca leaned over to turn on her lamp. "So, how did you like it?" Chloe asked enthusiastically. Beca didn't want to hurt the redhead's feelings and say that it sucked. Which, to be honest, it really didn't. Beca just wasn't a movie person. So instead she shrugged. "It was pretty good." Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

And after sitting in one place for the duration of the movie, plus the nap she had taken before hand, Beca felt mother nature's call. She placed the laptop on the bed next to her, before getting up. "I'll be back in a minute Chlo. Bathroom." The senior nodded.

"Take your time, I'll just get started eating this burger if you don't mind." Beca laughed but nodded before leaving Chloe to her food. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Beca couldn't help but realize that she actually enjoyed having Chloe around. The redhead was a little ball of sunshine, that while Beca would find tiresome on anyone else, Chloe could pull it off.

Beca finished quickly in the bathroom before making it back to her dorm room. She pushed open the door, when she noticed Chloe, with her nose almost right up against the glass of the magical device that was sat on her desk. Beca immediately began to sweat, hoping Chloe didn't find anything odd about it. Chloe noticed her friend enter the room. "Hey Becs, where did you say you got this?" Chloe said, staring at the hourglass.

"I.. uh.. family heirloom." Not a total lie. But at these words, Chloe's eyes lit up.

"I never thought I'd see one of these in real life. I thought they were a myth, to be honest." She said, absentmindedly twisting the ring on her thumb. Beca furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean? It's just an hourglass. They're not that rare." Beca tried to deflect, but Chloe gave her a knowing look.

"Cut the crap Beca. I know this is a soulmate device." Beca's eyes nearly popped out her head. Chloe knew about it? Did that mean she knew that her soulmate was Aubrey?

"I.. Uh.." Beca stammered, not really knowing what to say. "How did you know?" Beca figured that if Chloe knew what it was, she might as well not to try to lie.

"Well, for one the sand is the same color as Aubrey's eyes." Beca's nostrils flared. That meant Chloe knew. "You know, I didn't notice it the first time I saw it, but I got a closer look when you were in the bathroom. I see it now. That's why you joined the Bellas, isn't it?" Beca looked sheepishly at the senior.

"I mean.. I guess?" Chloe laughed, before patting the bed next to her. Beca went over to sit next to the redhead.

"Really Beca, would you have joined the Bellas if it hadn't been for Aubrey?" Beca bit her lip but shook her head. "That's what I thought. Although, I'm glad you did anyways." She said, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Wait, you never answered my question, how did you know what it is?" Chloe held out her hand, and in the palm of her hand was the simple silver band.

"Because this is a soulmate object as well, although, not nearly as old as yours." Beca furrowed her brow.

"You mean, there's more?" Chloe laughed and nodded.

"Of course! You didn't think your hourglass was the only thing that led a person to their soulmate, did you?" Beca looked sheepish again. Chloe shook her head again. "I had only heard stories of the hourglass. Never thought I'd ever see one. But this," She held up her ring. "It tightens and gets warm when I get close to my soulmate." Beca inspected the simple ring.

"Have you…?" She asked. The senior just shook her head.

"Nope, but I'm willing to wait. But, you. Aubrey?" Beca sighed and slowly nodded. Chloe gave Beca a sympathetic smile.

"It's just so frustrating Chlo. I really want to get along with her. For real. It's just... Hard."

"Hey Becs, I get it. Really. Aubrey is my best friend, but even I know that she isn't the easiest person to get along with. But, I mean, you two seemed to at least have a short conversation the other day. Without wanting to rip each other's heads off." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, and the was the only time I've ever had with her. And at this point, I'm beginning to wonder if it'll be the last." Beca said dejectedly, voicing her insecurities over the whole thing.

"Hey! It won't be, I promise. I'll beat some sense into her if it kills me." Chloe joked. Beca looked over at the redheaded senior, who was being her an encouraging smile. The freshman gave her a small smile back.

"Thanks, Chlo. But you don't have to. I don't want to cause any issues between you and Aubrey." Chloe huffed and waved her off.

"Of course I do! She's your soulmate. I'm not letting you walk away from this. Bree, I swear, is a really passionate person about things she loves. She just doesn't realize she likes you yet." Chloe said confidently. Beca scoffed.

"Hardly seems that way." Chloe didn't want to tell Beca that Aubrey would watch her on the quad like a creep, so instead, she danced around it.

"She likes you more than you realize. Probably more than she realizes. Just don't give up and give her time. She'll come around." Beca sighed.

"I hope you're right Chlo. Because come the end of the year, if there's nothing keeping me here, I'm out." Chloe furrowed her brow, confused.

"What do you mean?" Beca told her about her father's offer to help her move to LA if she didn't want to be at Barden at the end of the year. Chloe slapped her fist into her palm. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you have something worth staying for at the end of the year!"

"Here's hoping."

* * *

After the whole 'Chloe knows about the hourglass' thing, the two girls settled into Beca's bed to watch Clueless, which Beca thought was a little bit better than the first movie, but still not her thing.

The two girls stayed up for a little while after the movie, just talking. "How did you get interested in the Bellas?" Beca asked the senior.

"I've always loved to sing. Even as a kid. I guess, the idea of an all-girls group of singers appealed to me. I never really thought about a cappella in the way I do it now, but after doing it for almost four years, I can't think of my life without it." Beca nodded.

"Is that where you met Aubrey?" Beca inquired. Chloe sighed but nodded.

"It is. We met our freshmen year of college. We had just joined the Bellas and were the only freshmen that year, so naturally, we bonded. I know that she has an overbearing demeanor, but Aubrey's father holds her to some crushing standards. Failure at anything wasn't an option in her household. And with the incident last year, her father was furious with her." Beca listened to Chloe talk about her best friend. The brunette hadn't really expected to get this much out of Chloe. But maybe now that Chloe knew Aubrey was her soulmate, that changed things between the two.

"You know, even though Aubrey and I butt heads so much, I still can't help but be attracted to her. It's strange. It's like it's a turn on for me, her fighting back." Chloe laughed a little bit.

"Just another reason you two were meant to be Becs. Because in the four years I've known her, she never backs down from anything. And honestly, if I had to guess? I think that's one of the things she likes about you. You don't take her shit, don't let her walk all over you." Beca huffed.

"She has an odd way of showing it." Chloe looked at Beca sympathetically.

"Aubrey is very much a creature of habit and tradition. This year was a massive departure from that, and if I know Aubrey, and I do, that scares her. You know how your defense mechanism is sarcasm?" Beca was about to protest, when Chloe gave her a stern look, causing Beca to not say a word. "Hers is control. Trust me." Beca took Chloe's word for it, knowing that the senior had a lot more experience with Aubrey than she did.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Beca asked.

"Don't let her control you. If you let her win, you'll just become another one of the Bellas to her. You intrigue her with your defiance, you make her notice you. Just don't give up on her. I'll try my best to get her to give you a chance, but at the end of the day, it's going to have to be all you. To win her over." Beca nodded, before glancing at the clock.

"Hey Chlo, we've got a long day tomorrow. Can't be late, else Aubrey will murder us. Let's get some sleep?" Chloe yawned, nodding.

"Sure, we're going to have to share a bed, you know?" Beca blinked, she hadn't thought of that.

"I guess you're right." Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"That's not a problem is it?" Beca shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it Chlo. It's not that big of a deal."

"I promise I won't grope you in my sleep if that's what you're worried about." Beca blushed a little bit before throwing a pillow at Chloe.

"Just go to sleep Beale!" Chloe giggled before laying down, Beca next to her.

"Night Becs. You know, I _really_ am glad I met you." Beca smiled slightly.

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Chloe being on Beca's side. She tends to do that in the movie, although that's more like getting tired of Aubrey's overbearing shit. But still, that's where the idea came from.
> 
> Hopefully, this isn't too unrealistic for people's tastes. I've had complaints on other stories about some of the unrealism in the speed of my friendships. But whatever. I figure it's my story xD
> 
> I am glad that people like the Beca/Chloe friendship. As I said, and from what you can probably gather at this point, it's going to be important in the future. I know there wasn't really Mitchsen here, but the Bechloe friendship is important. And if you've read my other PP story, you'll know I always think character development and friendships are important in romance stories. Makes for a more interesting story as well.


	7. SBT & Nodes

Beca groggily woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock going off, but when she reached for her phone, she realized it wasn't hers going off. Then the freshman heard a groan from beside her before feeling an arm reach across her to turn off the offending alarm. Beca blinked once, then rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looked over to see Chloe Beale looking tiredly back at her.

"Morning Becs." Beca sat up, sheets falling off her body. She stretched before replying to the senior.

"Morning Chlo." Beca was a little startled at first to see the redheaded senior in her bed, but then she remembered their 'girl's night.' Chloe yawned before also sitting up.

"Ready for SBT today?" Beca groaned loudly. Chloe laughed a little bit. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm just not ready to humiliate myself in front of a sorority." Chloe shrugged.

"You never know, maybe we'll do better than you think." Beca scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Chloe just rolled her eyes before ushering Beca out of the way so she could get out of the bed. She grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I'm going to shower and get ready, want to grab breakfast this morning? You don't have class right?" Beca shook her head.

"Nope." The brunette said, popping the P. Chloe grinned before beelining out of Beca's room, heading down the hall to the bathroom. Beca grabbed her toothbrush and followed the redhead, needing to get herself ready as well.

* * *

Aubrey was out for her morning jog, as normal. It helped her to run off the stress. As well as keeping her in shape, that was definitely a nice benefit. She had her dorm room all to herself the previous night. Chloe had decided to go out and do whatever the redhead did when she stayed out all night. Aubrey wasn't too worried about her friend. Chloe could handle herself.

So when she stopped off at her normal cafe to get a coffee on the way back to her dorm, she was surprised to see Beca and Chloe sitting at the counter, eating. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two Bellas. And again, that foreign twinge of defensiveness invaded her stomach.

This was the third or fourth time this feeling had overcome the blonde senior. And it frustrated the hell out of her. She had no reason to feel that way. Chloe was her best friend, Beca was a Bella, one that she had a strange fascination yet hatred for. At least, she thought it was a hatred. But what else could it be? She certainly didn't like Beca, at all. The tiny freshman was a pain in the ass. Though she was also a talented pain in the ass, Aubrey had to admit. However, she only got the feeling when Beca was involved, so it had to be attributed to her.

As she watched Chloe lightly push Beca, laughing. Beca's mouth dropped in shock at whatever Chloe had just said, pushing the redhead. The feeling pulled at her stomach even harder. The senior narrowed her eyes at the two before turning around and fleeing the cafe. She could get coffee later

* * *

After the two girls had gotten ready, Beca and Chloe went down to the campus cafe to grab breakfast. They had gotten their food and decided to sit at the counter to eat, their backs to the door. "So, really, are you ready for today?" Chloe asked in between bites. Beca thought for a minute.

"I think… I don't know. I have the singing part down, and I've appreciated the dancing help Chlo, really. But this choreography really isn't my thing." Beca said with a shrug. She wasn't a bad dancer, on the whole, but the Bellas choreography just wasn't her style.

"Is it because you're too busy staring at Aubrey all of practice?" Chloe teased, shouldering Beca as the brunette dropped her mouth.

"Chloe!" She said, shoving the redhead back. "No!" Beca protested. Though she had to admit to herself that she had daydreamed away during practice before. "I do not stare at her." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't Becs. Keep telling yourself that." A blush crept up Beca's neck.

"It's not my fault." Beca weakly protested again. Chloe smiled at her new friend.

"Of course it's not, you can't help who your soulmate is. But could you try any harder to hide your doe eyes?" Beca furrowed her brow.

"I don't make doe eyes Beale." Chloe shrugged.

"How would you know?" Beca huffed.

"I'm a badass and we don't make doe eyes." Chloe stifled a laugh, almost choking on her food.

"Maybe you're not as badass you think you are." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Eat your breakfast, Beale."

* * *

After the two ate, they parted ways until SBT later that day. Beca went back to her dorm to work on a mix until the Bellas were due to meet. Chloe also went back to her dorm room, to see Aubrey with her yoga mat out in the middle of the floor. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"What has you so stressed out?" Aubrey looked up to see her roommate looking down at her before going back to her yoga pose.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" The redhead dropped her stuff on her bed, sitting on her mattress, cross-legged.

"You only do yoga when you're stressed out, or on the Bellas offseason. And since we're obviously not in the offseason, you're stressed, what is it?" She asked again. Aubrey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing." She was not about to admit she had seen Chloe and Beca earlier that morning. And had gotten defensive over it. Chloe just huffed.

"C'mon Aubrey, I know there's something bothering you, what is it?" She persisted. Again, Aubrey refused to tell her friend. It was an irrational jealousy over someone that she hated. It would go away eventually, she thought.

Trying to change the subject, Aubrey asked, "It's nothing. How was your night?" Aubrey mentally cursed herself. Of course she had to steer the conversation back to Chloe and Beca when that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was nice. Movie night with Beca. Thought you could use the privacy." Chloe said to her friend, not a complete lie, but of course, not the total truth either. The senior wasn't going to betray Beca's trust and tell Aubrey about her connection to the freshman. That was up to Beca. Though, she did see Aubrey perk up slightly at the mention of Beca, which Chloe found amusing.

"Thanks, Chlo." Aubrey said. "Not that I don't love you and your company, but it was nice to just be alone." The redhead nodded in understanding. Aubrey was the type of person to like her space and her alone time. Chloe absentmindedly found herself playing with her thumb ring. As she twisted the band around her finger, she began thinking of ways to get Aubrey to give Beca a chance.

"You know, Beca really has a great ear for music. We should at least listen to what she has to say." Trying to broach the subject. Aubrey's eyes shot up to meet Chloe's.

"We follow our tradition, Chloe. You know that." Chloe deflated a little bit.

"But Aubrey, maybe she's right. There's a reason everyone loves the Trebles."

"You would really bring them into this conversation Chlo?" The redhead shrugged.

"I mean, I guess? They are our rivals after all." Aubrey sighed. Beca was really rubbing off on Chloe and Aubrey didn't know if she liked that or not.

"And our set list got us to finals last year and it can do it again. Chloe, you know how much I need to prove myself. After last year." Chloe felt guilty and a little angry at the same time. Aubrey was her best friend and she understood better than most how much the puke incident affected the blonde. But she was also angry that Aubrey was guilting her into going along with it. But Chloe, wanting to keep the peace, nodded.

"Fine." She said curtly. Aubrey was startled by Chloe's short tone but brushed it off.

"Look, I'm sorry Chlo. But…" Chloe cut her off.

"Tradition and all that, I know Aubrey. Sometimes I just wish you'd be a little more flexible. I'm going to get ready for SBT." Chloe said, grabbing some of her stuff before quickly leaving their room.

"Chlo…" Aubrey said weakly as her friend left. 'Damnit.' Aubrey swore under her breath. She hadn't meant to offend Chloe. But after seeing her and Beca that morning, then adding in Chloe trying to get them to change Bellas tradition, Aubrey hadn't been thinking. She only hoped that this didn't affect their friendship. Chloe was one the few real friends she had. She didn't want to lose that over something petty and stupid.

* * *

As Beca had predicted, SBT went badly. The girls were horribly off-key, not in sync with their dancing and one of the SBT guys had even stopped them, and kicked them out without paying. Needless to say, all the girls were not happy, and Aubrey was the most disappointed. In hindsight, she knew that booking SBT had probably been a bad idea. They had very little time to prepare and a lot of set to teach their freshmen.

"Chloe, your voice did not sound Aguilerian at all!" She scolded her friend. "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?" The redhead trembled a little bit before facing the group.

"I have nodes." Chloe announced. There was some murmuring amongst the girls, as Aubrey gasped in shock, grabbing Chloe's hands.

"Oh my god." Aubrey said, looking at her friend as Chloe turned to face her.

"I found out this morning. I got a call after we had that… discussion." Aubrey felt majorly guilty then. She had basically run straight over her best friend, and now she gets some of the worst news of her life. Aubrey wished she could go back in time and take her words to her best friend back.

"What are nodes?" Beca asked. Not being much of singer, though she had a good voice, she hadn't heard of the term before. Though from the way Chloe and Aubrey were acting, she figured it was serious.

"Vocal nodules." Aubrey said as if Beca was an idiot for not knowing. Seeing Beca's confusion, Aubrey explained further.

"They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams," Chloe said sadly.

"Isn't that painful? Why do you keep singing?" Beca asked incredulously. She couldn't understand why the redhead would keep singing if it was that painful.

"Because I love to sing." Beca, at least, could understand that. If she had broken both her arms, she'd still try to mix. Music was her life.

"Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks, but I did it anyways." Beca furrowed her brow as she looked at Stacie. Fat Amy seemed to have the same thoughts running through her head as she commented that she really ought to listen to her doctor, which Stacie just shrugged off.

"The key is an early diagnosis." Chloe started before launching into a whole speech about how she was a survivor and how she'd have to pull back. Beca couldn't help but picture this being like an alcoholic's anonymous group, sharing their struggles and successes. It was a little sappy for Beca's taste, but she still felt bad for the senior. After all, Chloe had quickly become one of her best friends.

* * *

Beca approached Chloe after everyone else had gone their separate ways. The group was going to discuss money making opportunities at the next practice. So the girls had all gone back to their dorms, or to class, or whatever else they were planning on doing.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Beca asked hesitantly. Chloe smiled sadly at the freshman.

"I'll be okay Becs. Thanks for the concern, though." Beca, in an out of character moment, hesitantly wrapped her arms around the redhead, giving the sad senior a hug. Chloe was a little shocked at the willing contact that Beca initiated, but hugged the freshman back.

"Do you… I don't know, want to get ice cream or whatever? I don't know what you're supposed to eat for nodes." Chloe laughed at Beca's awkwardness.

"Don't worry Becs. I'm sure you've got other friends or whomever to hang out with. Don't feel like you need to comfort me." Beca shrugged. In truth, she didn't have that many friends outside of the Bellas. And inside the Bellas, Chloe was the one she was closest to. She had gotten to know Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose a little bit, but she wasn't super close with them yet.

Outside of the Bellas, she didn't have many people. Jesse, but he was more a co-worker than a real friend. Same with Luke. There were a few people from her classes, when she went, that she was friendly with, but again, not really close friends. Maybe it was sad that Chloe was one of her only friends. But in all honesty, that was more than Beca was expecting the first place when she came to Barden.

"Maybe, but I'm still asking." Chloe felt touched that Beca cared that much. As much of a badass that she claimed to me, Beca Mitchell was really a softy underneath the hard exterior.

"I was actually planning on having dinner with Aubrey tonight. You can come if you want?" Beca immediately shook her head.

"I don't want to intrude…" She said. An excuse to be sure, the real reason being she'd rather not be in a confined space with Aubrey right now.

"I know the real reason is that you're scared shitless of Bree right now, but seriously. You're never going to get closer to her if you don't at least try." Beca sighed, cursing Chloe's logic.

"I doubt she'd want me there." Chloe waved her off.

"Pfft. If I told her you were coming and that I invited you, she might protest to my face, but she can't deny me anything." Beca laughed.

"So I see that's just an innate talent that you have Chlo." The redhead looked a little proud of herself.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys can't resist me." Beca scoffed.

"Whatever Beale." Chloe just laughed.

"So, are you coming tonight or not?" Beca shrugged.

"If you want me there, but if Aubrey asks, I did not agree to come and you forced me to." Chloe figured that this was going to be the best she got out of Beca, so she agreed.

"See you tonight. We'll come by your dorm room!" Chloe said brightly before heading off to talk to Aubrey.

* * *

"What? No." Chloe gave her best friend a look.

"C'mon Bree. Why not?"

"I am not going to be stuck at a dinner table with Beca Mitchell." Chloe got an evil glint in her eye before giving Aubrey the puppy dog pout. Aubrey tried to shield herself, but it was too late.

"Chloe! No. Anything but that." Chloe tried to pull Aubrey's arms away from her face.

"I won't stop until you come. And if it makes you feel any better, she fought this as much as you are." Aubrey huffed.

"Then shouldn't that be a hint that you should stop trying to get us to be friends. It will _never_ happen." Aubrey said to her redheaded friend. Chloe just shrugged.

"Never say never, Bree." She said cryptically, knowing she was going to do everything she could to give Beca a fighting chance. She just hoped that Beca would take what she was offering. After a few more minutes of back and forth, Aubrey finally relented, causing Chloe to squeal and pull Aubrey into a tight hug. "You won't regret it, Bree!" Chloe said happily.

'What have I just gotten myself into,' Aubrey thought to herself. Stuck at a dinner table with her best friend and a girl that she's supposed to hate, yet gets strange defensive over. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

That evening, Chloe and Aubrey knocked on Beca's dorm door. Aubrey had never seen the freshman's dorm room, so when Beca opened the door, she quickly took in as much of the brunette's space as she could. Chloe had been right about one thing, Beca was obsessed with music. She saw an electronic keyboard on Beca's desk, what looked like mixing software open on her desktop monitors, along with a ton of professional cases and bags underneath the desk, which she could only assume was the mixing equipment that Chloe had mentioned.

For the first time, Aubrey got a good look at Beca, and she swallowed, hard. She didn't want to admit it, but Beca cleaned up nicely. The brunette had decided to play it a little safe, and pull back the eyeliner a little bit and swap out her ear spike for a more normal looking pair of earrings.

But of course, Beca being Beca had thrown on a tank top and flannel shirt, a staple in her wardrobe. Along with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. Aubrey looked the girl up and down as Chloe greeted the freshman. "Hey, Chlo. Aubrey." Beca nodded in Aubrey's direction, who gave the girl a small, curt smile.

"You ready to go Becs?" Chloe asked and the freshman nodded. "Great, we're just going to a local pizza place. Hope that's okay?" Aubrey almost facepalmed at Chloe not having confirmed dinner plans with Beca, but thankfully, the freshman nodded.

"Sounds great Chlo." Chloe grabbed Beca by the elbow and linked their arms together. Aubrey couldn't help but feel a prickle of jealousy as Chloe wrapped her other arm around Aubrey.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey getting a little jealous over Chloe eh? Wonder how that's going to play out ;) Could be good, could backfire in Beca's face. We'll see. I usually don't use the whole jealousy thing, but I can see how people love to write this. It certainly makes for a good plot line.
> 
> And don't get too mad at Aubrey, she's just got her head up her ass. Or maybe yes, yell at her. Maybe that'll get her to pull it out faster (That's what she said). But all joking aside, Aubrey might be the sort of bad guy right now, but it won't stay that way. I promise. It'll be cutsie Mitchsen fluff eventually.


	8. An Awkward Dinner Date?

The three Bellas were sat at a table, waiting for their food. Chloe had sneakily stuck Aubrey and Beca on the same side of the booth. Both women seemed to be sitting as far away from each other as possible. For different reasons.

Aubrey was still struggling with whatever her feelings were doing towards Beca and being confined in a booth with her was not helping. The wide grin on Chloe's face wasn't making her feel any better either. She was on the inside, near the wall, so she was sitting as close to it as possible. Beca, on the other hand, was feeding off of Aubrey's body language and could tell that Aubrey did not want to be there. So, Beca was keeping herself as far away from Aubrey as possible as well, almost falling off her seat onto the floor. It made for an awkward situation. And Chloe seemed to be oblivious of her friends' discomfort.

The three had been talking about arbitrary things, like how everyone's classes were going and simple stuff like that. "So, how has your radio station thing been going Becs?" Chloe asked, trying to start up another conversation that didn't involve the Bellas. Beca shrugged.

"It's alright. Still just stacking CDs and getting Luke his burgers. Jesse and I always find ways to entertain ourselves, though." Admittedly that was a lie. She still tried to avoid Jesse as much as she could. But at the same time, she wanted to see Aubrey's reaction. And it wasn't really that surprising. Aubrey had a visible glint of anger in her eyes.

"The Treble?" Chloe sighed. She had hoped to keep the conversation away from a cappella.

Beca could hear the hostility in Aubrey's voice. And it triggered Beca's defenses. "Yes, the Treble, what of it?" Chloe could tell this conversation wasn't going to go well, but couldn't do anything besides sit and be cut off every time she tried to intervene.

"You took an oath Beca." The freshman rolled her eyes.

"Yes, to not sleep with one. I'm not even fucking interested in him. I don't know what gives you the idea that I am." Beca said, irritated. This, of course, made Aubrey stop. If it were any other Bella, she wouldn't hesitate to believe that they weren't interested, except maybe Stacie, but that girl was in a sexual league all of her own. But Beca wasn't Stacie, Aubrey really had no reason to believe she was lying.

"I…" Beca raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had rendered Aubrey speechless, but left her victory there. She had no desire to push that line of conversation further. Chloe was also shocked that Aubrey had faltered and even more so that Beca hadn't pushed further. So she took the opportunity to change the topic.

"Any plans for Thanksgiving break Becs?" She inquired. Beca thought to herself before shaking her head.

"No. My dad will probably want me to spend it with him and his wife, but I'd really rather pass." This caught Aubrey's attention.

"What, you don't want to spend time with your family?" Beca furiously shook her head.

"God no. I hate my father." Beca said without elaborating. But from that statement alone, Aubrey could sympathize. She wasn't overly fond of her father either. His high standards and crushing expectations were what caused her stress puking. She, too, avoided going home when she could.

"What about your mom?" Beca wasn't surprised to hear Chloe ask the question. But answered the redhead.

"I'm going to see her at Christmas. So I'm stuck with my dad for Thanksgiving." Beca said in a semi-disgusted tone. She had never forgiven her father for leaving their family when she was a kid and furthermore discouraging any sort of dream she ever had.

"Your parents are separated?" Aubrey asked and Beca was surprised that Aubrey was even interested, but it was better than a look of hatred. So Beca nodded.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was a kid. I was eight at the time I think. Never have forgiven him for that." Beca admitted. When she actually thought about it, she was equally parts mad and equally parts hurt at what her father had done. And at this point, it felt like she'd never be ready to forgive him.

Before Aubrey or Chloe had a chance to respond, a waiter brought their food over and set it on their table. Each girl grabbed a slice of pizza and dug in. They continued their conversations throughout dinner, managing to stay away from a cappella. As the night went on, both Aubrey and Beca seemed to relax in their seats, inching closer to together.

By no means was Aubrey willing to give up her forced hatred of the brunette, but after actually having a real conversation with her, she was beginning to hate her a little bit less. And for Beca, this was an opportunity to learn more about who she could only hope would be her future partner.

"What is your major Aubrey?" Beca asked the senior. Aubrey finished her bite before replying.

"Information Systems management." Beca furrowed her brow. Aubrey continued her explanation, seeing Beca's confusion. "It's a relatively new field. Essentially a combination of technology and business management." Beca nodded in understanding.

"So, basically how to use technology to improve a business?" Aubrey nodded.

"Something like that. It's a little more complicated than that, but that's the basic idea. What about you?" Aubrey asked politely. Chloe beamed, seeing her two best friends getting along. Or at least not killing each other.

"I don't know," Beca said with a shrug.

"Well, you've got some time to figure it out. The first two years are kind of about doing your prereqs anyway. Junior and senior year are where you really start specializing. Even I had a totally different plan when I was a freshman." Beca raised an eyebrow. Aubrey Posen seemed like the type of person to have her life planned out to a T.

"And what would that be?" Beca inquired.

"Law. My father is a top notch lawyer and it was expected that I would follow his footsteps. Needless to say, I didn't. Maybe one of the few acts of rebellion I've had." Beca snorted.

"You don't seem like the rebellious type Aubrey." The blonde just shrugged.

"You don't know me, just as much as I don't know you." She replied simply. Beca thought about how she wanted to respond to that.

"Well, I know more now than I did this morning. That's something, right?" Aubrey had to give her that one.

"I suppose it is." As the two chatted, Chloe was content to just sit across the table, eating her pizza. It was like the redhead had been forgotten, which would normally irritate her, being the third wheel. But tonight, it didn't bother her at all.

* * *

The three students walked back to Beca's dorm, Chloe insisting that she return the favor and walk Beca back to her dorm. Beca relented after protest, though gave Aubrey the opening to leave. The blonde, however, refused as well. In her mind, Aubrey was actually not looking forward to leaving Beca's company. Their simple girl's night out had turned into a get to know you fest, and Aubrey felt her grip on her hatred of Beca begin to slip. Although that's not to say it was entirely gone. She still hated the freshmen in the world of a cappella. But outside of it, Chloe was right. Beca wasn't overly bad.

On the walk back, Beca was in the middle of the two seniors, instead of Chloe walking in between them shield them from any potential arguments. She figured that if the two went all night with only one fight, that it would be okay. When the three arrived at Beca's dorm room, Beca turned to the two seniors. "Thanks for forcing me out tonight Chlo. It was fun." Chloe grinned before pulling Beca into a tight hug. That tug pulled at Aubrey's stomach, but she forced it away.

"Of course! It was fun having you, we'll have to do this again, won't be Bree?" Chloe said as she subtly elbowed Aubrey in the ribs. The blonde jumped slightly in pain before giving Chloe a dirty look and then looking to Beca.

"Yeah, we should," Beca smirked but nodded.

"You've got my number Chlo. I guess I'll see you two at practice tomorrow." Beca said before saying goodbye to the Bellas' captains and retreating back into her dorm room. As she shut the door, she leaned up against the wood, lying her head back against it, letting out a loud sigh.

'Why does she have to be so goddamn cool outside a cappella.' Beca thought to herself. After getting a little bit of insight into Aubrey's life, she had come to the conclusion that the hourglass hadn't been wrong. If a cappella wasn't in the way, Beca would have fallen for Aubrey at first glance. But unfortunately, the Bellas seemed to bring out the worst in Aubrey, and her behavior at practice brought out the worst in Beca.

She glanced over at the hourglass sitting on her desk. "You really like to test me, don't you?" She said out loud. Kimmy Jin wasn't in, so no one was there to call her crazy. Beca walked over to her desk, kicking off her boots before sitting down in her chair. She sighed before waking her computer up. She opened up her most recent mix and started to work. Maybe music would get her mind of a certain blonde senior.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey was having a somewhat similar inner conversation with herself. As she and Chloe walked back to their dorm room, Aubrey had remained relatively quiet. Beca wasn't such a bad person. Still a little alternative for her tastes, still stubborn as ever, yet there was something about her that Aubrey liked. Though, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"So? Was I right, or was I right?" Chloe said happily, shouldering Aubrey gently. Aubrey didn't want to answer that question, but Chloe had a knack for getting answers out of people, so she just decided to answer.

"Fine, she's not that bad." Chloe squealed, pulling Aubrey into a one armed hug.

"See? I told you, you'd like her if you'd just give her a chance!" Aubrey tried to separate herself from Chloe.

"Woah Chlo, I did not say I liked her. I just said she wasn't as bad as I thought." Chloe waved her off.

"Yeah, but that statement coming from you basically means you like her." Aubrey blinked before answering.

"Hardly. She's still a pain in the ass, just not as prickly as I originally thought." Chloe was still excited. It was progress. It was something. Her plan to get Aubrey to give in was in motion. She just needed to get them together more often and hope that Beca wouldn't screw anything up. Or that Aubrey wouldn't screw up her plan either.

"But who knows? Few more dinner dates and you might even want to go out with on your own someday." She gently introduced the idea to Aubrey. But as to be expected, Aubrey snorted.

"Being forced into it by you Chlo is one thing. But I don't think I'll ever willingly take her out on a date. She's not my type and you know it." Aubrey insisted.

'I think it's you that doesn't know Bree.' Chloe thought to herself but remained silent. She had done her job for the night. Now she just needed to let Aubrey stew on it. The blonde had this sometimes good, sometimes horrible habit of dwelling on things and over thinking them. Chloe had planted the seeds, now she just had to wait for them to take root. And Beca would have to help them grow. Instead, Chloe just replied with a shrug and continued walking back to their room.

* * *

The next day at practice, Aubrey was back in drill sergeant mode. After their failure at SBT, Aubrey decided to go back to the beginning the re-teach the freshmen everything. Their performance the previous day was less than satisfactory and Aubrey figured she should start from ground zero and work her way back up. They still had a couple months until regionals, so they should have enough time to perfect their set before then.

Beca on the other hand, just wished Aubrey would completely revamp the entire set list, but of course, anytime she tried to bring it up, the conversation just ended in an argument. So she had eventually just stopped trying. So she just stuck as close to Chloe as she could during practice and hoped that Aubrey wouldn't nitpick her too much.

Aubrey, on the other hand, noticed that Beca was always stuck to Chloe's side and almost out of spite, picked on her more. "Beca you're not hitting that G sharp." Beca groaned.

"I'm pretty sure at least three other girls aren't either, and you're singling me out?" Beca pushed. The rest of the Bellas stopped what they were doing to observe the exchange. It obviously wasn't the first time Beca and Aubrey had butted heads during practice and everyone knew it wouldn't be the last.

"You're the one I happened to catch Beca. Get on key." Beca rubbed her temples. Figuring she wasn't going to get anything out of this argument, she decided to just brush it off.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Beca said before turning her back to Aubrey, basically ignoring her captain. Aubrey sighed, irritated with the brunette.

"Alright everyone, run this part again." This time all the girls groaned, but obeyed their captain and started from the top of the number. And they had yet to re-work on all the choreography.

* * *

After practice, Beca had to run off to the radio station. Jesse was already there and stacking CDs when she arrived. He picked up Beca's tense energy. "What's up Beca?" The brunette just shook her head.

"It's nothing. Stressful practice." She said with a shrug. Jesse nodded but didn't press further. He knew Beca wouldn't tell him much. He had asked about her practices before, but with him being a Treble, she was hesitant to talk about them.

"Oh. Well, I hope things go already. You gonna do anything about that blonde captain of yours?" He asked. Beca was surprised he still remembered that she had a thing for Aubrey but again shrugged.

"Don't know. She's okay outside of practice, but I hardly see her outside the Bellas. And she's a nightmare at practice. She's just so… ugh." Beca said, the groan she let out describing her frustration with the blonde.

"Ask her out on a date, the worst she can say is no." Beca scoffed.

"Yeah, rejection and having to spend three or four hours a day with her? No thanks, dude." Jesse shrugged.

"Hey, it was just an idea." Beca sighed.

"I know. It's just not that easy." Beca said. 'Though, I wish it was.' She thought to herself. "Look, can we just… talk about something besides a cappella?" Jesse nodded at her request.

"So, why don't you like movies?" Beca groaned. That was not what she had in mind.

* * *

After Beca's shift at the radio station, she beelined back for her room. She had a long, stressful day and all she wanted to do was uncurl in front of her computer and work on a mix. She dumped her stuff in its normal place on the floor before flopping into her chair, opening up her most recent mix.

Admittedly, she had been mixing together the songs from their set list. It wasn't an easy feat, plus the fact she hated the songs they used, but she figured if she couldn't get Aubrey to change the songs themselves, maybe she could get her to change how they were arranged. The hardest part was getting the songs to mesh with _Eternal Flame_ which was much slower than _The Sign_ and _Turn the Beat Around_. But she wasn't going to give up.

It was always the difficult mixes that ended up being the most rewarding. And if she could get this to work, and get Aubrey to agree to it, maybe they'd actually have a chance of not humiliating themselves and putting the entire audience to sleep.

In the beginning, the Bellas was simply a means to an end. But as time went on, she was beginning to actually care about them. She spent at least three hours almost every day with the girls. And despite the two seniors on the team being who she was most interested in, the rest of her fellow freshmen were already beginning to feel like a second family. She didn't know them as well as she might have liked, but it was a start, certainly.

And now she felt like actually trying to help. Granted it was difficult with Aubrey's way of leading, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. As she was mixing, her phone buzzed, notifying her of a text message. She opened up her phone and saw that it was from Chloe. 'Hey, Becs! You kinda disappeared after practice. I just wanted to let you know that Aubrey doesn't think you're as bad as she thought. ;) Just thought you'd want to know.' Beca couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she read the message from the redhead.

She texted back, 'Thanks, Chlo. Appreciate it.' It was a minimal response, but Beca was still Beca. She was weird about feelings and that kind of stuff. But that knowledge did cheer her up from an otherwise kind of shitty day. It was funny, just a simple text _about_ Aubrey made her feel better. 'Man, I have it bad.' Beca thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, I know. And if I'm brutally honest, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I like the beginning, but I feel like the ending is just filler rather than anything of substance. But at the same time, I don't really want to hop through really long time jumps. Though, I think I have a pretty good plan for the next chapter, so hopefully that will be better.
> 
> So yeah, Aubrey and Beca, I've always seen them as a couple that would get along beautifully outside of a cappella. But with the Bellas and everything, that really got in the way of what could have been a really good friendship in the movie. Like, in PP2 when they meet up with Aubrey again, Beca genuinely seemed happy to see her. So don't expect them to get along together with the Bellas for a little bit longer. But outside of the Bellas… That's fair game.


	9. A Truce

"Be-caw!" The brunette lifted her head to see Jesse approaching her and she internally groaned. But she put on a fake smile as Jesse plopped down on the grass next to her.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" The male grabbed some movies from his backpack.

"You need a movie education, a moviecation. And I'm going to give it to you." Beca rolled her eyes. "I swear it's not some ploy to get in your pants. But you said you don't like movies because you never watch them all the way through, well I'll watch them with you and force you to watch from beginning to end." Beca gave him a blank look.

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with spoons," She said dryly. Jesse furrowed his brow.

"Is that like your go to torture method? Because that's pretty gruesome. Maybe we should watch some horror flicks." Beca chuckled. She had to admit, at least Jesse had a sense of humor.

"I'd rather not." Jesse shrugged.

"Then how about some rom-coms. Maybe you can pick up some tips for romancing that blonde senior you've got your eyes on." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Beca's eyes widened before she punched the other freshman on the shoulder, none too softly either.

"Ouch. Okay, it was just a suggestion." He said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Well, what do you want to do?" Beca raised her laptop and then set it back on her lap.

"Get back to this mix actually." Jesse's eyes lit up thinking he had found at least some common ground with Beca besides the radio station and a cappella.

"So you compose music?" Beca shook her head.

"Not so much compose music as arrange it. I don't really create new songs, just pull clips from different songs and mash them together." Beca explained.

"Can I listen?" Beca was hesitant since she rarely shared her music, Chloe being one of the few exceptions. But she figured it wouldn't hurt, it wasn't like he had much room to judge her. She plugged in her spare set of earbuds and handed them to him. She waited for him to put them in before pressing play. She obviously didn't let him listen to the set list she was working on, but rather the Titanium/500 Miles mix that she did for Chloe.

Jesse listened intently, occasionally tapping his finger or bobbing his head. After he had listened to the entire mash-up, he took the buds out. "That was amazing Be-caw!" Beca winced at the nickname.

"Thanks, dude. One of the few talents that I actually have." Jesse poked Beca's arm.

"Hey, nothing wrong with being really good in a few things, rather than okay at a lot of things. Personally, I want to score movies for a profession. You know, bring people to tears in the theater." Beca laughed. She could see Jesse being a movie composer.

"Well, best of luck with that Jess." The male nodded before saying he needed to run off to Treble practice. Beca waved goodbye and went back to her mix.

* * *

Aubrey had taken up her usual spot on the quad, and as fortune might have it, Beca was, as usual, sitting underneath her favorite tree. Aubrey sipped her coffee as she stewed in her own thoughts. Seeing Beca every day was becoming the real pain in the ass, not even the girl herself. She was having so many conflicting feelings towards her that the senior didn't know what to think anymore.

She took stock. Did she still hate Beca? Not as much as she used to. Did she like Beca in any way? She was an interesting person once you got past the sarcasm and alternative appearance. Was Beca still a pain in the ass? Most certainly. She still enjoyed pressing Aubrey's buttons during practice. Was Chloe right? Certainly not. Aubrey still wouldn't be caught dead dating Beca. But Aubrey had to admit that Beca was growing on her.

She looked up from her cup and her nostrils flared at what she saw. The Treble, Jesse, had plopped himself next to Beca. She watched the two interact, seeing if she could find any sign that he and Beca might be a thing, or at least, that's what she tried to tell herself. She watched as Beca's eyes grew wide at something the Treble had said, and a second later, the tiny brunette landed what looked to be a fairly hard punch on his shoulder, if the way the guy was rubbing his shoulder was any indication.

Aubrey had to keep herself from laughing aloud. Whatever Jesse had said hadn't been well received by Beca. That protective feeling over Beca still hadn't subsided and it had been a couple months since it had surfaced. Aubrey was beginning to come to the conclusion that it might not be a phase. But what else could it be?

Jesse got up and left Beca to her laptop and the brunette went back to whatever she was doing, probably mixing if she knew where Beca's interests were. Without really thinking about it, Aubrey got up and walked over to Beca's tree before taking the place where Jesse was sitting a few minutes prior. Beca looked up and was visibly shocked to see the Bella's captain sitting next to her on the grass.

* * *

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Beca was surprised to see Aubrey sat next to her. She hadn't even seen Aubrey on the quad, but of course, she had been preoccupied with her mix. But before Aubrey had the chance to respond, Beca continued. "And before you say anything, no I'm not interested in Jesse. So if that's why you're here, please just leave."

"That's not it." Beca furrowed her brow.

"Then what is it? Because it's definitely not because you just want to hang out with me." Aubrey shrugged.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Beca nodded.

"It is actually. You've never given me any indication that you've done anything but hate me since we met." Not that Beca was really complaining. This was the first time Aubrey had actually sought her out without the intention of scolding her.

"I'm not going to apologize for that. And before you punch me, hear me out. Look Beca, the Bellas is my life and I get that you don't like how I run things. But we have a tradition I have to uphold. This is my last chance to get to finals. We got there last year with our set list, and I know we can again this year." Beca wanted to argue, but she figured that wouldn't get her anywhere, so instead she sighed.

"Aubrey, I get that, I do. I know I don't act like it most of the time, but I do want you to be able to get to finals. I just disagree with the method you're using to get there." Aubrey leaned her head up against the tree.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then Beca." The freshman groaned, but nodded, turning her attention back to her laptop. Aubrey glanced over.

"Is this what you do on the quad all the time?" Aubrey mentioned. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know I'm on the quad all the time." Beca had no idea how Aubrey knew. Maybe Chloe had talked to her?

"I've seen you around before, always under this tree. When I'm walking to class or whatever." Beca looked skeptical but accepted the excuse anyways.

"To answer your original question, yes. I find it inspiring to be outdoors when I mix. It is a little inconvenient if I need my board, though." Beca said with a shrug. Beca handed Aubrey the earbuds that were still hooked up to her laptop. "Want to listen?" Admittedly, Beca had an ulterior motive. She just wanted Aubrey to actually listen to a mix. If she did, maybe she'd like what she heard. Aubrey hesitantly accepted the offered earbuds and stuck them in her ears.

Beca selected her Mariah Carey mix from her playlist. She watched Aubrey listen and a small smile graced her face. As she stared, Beca admired how beautiful Aubrey looked when she wasn't yelling at her. When the mix ended, Aubrey took the earbuds out of her ears and handed them back to Beca. "Chloe was right, you're really good at what you do." Beca grinned.

"You think so?" She said hopefully.

"Yes, but don't think that just because I think you're good means that I'm going to let you change the set list." Beca deflated.

"Fine. But seriously, you think it's good?" Aubrey nodded.

"You of all people should know that I don't just hand out compliments willy-nilly Beca." She had a point.

"That's true, to me of all people I suppose." Aubrey sighed.

"Look Beca, you're not as bad as I thought, I admit it. And for the sake of the Bellas, I'm willing to be civil. Don't make me change my mind." Beca laughed.

"You make it sound like it's such a burden to not hate me." Aubrey huffed.

"You have no idea." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Beca didn't really know how to respond. Aubrey just rubbed her hands against her temple.

"That did not come out correctly. I hate being wrong, about anything. Don't take this the wrong way, but my first impression of you wasn't all that great. But Chloe.. you know how she is. She insisted that we try to get to know each other, I'm sure she's tried to convince you too." Beca nodded though she knew Chloe was working hard on Aubrey, obviously. "Well…" Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "Look, you're not as bad as I initially thought okay. I was wrong about you." Beca's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"I uh… Thanks. That really means a lot, coming from you." Aubrey shrugged.

"I hate being wrong, but I'll admit it if it's true." Beca bit her bottom lip before holding out a hand to Aubrey.

"Truce?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"For?" Beca groaned.

"You're going to make me say it? The Bellas. Look, we're getting nowhere just fighting with each other all the time. I'll let up if you will." Aubrey looked warily at Beca's hand like she didn't believe Beca would keep her word but hesitantly grabbed the outstretched hand. As their hands touched, Beca felt a jolt of electricity run up her arm. She inhaled deeply, letting go of Aubrey's hand rather quickly. And from the look on Aubrey's face, she felt it too. But neither of them said anything.

* * *

After their little truce, Beca and Aubrey had tried to argue less, much to Chloe's relief, and everyone else's as well. That's not to say Aubrey took it easy on the freshman, she was still as brutal as ever. But the two had an unspoken agreement to not intentionally piss off the other. Which to Beca was a huge step.

"Aubrey seems to be warming up to you," Chloe said to Beca one day after practice. The freshman shrugged.

"I guess. We kind of called a truce." Chloe grabbed Beca by the arm. The freshman cringed a little.

"What? When did this happen?" Beca was a little surprised and confused as to why Chloe cared about that so much.

"Uhh… Like a week ago? She approached me on the quad."

"Beca! That can't be the only thing you two did!" Beca groaned.

"Fine, I might have let her listen to a mix." She trailed off. Chloe squealed a little bit. "Ouch Chloe, those are my eardrums. I still need those."

"Sorry, but this is exciting! I know you Beca, you don't let just anyone listen to your mixes!" Beca chuckled.

"Chlo, she's my soulmate remember? She'd hear them at some point anyways, assuming I don't fuck this up." The redhead slapped Beca's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You'd better not fuck this up! I will hunt you down if you do." Beca actually felt a little threatened by that. She didn't want to know what Chloe would do to her if she messed up.

"As much as I'd love to hear about all the horrible things you'd do to me Chlo, I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later?" Chloe released Beca and nodded.

"See ya later Becs!" She waved as Beca scampered off to her next class. Chloe was going to have to have a talk with her best friend.

* * *

Chloe hurried back to her dorm room to see Aubrey sitting on her bed, a textbook on her lap. Chloe went to put her stuff on her bed, then out of nowhere tackled Aubrey into a hug. Aubrey screamed a little bit at the redhead that suddenly had her arms around her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Chloe! What the hell?" The blonde yelled.

"I knew it! You are warming up to Beca!" Aubrey tried to push her best friend off of her but to no avail. Chloe had a very tight grip when she wanted.

"I… Don't know what you're talking about." Aubrey squeaked out. Chloe gave her friend a knowing look.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, Beca told me about your little truce." Aubrey blushed a little bit. Chloe squeezed her friend a little tighter. "Awww! You're blushing! You so like her!"

"I do not!" Aubrey protested. "It's just hot when you've got an overly excited redhead all over you." Chloe released her friend but kept her place on the bed. She gave Aubrey a skeptical look in response to her excuse.

"Seriously Bree, you so like her, don't you?" Chloe continued to push.

"I… No. I told you already, she's not as bad as I thought. But I don't… like her in the context that you're suggesting. We have a truce for the sake of the Bellas. I can't be wasting all our time by arguing with her." Chloe scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Bree," She said, getting up off the blonde's bed, heading over to her own. "Keep telling yourself that," She said with a wink. Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend and went back to her textbook. Chloe didn't know what she was talking about. She certainly didn't like Beca that way. The little brunette might be, possibly, friend material in the future, but not dating material.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her English class, bored out of her mind. Listening to a professor go on and on was not her idea of a fun afternoon, but she had to suffer through it. Halfway through her class, her phone buzzed. Since she was sitting in the back and her teacher didn't seem to have a 'no cell phone' policy, she checked the text. It was Chloe, not that she was surprised. "Bree is totes in denial about liking you!" Beca could almost hear Chloe's cheerful voice through the text.

"What did you do?" Beca texted back. She hoped that it wasn't anything too extreme. It didn't take long for the senior to reply.

"I can't believe you'd think I did anything! Bree and I are very close friends, she shares everything with me." Beca snorted.

"Good joke Chlo. Really, what did you do?" Beca asked again.

"Fine. I might have tackled her on her bed." Beca chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her phone.

"Chlo, someday you're not going to be able to get answers out of everyone by attacking them with hugs." Beca turned her attention back to her teacher for a few minutes, to at least seem like she was paying attention. But just looking around, most of her classmates were checked out as well. Her phone buzzed.

"D: Says you!" Beca closed her eyes in amusement. She could just picture Chloe with a sad little, defiant pout on her face. Man, she was glad Chloe was her friend.

The two texted back and forth for the remainder of Beca's English class. The couple went away from talking about Aubrey to talking about Thanksgiving plans. Break was coming up soon. Aubrey had given the girls the three days plus the weekend of break off, so they were all free to visit family or whatever else they had planned.

"Thanksgiving plans?" Chloe texted. Beca thought to herself. Her dad would probably want her to spend it with him, but if she could come up with plans, she probably could get out of it.

"Nothing right now. Trying to come up with some reason I can't spend it at my father's place. I'd rather not spend more time with him than I have to." Chloe immediately texted her back.

"Spend it with Aubrey and me! Bree hates going home too, you know, she doesn't get along with her dad either, so she usually doesn't on Thanksgiving, and I don't want to leave her alone, so I stay with her. We're probably just going to binge episodes of _The Sing-Off_ and eat food all day. You're welcome to hang!" Beca smiled at Chloe invitation.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you here. And don't worry about Bree either. You know she can't deny me anything. Besides, it'll be some good soulmate bonding time. ;)" Beca looked up to see her teacher dismissing the class. So she shot Chloe one last quick message.

"I'll be there, thanks, Chlo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Aubrey is finally warming up to Beca. Let see how far this outside acquaintanceship takes them, yeah?
> 
> I'm feeling like I need to introduce more… supporting characters rather than just Chloe and Jesse. That just seems boring. Maybe in the future we'll see more Stacie, CR and Fat Amy. I like developing as many characters as possibly without it being too much, so we'll see how many Bellas make the cut.


	10. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving break rolled around and Beca, plus the rest of the Bellas, couldn't have been more excited. A full five days without rehearsal. All the girls, even Aubrey, knew that the group had gotten a lot better since SBT and with a little bit more practice, they would be ready for regionals. Or at least as ready as they could be.

Beca had to bite her tongue a lot during practice to keep the peace between her and Aubrey, but at the end of the day, she knew it probably would be worth it. She didn't need to give the blonde any more reason to hate her. Chloe had told her that Aubrey was slowly coming around, but if Beca could help the process along, well, that was even better.

The closest that Beca had come to really arguing with Aubrey since their truce was when they reassigned Chloe's solo in _Turn the Beat Around._ The redhead couldn't hit some of the notes she needed to because of her nodes, so the group needed a new soloist. Chloe had, of course, suggested that Beca take it, and the freshman would have jumped at the chance but had poked Aubrey about changing the setlist. Needless to say, Aubrey did not take to that well, so Beca had backed off the solo and instead Fat Amy took the part.

Which was fine with Beca, she had been trying to get to know some of her teammates a little better and Fat Amy was one of the ones she knew better than some of the others. The loud, outspoken Australian was exceptionally funny and a great person to be around. She never failed to make Beca laugh. A lot of her personal stories from Australia, Beca couldn't figure out if the blonde was serious or not.

Beca had also gotten to know Stacie Conrad a little bit better as well. The taller brunette was certainly not someone that Beca could have pictured herself being friends with, but when you spend three or more hours a day with people, you tend to make some unlikely friendships. Almost everything Stacie said had a sexual innuendo mixed in, but on some level, it amused Beca. Like Stacie calling her privates, a dude.

But now that Thanksgiving break had come up, Beca had to prepare to spend most of Thursday with Chloe and Aubrey. Her father had extended an invitation for her to join him and Sheila for the day, but of course, she refused.

* * *

"You coming over for Thanksgiving Becs? I know you're not going back to your mother until winter break." Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, I already have plans for the day dad." Her father raised an eyebrow, visibly surprised that his daughter had things to do.

"You're not just saying that to get out of spending the day with your old man, are you?" Beca huffed, as if. Though if push came to shove, she probably would have lied to get out of it. But instead, Beca shook her head.

"No dad, I actually have plans. Chloe invited me to spend the day with her and Aubrey. Bellas bonding or something I guess." She said with a shrug, knowing that it was less Bellas bonding, more so Aubrey bonding.

"Is that so?" Beca nodded. "Well then, we'll miss you at dinner, but I'm sure Sheila will understand. Have fun with your friends Beca. And I'm glad you're making the most of your first year of college. It's good to see you actually taking my advice for once." Beca's eyes almost rolled back into her head, but she refrained from actually saying anything. As if she was doing all of this for her dad. She was doing this for her.

* * *

Since Chloe had invited the freshman to their little get-together, the redhead also had to broach the subject to Aubrey. She knew that eventually, the blonde would give in, though. So one night a week or so before the break, the two of them were sitting on their respective beds. "Hey Bree, we're doing a _Sing Off_ binge for Thanksgiving, right?" Aubrey looked up from her homework.

"Don't we always Chlo?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Yeah, I was just thinking… Beca is going to be on campus for break…" She said cautiously.

"Chloe…" Aubrey said with a warning tone in her voice.

"And she might have mentioned that she didn't want to spend the holiday with her dad… and I might have invited her to hang with us instead." Aubrey knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Chloe always seemed to be trying to set the two of them up, though Aubrey had no idea why.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Chloe shook her head.

"Nope." Aubrey sighed, knowing it was fruitless to argue with the redhead. Her best friend might be bubbly and aloof, but she was deceptively persuasive. After a number of years of friendship, Aubrey had learned that first hand. The only real way to stop Chloe was to not even let her begin.

"Fine. But Chlo, you owe me." The redhead scoffed.

"Bree please, you love me. But I will make it up to you anyways." Aubrey smiled at her best friend, shaking her head. Aubrey was still battling her feelings over Beca. Whenever Chloe, or anyone else for that matter, got a little too touchy-feely with Beca, a wave of possessiveness would wash over her. It had become a lot stronger of the last couple of weeks. Ever since she had made her truce with Beca actually. It was still an unexplainable feeling, but Aubrey was coming to the conclusion that it was something she was going to have to deal with soon.

She was fighting less to irrationally hate Beca though. The brunette wasn't that bad. Especially since the two tried to stop arguing during practice. Beca had been a lot more accepting of how Aubrey did things, which the blonde was grateful for. She knew and accepted that Beca didn't like it. And she tried to pick on Beca less, and though it seemed odd, Beca actually was improving a lot faster than when Aubrey had been nitpicking. She suspected Beca would intentionally do things wrong, against what Aubrey had told her, just to spite her captain. But now, Aubrey would mention something every once in awhile, and Beca would correct it.

So the brunette coming to hang with them on Thanksgiving? Aubrey was hoping that it went okay. Maybe even a chance to get to know Beca a little bit better. Maybe figure out what she was feeling. When it came to emotions she didn't like, her first instinct was to ignore them. And since that didn't work, she figured she'd have to run at them head on. After all, a Posen never just gave up.

* * *

Prior to the day of Thanksgiving, Beca had been keeping in contact with Chloe via text and the occasional phone call. The redhead had told her that Aubrey had easily caved to allowing Beca to spend Thanksgiving with them, something that amused Chloe to no end.

"Aubrey is such a stubborn person and she just gave up. She so likes you Beca!" The freshman snorted.

"C'mon Chlo. Maybe Aubrey and I aren't hating each other anymore, but I don't think she's at that point yet."

"But you are?" Beca bit her lip.

"I mean… She is my soulmate, it is inevitable, I hope."

"Oh no! You do not get to hide behind that excuse Beca! Do you like her?" Beca groaned.

"Yes, okay! Yes. I don't know how or when it happened, but I really do like her. The Bellas aside, but even that is getting better. Yeah, I still don't agree with her setlist and teaching style, but she's been picking on me less. Which is nice." Chloe squealed loudly, so loudly that Beca had to hold the phone away from her ear as she cringed.

"This is so exciting! My best friends have things for each other!" Beca laughed at the excited redhead.

"Hey Chlo, cool your jets. It's not like we're getting married."

"Yet." Beca did not what to know what was going on in Chloe's head. "Anyways Becs, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, what time do you want me to come by?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. Any time after 10 is fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks again Chloe."

* * *

Beca found herself outside her senior captains' dorm room door. She took a deep breath and knocked. She fidgeted a little bit before the door opened. Surprisingly, it was Aubrey who had answered the door. She stepped to the side to allow Beca in the room without a word. Beca entered the room and then was tackled by an overly exuberant redhead. "Oof," Beca grunted.

"Beca! You came." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I told you I was going to, did I Chlo?" The redhead's grip on her tightened, making it slightly difficult for Beca to breath. Noticing the freshman's discomfort, Aubrey spoke up.

"Maybe you should let go Chlo. I don't need to find a new Bella to replace her if you strangle her." Chloe reluctantly released her friend. Beca held up a small paper bag she had brought with her.

"I got a pie if you want some." Chloe's eyes lit up, nodding furiously. Beca handed the bag to Chloe, who took it out of the bag and set it on her desk, next to all the over food the two seniors had gotten.

"Thanks, Beca. That was nice of you." Beca looked over at Aubrey who had situated herself on her bed.

"It was no problem. Think of it as a thank you for letting me crash with you today. I really didn't want to spend my day with my dad and his wife." Aubrey nodded.

"Hah, yeah. I get that." Beca went to sit on Chloe's bed. The redhead scooted over to make room for the freshman.

"Yeah, Chloe said you don't like going home. And I think I remember you telling me about it at one point." Aubrey nodded, the two had talked briefly about it when Chloe had forced the two of them to go to dinner with her. Or rather, invited Beca and then convinced Aubrey to let the freshman come.

"Yep, I tend to only go home during Christmas because my parents make me and then during summer. Though after I graduate, I'm hoping I'll have a few job offers so I can get a place of my own." Beca nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. Chlo, you have any plans for after graduation?" The redhead shook her head.

"Nope. And Aubrey hates me for it." Beca laughed as Aubrey let out a loud groan.

"Chloe, we're not going to be in college forever. If you really want to do something with that arts degree you'll have, you're going to have to start figuring it out now." Chloe just brushed her off.

"I'll be fine Bree, don't worry. Beca, you'll back me up, right?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't drag me into this Chlo. This is between you and your roommate."

"Chicken." Chloe accused. Beca just shrugged. She wasn't going to get involved in that bombshell of a discussion.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not face Aubrey's wrath during practice if I take your side." Chloe's jaw dropped and Aubrey had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Beca! I can't believe you're scared of your s… I mean, captain. I'm co-captain, I could make life difficult for you." Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's almost slip up but also snorted.

"Please Chloe, as if you would do anything to me. You love me far too much." Chloe glanced over at her blonde best friend and saw her eyes narrow at Beca's response. This sparked an idea in Chloe's head. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on Beca's cheek, causing the brunette to immediately pull away from the redhead and give her a warning yet questioning look.

"You're right Becs. I do love you too much." She said with a wink. Beca's brow furrowed, wondering what her friend was up to. And Chloe took a subtle glance over at the blonde and what she saw was a very encouraging sign.

Seeing Chloe place her lips on Beca's cheek caused an intense wave of outright jealousy surge through Aubrey's body. Her eyes narrowed, locking onto Chloe's person, her hands clenched at her sides. And this behavior confirmed to Chloe that Aubrey had a thing for Beca. She just wouldn't accept it. Yet.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the three girls spent their time laying on Aubrey's bed, watching _The Sing Off._ None of them really knew why they had all migrated over to Aubrey's mattress, but that's where they ended up. Though, Aubrey had casually inserted herself between Chloe and Beca. Maybe nothing, but it was there. The three watched a few episodes together before Aubrey and Beca started getting sucked into their own conversations. Chloe had subtlety inched the laptop away from the two, so they wouldn't have to pretend they were watching the show.

"What made you get into mixing?" Beca thought about that for a second.

"My mom. When my dad left, I was really confused and didn't really know what to do without him there. My mom could see I was having a hard time, so to take my mind off of it, she bought me a home mixing board that would hook up to our home computer and the rest is kind of history." Aubrey nodded

"Are you planning on a career in music at all?" Aubrey asked out of pure curiosity. Beca just shrugged.

"I mean, I'd like to. My dream is to be a DJ. But my dad always said it was a dead end job. Not that I really pay much attention to him anymore. But still. It does make me think. Maybe I should have a backup plan." Aubrey nodded.

"That would probably be a good idea. The music industry is hard. I don't doubt your ability, but some of the best musicians probably never make it there. Having a fall back would at least guarantee that you wouldn't be living on the streets if it doesn't work out." Beca nodded. Aubrey had just put into words how she was feeling about the whole college experience.

"I just… don't know what I want to do."

"Do something that interests you. Like I said before, your first two years are really about finding what interests you. And not to push you in one way or the other, consider a business degree? I'm probably a little biased towards it, but really, job outlooks are pretty good. And it's such a wide industry, you might find something you like." Beca gave Aubrey a short nod.

"It's something that I'll keep in mind Aubrey, thanks."

* * *

"What made you want to get into business instead of law?" Beca asked. Aubrey sighed.

"Sometimes I think it was just a desire to defy my father for once in my life. He had planned out my entire life you know. Go to college, get a pre-law degree, go to Harvard Law School, then go work at his firm. Get married and have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. But that's not what I wanted."

"So you went with MIS instead?" Aubrey nodded.

"I've always had an interest in business. More than law, that's for sure. And with information systems being an up and coming field, I thought it would be a good opportunity. And it turns out that I really love it."

"How did you dad take it? When you told him."

"Not very well. I think the only reason he's still talking to me is because he hopes that I'll make it to a Fortune 500 company or something. And that business is still a respectable industry. If I had gone for something like science or education, he probably would have disowned me." Aubrey said with a bitter laugh. "Though, he already has pretty much done that."

"How come? If you want to tell me, that is. I know we're not that close." Aubrey sighed.

"No, it's fine. When I told him I preferred females over males, he flipped out. My family is from South Carolina, they're not the most liberal people in the entire world. It was a struggle to get past that, and I suspect that although my father says he's over it, that he still isn't."

"What about your mom and siblings? You mentioned you have a couple of brothers." Aubrey nodded.

"My brothers were fine with it. In fact, they were excited to have someone else to talk about hot girls with." Both of them laughed. "My mom was a little better than my father, but not by much. She didn't threaten to disown me but chooses to ignore it. Every time I go home, she tries to set me up with some nice, clean cut guy that she knows. Usually her friends' son or nephew or something. Yet another reason why I hate going home." Beca gave Aubrey a sympathetic look.

"Damn, that must be annoying." Aubrey nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad didn't take it much better." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You're gay?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'd think that was obvious." Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't like to assume."

"Fair enough. But yeah, when I came out to my dad and his wife, they were less than pleased. My dad just tries to ignore it. We never talk about anything anyways, but when we do, he always stays away from my relationships. And Sheila, she's just openly hostile about it." Aubrey hesitantly placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"What about your mom?" Beca smiled.

"She was the one person that accepted it. To be honest, she's kind of like your brothers. Whenever I go home, she's always talking about the cute girl who works at her nail salon or something. It's kind of funny, to be honest." Aubrey chuckled.

"Your mom sounds like a great person." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, she is. She's helped me through a lot."

"That's good, that you've got someone like that," Aubrey said.

"I don't know where I'd be without her honestly." The senior had to fight the urge to pull Beca into a hug and comfort her. Which for her was an odd sensation. Her feelings had just transitioned into something new. Aubrey had never felt that towards Beca. She shook her head, trying to shake her desire.

"You'd probably still be right here, in college, doing what you love," Aubrey said instead.

"I don't know if I would."

* * *

Eventually, as it got later, the three girls were getting sick of watching, or pretending to watch, _The Sing Off_. Chloe, of course, wanted to put on a movie, which caused Beca to groan.

"Don't like movies Beca?" Aubrey asked. The freshman shook her head.

"Not really. I can never manage to watch one all the way through." Chloe slapped Beca on the shoulder.

"Hey! You watched _Clueless_ and _Mean Girls_!" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Only because you forced me to Beale." Chloe scoffed.

"Please, you loved them." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I… They were okay." Beca struggled to say. Aubrey reached over to one of the shelves above her bed, grabbing a DVD.

"Here, you might actually like this one Beca," She said, offering the case to the freshman. She accepted it from Aubrey and turned the case over.

" _The Breakfast Club_?" Aubrey nodded.

"A few teens spend their Saturday in detention. Bad-ass enough for you?" Beca laughed.

"I suppose it's worth checking out." Chloe watched her two friends interact, she had to suppress the desire to squeal. While Aubrey had caved rather quickly to allowing Beca to spend Thanksgiving with them, Beca had been equally as weak when it came to Aubrey. Her plan to get her two friends together was coming along nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have too much to put in my author's note because there isn't much I want to say about this. I think most of it speaks for itself. So I'll just leave it at that.


	11. The Morning After

The next morning, Aubrey woke up first. She was always an early riser. The three girls had fallen asleep after finishing the _Breakfast Club_ on Aubrey's bed. Though, when Aubrey went to get up, she felt a weight pressing her down. She assumed it was Chloe since the redhead was known to be a little cuddly in her sleep. So as Aubrey went to push her fellow senior off of her, she was shocked to see the brunette freshman snuggled into her side, an arm draped across her stomach.

Aubrey blinked once. Twice. As she watched Beca sleep, a small smile graced her lips. Beca looked so unguarded as she slept. The freshman usually had her walls of steel up around her 24/7 that it was refreshing to see the girl truly relaxed and peaceful. So Aubrey allowed the girl to continue sleeping. Chloe was also still passed out where she had fallen asleep, so Aubrey was alone with her thoughts and a brunette sleeping by her side.

During their conversation the previous night, Aubrey had gotten to know the real Beca Mitchell, not just the front she put up. Or at least, what the blonde assumed was the real Beca. The brunette had still been cautious with her words and behavior, but she was much more forthcoming than Aubrey had even seen her, except maybe around Chloe. It encouraged Aubrey that a friendship with the freshman might be possible. Something that a few months ago, Aubrey would have scoffed at. But now, Aubrey found herself wanting just that. Oddly enough.

Looking down at Beca once again, Aubrey couldn't help but admire the girl with an arm wrapped around her stomach. When she wasn't awake and kicking, Beca was a beautiful human being. Not that Aubrey would say that out loud. But she could admire the female form. Aubrey had actually been a little surprised to find out that Beca was gay as well. Though, with all the flannel the tiny brunette wore, she figured that she shouldn't have been surprised at all. But as she had said last night, she didn't like to assume. She had done that once and it hadn't gone well for her. Falling for straight girls always was the worst.

But of course, Aubrey wasn't falling for Beca. Certainly not. The shock of electricity as their hands touched that day on the quad was just a coincidence. The two didn't have that kind of chemistry. If anyone did, it would be Chloe and Beca. Hardly anyone ever noticed Aubrey next to her excitable redheaded friend. The blonde knew she was hot, in a conventional sort of way, but her personality wasn't exactly something everyone, most people, liked. It tended to push people away, whereas Chloe's bubbly and friendly persona made people want to be friends with her, even if she was a little odd.

But that didn't bother Aubrey. Much. In the past, she just stood by and allowed Chloe to do her thing, then pull her out when things went too far. That's what best friends were for. When Aubrey took an interest in someone, Chloe did the same thing. But Beca was different. The senior kept feeling those protective pulls and jealous feelings whenever anyone, even Chloe, got too close to Beca. And since ignoring them hadn't worked, she figured, maybe if she got to be friends with Beca, they would go away. Even if, by some miraculous chance, she did actually have feelings for the freshman, if she got friend zoned they would disappear. Though deep down, she knew that wasn't how it worked.

Aubrey felt someone stirring, so she looked down at Beca, who was still fast asleep. So she glanced over at her roommate, who had sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Aubrey prayed that Chloe wouldn't comment on her and Beca's positioning, but of course, fate wasn't that kind. As Chloe met Aubrey's eyes, she looked down to see Beca snuggled up to Aubrey's side, then looked back up to her friend, a smirk playing on her lips, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you dare say a word, Chlo." Aubrey hissed, not too loudly as to not wake the freshman. Chloe's face morphed into a look of innocence.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything. But since you brought it up. Beca looks comfortable. And I don't see you bolting for the hills either." Chloe teased. If Beca wasn't holding her down, Aubrey would have hit Chloe with a pillow. Instead, she just glared.

"I woke up and found her like this. I didn't have the heart to just wake her up and kick her out." Chloe chuckled.

"Since when? You've always been a 'hit it and quit it' type of girl Bree." Aubrey scowled.

"When I sleep with them, yes. But I didn't sleep with Beca now did I?" Chloe gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Sure Bree, keep telling yourself that." Aubrey sighed. Chloe was still under the impression that Aubrey had feelings for the freshman. Which wasn't exactly a lie, but not the feelings that the redhead thought. Jealousy and protectiveness did not equate to love. She looked down at Beca again, who was softly breathing against Aubrey's body. Her eyes softened for a second before looking back up at Chloe. And the look did not escape Chloe's notice. She so desperately wanted to tell Aubrey that the two were meant for each other, but that was Beca's responsibility. But Aubrey's face told her everything she needed to know.

"She looked so peaceful Chlo. How is it that this little pain in the ass wormed her way into our lives?" Chloe knew the real answer to the question though managed to bite her tongue.

"Maybe she was meant to be here." She said cryptically, shrugging.

"Don't tell me this is your 'soulmates' thing again Chlo." The redhead had never confided in her friend about her ring but had talked with Aubrey about the whole concept. Aubrey was skeptical but usually humored her friend. "I know you believe in it, but you know I don't. Fate, maybe. Love at first sight? No."

'You will.' Chloe thought to herself. But said nothing, instead stretching and hopping off Aubrey's bed, then leaving the room to take a shower. The movement made Beca stir. Aubrey stiffened, hoping that Beca wouldn't question why she was snuggled into her side.

* * *

As she opened her eyes, Beca was a little disoriented. She knew that she wasn't in her bed, or her room. Her brow furrowed her a second, before registering the heat that her pillow was giving off. She lifted her face from it, only to be met by a set of green eyes looking back at her. She shot up in horror, realizing that she must have sought out Aubrey in her sleep and latched onto her.

"Oh God. Did I?..." Aubrey nodded. Beca covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry Aubrey. I'm usually not cuddly in my sleep, I don't know what happened." Beca said, a little panicked. Aubrey waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Beca. I'm used to it. Chloe does it all the time." Beca let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a good pillow, though, I'll admit." Aubrey snorted.

"Thank you? I think." Beca almost facepalmed. She always had word vomit in the period of time after she woke up, but before she had her coffee.

"Coffee deprivation. Don't mind me." Aubrey laughed.

"Chloe went to take a shower if you want to clean yourself a little bit, want to grab a coffee with me?" Beca nodded before untangling herself from the sheets, grabbing a clean set of clothes and her toothbrush before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Once the two girls were ready, they headed down to get caffeine. Chloe had declined to go as long as the two brought something back for her. On the way out the door, Chloe had given Beca a look signifying that she was staying in for a reason. Beca shot her a grateful look before the two left.

Since there weren't too many people still on campus, Aubrey had chosen to just throw her hair up in a messy bun and throw on a v-neck and a pair of sweats. Beca didn't think she had seen Aubrey less put together in her life, never mind out in public to boot, though she didn't comment. The senior still looked as regal and intimidating as usual.

"Do you have plans for the rest of break Beca?" Aubrey asked. The freshman shook her head.

"Besides hiding in my room and avoiding my dad? No." Aubrey laughed a little.

"Must suck having your dad at the same school. I know a lot of people who go to college to get away from their parents. Myself included." Beca nodded.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't hate my dad so much, or if it was my mom instead. But fate isn't that kind." They reached the cart before Aubrey had the chance to respond. The two girls got their coffee and went to sit on a vacant bench. They'd get Chloe's coffee before they went back.

As the two sipped their drinks, Beca started thinking and laughed a little under her breath. "Something funny?" Aubrey said, noticing Beca's behavior.

"It's nothing. I just… If someone had told me when I started at Barden that this is where I'd end up, on a bench drinking coffee with you, I would have had them committed to a psych ward." Though that wasn't the entire thought. Beca was also thinking about what this meant for her future. She and Aubrey had mostly fixed the bad blood between them. It was now just about developing a relationship. Which meant Beca not screwing it up.

Aubrey took another sip of her coffee before responding. "I was wrong about you Beca. I can admit it. Though if you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Beca laughed. "But you're right. I didn't imagine myself here either. Though, I think we probably have Chloe to thank. She's been pushing you as hard as she'd been pushing me, I'm sure." Beca bit her lip. Not exactly true. Chloe had been pushing Aubrey because of Beca.

"Well, we both know what Chlo wants, she'll probably get." Aubrey smiled.

"You've learned quickly. Took me a year to figure that out." Beca gave Aubrey a fake surprised look.

"Really? That long? It took me two meetings with her. Stupid redhead and her non-existent boundaries." This caused Aubrey to raise an eyebrow.

"What did she do this time?" Beca groaned. "That bad?" Beca sucked in her lips before speaking.

"She might have heard me singing _Titanium_ in the shower. And.. Well.. you know her, her lady jam, and my singing voice." Aubrey's eyebrows shot up.

"Did she?..."

"Ambush me in the stall? Yep." Aubrey had a mixture of horror, jealousy, amusement, and surprisingly, anger on her face. "She didn't even bother covering up." Aubrey almost choked on her coffee.

"She burst into your stall, naked?" Beca nodded.

"Yep." She said, popping the P. Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Is that how she got you to audition?" Beca snorted.

"After harmonizing with me in the shower stall." Aubrey didn't really know to respond to that. She did not particularly like the idea of Chloe and Beca being naked in a shower stall together. It triggered her protective instincts, though not over Chloe, but over Beca. She shook her head, both to shake her mind off the thought and to show her disapproval.

"Chloe never did have a sense of social cues." Beca shrugged before taking a drink.

"I mean, I wouldn't want it to happen again, but I'm kind of glad she did. I would never have joined the Bellas otherwise." Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

"Again, I'll deny saying this if you tell anyone, but I'm kind of glad you did." Beca looked over at Aubrey who was avoiding her gaze.

"You know, so am I."

* * *

The two finished their coffee, went to grab Chloe a cup and headed back to the senior's dorm. The redhead was sitting on her bed, looking like she was doing homework. She looked up as the door opened. "Hey, guys!" She said brightly. "How was your coffee date?" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she set the cup on Chloe's desk.

"It was nice, thanks for asking Chlo." She responded. Aubrey went to sit in her chair while Beca took up her bed.

"What are you two planning on doing today?" Chloe asked them. Aubrey and Beca shared a look, then both shrugged.

"Don't know," Beca responded. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well come up with something. I have a paper due Monday that this stupid professor assigned for some reason. Though I have no idea why. Not like over half the class is actually going to do it. So you two are stuck without me." Beca raised an eyebrow but figured she'd grill Chloe about it later though Aubrey accepted the excuse.

"Well, it's nice to see you actually doing homework early for once Chloe." Aubrey turned to Beca. "This one is famous for doing it the night before or day it is due." The redhead glared at her roommate.

"Hey! Not my fault homework is boring." She said with a shrug. Aubrey just shook her head.

"Sometimes you've got to do shit that sucks Chlo. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure." She brushed Aubrey off. Aubrey huffed.

"With that being said, bathroom break. I'll be back." She said before getting out of her chair and leaving the room. Beca took the opportunity to interrogate the redhead.

"Okay Chlo, spit it out. What's the real reason you are doing this 'paper.' If that's even homework." Chloe gave Beca an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Becs. You should be thanking me for being busy so you can spend all day with Aubrey. Speaking of which, spill. I did not miss a coffee outing just so you could not tell me the details." Beca sighed.

"We just walked down to the coffee cart, talked, sat on a bench and talked some more. Nothing really noteworthy." Chloe picked up a pillow from her bed and hurled it at Beca across the room.

"Beca Mitchell!" Beca tried to block the incoming projectile, but it still managed to hit her right in the face.

"Fine! I might have told her about you and the shower incident." Beca trailed off. Chloe gave the freshman and exasperated look.

"Really Beca?" The brunette shrugged.

"What? It came up, she asked, I told." The redhead shook her head.

"You're trying to get in her pants and you talk to her about seeing me naked in the shower. Really?" Beca rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea." Chloe snorted.

"You think?"

"The more time I spend with her, the more I like her Chlo. I can't help it." Chloe grinned.

"Well, that's the way soulmates are supposed to work! Don't resist the pull!" Beca furrowed her brow.

"The what?" Chloe's shoulders sagged.

"Are you telling me your mom never told you about it? Why the hell do you think Aubrey let go of her hatred of you so easily. It's affecting her too."

"But… my mom said there's no such thing." Chloe scoffed.

"Well, that's a straight up lie. Sure, you can fight it and actually break it if you want, but that pull will push you two together until you're a thing or someone severs it."

"I…" Beca started before the door slowly opened, causing Beca to shut her mouth. Aubrey noticed the two quiet as she entered the room.

"What?" Beca looked to Chloe, who looked back before looking at Aubrey.

"Nothing Bree, we were just talking about you behind your back." She said, half joking, mostly not. The blonde narrowed her gaze, then rolled her eyes.

"Get back to your paper Chloe. Beca, want to join me at the gym?" The blonde said sharply. Beca was startled by the curt tone of voice but looked at Aubrey skeptically. However, the glare Chloe gave her while Aubrey's back was facing her made her reconsider her options.

"Sure…" She said awkwardly.

"Great, I need to get changed, I'll meet you are your dorm in like fifteen minutes?" Beca absentmindedly nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." She said, picking up her stuff and exiting the room to head back to her dorm. Though, before she left, she gave Chloe a very dirty look. The redhead just smiled innocently.

* * *

Aubrey hadn't been long in the restroom, so a couple minutes later, she was back in front of her dorm room door. She reached for the knob but heard Chloe and Beca talking inside, so she hesitated. She shouldn't have eavesdropped of the two, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she put her ear to the door.

" _The more time I spend with her, the more I like her Chlo. I can't help it."_ Did Beca have a crush on someone? The idea didn't sit very well with her.

" _Well, that's the way soulmates are supposed to work! Don't resist the pull!"_ Aubrey raised an eyebrow to herself. Did Beca believe in the whole soulmates thing too? Of course, her two friends had to be weird.

" _The what?"_ Aubrey was asking herself the same question.

" _Are you telling me your mom never told you about it? Why the hell do you think Aubrey let go of her hatred of you so easily. It's affecting her too."_ Was Chloe implying that she was Beca's soulmate? That was preposterous. But, did that mean Beca's crush… was on her?

" _But… my mom said there's no such thing."_ Yep, Beca believed in the whole soulmates thing. Sounded like her whole family did. Though, there was glaring proof that it wasn't real. Beca's parents were separated.

" _Well, that's a straight up lie. Sure, you can fight it and actually break it if you want, but that pull will push you two together until you're a thing or someone severs it."_

" _I…"_ Beca started. Aubrey couldn't deal with listening to them continue, so she entered the room. The two girls made excuses as to what they were talking about, but Aubrey didn't know what to think. She needed to ask Beca about what she had heard. So she invited the freshman to join her at the gym. It would probably be mostly deserted because of the Thanksgiving Break.

She was going to get to the bottom of this. Beca certainly didn't think Aubrey was her soulmate, did she? The blonde senior humored Chloe with the idea because it never really involved her. But this, she was in the middle of it. This affected her. She convinced herself she didn't have feelings for Beca. That wasn't going to change because Beca had some weird idea they were soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Took a turn that I hadn't planned this early. But, works out anyways I think. So, what does this mean for our favorite couple? Who knows, except me of course. I know what it means. ;)
> 
> I don't typically like drama in my stories, preferring fluff over angst. Writing style, I guess. But I think this is a necessary discovery, to move this relationship forward.


	12. Would It Be So Bad?

There was a knock at her door. Beca finished throwing her hair up in a ponytail and went to open the door, revealing her blonde Bellas captain. Beca smiled. "I'm almost ready, you want to come in?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca's appearance. The freshman only had a pair of track shorts and a black sports bra on. Aubrey, despite her feelings towards Beca's belief in soulmates, had to actively stop herself from checking her out. And it was really hard. The freshman wasn't the most in shape girl she had ever seen, but she wasn't fat by any means either. And with Bellas practice, Beca was in the best shape she had ever been in.

Beca retreated back into her room, Aubrey at her heels. The brunette went rummaging through her clothes, looking for a tank top. While Aubrey walked over to the freshman's desk, running her fingers along the plastic keys of Beca's keyboard. She inspected some of the objects on the desk, including Beca's impressive computer setup. The girl was really invested in her music. She briefly noticed an old looking hourglass sitting on the desk, but before she got a closer look, she was interrupted.

"Okay, ready," Beca said. Aubrey turned her attention to the brunette. She had thrown her hair up in a ponytail and found a black tank top to cover her upper body. And she had a pair of red track shoes on her feet. Both women had a small bag with spare clothes and some toiletries should they choose to use the gym showers. Aubrey nodded, heading for the door, Beca close behind her. The brunette closed and locked the door before the two headed to the gym.

Beca was a little hesitant to start a conversation due to Aubrey's coldness towards her earlier, so she waited for the blonde to say something first. The two walked out of the building in silence, though when they were passing the quad, Aubrey stopped. She turned to Beca, who gave her a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Aubrey sighed.

"Beca, there's something I need to ask you about?" Beca cocked her head to the side, still confused.

"Sure, what is this about?"

"Soulmates, Beca." The freshman paled. "So I see that means something to you."

"I… Aubrey.. Wait, I can explain…" Beca didn't really know what to say. She had never expected Aubrey to know about it and knew that if she wasn't receptive to it, that whatever progress the two had made would be gone.

"Please Beca, enlighten me. Because I can't understand how you think we are soulmates." Aubrey really couldn't wrap her mind around the entire thing. She knew about Chloe's belief but never expected that Beca would be one to believe in them too.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." The brunette deflected. She was speechless. She didn't know how to save this.

"Cut the crap Beca, this can't continue. I heard you and Chloe talking about whatever this is. I've humored her because it never had anything to do with me. But this? Yeah, no. There's no way I believe any of this crap. And I can't believe you do either" That struck a nerve within Beca and triggered her defense mechanisms.

"Aubrey, just shut up. I've gotten enough belittling from my own father. I don't need it from you. If you don't believe it, fine! But I don't know where you get off from confronting me about this. If you haven't noticed, I've never made a move on you." Beca yelled, luckily most people were on vacation, and those that weren't, were still in bed.

"Yeah, and you're not going to either Beca. I don't have the same feelings toward you and I never will. So get over it." Beca's nostrils flared.

"Did you not hear a word of what I just said? I respect that you don't believe it. And respect that you feel that you won't ever have feelings for me. But I'll tell you right now, I won't just _get over it._ I don't know why you think it would be that easy." Aubrey furrowed her brow but lowered her voice.

"Fine." She paused. "Fine. But understand that I don't believe whatever this," She gestured between the two of them, 'is and nothing is going to change my mind." Beca huffed but nodded.

"Look, are we still going to gym or are you not in the mood to work out?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You still want to spend time with me?" She asked, a little taken aback. Beca shrugged.

"Look, I get and respect you don't have feelings for me. But we're teammates whether you like it or not. And you can't afford to lose me. You and I are just going to have to learn to deal with it." Aubrey pursed her lips but agreed with Beca. Regardless of whatever weird feelings Beca thought she had, they were in the Bellas together. The two nodded and continued walking to the gym in silence.

* * *

Beca, on their walk over, was left to stew in her own mind. It hurt. What Aubrey had said. And not even saying that she didn't believe in soulmates. Because Beca knew how it sounded and how crazy it seemed. She didn't blame Aubrey for that. What she got defensive over was that Aubrey was acting like her father. She got enough of that from the man himself. To have her soulmate act like her father, that's what hurt.

Beca didn't want to give up on this. At all. If anything, she wanted to fight harder, to prove to Aubrey that she was wrong. This was so unlike herself. But the blonde always lit a fire within Beca. When Aubrey pushed, she pushed back harder. Never one to back down from a fight, especially with the blonde. So, with any luck, Aubrey wouldn't cut her out completely. After all, they were teammates.

Aubrey pulled open the door to the gym, allowing Beca to walk through first. Beca nodded slightly to the blonde as she passed. Once the two were inside the building, Aubrey turned to Beca. "Treadmills or weights?"

"Running, don't think I'm in the mood to lift today." Aubrey nodded with a small smile, before following Beca to the exercise equipment. The two set down their bags and got on. Starting at a steady running pace, the two ran in silence for a few minutes.

"Aubrey, look I'm sorry. For blowing up. I just…" Aubrey cut her off.

"Don't be. Look, I don't believe or understand any of that stuff. But you accept that I don't. And I trust you enough to keep your word." Beca blinked. "I was out of line. I know how much you hate your dad." Aubrey said. While she didn't get why Beca was so invested in the soulmate thing, she did sympathize for her father putting her down for so long. Aubrey's own father did that to her constantly.

"Thank you, Aubrey." The blonde nodded before responding.

"Call me Bree." Beca glanced over at the senior, who was still looking straight ahead.

"Thanks, Bree." The freshman said with a smile. In an attempt to keep the conversation going, Beca said, "What's a riff off?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Jesse." Aubrey's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Treble but nodded.

"It's kind of a competition between the campus a cappella groups. Every year before regionals, we have a riff off. Basically, a category is chosen and you have to pick songs that fit into it. The point is to cut off the other teams and start your own song. The catch is that your song has to start with the same word that the other one ended on." Beca looked confused so Aubrey elaborated.

"Say another group is singing a song, and you have a song to jump in with. If the song the other group is singing has the word 'if' in it, you can cut them off, as long as you start with the word 'if.'" Beca nodded, understanding the idea a bit better.

"So, you can pick any song that works?" Aubrey nodded.

"Our only real competition here is the Trebles. The High Notes rarely make it past the first round and the Harmonics only ever sing Madonna songs, so they do have a limited pool of songs they choose from." Beca laughed a little bit about the Harmonics.

"So we're basically up against the Trebles?" Aubrey nodded.

"There's a rivalry between us for a reason Beca." The freshman didn't really understand it, but of course, there was more history between the seniors of both groups. Both girls decided to up the speed on their treadmills though Beca with her shorter legs was getting a little bit harder workout. Though, Beca didn't mind it. Since joining the Bellas and all the running Aubrey made them do, the brunette found that running actually helped her think. Mixing was for ignoring things, running for was facing them head on.

"Bree, do you really think we're ready for regionals?" Beca asked cautiously. She knew this was a touchy subject for the senior.

"Doesn't matter what I think. We're going to have to be ready. But to answer your questions, I think we'll be ready by then. Though, I am slightly concerned with Fat Amy soloing." Beca let out a short laugh.

"Concerned is probably you trying to be nice, isn't it?" Aubrey sighed but nodded.

"Yes, probably. Fat Amy is not my first pick, though, besides you, I don't think anyone else is ready for it." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"So you're admitting I'm good and that if I had agreed to sing your song, that I would have been first pick?" She asked the smug look on her face. Aubrey groaned.

"You heard me, Mitchell. I'm not going to repeat myself." Beca snorted.

"Afraid I'll record you if you say it a second time?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Of course not." Beca laughed.

"Well, it's nice to know Ms. I Never Give Out Compliments thinks I'm a good vocalist." Aubrey groaned.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Beca shook her head.

"Nope."

* * *

As they ran, Aubrey let their previous argument take hold. She wasn't a totally unreasonable person. Regardless of Beca's messed up feelings toward her, Aubrey still felt that the tiny brunette was a friend worth pursuing. She just hoped that Beca would eventually give up her feelings. Aubrey knew what unrequited love was like. It sucked.

"Beca." The brunette replied with a grunt. "Any idea what you're going to do with your life at Barden yet?" The blonde asked, genuinely curious if the freshman had put any thought to it.

"Not really. If things don't work out this year, I'll be leaving for LA at the end of the school year, so I haven't really thought about it." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"LA?" The brunette nodded

"My dad said if I still didn't like it here after a year, he'd help me move. All I really want to do is pursue my dream of being a DJ. I can't do that here." Strangely, the thought of Beca leaving at the end of the year caused that protective tug to pull at Aubrey's gut. Though still denying that it meant anything, Aubrey brushed it aside.

"Oh. Well…" Aubrey didn't really know what to say. But thankfully, Beca cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything. It is what it is. I didn't want to come here in the first place." Aubrey, being brought up in a family where college and graduate school was expected, couldn't really understand not going to college. But figured that wasn't really her call, so she chose not to comment.

* * *

After the two had been at it for an hour or so, they decided to call it quits and head their separate directions for the day. They needed to some away from each other. Neither girl had time to really process how they felt about the entire soulmates thing. Though, both of them were drenched in sweat. Towards the end, the two ended up having a competition of who could set their treadmill speed higher. Aubrey, of course, ended up on top.

The two headed for the showers, the blonde with a very smug look on her face. "It's only because you have longer legs," Beca grumbled.

"Sure, keep tell yourself that Becs." Beca noticed that this was the first time the blonde had called her anything besides Beca but chose not to comment. The brunette went to step into one of the shower stalls, peeling off her sweaty clothes and setting them on a bench near the showers. Aubrey tried really hard to pretend not to look as she pulled off her own workout clothes, but she still had to admit, she admired the tiny freshman's body. She didn't have any tattoos of her own but could admire the artist who had done Beca's. She had never seen the ink on the brunette's back, only the headphones on her forearm and the cricket on her wrist.

Beca noticed Aubrey checking her out. "See something that interests you?" She said with a smirk. Aubrey blushed slightly at being caught. She quickly shook her head.

"What? I was just looking at the body art." Beca laughed, knowing it was an excuse, but let it slide. In fact, it gave her hope, the blonde had been checking her out. Maybe everything wasn't lost just yet.

"Sure you were," Beca said before disappearing into the shower stall. 'Doesn't have feelings for me, my ass.' Beca thought to herself as she washed her body under the warm water.

* * *

Once the two were freshly showered and dressed, the two went back to the respective dorm rooms. Aubrey found Chloe, not having moved from her spot on her bed. The redhead smiled brightly as her friend returned.

"So, how was your workout?" She said happily. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"It was fine," She said. Chloe furrowed her brow.

"That's it?" She questioned. Aubrey nodded.

"Yes, that's it Chlo. And I'd rather not talk about it." She said before picking a book up off her desk and opening it. Chloe narrowed her eyes and figured if Aubrey wouldn't tell her, she'd pester Beca to tell her how it went. So the redhead grabbed her phone from her bedside table, sending a text off to the freshman.

"How did it go? Aubrey won't tell me."

The brunette had just gotten back to her dorm room and she set her crap on the floor next to her bed before collapsing onto her mattress. Then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Chloe. As she read it, the freshman sighed. She figured Chloe was going to have to know that Aubrey knew at some point.

"She heard us talking Chlo." Beca sent off, hoping that Chloe would figure out what she meant. It wasn't long before she got a reply.

"WHAT! How did she take it?" The freshman really didn't want to talk about it so instead, she told Chloe to get Aubrey to tell her.

The redhead's eyes narrowed at the text, knowing that if Beca didn't want to talk about it, that it didn't go very well. So Chloe took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Aubrey, hitting the blonde in the face.

"What the hell Chloe?" The redhead folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you say to Beca?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask her? I said I didn't want to talk about it Chlo." The redhead huffed.

"Beca won't tell me, so that means you took it badly. What did you say?" Chloe asked again. Aubrey sighed.

"Chloe, I don't believe in the whole soulmates thing, and I told her that. I told her I don't and won't have feelings for her." Chloe wanted to throttle her best friend but refrained.

"Tell me, Aubrey, why did you work out with her if you don't have feelings for her?"

"Because we're teammates Chlo. Whether she has feelings for me or not, we have to be around each other all the time. I figured, why not just get started now?" Chloe sighed.

"Bree, everything between you and her says you like her." Aubrey scoffed. "I'm serious Bree! Who else have you ever dropped your hatred for so fast? Don't think I haven't noticed you borderline stalking her on the quad." Aubrey blanched at Chloe's mention of that.

"I…." Aubrey tried to say, but Chloe stopped her.

"Don't even try Bree. Would you just quit fighting your own feelings and give her a chance?"

"I'm not fighting anything, Chloe." Though Aubrey knew that was a lie. She had been fighting the protective and jealous pull in her gut for weeks. She didn't believe in soulmates but was Chloe, possibly right?

Would having feelings for Beca be so bad? Chloe had been the first one to see past Beca's hard exterior to see something else. And as time passed, Aubrey was beginning to see it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of how this turned out. Writer's block, you know. And I know some people were expecting Aubrey to fly off the handle and Beca to be cut up over it. Which may have been more realistic. But I couldn't bring myself to write it that way. Something like that might be coming in the future. Can't confirm or deny at this point. For now, it's more like Beca is trying to salvage what is left and knows that cutting Aubrey out isn't going to help. She's not going down without a fight if you catch my meaning. And Aubrey isn't a total bitch.
> 
> So Aubrey is beginning to see that maybe having feelings for Becs might not be so bad. Though, she still doesn't believe in the whole soulmate thing. Go figure. Anyways, again apologies for the late update as well as it being short. All mistakes are mine and leave a review if you want.


	13. No, It Wouldn't Be So Bad

"Meet here at 7:45 tonight ladies," Aubrey announced to the group. It was the night of the riff-off and they all planned to go to the pool that night, together. There was a murmuring of agreement before everyone went their separate ways. "Beca, will you stay for a second?" The brunette nodded while Fat Amy and Stacie gave the tiny freshman a funny look. As if to ask what she did this time. Beca just shrugged.

"Don't know. I'll see you guys tonight." She said before walking over to the blonde captain. "What's up?" Since Thanksgiving break the two Bellas had begun to hang out more and more outside of practice, much to Chloe's delight. Aubrey had usually been the one to initiate these outings, tending to invite Beca on her cardio runs, which Beca usually accepted. Not that she enjoyed the running itself, more so the company. Though Beca had to admit, the cardio was really helping her keep up during practice.

"Plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Aubrey asked. Beca shook her head. She was planning on homework, but if Aubrey had something else in mind, she'd gladly cancel. Ever since Aubrey had confronted her about the whole soulmates thing, the two had been very careful to stay away from relationship status' and anything of the sort. They tended to just ignore it when they were together. Though, Beca knew at some point she'd need to grow a pair and bring it up again. Just now wasn't the time.

"Not particularly. Did you want to…" work out was what Beca was going to say but Aubrey cut her off.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me." Beca raised an eyebrow skeptically. Without really thinking of the consequences, Beca responded.

"Aw, Aubrey. Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Aubrey snorted.

"Please. We're not at that part of our relationship yet." She said sarcastically. But became a little more shy at what followed. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to do between… you know, friends." Beca wasn't going to turn down dinner with her soulmate if her life depended on it, so she nodded.

"Sure, friends. When did you want to go? And where?" She asked the senior.

"I was thinking I'd come by your dorm at five and we'd go to this restaurant near campus." Beca nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll see you then? I have a bit of homework to finish." Beca grimaced and Aubrey laughed.

"I'd offer to help you, but I don't know if you'd want to spend that much time with me." Beca shrugged.

"I mean, if you're any good with calculus I wouldn't turn you away." Aubrey wrinkled her nose.

"Not my favorite, I'll admit. But if you're struggling, I might be able to help."

"Alright, come by my dorm then?" Aubrey nodded.

"Let me drop some of my crap in my room and I'll be over in a bit."

"Thanks, Bree," Beca said before picking up her stuff and heading towards her own room.

* * *

Beca was sitting at her desk, face in her textbook when there was a knock at the door. Kimmy Jin was closer to the door and got up to answer it. "Beca, your friend is here. I've got a thing, be back whenever." She said in a dry tone before pushing her way past Aubrey. The blonde senior watched the Korean leave before stepping in the room.

"She's…" Aubrey struggled for the right word.

"Interesting." Beca finished for her. Aubrey laughed.

"I think that's a correct assessment." The girls both shared a laugh before Aubrey sat on the bed next to Beca's desk.

"So, what kind of help do you need?"

The brunette groaned. "This whole calculus thing. Limits, derivatives, integrals, I really don't understand any of it." Aubrey nodded. Calculus wasn't the easiest branch of math to comprehend.

"Okay, so first thing's first. What do you understand? So I don't just end up teaching you crap you already know." Beca nodded.

"I mean, I understand the power chain rule and whatever. Like the basics. But anything beyond that is just like, whoosh." Beca gestured right over her head. Aubrey chuckled.

"Okay, show me the problem you're on." Aubrey stood up from her spot on the bed and leaned over Beca to take a look at the textbook. The senior's close proximity to Beca made the brunette feel a warm blush creep up the back of her neck. Beca pointed at the problem she was on. The blonde looked it over before nodding.

"Okay." She picked up a spare pencil that was lying on Beca's desk. "Here, maybe this'll help."

* * *

The two spent a good couple of hours on Beca's calculus homework before calling it quits. "Thanks, Bree, you're a lifesaver." The senior brushed it off.

"Of course. Can't have a friend of mine fail a class." She laughed. "Anyways, want to grab dinner before the riff off?" Beca's stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." Beca snorted before she got up to go rifling through her closet to get a jacket. Aubrey sat down on Beca's bed, her eyes drawn towards the old hourglass on Beca's desk that she didn't get a chance to examine before. Looking closer, the sand had a very odd green hue to it. She figured Beca just got some custom colored sand or something for it.

"I like the sand color in your hourglass Becs." The brunette tensed up. She prayed to god that Aubrey didn't question it.

"Thanks. Green has always been my favorite color." Beca replied, her back still to Aubrey. A lie, but better than the actual explanation. She just grabbed the closest jacket and scarf from her closet before turning to the blonde. "Alright, ready?" Aubrey nodded, tearing her eyes away from the hourglass, getting off the bed.

Beca and Aubrey left Baker, walking side by side, chatting about unimportant things. The restaurant wasn't far from campus, so the pair decided to walk. It took a lot of self-control for Beca to not reach down and grab Aubrey's hand, but she resisted. She didn't want to scare the blonde off. So instead, she struck up a conversation. Or tried to at least. "So, how's your degree going?"

'Really Beca? You asked her about school?' Beca was slapping her forehead inside her mind. Though Aubrey didn't seem to mind being asked.

"It's going well. You know, I only have one more semester here and I just have a political science and marketing class I have to take to get my degree. So that's nice I suppose." Aubrey said with a shrug.

"Political science? Why do you have to take that for a business degree?" Beca didn't really know what that had to do with business.

"When you're in the business world, it's tightly intertwined with politics, whether you're dealing with it directly or not. It's important to have at least a grasp on how the system works." Beca nodded. That logic made sense. "Have you decided if you're going to stay?" Beca thought she could detect a hint of sadness in Aubrey's voice at the thought of her leaving after only a year. And at this point, the brunette still didn't know if she was going to stay, so she shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm hating it less here than I expected, but who knows."

"For what it's worth. I think you should stay." Aubrey said quietly, so softly that Beca almost missed it.

"Why do you say that?" Aubrey bit her lip as if she were contemplating saying something.

"The Bellas could use someone like you when Chloe and I are gone." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Is the great Aubrey Posen admitting that I'm an important part of the group?" She challenged.

"Haven't you known that for a long ass time Becs?" The blonde snorted. "I made my opinions of your skill quite clear some time ago." Beca just shrugged.

"Hey, I like hearing you admit it," She said smugly. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You know, you might need a bigger head to fit that ego of yours in it." Beca scoffed

"Please, don't pretend you don't love me." Aubrey stiffened. Beca also tensed, thinking she had said the wrong thing.

"Don't get me wrong Beca, I like you. More than I expected. But you and I…" Aubrey trailed off. The freshman sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Can't happen." Beca said dejectedly. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes between the girls before Aubrey initiated the conversation this time.

"I know it's a couple of weeks away, but any Christmas plans?" Beca nodded.

"Planning on going home to visit my mom for the holidays. Anything to get away from here and away from my dad. Thanks, by the way. I don't think I ever thanked you for letting me crash with you and Chloe on Thanksgiving." Aubrey nodded. "What are your plans?

"Of course. I totally get not wanting to be around your dad. As for me, I'm going home too. Hopefully, it'll be the last Christmas where I'm forced to go home for the holidays. God, it's awful being around the entire family. My siblings constantly try to win my dad's affection and one up each other. And of course, I'm not exactly my father's favorite either. So it's lose-lose for me. I usually try to be as small as possible and make it back to school in one piece." Beca felt sorry for Aubrey, having to be confined in a house with a father that didn't really like you and siblings to try to compete with. She didn't envy the senior.

"I'd offer to let you come with me, but somehow I don't think you'd accept." Aubrey laughed.

"You're right. I do need to go home. Thanks for the offer though Beca. It means a lot." The two continued talking about their plans for the break until they reached the restaurant. Aubrey opened the door to usher Beca inside. The two were quickly seated and handed menus.

Beca discovered that both of them were planning on being back on campus prior to New Years, which caused the brunette to suggest they hang out before school started up again.

"I'm game if you are." Aubrey replied to the suggestion. "Though, I can't promise you that Chloe won't want to drag me and consequently you, to some New Year's Eve party. " Beca grimaced. Though before she had a chance to answer, a waiter approached them and took their orders. Beca had gotten a BLT and Aubrey, a caesar salad. As the waiter walked away, Beca took the chance to respond.

"Well, it's probably better than sitting on my bed, alone, waiting for midnight to roll around," Beca said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"There is that I suppose. I'm not exactly looking forward to it either. Chloe always manages to get invited to the oddest parties." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Odd in what sense?"

"Odd in the sense that she got invited to them at all. Despite what you may or may not think, Chloe and I aren't the most popular people around campus. Me less so, though you probably knew that. But Chloe isn't either. She's… a little strange in her own right. You know, bursting into people's showers." Beca blushed a little bit as Aubrey chuckled. "Well, her lack of knowledge or at least adherence to social boundaries is a little off putting. Turns a lot of people off of being her friend, you know?"

Beca couldn't say she was surprised at that though she still wondered why. Chloe was sweet, she meant well, and the girl was goddamn hard to hate. But people did get weird when others invade personal space.

"Well, anyways. She always manages to get invited to these really upscale parties on campus. Like sorority parties and crap. I often wonder how she does it. But then again, I don't usually care. I don't normally go." Aubrey said, then digging into her salad.

"What's different about this time?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Chloe seems to have this urge to hook us up. And therefore, wants to drag you and I to anything that will make that happen." Beca was never more thankful for the redhead in her life. "And as you know, it's very hard to deny Chloe anything, the persuasive little devil." Though on Aubrey's part, that was a little bit of a lie.

* * *

The blonde was trying to gauge Beca's reaction. Did the brunette accept her excuse? She figured so because Beca kept on eating, nodding her head at the assessment of their redheaded friend. Aubrey mentally sighed. In all honesty, she had been thinking more and more about what Chloe had said and her own feelings for Beca.

Her best friend was right. At least in the fact that she felt something more than simply friendship for the freshman. Though, that in and of itself intimidated Aubrey. The blonde didn't know how to handle it. Beca had kind of just barged into her life and turned everything upside down. From the Bellas to her own feelings. And after a long time of going back and forth with herself, she decided that, no, it's would be such a bad thing to have feelings for the brunette. After all, she knew that Beca harbored a deep crush on her. So it's not like her feelings were unrequited.

Though, this wasn't to say she believed in the whole soulmate crap. Far from it still. However, she did believe in her own feelings. As she ate her own dinner, her eyes were fixed on the other girl sitting across from her. Aubrey had been debating with herself on if she should pursue Beca, or just allow the brunette to pursue her. Though she figured that Beca was probably going to be too weird about emotional stuff to pick up any sort of subtle hint the blonde was to give off.

One of the reasons she was willing to go to whatever party Chloe would drag them to was mainly because it would be a perfect time to drop hints and see how Beca responded. College party, neither girl really wanting to go, New Years Eve, it was a good fishing opportunity.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beca suddenly asked, jolting the blonde out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Beca smirked.

"You seemed deep in thought, I was just wondering where you went." Aubrey pursed her lips.

"Just thinking about the riff-off." She lied smoothly.

"Ah, it sounds like fun." Beca offered.

"Yeah… I'm not a huge fan of improv like this myself though most people get into it. It's a nice team-building thing." Beca nodded in agreement.

"I really think this will help get us in sync. You know, play off each other?" Aubrey sighed, but also agreed halfheartedly. Another thing she realized in her own soul searching was the Beca was somewhat right. While Aubrey wasn't going to just give up her iron grip on the Bellas, the freshman had a point. They weren't the old Bellas and try as she might, it would take years that they didn't have to mold them into her vision. But at the same time, Aubrey felt she could not part from Bellas traditions, especially when it was that tradition that got them to nationals in the first place. And they could have won had she not fucked it up. The blonde was stuck between a rock and hard place when it came to the a cappella group, and she honestly had no idea what to do.

The two finished eating their meals fairly quickly and after splitting the check just talked for a little while longer. "Favorite hobby besides singing?" Beca asked out of the blue. Aubrey raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What? I want to know." The freshman said with a shrug.

The blonde thought a little bit before replying. "Running." Beca snorted.

"What a shocker." The senior rolled her eyes before explaining further.

"It's not just because of the Bellas. I don't really talk about it much, but I was a state level track runner in high school." Beca was impressed.

"Really?" Aubrey nodded. "Why'd you stop?" The senior paused.

"I… My parents thought it was a waste of time and energy. That I should be dedicating myself to my education, not a sport that wouldn't get me anywhere." Beca snorted.

"Well, that's a bunch of bullshit. You should do what you love to do." Beca said plainly. Aubrey sighed.

"I am now, sort of. Maybe that's one of the reasons I defied my family and went into business instead of law. I was slightly bitter of my parents stopping me from continuing my running career that I rebelled in the only way I knew how. Doing it in such a way as to outright defy them, but also knowing that I wouldn't get in too much trouble." She said sheepishly. Beca laughed.

"I mean, that's one way to do it I suppose. But I don't get it still. You sound like you were at the top of your game in track. Your parents seem to me like people who would love to brag about shit like that, why make you quit?" Aubrey shrugged.

"A mystery that I will never figure out I suppose." Beca sat back in her chair.

"Long distance or sprints?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Distance," Aubrey answered. "I was running a 4:40, 1600 meter." Beca was impressed.

"Really? That's awesome. Why the hell did you not get picked up for a track scholarship?" Aubrey was surprised that Beca knew that was good.

"You know track times?" The senior asked. Beca bit her lip.

"I came from a high school while small was really into track and field. It was kind of like the average high school's football. It was a big deal." Beca shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you. I managed to make it to state championships my senior year of high school on my times. Seems like so long ago, though." Aubrey said as she thought back to her high school years. "Though the scholarship thing, I did. There were a number of state universities that wanted me to compete with them. Though again, parents. They stuck their noses up at the idea of a state university."

"Again, that's a ton of bullshit. For what it's worth, though, I'd love to see you run sometime." Aubrey laughed.

"You see me run all the time Beca." The freshman rolled her eyes.

"I mean not holding back because I can't keep up." Aubrey nodded.

"Maybe after regionals. We'll run the school track. See how many times I can lap you before you finish one." Beca scoffed.

"Please, you may be a track star, but I'm not that slow," Aubrey smirked.

"I guess we'll see then, won't we?" Aubrey pulled out her phone to look at the time. "Hey, it's almost time we meet the girls, you ready to go?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, let's kick some Treble ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already noticed, I'm really just taking advantage of all the time that isn't featured in the movie. I did a little bit of rewriting in the beginning, but I feel that since everyone reading this has more than likely seen them, it's unnecessary for me to write it and I can kind of just gloss over it. Maybe talk about it a little bit, but details beyond any minor changes for the sake of the story don't need to be written.
> 
> The whole track star thing obviously made up. But I liked the idea anyways. Though, I'm not a track person myself, I played basketball in high school rather than track. So I kind of just looked up some above average times and called it a day. Sorry, if I got some of the details wrong. Again, I'm not a track person.


	14. Soul Searching

Aubrey walked back to her dorm; alone. Chloe had offered to walk with her, but Aubrey just wanted time to be alone with her thoughts for a while. So the blonde took the long way back to their dorm. They had lost the riff off. And the worst part was that it was on a technicality that never existed. She was certain Bumper had been behind it, but without evidence there wasn't much she could do.

The riff off had started pretty predictably, the High Notes being the first eliminated. Aubrey had no idea why they were even an a cappella team, but each to their own she supposed. The category had been right her alley, though, with 'Ladies of the 80s.' Aubrey was slightly relieved that it was that easy. Though the following wasn't exactly her cup of tea. 'Songs about Sex.' Stacie and Cynthia Rose seemed to have a handle on it, though.

And then there was Beca. Not that Aubrey knew what she was expecting from the brunette, but it certainly wasn't rap. And what came after was even more shocking to the blonde. And slightly intimidating.

On her walk back she recalled how her team sounded more in tune than they ever had been before. All thanks to Beca Mitchell. The little freshman had managed to pull the entire team together and even got the Harmonics and everyone else present bar the Trebles involved in her song. Aubrey smiled at the memory.

* * *

While the girls were trying to debate on how to cut Jesse and the Trebles off, Beca seemed to have taken it upon herself to do the job.

**Still moving this flavor with homies  
** **Blackstreet and Teddy  
** **The original rump shakers**

Aubrey was caught off guard as Beca had ran to the middle and started rapping. The fact of the matter was, she was silently fuming. The Treble, Jesse, seemed to have taken the opportunity that the category was 'Songs about Sex,' to flirt with Beca, who actually seemed amused.

She knew that Beca didn't have feelings for the Treble, but that didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes at him. Since she had acknowledged the development of her feelings towards Beca, the senior felt more comfortable in feeling jealous. Before it had confused her, but now knowing what she did, it didn't seem all that odd anymore.

But watching Beca face to face with Jesse, spitting a rap, badly she might add, was something else. All of the Bellas seemed to share Aubrey's thoughts as Chloe's jaw dropped and as Stacie had a confused look on her face. Aubrey had furrowed her brow at Beca's move, though since the brunette had already gone in, there wasn't much she could do.

At the end of the rap, Beca had turned her team though it seemed as most of the girls, Aubrey included, either didn't want to get involved or didn't know the song. Though when Beca belted out the lyrics to the song, Fat Amy decided to join in, causing all the others to as well. Though Aubrey, slightly embarrassed, didn't know the song Beca was singing, so she kind of just added in backup where she could. She also had to admit, she was a little distracted watching Beca so in the zone.

But it was a beautiful sight regardless, the senior had to admit. Even though she was just staring in confusion. All the Bellas seemed to really be on point and together. And watching Beca take the lead like that, it was a little attractive if Aubrey was honest with herself. Aubrey had smiled to herself when Beca had finished the song with all the girls around her, facing some dumbstruck Trebles.

* * *

Beca was really something else. The brunette, much like Chloe, had barged her way into the blonde's life and turned everything on its head. Aubrey had never told anyone about her track days. And she hadn't planned to either. But when Beca had asked her about her hobbies, she felt like Beca was someone that she could really be truthful with. Though it still confounded her as to why.

She may have admitted to herself that she had feelings for the freshman, but that didn't explain her quick turnaround from hatred to this. Nor the fact that the two had only known each other for a little over three months. Aubrey never made friends that fast. Chloe was her best friend and the redhead had fought for that for the entirety of their freshman year.

Aubrey had always been the type of person to overanalyze things and think them into oblivion. But maybe in this, she shouldn't. She thought to herself. Maybe she should just recognize a good thing and not stare a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Aubrey slowly made her way back to her dorm room where she was greeted by her happy redheaded friend. "Hey Bree, nice walk?" The blonde nodded silently as she made her way to her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked, a little concerned about her best friend.

"I…" Aubrey stared, not really knowing where to begin. And if she even wanted to confide her feelings in Chloe. For all she knew, Chloe would go blabbing to Beca, which was the last thing she wanted. If she was going to try to drop hints to Beca, she wanted it to be on her own terms. But then again, Chloe was her best friend. Who else could she talk to if not the redhead?

"I won't tell anyone," Chloe said quietly, as though she could read her best friend's mind. Aubrey sighed.

"I just… I don't know how to deal with it Chlo." The redhead looked concerned.

"Deal with what?"

"Beca." Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Ah. You know her feelings for you aren't just going to go away, right?" Aubrey nodded slowly.

"That's not really it Chlo. At the riff off, she was so, confident. She pulled our team together at the drop of a hat. I haven't been able to do that all year."

"You're feeling threatened by her?" Aubrey shook her head.

"That's not exactly it. Chlo, she's everything in a captain that I'm not. How am I supposed to feel about that?" The redhead got up and sat on the bed next to Aubrey.

"Work with her, let her help us. She's a talented kid, Bree. You know this. She could make us ten times better." Aubrey put her face in her hands.

"I can't Chlo. How I can I just give up years of tradition on a guess? We worked for three years to get to the top." Chloe wrapped an arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"Is that it? Are you afraid of giving up control?" She felt the blonde stiffen but saw her nod. "Bree, you're going to have to work past it at some point. You've almost graduated, only a semester left. You know you can't hope to make it in the business industry if you're a control freak. No one wants their manager nitpicking them and not letting them do their job. Trust me." Aubrey snorted as she looked at her best friend.

"You're right. But, I just can't give up control right now." Chloe nodded.

"It's not that easy," She said knowingly. Aubrey sighed. "I've been hard on Beca." Chloe laughed.

"You think?" Aubrey bit her lip before deciding to confide in Chloe.

"I know. I just… struggling with my feelings for her." The redhead's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Aubrey nodded. The redhead squealed before throwing her arms around her best friend. Aubrey gasped at Chloe strong grip cutting off her air supply.

"Chlo, can't breathe here." The redhead squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"I told you that you like her!" Aubrey groaned.

"You can't tell her." The redhead pouted. "I'm serious Chloe. I want to do this on my own. Without your interference." Chloe scoffed.

"Fine. Just better do it soon. Beca isn't going to wait around for you forever you know." The blonde shyly nodded.

"I know."

* * *

The next week was spent finalizing things for regionals. Beca noticed that Aubrey was being awfully distant with her but chalked it up to stress due to the upcoming competition. Aubrey was working all the girls into the ground. Beca still hated their set but had learned to accept it. The blonde senior wasn't going to budge on it anytime soon, so what was the point in wasting energy over it?

In her free time, Beca still took up shifts at the radio station. She was still stacking CDs, but with everything that had been going on, found some sort of peace in doing so. Unless of course, it was a shift with Jesse.

The Treble was still insistent in flirting with her, even though he knew he had no chance. Most of the time she just rolled her eyes or gave him an amused look when she was feeling generous. "So, how's it going with that blonde hottie of yours?" He asked one day. Beca glared at him.

"It's not. Thanks." Jesse heard the venom in Beca's voice, so he tried to back off a little bit.

"Oh hey. I didn't mean… What I meant to say is…" He struggled to find the words. Beca just sighed.

"Look, Jess, thanks for the interest, but it's not going. Just leave it at that." Jesse nodded.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Beca shrugged.

"It is what it is. I'd just rather not talk about it." Jesse smiled sadly but respected her wishes, changing the subject.

"Ready for regionals?" Beca groaned as Jesse laughed at her reaction. "That bad?"

"You have no idea. Dated setlist and costumes that look like flight attendant outfits. Thanks." Jesse grimaced at the mental image.

"Ouch. Sorry." Beca went back to stacking CDs.

"One thing I will say for Aubrey. She's certainly dedicated to tradition." Jesse snorted.

"In other words you tried to get her to change the setlist and she flipped at the idea." Beca shrugged.

"Something like that."

"Bumper did say she was something of a control freak." Beca snorted

"I don't normally agree with anything that comes out of Bumper's mouth, but I'd agree with him there. At least regarding the Bellas. Outside of a cappella she's actually pretty cool." Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You've hung out with outside of practice?" Beca looked sheepishly as her neck turned red.

"A little bit I guess? I hung out with her and Chloe on Thanksgiving and since then we've worked out together a bit. And we went out to dinner before the riff off last night." This caused Jesse even more surprise.

"Sounds to me that she likes you more than you're saying."

"We're just friends Jess." The Treble laughed.

"Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that Beca." The brunette felt a little dejected as she kept stacking CDs. She knew that Aubrey didn't return her feelings. And that unless she really grew a pair and went after what she wanted, that she never would.

* * *

On the other side of campus, Aubrey had decided to hit the track. Her talk with Beca about her running career had pushed her to go to the track for the first time since she had started at Barden. When she ran, she was usually in the gym on a treadmill, or just jogging around campus. But reliving her high school memories, she felt the desire to hit the track.

She had actually dug through her closet and pulled out her old spikes. She had brought them to Barden every year as a reminder. What could have been. A depressing thought at times, but it always motivated her to make the most out of what she had. Luckily her feet hadn't grown much since high school. She had thrown them in a bag along with a spare set of clothes, a water bottle, and a towel.

And now she sat on the side bleachers, tying her spikes tightly. As she stepped onto the track, she noticed a few other men and women on an afternoon run. Some were walking, some jogging and others Aubrey recognized from the Barden cross country team. A few of them eyed her professional looking spikes as the ran passed her but didn't say anything.

The blonde was feeling a little self-conscious, she knew the girls from the cross country team was going to watch her and she hoped that she wasn't too out of shape. Of course, the Bellas had kept her fit, but that was nothing compared to the rigorous training she did as a track star.

Aubrey wanted to see what her times were, so as she ran off, she hit the button on her watch to keep her time. She kept at a medium pace, not wanted to wear herself out before she even finished an 800 meter.

One of the things Aubrey enjoyed most about running track was that when she was in the zone, nothing else mattered. It was one step after another, blood pumping through her body. As the adrenaline started to pump, the senior was lost in her own little world. She missed the looks of interest from the cross country seniors as they watched her speed past them.

Coming to the end of her four laps, Aubrey slowed down and hit the stop button. Looking at her time, she saw that it read 5:06. The blonde sighed. She knew that she would probably be losing time since she hadn't run competitively in four years, but dropping over 20 seconds from her PR was a little disheartening.

She walked over to her stuff, hands on top of her head, taking a few deep breaths before grabbed her water and taking a drink. The seniors that had been observing her took the chance to approach.

"You're Aubrey Posen, right?" The blonde looked at the two girls and nodded.

"Yeah," She said, a little out of breath.

"Didn't know an a cappella person could run that fast for so long." Aubrey shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm actually a little rusty." The two girls looked at each other.

"What's your PR?" Aubrey hesitated to answer for a second. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know, but telling them they'd probably question her about why she wasn't on a track team. But then Beca's words came back to her.

_Well, that's a bunch of bullshit. You should do what you love to do_

So she answered. "4:40 on a 1600." She could see the other seniors visibly shocked at the number.

"Damn. Even the best runner on the cross country team is PR'ing at 4:36." Aubrey just shrugged.

"I like to run," She said simply. The two laughed.

"Understatement of the century. Shame you're already the Bellas captain and a senior. We really could have used a PR like that." Aubrey took a deep breath, still a little bit winded from her run.

"Maybe the next freshman that comes along will have a better one. You never know." One of the seniors snorted.

"I wish. Barden's cross country team is always coming in last, even after Georgia State." She said. "Anyways, we should probably get back to running. Gotta keep up, you know?" Aubrey nodded before the two girls took off running the track again.

Sitting down on the bleachers for a few minutes, Aubrey let her mind wander as she cooled off a little bit. She wiped her forehead with the towel she brought. Running the 1600 meter brought back fond memories of her high school days. Things back then seemed so much simpler. Her life comprised of school and track. Though, she figured that maybe her life now wasn't so much different. It was comprised of school and the Bellas.

But of course, she was lying to herself. The little freshman made all the difference. It was because of Beca that she had hit the track in the first place, something she hadn't done since she started attending Barden. And although her times had gotten worse over time, she actually wanted to come back and get better on her own time. Maybe it was time to do something she actually loved.

* * *

The day of regionals seemed to sneak up on everyone and before they knew it, they were all in their outfits, on the bus to most of the girl's first competition. Beca had elected to sit alone near a window, mostly ignoring everyone else. She would admit it, but she was a little nervous for regionals. This would be the first time she had competitively sung and a test of the group's chemistry. It was a big deal.

About halfway through the trip, she felt a body slide into the seat next to her. She turned to see Aubrey sitting next to her. "And what brings you here?" Beca asked. She was a little surprised to see Aubrey there. The blonde hadn't really sought out the freshman since the riff off. Beca actually felt a little sad over the whole thing. She had enjoyed Aubrey's company.

"What? Am I not allowed to see how my teammates are doing? What kind of captain do you take me for?" Aubrey responded sarcastically.

Beca glanced at the other girls, most of the absorbed in their own conversations or activities. "I don't see you checking up on anyone else." The senior scoffed.

"You were the closest." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Well, I'm fine." She lied. The blonde raised an eyebrow, knowing that the freshman was lying. Beca sighed. "Fine. Little nervous. But that's it."

"I was like that at my first competition too. It's normal." She said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't know. Does it?"

"No."

"Then no, it wasn't supposed to make you feel better." Beca laughed.

"Fair enough," She said with a shrug.

"In all seriousness, though, don't worry. We'll get through regionals easily." Aubrey said though she wasn't actually as confident as she was coming off. They certainly had a good shot at getting through into semis, but nothing was set in stone. And there were some good teams this year.

"I hope so," Beca said quietly before going back to staring out the window. The freshman wasn't really feeling like talking with the senior. Still a little bit hurt by the lack of communication between the two for the last week or so, however, irrational it was. Aubrey could see the brunette didn't want to chat anymore, so she got up and went to sit by Chloe.

"So, how'd it go?" Chloe whispered. Aubrey shrugged.

"It didn't."

"What did you do?" Aubrey looked offended.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" Chloe laughed.

"Because you usually do." Aubrey huffed.

"Well, I did nothing. She didn't really want to talk." Chloe glanced over at the freshman who seemed to be in her own little world.

"She's probably just worried about regionals." Aubrey looked over at the brunette as well.

"I hope that's it." She murmured to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this was more of an Aubrey centric chapter. Not sure why. Felt like writing her I guess. I've been wanting to develop Aubrey's backstory a little bit more, same with Beca, though that will probably come a little later. I enjoy characterization and developing characters to be more than their relationship.
> 
> So yeah, like the riff off, I'll probably just skim over regionals since we all know what happen. Next chapter or two is probably going to be focused around winter break and New Years. Which should lead to some fun Mitchsen. So be excited for that.


	15. Get Out Of Jail Free

The Bellas had made it. Barely. They were only slightly ahead of the Sockapellas which had caused Aubrey's stress levels to skyrocket. The group exited the auditorium to see the Tonehangers about to get it on with the Trebles. And before Aubrey had a chance to stop her, Beca ran down to Jesse's aid, punching one of the guys.

Everything happened so quickly that none of the girls really had a chance to register what happened before Beca was being taken to the police station. Jesse ran over to the Bellas. "Hey, we gotta get Beca out. It totally wasn't her fault." Aubrey was a little steamed over the whole thing. Beca was intervening on the Treble's behalf. If she hadn't gotten involved, she wouldn't be in handcuffs.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage tonight Jesse?" Aubrey snapped. The Treble recoiled back a little bit at the senior's harshness.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't ask for her to step in." Aubrey huffed.

"Sure. Look, Jesse, just go home with your Treble friends. I'm Beca's captain, this was on an a cappella outing, I'll take care of it. Just… leave." The blonde said frustratedly. Jesse saw that he probably wasn't going to win this battle so he sucked his lips together into a tight line, turned on his heel and left.

"Ladies, you get back to campus. I'll get Beca and we'll take a cab back. I don't know how long this'll take." The other Bellas began to protest, but one look from their senior captain silenced them and the girls headed towards the bus. Though, Chloe hung behind.

"You sure you don't want us to wait up for you two?" Aubrey nodded.

"No. Don't worry, we'll get back safely. I just don't want to keep you guys." Chloe raised an eyebrow skeptically. Aubrey groaned. "Fine, and I might have wanted some alone time with Beca, okay?" The redhead laughed.

"Of course you did. Just be careful with her Bree. She's probably not in the best state of mind right now." Aubrey nodded.

"I know. I just want to make sure she's okay." Chloe rested her hand on Aubrey's upper arm.

"You are so cute when you have a crush." She said before scampering off, Aubrey glaring at the redhead's back.

* * *

Luckily, the station wasn't far so Aubrey got there within ten minutes on foot. She walked in and approached one of the officers. "Hello ma'am, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here to post bail for Beca Mitchell" The officer looked through a stack of files.

"Ah yes. Arrested for disorderly conduct. The charges were only misdemeanor offenses, so we're going to let her off with a $200 fine." Aubrey sighed in relief, knowing her friend wasn't going to be facing serious charges for assault. "It was her first-time offense and from what we understand, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Aubrey nodded.

"Yes, sir. She's usually not so… easily agitated. It's just been a long couple of weeks. I assure you, it won't happen again." The blonde said and the officer nodded.

"See that it doesn't. Now, do you know if she plans to pay her fine now or come in at a later date?" Aubrey hesitated before pulling her card out and giving it to the officer.

"I'm paying it." The officer was surprised but didn't question it. He just ran her card and charged Beca's fine on it before handing it back to the blonde.

"Just a second, I'll get her. Feel free to have a seat." He said, gesturing at some chairs. The blonde nodded before taking a seat. Paying off Beca's fine honestly wasn't that big a deal. It wasn't like she was hurting for funds anyways. And, well, Beca was important to her now. If anything, it's what friends did.

Before long the officer came back, Beca walking slowly behind him. "Here she is. Be sure you two ladies stay out of trouble, ya hear?" Aubrey nodded before thanking the man. She then turned her attention to Beca, who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Are you going to avoid me all night?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked up at her captain.

"No. I guess not. Thanks for coming to get me." Aubrey shrugged.

"That's what friends do, right? Anyways, I sent the rest of the Bellas back to campus, we'll have to get a taxi back." Beca nodded as Aubrey pulled out her cell phone to call a cab. Beca took a seat while she waited. And when their ride was on the way, Aubrey sat down next to Beca.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aubrey asked. Beca snorted.

"What is there to talk about? I got arrested, simple as that. Thanks, for paying my fine. I'll pay you back when I get the money." The blonde brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. Just talk to me Beca." She said. She was a little concerned that Beca was so reluctant to talk about it.

"Now you want to talk?" Beca said with a little venom in her voice that surprised Aubrey.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Dude, you've been MIA for the last couple of weeks, ever since the riff off. Look, I know I messed up, but I didn't know it mattered that much to you." Aubrey was a little taken aback by the brunette's response. She hadn't really realized that she had been neglecting the freshman, but as she thought about it, she could understand why Beca felt that way.

After she had talked with Chloe about her feelings regarding Beca, the blonde had been a little distant with her. She was still sorting out her feelings and being around Beca didn't help.

"Oh. I didn't realize…" Aubrey trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Though before either woman had the chance to say anything, Aubrey saw the cab pull up to the curb. "Looks like our ride is here. Let's get back to campus. We can talk on the way back." Beca nodded as the two got up and exited the police station.

The two got in the cab. "Where to ladies."

"Barden University," Aubrey said. The driver nodded before starting the engine of the cab and taking off. It wasn't a terribly long drive back, but it was still a good 45 minutes. Giving the two plenty of time to clear the air.

"Look Beca. I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" She said before pausing. Beca just sighed. "But it wasn't the riff off really. I'm a little annoyed we didn't win, but it's in the past. Our loss had nothing to do with you anyways." She said with a shrug.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I care so much," Beca said quietly though Aubrey was still able to pick it up. The blonde gingerly placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Because we're friends Beca. Right?" She saw the sad look cross Beca's face before the freshman nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. I guess I just missed hanging out with you." The brunette laughed bitterly. "I feel so clingy." She slumped back in the seat.

"I don't mind," Aubrey said without really thinking.

"And why is that, exactly?" Beca asked without missing a beat. Aubrey paused.

"I…" She didn't want to tell Beca about her budding feelings for the freshman. She didn't want to dump that on Beca after the brunette had just gotten out of jail. "I don't have that many friends," She said. Not really a lie, but not exactly the truth. "I take what I can get."

Beca laughed a genuine laugh. "So that's it. You're just desperate." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mitchell. Don't make me change my mind. I could just as easily go back to despising you if that's what you'd like." Beca shook her head quickly.

"No. I was just teasing." Aubrey chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Now if you don't mind me asking. What's life like as a convicted felon?" Beca rolled her eyes this time.

"Please. I'm a hardened criminal."

"Got any prison tats?" Aubrey asked cheekily. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"None that I want to show you." Aubrey let out a small laugh.

"What'd you do? Get a tramp stamp that says 'hardened criminal'?" Beca shook her head.

"Nope. I stuck with the grasshopper. Got a pink one leaping across my back." She said sarcastically.

More out of instinct that anything, Aubrey hesitantly reached out to grab Beca's left arm and take a closer look at the tattoo on her skin.

"What's it mean?" She asked the brunette without looking at her.

"It's a good luck symbol. The grasshopper in many cultures symbolizes luck, longevity and so on." Beca said. Aubrey smiled.

"I like it," She said as she traced Beca's tattoo with her finger. The brunette felt goosebumps tingle up and down her arm as Aubrey ran a finger along the outline of the grasshopper.

"Have any yourself?" She asked, in an attempt to get her mind off of how close Aubrey was to her.

"Nope. I've always wanted to, but I've never found anything worth permanently inking onto my body." She said with a shrug, letting go of Beca's arm.

"Ah. Ever consider something to do with music?" Aubrey nodded.

"I once considered getting a treble clef tattooed somewhere, but I thought it was a little cheesy." Beca snorted.

"Hey, if it means something to you, who cares?" Aubrey smiled.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I'm waiting for when I really feel compelled to do it I guess." She said. Beca nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. At least you won't get something you'll regret in the future."

"Ever get one that you regret?" Aubrey followed up. The brunette shook her head.

"I don't regret much about my life. My tattoos included."

"How many do you even have?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you get a good enough look at Thanksgiving when you were checking me out while we were stripping down for a shower?" Aubrey blushed slightly at the memory.

"Yes... I mean no! I mean…" Aubrey groaned, burying her face in her hands as the freshman laughed.

"I'm just teasing. I have four. The grasshopper and the headphones you've seen. And I'm sure you've seen the roses on my back and the quote." Beca said.

"Not saying that I looked, but I don't know what the quote says." Beca snorted, knowing full well that Aubrey had looked.

"It's a quote by Bono. ' _Music can change the world because it can change people._ '" Aubrey smiled slightly.

"That sounds like something you'd get tattooed on your body." Beca had to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

* * *

The rest of the ride back to Barden, the two Bellas just spent time talking as they always did. Aubrey confided in Beca that she had started to hit the track, as well as her disappointment over the drop in her 1600 meter time.

"Hey, you're out of practice. If you keep at it, maybe you can get a new PR." Beca encouraged.

"I guess. I don't really know to what end though. It's not like running will get me anywhere in life." She said.

"Hey, you said you enjoy it. If getting a new PR gives you personal enjoyment and satisfaction, then I think you should go for it." Aubrey gave Beca a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Beca gave Aubrey a smug look.

"Of course. I'm always right." Aubrey shook her head, amused. "In all seriousness, though, I'll help you train if you want?" The brunette offered.

"You'd do that?" Beca nodded.

"I mean, I couldn't keep up, but I could coach you or something. I guess."

The two didn't have much time to talk about anything else since their cab pulled up to the Barden entrance. Aubrey paid the cab fee, much to Beca's protest. But the two got out of the cab and Aubrey offered to walk back to Beca's dorm with her. Neither of them wanting to admit they didn't want to leave the other.

The walk was mostly made in silence with the odd comment here and there. Once the two got to Beca's dorm, the brunette unlocked the door to see all the Bellas sitting on her bed and a very irritated looking Kimmy Jin. "They've been here all night. It's a real inconvenience Beca." She said before she pushed past her roommate to go off to do god knows what.

Beca and Aubrey entered the brunette's room. "You guys waited up for me?" Chloe smiled at her two friends.

"Of course we waited!" The other Bellas spread out on Beca's bed nodded in agreement.

"Well, while we're all here, let's have a Bellas meeting." Beca groaned at Aubrey's suggestion. "We just barely beat the Sockapellas. We need to step it up, we're going to work harder and longer after the break." All of the Bellas sighed but accepted the mandate from their captain.

"Aubrey, seriously. This setlist is going to make us lose at semis. Here, at least listen to what I put together." Beca said as she went to open up the file she had mashed together of their setlist.

"Beca, I'm the one with the pitch pipe." The freshman rolled her eyes. Though Chloe came to her rescue.

"Aubrey, this stuff is kind of cool. Maybe…"

"Chloe." Aubrey said warningly and the redhead backed off, giving Beca a sympathetic look.

"Okay ladies. I will see all of you at practice after the break. Have a good Christmas." The Bellas looked at one another before, one by one, they got up off Beca's bed and left the freshman's dorm. Stacie and Fat Amy gave Beca a pat on the back and a hug before they left. Which left Aubrey and Chloe for last.

The redhead pulled Beca into a tight hug which the freshman awkwardly returned. "I'm glad you're okay Becs. I'll see you on New Years. You and Aubrey are coming to the SBT party with me!" She said excitedly, releasing her friend.

"Chlo, do I have to?" Beca complained.

"Yes!" The redhead insisted.

"Fine." Beca begrudgingly said and didn't miss Aubrey laughing at her. "What are you laughing at? You have to come too." The senior shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm not as stubborn about it as you are." The freshman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, thanks again for bailing me out. I'll see you later?" Aubrey and Chloe nodded before they left the freshman's dorm.

Beca slumped back onto her bed, shedding her sweater. She glanced at the hourglass sitting on her desk. "How am I supposed to do anything with Aubrey if all she ever wants from me is friendship?"

* * *

The next couple of days Beca spent getting ready to stay with her mom for Christmas. The freshman was excited to be going home. She had missed her mother and was looking forward to seeing her. Though before she left, she had some time to watch Aubrey run the track.

"You sure you want to watch?" The senior asked apprehensively. Beca nodded eagerly. She was excited to watch. Both because it was Aubrey and because being a track star at her high school was a big deal. She wanted to see if the blonde could bring it.

"Of course, I want to see what you can do! Besides, I need a break from packing." The senior chuckled as she laced up her spikes.

"Okay then, but don't be too disappointed. I'm still a little rusty." Beca scoffed.

"You call 5:06 rusty. Most people call that pretty quick." Aubrey shook her head, otherwise ignoring the freshman before starting her 1600. Beca had a stopwatch in hand, watching the blonde circle the track. The freshman had to admit, seeing Aubrey actually go hard was a sight. The senior hadn't been joking. She was good, not that Beca doubted it. But there was a difference in hearing about it and actually seeing it for herself.

The senior, in slightly better shape for running, had picked up the speed a little bit. As she reached the end of her final lap, she was still a little winded, but not too horribly. She walked over to where her freshman friend was sitting. "Time?" She asked, chest heaving a little.

"4:56. 10-second improvement." Beca replied. Aubrey smiled to herself.

"Well, it's a start. Still 16 seconds slower than my PR though." Beca shrugged.

"Keep trying then. You'll get there eventually." Aubrey took a seat on the bleachers next to Beca, putting her head between her legs to cool down a little bit.

"Yeah. Thanks for the support. It does mean a lot. No one else really knows about my track days. It's nice to have been able to confide in someone." Beca grinned.

"Dude, I still don't know why you keep it a secret. You're good. It's something I'd be bragging about."

"I guess that I just don't want people continually asking me why I didn't pursue running."

"I suppose there's that. But still." Aubrey lifted her head and nodded.

"Anyways, when are you leaving?" The senior asked.

"I'm booked to leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll be back on the 28th."

"Okay, will give Chloe plenty of time to pick an outfit for you then." Aubrey joked though Beca just groaned.

"Are you sure I have to go?" The senior nodded.

"You know Chloe."

"That I do. You're going right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Chloe decided she wanted to give us a chance to hook up, so she's forcing both of us to the same New Year's party in the hope that we'll kiss at midnight or something I guess." She said, half jokingly, though that wasn't entirely a bad plan.

Beca rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Yeah… I won't invade your space, don't worry." Aubrey raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. If everything went according to plan, Beca would end up eating those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have too much to say about this chapter. It's really just leading up to the next one, so yeah. Kind of more filler. Hopefully, all of you are chill with that.


	16. Christmas Break

Christmas with her mom was a pretty quiet affair. Beca didn't have any siblings so it was just her and her mom for the holidays. Not that Beca minded, it was nice actually. She spent the majority of her childhood with her mother, so not seeing her for a semester was different for her. The freshman was happy to spend Christmas break with the woman.

The two spent the week leading up to Christmas doing all their normal traditions. Beca and her mom always decorated the house, which, of course, included putting up the tree. Normally that was done at the beginning of the month, but since Beca was still at Barden, her mom had waited until she came home.

One night, the pair were just sitting in front of the tree in their living room, both with mugs of hot chocolate when Beca figured it was time she told her mom.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you." The woman set down her mug. Beca rarely ever wanted to talk about anything, so she knew that when Beca wanted to talk, it was serious.

"What it is baby?" She asked, slightly concerned. Beca bit her lip.

"Don't get mad that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to do it over the phone." Her mom raised an eyebrow, unable to see where this was going.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Beca snorted.

"Do you really think I'd be pregnant?" Her mom shrugged.

"Well, when the first thing you tell me is to not get mad and the fact you just came home from your first semester of college." The freshman rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not pregnant. What I was going to tell you is that the sand ran out." She said. It took her mom a minute to process the context of what she said, but when it hit her, Beca's mom pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You found your soulmate!" Beca groaned as her mom squeezed her. "What are they like? Name, gender, age, what?"

"You've got to let me go before you strangle me to death mom." Beca managed to wheeze out. Her mom released her.

"Ok, now tell me."

"You know when I joined that a cappella group at school?" Her mom nodded. "She's one of the captains."

"So that's why you joined that singing group huh? I always wondered why you did. You've always said you hated singing, even though you've got a beautiful voice." Beca blushed slightly but nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Aubrey Posen. She's a senior." Her mom nodded in approval.

"What's she like?" Her mom asked. Beca really didn't know how to describe the blonde.

"She's… interesting. You know, when we first met and for a couple months after she hated me. And I kind of hated her. At least, facets of her personality. She can be really uptight, controlling and hard to get along with. But at the same time, once you get past that, she can be really caring and amazing." Beca said, tripping over her words. There didn't seem to be the right words in her vocabulary to describe how she felt.

"Well, I'm glad you found her." Her mom said, understanding Beca's inability to voice how she felt. The bond between soulmates wasn't something easily described and throw in Beca's inability to voice her feelings, in general, well. Beca's mom pulled her in closer. "So, where are you two at in your relationship?" The brunette sighed.

"She found out about the whole soulmate thing. And while she still wants to be friends, she told me that a relationship would never happen." The freshman said dejectedly.

"Oh, sweetie. Just give her space and don't give up. Relationships take time, even between soulmates. Just don't give up on her." Beca smiled sadly.

"That's what Chloe says too, but I don't know mom. I don't want to force her into anything, but at the same time, I don't know if I can handle just being friends." Beca's mom rubbed her back gently.

"Baby, you'll know what's right when the time comes. Trust me."

"I hope so."

* * *

Christmas day rolled around and it was a lazy day in Beca's house. Since it was just her and her mom, the pair woke fairly late, opening presents at their leisure. Beca's mom had gotten her a new production controller and a few new albums. And in turn, Beca had gotten her mom a nice silver necklace that she knew she'd love.

Throughout the day, Beca had gotten a stream of text messages from different people, mostly her fellow Bellas as well as one from Jesse. Chloe had been the first, though, waking the brunette up at nearly the crack of dawn. She heard her phone go off and groggily had checked the text before going back to sleep.

'Merry Christmas Becs! I hope you like your present!' Chloe had said. A couple of the Bellas had given the freshman Christmas gifts before she had left Barden. Chloe being one of them. And later on that day, she opened Chloe's gift to find the redhead had given her a simple silver thumb band, along with a list of Aubrey's favorite songs. Beca had laughed and shook her head at the gift. At the bottom of the list, Chloe had written, 'In case you wanted to mix for her someday ;)'

Sometime around three, Beca's phone went off again, but this time it was an actual phone call. She picked it up without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She was surprised to hear Aubrey's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Becs. I thought I'd call to wish you a Merry Christmas. It's just not the same texting it to you." Beca smiled even though the senior couldn't see it.

"Hi, Bree. Merry Christmas to you too. How has your break been so far?" She could hear the blonde groan on the other end. "That bad?"

"You have no idea Beca. It's horrible. All of my siblings under the same roof, bragging about what internships they just got or what big cases they just won. All for the sake of impressing my dad."

"Yikes. That sounds…" Beca trailed off, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Painful is what it is. I honestly can't wait to get back to Barden. But enough about my shitty home life, what about you?"

"It's been good. Just me and my mom. It's been pretty quiet for the most part. I don't have siblings so, no competition there I suppose."

"Lucky. Oh, thank you. For the Christmas present. I love it. I'll have to try it out when we get back to campus. And the mix, it's great. Didn't know you knew I liked Mariah Carey." Beca had given Aubrey a compression shirt for running and the Mariah Carey mix she had made.

"You're welcome. And well, you were talking about Mariah Carey chart toppers when we met. I just figured…" Aubrey laughed.

"I suppose you're right."

"And thanks, for the headphones. They're a really nice set. You shouldn't have." Aubrey had gotten Beca a new set of black and red Beats, knowing the freshman was in need of a new pair of headphones.

"Hey, it's Christmas. I wanted to. Anyways, I probably should be getting back to… ugh, family time. I'll see you when we get back to campus? And remember Chloe is dragging us to that SBT party." Beca groaned.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll see you then Bree. Thanks again, for the present and for calling."

"That's what friends do right? Bye Becs."

"Bye," She said before the pair hung up. Beca looked up from the kitchen counter to see her mom grinning at her.

"Oh Becs, you've got it bad." Beca blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom."

"Don't think I didn't notice how your face lit up when you were talking to her." Beca groaned.

"Doesn't really matter, though, does it? I'm really beginning to question if anything will happen. All she wants to be to friends." Her mom sat down on a barstool next to her daughter.

"Beca, you're not just going to give up are you?" The brunette shrugged. "Becs, you said she hated you at the beginning of the year, and now here she is giving you a Christmas gift and calling to wish you Merry Christmas. There's still hope." Beca smiled weakly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It's just hard." Her mom pulled her in for a hug.

"I know it is honey. But it'll be worth it in the end."

* * *

Beca stepped onto the gate at the Atlanta airport to hear her name being called. She had called Chloe to pick her up when her flight got in, so when she turned to see a blonde head of hair calling to her, she was a little bit surprised. She walked over to the senior, a little confused.

"Aubrey. Hey. I thought…" She blinked as the blonde smiled.

"She got caught up with some stuff, decided to send me instead. Hope that's okay. Not that you really have much of a choice. I'm your ride home." Beca snorted.

"I don't know. But I know that I don't want to walk, so I guess you're my only option." The senior rolled her eyes.

"C'mon you, let's get your shit." Beca stopped the blonde.

"What you see is what I've got." Aubrey looked a little skeptical. "Honest. I was just going home. It's not like I needed to bring a shit ton of stuff." She said with a shrug.

"Alright then, let's get going," She said as the pair walked out to Aubrey's car.

* * *

The ride back to Barden was spent with the two catching up. They had texted a little bit after Christmas of course, but it was much easier to chat face to face than over a text message. "So my little sister was talking about some high school debate thing she's in and of course, my dad is over the moon about it. Says she's shaping up to be the next lawyer in our family after my law career didn't work out." Aubrey said.

"He really said that?" Beca asked in disbelief. The blonde nodded.

"I told you, he's extremely critical of me ever since I came out and when I didn't follow his dreams of me becoming a lawyer."

"How many lawyers do you even have in your family?" Aubrey thought for a minute.

"Two already, and if my younger sister pursues it, that'll be three." Beca stared.

"Shouldn't that be enough? Why does it matter if all of his kids are in the same profession." Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't honestly know Beca. Maybe his dream is all of us joining his law firm so he can control us until we die? No idea." The freshman wanted to ask if that's where the blonde got her control issues from but refrained. "How was seeing your mom for the holiday?"

"It was great. I don't really miss people very often but after living with my mom for almost eighteen years, a semester away seemed like forever. It was nice to go home I guess. Not have to deal with my dad being on my ass every second of the day." Aubrey looked sympathetic.

"It must suck, having to be around him all the time when you're at school." Beca shrugged.

"It's not my favorite thing, but hey. I don't mind college much. Well, that's a lie. I hate school, it's the college life that isn't so bad." Aubrey laughed.

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say that?" Beca chuckled. "Well, this is going to be your first real college party right?" The freshman nodded.

"Yeah, unless you count hood night." Aubrey scoffed.

"Please, a party of newly initiated a cappella freshman isn't a college party." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you said you weren't one for partying."

"But I never said I hadn't been, did I? You're not friends with Chloe Beale and never go to a college party Beca. That just doesn't happen." The freshman laughed.

"I can see that I guess. I suppose I'm going to be relying on you to give me the full experience then, aren't I?" Beca missed Aubrey's grip on the steering wheel tighten as she tensed up, but the senior nodded.

"Hopefully it won't be a night you'll forget," She said cryptically. Beca furrowed her brow but didn't push that line of inquiry any further since the two had pulled up at the school.

"Thanks, for coming to pick me up, Bree." The senior waved her off.

"My pleasure. I bet you probably want to go back to your dorm room and unpack." The freshman nodded. "Well, don't let me keep you. I'll see you later?"

"Count on it. We've still got a party to make an appearance at, remember?" She noticed Aubrey swallow nervously before smiling.

"Of course. I'll call you later?" Beca cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, sure. You don't need to permission to blow up my phone." Aubrey snorted.

"Common courtesy. But okay. Maybe I'll make you end up regretting those words one night when I'm bored." Beca rolled her eyes before she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"I'll see you later Bree," She said with a wave before she walked back to Baker Hall.

When she got to her room, she found it empty. Kimmy Jin wasn't due back until after New Years, so the dorm room was all hers for until then. Beca fished her phone out of her pocket, composing a message for Chloe.

'You were busy with stuff, my ass!' She sent to the redhead. It wasn't long before she got a reply.

'Hey! I'm guessing Bree found you at the airport?' Beca rolled her eyes at the deflection.

'Yes. Stop deflecting and answer me!'

'I really was busy. Besides, I didn't think you'd mind being picked up by Bree ;) Alone time with her in her car. Lots could happen.' Beca rolled her eyes.

'Need I remind you that all she wants is friendship.' She texted to the senior. And this time, it took a few minutes for the redhead to text back.

'Don't be so sure about that.' Was all the text said. Beca sat on her bed, staring at the message for a few minutes. Did Chloe know something that she didn't?

'What do you mean by that?' She asked hesitantly.

'All I'm saying is to keep an open mind. Bree just might surprise you. But enough of that. We've gotta come up with an outfit for you for the party!' Beca groaned to herself. Leave it to Chloe to want to play dress up with her.

'Do I have to?'

'Yes! Don't you want to look hot for my best friend?' Beca blushed a little before sending back a sarcastic answer.

'Why would I want to look hot for myself?'

'Beca Mitchell! You know what I meant. I can almost see that smug look on your face right now.' Beca laughed because the redhead was entirely spot on.

'Well, what did you have in mind, assuming I'd agree to this.'

'Nothing too dramatic Becs, don't blow this out of proportion. Maybe less eyeliner, more skin showing.' The freshman blushed a little bit at the mention of more skin but was somewhat interested in what Chloe had in mind.

'And what would you propose?'

'These things take time! And planning. Tell you what, I'll come to your room that morning and help you.'

'I don't have much of a choice, do I?' Beca could sense Chloe's excitement through her phone.

'Nope! I'll see you then Becs! Get some rest tomorrow, you're going to need it!' Beca groaned before flopping back onto her bed.

* * *

There was a knock at Beca's door, waking the brunette up. The freshman groaned, knowing it was a certain redheaded senior. She knew that Chloe would bust down the door if she had to, so Beca got up out of bed, opening the door as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was met with a cup of coffee being shoved in her face.

"What's this for Chlo?" The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dense Beca. I knew you wouldn't be up yet." The freshman glanced over at the clock which said it was still nine in the morning.

"Chloe, it's not going to take twelve hours to get an outfit put together." The senior plopped down on Beca's bed.

"Maybe not, but I know you. You like being difficult." Beca scoffed as Chloe gave her a warning look.

"Let's just get this over with."

"It won't be that bad Beca. Besides, don't you want to look sexy for a certain senior friend of mine?" Beca rolled her eyes though a blush was also creeping up her neck at the same time. She'd never admit it, but Chloe was right. She did want to put forth a little bit of effort for Aubrey.

"Whatever Beale, I've got things to see, people to do. Let's get on with it." Chloe laughed before she went digging through the brunette's closet.

"Wow Beca, I didn't even know you owned a dress, never mind one that actually looks sexy," She mumbled as she riffled through Beca's hangers.

"Hey! I'm not without some fashion sense Chlo. Besides, my mom got me the dress. It would have been mean to just leave it at home." Chloe pulled the dress out of Beca's closet to get a closer look. Chloe had to admit, Beca's mom had good taste. It was an original little black dress, looked to end about mid thigh on the freshman. It had a decently conservative neckline though that was made up for the amount of skin that would be showing in the back.

"Try it on for me. I want to see!" Beca groaned.

"I'm guessing you're not going to give me any privacy?" Chloe shook her head.

"C'mon Beca. I've already seen you nude." The senior said.

"Ugh, fine." The freshman groaned before stripping off her PJs to pull the dress on. Standing in front of the redhead, Chloe got up off the bed and looked Beca once over.

"You've got to wear that tonight Becs! Bree is going to be all over you." Beca snorted. If that's what it took to get Aubrey interested in her, she would have jumped in the dress months ago.

"You think?" She asked hesitantly and the senior vigorously nodded.

"For sure! I'll even let you borrow a pair of my boots so maybe you can reach her lips without having to stand on your toes." Beca's eyes widened before she slapped Chloe on the shoulder. "Ouch. Jeez, Beca. I'm just trying to help a couple of friends out here! And that's the thanks I get?" The freshman just shook her head.

"Fine, bring you and your shoes over later then Chlo." The redhead squealed.

"Tonight is going to be so great!"

* * *

Chloe had told her roommate that she was going over to help Beca with her outfit for the party that night, leaving Aubrey to think about hers. She had planned to drop hints and possibly make a move on Beca at the party if the brunette was too dense to catch on. Which was likely.

The senior wanted to pick something that was sexy, but not slutty. Something that would catch Beca's attention, but not make her look desperate. Though before she really had a chance to think about it, Chloe burst back into their dorm room.

"Bree! You're never going to believe what I got Beca to wear tonight!" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her obviously excited best friend.

"And what, may I ask, would that be?"

"Nope. I'm not telling. You're just going to have to wait and find out." Aubrey groaned.

"What was the point of telling me then?" Chloe shrugged.

"To make you more excited for tonight." Aubrey sat down on her mattress.

"I'm nervous Chloe. I know that Beca has feelings for me, but after everything I said and have done to her, I feel like rejection is a possibility." The blonde said sadly. Chloe sensed the seriousness of her friend's tone.

"Bree, take it from someone who knows, Beca is crazy about you. Don't you think you've put her through enough?" Aubrey bit her lip.

"I know I have. But it's still hard. I still don't believe in this whole soulmate thing, but I can't help myself. Having some semblance of affection for the freshman. This is just all so different." Chloe snorted.

"Well, now you know how it feels, actually having feelings for someone. Don't you think you've had enough one-night stands over the last four years?" Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah, but…" Chloe cut her off.

"No buts Bree. Just go with us tonight and tell Beca how you feel. She'll understand." Aubrey smiled weakly.

"I hope so Chlo. I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it'll be the whole New Year's party that we're so looking forward to. Though I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, however, I do like the character progression I've put in it. Just, I feel it's not written in the most eloquent way. Though who knows, maybe you guys will like it even though I don't. That happens a lot.


	17. New Years

There was a knock at the senior's door. Chloe looked over at Aubrey who was fixing her eyeliner. "That must be Beca. You want to grab that Bree?" Chloe teased her friend, knowing the blonde's makeup was probably perfect. Aubrey looked away from the mirror, rolling her eyes at her friend, but going to open the door for the freshman. Beca had decided to come by their dorm room so they'd all go to the SBT party together.

The blonde opened the floor and was completely stunned at what she saw. It took a lot of self-control to not have her jaw hit the floor. Beca had traded her normal flannel and jeans combination for a black dress that ended at mid-thigh on her, hugged the girl's curves correctly too. She had pulled her hair into a half up, half down look and pulled back on the eyeliner. She had her usual leather wristband on, along with the ring that Chloe had gotten her for Christmas. Aubrey looked the freshman up and down, noticing that she was wearing a pair of heeled boots that looked like they probably belonged to the redhead.

"Uh... Bree. My face is up here." Beca teased. Aubrey blushed as she met the brunette's eyes, knowing she had been caught checking the freshman out. She swallowed nervously.

"Wow, Beca. You look… beautiful." The senior noted the blush that appeared on Beca's face.

"It's not too weird? Over the top?" The freshman asked nervously. Aubrey shook her head vigorously.

"No, not at all. I admit, though, I'm a little surprised that you let Chloe force you into a dress." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I didn't pick it out myself?" The senior rolled her eyes.

"Please, Chloe may not have told me what you were wearing, but she was excited to tell me that she had gotten you into something." Beca snorted.

"Fair enough. You know Chloe as well as I do. Better even. What that redhead wants, she gets. Though, you don't look half bad yourself." Beca said, noting the blonde's outfit. Aubrey had gone for a little bit of a pastel red color for her dress, paired with a set of black and white heels. She had taken the effort to straighten her hair and apply her makeup a little bit darker than she normally did. Maybe unconsciously using more than usual because that's what Beca did.

"Thanks," Aubrey said with a little confidence. She knew that she was hot. The senior wasn't oblivious to that, but it was nice to know that the girl she liked took notice too. Before either woman had the chance to say anything else, Chloe popped up next to her friend.

"Hey, Becs! You look great! See, what did I tell you?" The redhead said with a wink and a subtle look at her fellow senior. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"You two ready?" She asked the seniors. Chloe looked at her friend who nodded.

"Yep! Let's go." Chloe said brightly. And the three walked out of the building together towards the SBT house. The redheaded senior pushed Aubrey and Beca closer together as they walked, both girls mentally thanking the redhead. Though obviously oblivious to the other's appreciation.

The three girls made small talk as they walked to the SBT house on the other side of the campus, in a residential area next to the school. "How's your radio interning thing going?" Aubrey asked the freshman. Beca shrugged.

"It's going... okay I guess. Still stuck stacking CDs. But at least Jesse had been less annoying. I think he feels guilty for me being arrested." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the mention of the Treble.

"As he should. It was kinda his fault." Aubrey said with a shrug.

"It all worked out in the end, though, so it's all in the past." Beca waved it off. "Anyways, enough about Jesse and my CD stacking internship. You two looking forward to tonight?" Chloe nodded though Aubrey just nervously bit her lip.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're excited, right Becs?" Chloe nudged her friend. The freshman surprisingly nodded.

"It'll be nice to actually get out of my dorm room I guess," She said as the three girls finally approached the SBT house. "Not be a hermit for once."

But before anyone had a chance to respond, the guy that Beca recognized as the same one Chloe had been in the shower with, approached. "Hey, Chloe, ready for tonight's party?" The redhead glanced at her two friends before making up her mind.

"Of course! I'm super excited. Thanks for letting us come!" She gave Aubrey an encouraging look. "Hey Tom, want to show me around?" The guy gave Chloe an odd look since it wasn't the first time she had been to the SBT house, but Chloe just gave him _the look_ and he surrendered, grabbed her hand and ran off with her.

"And then there were two," Aubrey commented, sighing at the redhead who just ran off. "Well, shall we?" Aubrey said, offering a hand to Beca. The freshman eyed it warily as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to die if you take my hand you know." Beca huffed before grabbing the blonde's outstretched hand. "I did promise you I'd show you around your first college party, didn't I?" Beca nodded, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was running up and down her arm from their intertwined fingers.

"You sure did. I'm guessing you're keeping your promise?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I'm a Posen. We always keep our word. Now stop stalling." She said before pulling Beca into the SBT house with her.

* * *

The party was already in full swing, the three girls deciding to go a little later, a little closer to midnight. Chloe was nowhere to be seen though she had planned it that way. She wanted Aubrey to have as much of a chance to tell Beca about her feelings as she could. So she was going to just amuse herself with Tom and his frat buddies for most of the night.

Beca kept close to Aubrey's side as the two wandered around the house. Beca didn't know most of the people in attendance though Aubrey seemed to know some of the people, a few people greeting the senior. Though strangely, the blonde didn't pay much attention to other people, most of her attention was on Beca.

"You seem to be pretty popular around here," Beca commented.

"Hm? Oh, I guess. I just know people. It's not like we're friends or anything." She said nonchalantly. Beca raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn't comment.

"So, you're the expert here." Beca teased. Aubrey snorted.

"The expert is probably Chloe, but I'll accept your compliment anyways," She said with a smirk. "But first thing's first. Your first actual dance with yours truly?" Aubrey said confidently though internally she was nervous as all get out. It would make the rest of the night and Aubrey's plans extremely awkward if the brunette refused.

Luckily for her, Beca just nodded shyly. Aubrey grinned before pulling Beca with her into the sizeable group of people already scuffling around to the music. Squeezing in somewhere near the middle, Beca ended up being pushed very close to the blonde senior, causing the freshman to blush profusely. Aubrey giggled at the redness of Beca's face. Deciding to not torture the freshman too much, the blonde reached out for Beca's waist, pulling her closer to the senior if that was possible. She heard Beca's sharp intake of breath.

"Don't be nervous. A dance between two friends, right? Nothing to worry about." Aubrey half whispered into Beca's ear. The brunette blinked. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the blonde was coming on to her.

As the couple danced, Beca lost track of everything happening around her, only focusing on her partner. Aubrey was a very graceful dancer, not that she should have been surprised. What really took her by surprise was that Aubrey was really into it; and even more surprising, so was she. Beca was actually having a good time with the blonde. The two jumped and swayed to the EDM style mixes the resident DJ was playing. Aubrey couldn't help but think that Beca could have probably put a better mix together. But then again, she was relishing in her chance to be this close to the freshman without it being totally weird.

Every so often, Aubrey's hands would wander Beca's body as the two danced close together. And every time they did, Beca felt a surge of warmth, as well as arousal. It was almost unfair. It took all of Beca's self-control to not jump her partner then and there. But she figured that would be totally inappropriate and would probably only gain her a slap in the face.

Though, that didn't stop Beca from returning the favor every so often. She even was bold enough to turn her back to the blonde's front, slightly pushing herself into the senior's body. She couldn't see, but Aubrey's eyes had darkened when Beca did this. Like the freshman, it was hard for the blonde to keep to her plan and not pull Beca back to her dorm room for the night.

After some time, the two Bellas, even with their cardio training, wanted to take a break. They walked side by side, out onto the back deck. They found a deck railing to rest up against and just look up at the sky. There were some people shooting off fireworks, but most of the area seemed to be waiting for midnight to come around. "I'll be right back," Aubrey said to the freshman. Beca nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back." Aubrey snorted.

"As if you'd have anywhere else to go." The freshman rolled her eyes before the shooed the blonde off. The minute she was out of earshot, a certain excitable redhead popped up.

"Becccaaaa!" She was very clearly drunk.

"Chlo. Been hittin' the jiggle juice I see." She said with an amused tone. The redhead giggled.

"Maybe a litttllleee bit. How is your night with Bree going?" She said, a suggestive undertone to her voice. The freshman groaned.

"It's frustrating as hell. I swear to God if she continues getting as close to me as she has been, I'm not going to be able to help myself." Chloe clumsily wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I'll tell you a little secret. She doesn't want you to." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. The freshman narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Chloe was most certainly drunk and she didn't know if she wanted to believe anything that came out of the redhead's mouth. Though before she formulated an answer, Aubrey was at Beca's side again, this time with a couple cans of beer.

"Chloe. Ditched Tom already, have you?" Aubrey smirked. Frat boys never seemed to be able to hold Chloe's attention for very long. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"No! He's around here somewhere." She slurred. "I'll find him. Beca, remember what I said." Chloe offered before she scampered off. Aubrey shook her head.

"That girl is going to get into a lot of troubles some day," Aubrey said before handing Beca a beer. The brunette raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What? College party, I'm not letting you leave without drinking at least a can."

"You know I'm underage right?" The senior snorted.

"Is that really going to stop you, though?" Beca answered by opening the can that the senior had handed her. "That's what I thought," She said before opening her own can and taking a drink.

"You know, I pegged you for a wine type of person."

"Is that because I come from a rich, stuck up family?" The senior teased.

"Uh… I didn't mean..." Beca really didn't have a response.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. And I don't mind wine. But nothing beats a cold beer." She said, taking another drink. "Craft beers are my favorite, but I can deal with a Coors." The two watched as a couple of juniors set off a round of fireworks nearby. "So, what did Chloe say?" Aubrey asked nonchalantly. She felt the freshman tense up.

"I… nothing. Just wondering how I was doing." Aubrey knew that was a pile of shit, but decided to let it slide. For now. Aubrey rested her forearms against the deck fence, upper body leaning over the railing slightly.

"And how are you doing? Having fun?" Beca bit her lip.

"Yeah, it's great." Beca tried to find the courage to continue. She looked the senior up, then back down. "You know, I don't think I ever told you how gorgeous you look Bree." The senior hadn't looked at her friend, but could feel Beca's eyes traveling up and down her person. She turned with a lopsided smile on her face.

"You did, but thanks, again. Though I don't think I stand up to you." Beca scoffed.

"Oh please. Someone would have to be blind to not think you blow me out of the water." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You know how many people have tried to come on to you tonight Becs?" The freshman gave Aubrey a skeptical look. "It's true! Half the people that talked to me tonight only did because I had you with me. Most of those people wouldn't give me the time of day. You would not believe the amount of people that asked me who I brought tonight when I grabbed our beers." She said with a shrug. Beca still was skeptical.

"You can't tell me that all these juniors and seniors are interested in me, a nerdy little DJ freshman?" Beca asked incredulously.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Aubrey asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"See what?" Beca inquired.

"Everything around you. I knew you were dense, but damn." Beca was going to protest. "Beca, I don't think you get how amazing you are. You're immensely talented, smart when you want to be," Aubrey smirked, though, Beca wasn't amused, "funny, usually very sarcastic and blunt. Not to mention," Aubrey gestured to Beca's outfit. "You clean up very nicely." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better Aubrey, I'd think you have a thing for me." The freshman said, half jokingly. The blonde sighed.

"Maybe… Maybe I made a mistake at Thanksgiving, Beca. Again." Aubrey huffed in frustration. "God, I hate you sometimes." Beca looked confused.

"What?"

"I've made so many mistakes when it comes to you. It's frustrating as fuck." Beca was taken aback at Aubrey's use of profanity. The blonde didn't swear all that often, so it was meaningful when she did.

"How is that my fault?" Beca pushed. The blonde swallowed nervously. She hated to admit that she had been wrong.

"It's not, that's the thing. It's mine." Aubrey took a drink of the beer that was in her right hand. "I was so dead set on hating you, that when things started changing, I couldn't handle it. Everything just so quickly spiraled out of control that I couldn't keep up." Beca furrowed her brow, still a little lost on what Aubrey was saying.

"What…" Beca started though midnight was fast approaching. She was cut off by everyone around them counting down.

10!

9!

8!

"Bree, what are you talking about?" Beca questioned the senior.

7!

6!

5!

4!

Aubrey straightened up next to the freshman, her eyes locking onto the brunette. The freshman met the senior's gaze.

3!

Aubrey bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to do what she wanted to do.

2!

'Hey, what the hell?' She thought to herself.

1!

Aubrey hesitantly reached up and cupped her hand against the back of Beca's neck. "Bree, what are you-"

Happy New Years! Fireworks started lighting up the sky and filling everyone's ears with the booms and cracks of the new year.

Aubrey pulled Beca's face up to hers, smashing their lips together. The freshman was in shock for a couple of seconds. The blonde, the one that said she only wanted to be friends, was kissing her! Was this what Chloe had been talking about and dropping hints about lately?

Mind still trying to process the fact that Aubrey was kissing her, Beca allowed her instincts to take control, pushing back against the blonde. Beca absentmindedly set her beer can on the railing next to them, resting a hand on Aubrey's hip. Beca never thought that something as cheesy as a fireworks filled kiss on New Year's would happen to her. But fate had proven her wrong.

Kissing Aubrey was what the romance novels described, not that Beca would have known. She'd never admit she read those. There were fireworks going off, both in the sky above them and behind her eyes, in her mind. But there also was a sense of contentment, a warmth that Beca had never felt before. Aubrey certainly wasn't her first kiss, and yet it felt _right_. Which was so cliche of her to think. But if this was what it felt like, maybe the hourglass had chosen correctly. Maybe there was hope for the couple.

Aubrey had continually pulled Beca closer to her as the two kissed before breaking from the freshman. The senior searched her partner's expression. There was obvious shock and confusion which had been expected, but also hope and desire which filled the senior with confidence.

"I hope that wasn't out of line…" Aubrey trailed off. Beca still stood in a little bit a shock before answering.

"No!" She said quickly. "No. I… I wasn't expecting it. But… It wasn't unwelcomed." Beca stumbled over her words.

"I.. Beca. I was wrong. Again." Aubrey rested a hand against Beca's upper arm. "Look, I'm not… a relationship sort of person. I never have been. But somehow, it's different with you." Beca developed a sort of smug look on her face. The senior rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I believe in your whole soulmates thing still. But I don't deny there's…. something there." The freshman sighed contently.

"I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee. I hope I did this justice. I liked it for once, but there's no telling if you guys will. Hopefully, you do. I was thinking about my stories and I'm thinking to myself, 'I do slow burn really well.'
> 
> I wanted to do my best work on this chapter. Mostly because I think it's such a huge turning point in the story. I get to move on from teasing you guys to writing Mitchsen cute fluff. At least for a little bit. We're not out of the woods yet.
> 
> Next couple chapters are probably going to be Mitchsen fun with a little bit of moving forward into semis. So, look forward to that.


	18. Maybe We're Not So Different

Beca and Aubrey stood in silence after that, staring at each other for a few minutes; neither girl knowing what to say to the other. There was some partying from the SBT guys and their dates around them, but the couple was oblivious to all of it. Beca's mind was reeling. Aubrey had kissed her. And had said that she had feelings for the freshman. That was all Beca could have ever asked for.

"I hope… I didn't make things awkward Beca." Aubrey said quietly. The freshman realized that her silence had gone on for too long. She quickly backtracked.

"No, of course not. I'm just still processing." She said apologetically. The two were still leaning up against the deck railing, just staring up at the fireworks going off. The senior hesitantly reached over and grabbed Beca's outstretched hand, her forearm resting on the railing. Beca glanced over at the senior, with a small smile. She intertwined their fingers, grasping on to the senior's hand.

"I just couldn't hold it back any longer. The more time I spend with you, the more I feel… something for you. More than just friendship." Beca bit her lip, nodding.

"I… You've known my feelings for a while. I just never thought I'd have a chance. And I also never thought it would be _you_ to pursue _me_." She said with a laugh.

"What can I say? You are one dense freshman and I always get what I want." Aubrey said confidently. Beca replied with a sarcastic snort.

"Whatever Bree," She said.

"But you won't deny it, though, will you?" The senior said with a smirk. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Why do I like you again?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me." She challenged. Beca sighed.

"I… don't do feelings. I've been rejected for them enough in my life." Aubrey's eyes softened as she squeezed Beca's hand. Aubrey could understand Beca's point of view.

"You know, despite what I might have said in the past, your feelings are safe with me. When you feel like you want to tell me, I'll listen." Beca nodded, struggling to keep it together. She wanted to tell Aubrey about her feelings, but she couldn't find the words. Couldn't find it in herself to say them out loud yet.

"Thank you. For understanding. I just… can't yet." Aubrey nodded; the couple standing in silence for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by a redhead and her boy toy.

"Heeeyyy Bree! Becaaa!" Chloe slurred. She was even drunker than she had been earlier if that was possible. Tom, on the other hand, had more use of his faculties.

"Hey, Aubrey. She's a little… out of it. She can stay here for the night and I'll send her back in the morning? I don't know if she'll be able to get back to her dorm without someone carrying her all the way back." Aubrey took one look at her roommate and knew Tom was right.

"Yeah, that would be great Tom. Take care of her or I'll find you." She threatened. Tom knew enough about the two that Aubrey would make good on the threat if she needed to. He nodded before escorting Chloe away. Aubrey turned to Beca.

"Well, I guess I have an empty dorm room for the night. Want to leave?" Beca's mind wandered, blushing slightly. Aubrey caught the redness of Beca's face before realizing how what she said had sounded. "Wait.. I didn't mean.. I just... " Aubrey groaned. "That didn't come out right." Beca laughed.

"Calm down Bree. Start again." She said, amused. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I mean, you and I haven't really done anything tonight except dance, drink a beer and share a kiss." She shrugged. "Just thought you'd maybe one to ditch this party that neither of us really want to be at and just… I don't know. Hang out?" Aubrey asked tentatively. Beca considered the proposal. Spend time with the girl she liked or spend the night in her empty dorm room. It wasn't that hard of a decision.

"I'm ready to skip out if you are," Beca said and Aubrey smiled.

"Let's get out of her then." The couple left the SBT house and headed back to Aubrey's dorm room. On the way out, Beca glanced down at Aubrey's hand hanging by her side. She took a breath and hesitantly grabbed the senior's hand. Aubrey was slightly surprised that Beca had done so but didn't complain. Instead, she tightened her grip on the freshman's hand.

As the walked hand and hand back to her dorm room, Aubrey looked down at the tiny freshman beside her. "Never thought this would be happening." She murmured, mostly to herself though Beca managed to hear her.

"You're telling me." Aubrey snorted.

"I guess I'm preaching to the choir aren't I?" Beca nodded.

"Maybe just a bit." The senior sighed.

"I am… sorry, Beca. Just…" Beca cut her off.

"I know. I flipped your world upside down. I challenged you in ways you've never been challenged. And I was an element in your life that you couldn't control." Aubrey was a little taken aback at the accuracy of Beca's words.

"I… how did you…" She trailed off. Beca laughed.

"Because that's how you make me feel," She whispered. Aubrey smiled slightly. It was a small step into Beca disclosing her feelings, but it was a step regardless.

"Maybe we're not so different as some might think." Aubrey mused, Beca just looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps. Though I think we're very different people. But we're just enough alike to have common grounds for something to form. But not too alike that we'll rip each other to shreds." The blonde chuckled but nodded her head.

"You're probably right," She said, swinging their intertwined fingers between them. The two continued to Aubrey's dorm room, mostly in silence. The two didn't really know what to say to each other. Small talk felt… awkward. But neither of them wanted to have a serious conversation in public.

They finally reached Aubrey's dorm. The senior unlocked the door to let the two of them in. Both girls wanted to get out of their dresses, so they kicked off their shoes. Aubrey went rifling through her drawers, grabbing a spare t-shirt and pair of track shorts and threw them at Beca. "Thanks, Bree." The senior waved it off.

"I figured you probably didn't want to wear that all night, though like I said, you look beautiful in it." Beca blushed again at the compliment. "And I didn't want you to have to run all the way back to your dorm to grab something," She said with a shrug. She took her own shirt and shorts out of a drawer before getting up to head to the restroom. "I'll give you some privacy to change. Don't think you want me seeing you nearly naked yet." Aubrey teased as Beca's face turned red.

"Maybe later." Beca weakly replied. Aubrey winked before she left, teasing the brunette further. Beca groaned. The blonde was going to be the death of her

* * *

When Aubrey returned, both girls had changed out of their dresses and into something a little more comfortable. Beca was sat on Aubrey's bed when the blonde returned. "Already making yourself at home I see," She commented. The brunette shrugged.

"Would you rather I made myself at home on Chloe's side of the room?" Aubrey shook her head before plopping on the bed next to the freshman.

"Nope," She said simply. "Because I couldn't do this if you were across the room." The senior moved forward to kiss the freshman opposite her. Beca wasn't going to complain, not that she could. Once the blonde's lips touched hers, she was done for. She had dreamt and wished for this since she got to really know the senior. She wasn't about to give it up.

Beca was still a little surprised at Aubrey's forwardness, but this time she wasn't caught completely off guard. She pushed back with the same force, straightening up a little bit to meet Aubrey's lips on an even footing. Her lips moved against the blonde. Beca could almost feel her pupils dilating as Aubrey scooted back on her bed to rest her back up against the wall.

The freshman moved with her, not wanting to break their kiss. Once Aubrey's back had hit the wall, lost in the moment, she lifted Beca off the bed and on top of her lap. The freshman yelped slightly before settling onto the senior's body. Beca rested her hands against the wall on either side of Aubrey's head, her shirt riding up slightly. Aubrey had kept her hands at her sides, but when Beca felt the senior's hands touch her exposed skin, she broke out in goosebumps.

"Bree." Beca gasped, pulling away from the senior. Aubrey opened her eyes to look up into Beca's. The freshman could see the darkening in her green eyes. "We're probably getting a little ahead of ourselves," She whispered. Aubrey nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sorry. I just.. maybe it's the beer." Beca snorted, knowing a single can was probably not enough to affect the blonde but accepted the excuse anyways.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to. But it's just too soon." She said regretfully. "I mean, I don't even know what this is," Beca said, gesturing between the two of them. Aubrey nodded.

"I.. told you my feelings Beca. I have some sort of feelings for you. I don't know what yet. I agree on taking this slow, as I said, relationships aren't my thing." She said, laying her head back against the wall.

"You think I'm much better?" Beca questioned. The blonde shrugged.

"Perhaps?" The freshman snorted.

"Nope. Relationships are not my thing either." Aubrey laughed.

"Well, I guess this is new territory for both of us then." Beca nodded.

"I guess it is."

* * *

The two stayed up for a little longer, Beca sitting next to Aubrey on the senior's bed. They established that they were interested in each other, but didn't want to put a label on it yet. It was too new to say anything for sure. Beca intentionally stayed away from the soulmates thing. If this worked out the way she wanted it to, she wouldn't need to bring it up again.

"Do you.. want to tell the Bellas?" Beca asked hesitantly. Aubrey glanced down at the freshman.

"I… would rather keep this between us, for now?" She said cautiously. She didn't want Beca to think she was ashamed of her. But at the same time, she didn't like mixing her personal life where it didn't belong.

"Mind if I ask why? Not that I have a problem with it. I just want to hear your reason." Beca asked. The senior nodded.

"I'd just rather we figure it out for ourselves. You know if we tell Stacie or Fat Amy, they will be all over us until we get married or something." She joked. Beca chuckled.

"That is very true. Stacie is always telling me I need to get laid. That I'd be a lot less moody if I did." Aubrey felt a slight twinge of jealousy hit her at the thought of someone having sex with Beca that wasn't her. Though she wasn't going to admit that.

"Well, she's not lying. Sex does put you in a better mood. Unless it's bad sex. Then it just puts you in a shitty mood." She said without really thinking, though, from the look of Beca's embarrassed expression, that was not exactly the right thing to say.

"I…" Beca didn't know how to respond.

"You know, I just heard, what that sounded like," Aubrey said a little awkwardly.

"No, no. It's ok. I'm just… not used to talking sex with girls I like unless we're…. you know." Beca looked a little sheepish. Leave it to the freshman to make things even more awkward.

"Ookay. moving on. Classes, going well?" Aubrey tried to steer the conversation into safer waters. Beca shrugged.

"Going as good as can be," She said vaguely.

"Still having troubles with calculus?" The senior inquired further.

"Not as much, but some of it is still over my head. Not for lack of trying." Beca sighed.

"You know I'm here to help you if you need it." The senior offered.

"Thanks, Bree. I'll let you know. Though I'd rather try on my own. You know, try it until you can't. Then ask for help?" Aubrey smiled, accepting her answer. "What about you? Senior year going well?" The senior nodded.

"It's been.. eventful. Not at all what I expected. Though I guess I have you to thank for that." Beca smirked.

"I guess you do. Though it's not all complaints I hope?" The senior shook her head.

"Of course not," She replied as Beca rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder. The blonde glanced over at the freshman, who looked like she was about to fall asleep at any minute. "You going to fall asleep on me?" Beca slowly nodded.

"Don't mind me. I just…." The freshman yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep Becs. We'll talk more tomorrow." Beca blinked once before falling asleep on Aubrey's shoulder. The blonde spent the next couple of minutes watching the freshman sleep before joining her.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was the first to wake. She was initially a little disoriented at her surroundings, trying to process where she was. The freshman recalled the previous night's party. Then she remembered her midnight kiss with… Beca sat up slowly, looking at her side to see the sleeping blonde.

So she hadn't dreamt it. This was real. Beca heard someone giggle from across the room. She looked up to see Chloe sitting on her bed, watching the two. Beca raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be in quite good condition considering you were punch drunk last night." The redhead shrugged.

"What can I say? I recover quickly from hangovers. Now spill." She said seriously. Beca rolled her eyes.

"What is there to tell? I'm sure she didn't tell me anything you didn't already know." Chloe scoffed.

"How do you figure Aubrey told me anything at all?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe, I know you. You're extremely persuasive and Aubrey is your best friend and you are hers. There's no way she would tell me she had feelings for me without telling you first." Chloe was a little stunned. Beca could be really perceptive when she wanted to be.

"I'm impressed Becs." The freshman shrugged.

"Well, like I said, there's not a lot to tell. She confessed we kissed, it was amazing. We came back here and talked." She said. Chloe bounced up and down on her bed.

"C'mon Becs! There's no way that is everything."

"That's all I want to tell you."

"Becaaaa!" Chloe begged. Though Chloe and Beca's conversation had stirred Aubrey from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you begging, for now, Chlo?" She said, still half asleep.

"Bree, you've gotta tell me what happened with you two last night." Aubrey looked over at Beca, she gestured for her to not say anything, then back at Chloe. The blonde shrugged.

"Sorry, Chlo. She doesn't want me to spill." Chloe's jaw almost dropped.

"You're already whipped, Bree! That's so cute." The blonde groaned.

"You are lucky I like you Becs. She will never let me live this down." Beca smiled, kissing the blonde on the cheek. Aubrey's skin warmed at Beca's touch, goosebumps traveling down her skin.

"I'll repay you somehow." The two heard Chloe squeal. "Seriously Chlo. How are you so chipper this morning?"

"It's a secret," She said cryptically. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll head back to my room. Few things to do before classes start up again. I'll call you later Bree?" The senior nodded. Beca got off the bed, grabbing her stuff. Before she left she pulled Aubrey in for a proper good morning kiss before bidding the two seniors goodbye. As soon as the door clicked shut, Chloe's started volleying off questions.

"Bree! How did it go? Did she tell you about her feelings? What was it like? Is Beca a good kisser? Did you do it last night?" Aubrey groaned, cutting Chloe off.

"Chlo, seriously." The redhead huffed.

"Fine, at least tell me how you're feeling?" Aubrey agreed to that.

"I… She's great Chlo." The redhead looked smug. "Don't you dare tell me 'I told you so.' I get it. I was wrong." Chloe jumped off her bed to sit next to her friend.

"Bree, honestly. You look happier than I've ever seen you be after a girl left the room." Aubrey gave her best friend a small smile.

"It's because I actually like her Chlo. It's not just about sex and kicking her out." Chloe threw her arms around the blonde, squeezing her tightly.

"You two are already so cute! I can't wait to see the other's reactions."

"Chlo, you can't tell anyone else. We want to keep it on the down-low for a while." Aubrey managed to choke out, Chloe's arms still wound tightly around her.

"Why not?" The redhead demanded.

"Let me go first Chlo." Aubrey insisted. Chloe reluctantly let go.

"Okay, now tell me."

"We just want to get to know each other, this relationship for ourselves." Chloe groaned but nodded.

"Fine! But the minute you two go public, you have to tell me!" Aubrey laughed.

"You'll be the first to know Chlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Mitchsen fluff for now. I don't really have a set plan on how to get to semis, so we'll all be in for a surprise. Probably just going to be surface, Mitchsen fluff that we all know and love.
> 
> Not much to say beyond this, though. I generally like this chapter, though it's just a whole ton of dialogue, plus a few kisses. Which might I mention feels great to finally be able to write.


	19. Our First Date

School was back in full swing and consequently so was Bellas practice. Beca and Aubrey had successfully been able to keep their budding relationship from the other Bellas, bar Chloe, of course. Not that it had been difficult. Regardless of their feelings for each other, they still butted heads about their set list.

"Aubrey c'mon. We'll never win with this set list." Beca continued to push her captain. She knew she was playing with fire, but thought that the possible outcome was worth the risk.

"And I've told you Beca, we stick to tradition." The freshman groaned. "Now, let's run it from the top, again." And this time the entire team groaned as they took their places. Beca was grumbling to herself but obeyed Aubrey anyways. She knew better than to full out go against the blonde.

As the girls sang and danced around the auditorium, Beca couldn't help but sneak glances at the senior. Regardless of their musical differences, Beca knew that the blonde was really talented. It almost wasn't fair. The senior could easily be a state level long distance runner, was good at singing and dancing, was extremely intelligent and was beautiful on top of all that. Since Aubrey had admitted her feelings towards Beca, the freshman often wondered what the blonde saw in her.

Soulmates or not, Beca knew she was far out of her league, pursuing Aubrey and yet there it was. A gift that Beca wasn't going to look horse in the mouth. It had been a couple of weeks since New Years and the two had spent as much of their free time together as possible. Some days they would sit together under Beca's favorite tree on the quad. Aubrey would work on homework while Beca would mix. Other days the two would grab a cup of coffee together and just talk. Aubrey knew things about the freshman that Beca had never told anyone else.

Like how, even though she outwardly hated Miley Cyrus, she admitted she knew the words to most of the singer's hits. Aubrey had been surprised when the freshman had told her, suppressing the giggles. Beca had glared at Aubrey, but that just made the senior start to laugh and eventually Beca joined her.

And even further, some days the two would stay in one of their empty dorm rooms, ninety percent of those meetings ended with the two engaged in hour-long make out sessions. They hadn't gone any further than that, wanting to at least be committed to each other and out in public before taking that step. Beca and Aubrey both enjoyed those days, but it was getting harder and harder for them to not go any further. Beca caught herself daydreaming about those make-out sessions with Aubrey before turning her attention back to Bellas rehearsals.

That day's practice ran a few hours before Aubrey called it quits. As the girls left the auditorium, Beca hung behind to wait for Aubrey. A couple of Bellas, namely Stacie and Cynthia Rose, had begun to notice that Beca was hanging around Aubrey a lot more than she used to. The two still butted heads during practice, but they had been seen hanging out on campus by most of the girls at least once or twice.

A couple of them just thought that the two were trying to be civil for the group. Some of the girls didn't really care what the pair did in their free time. Though Stacie and Fat Amy thought there was something more substantial going on between the two. But of course, they knew better than to pry too deep into their captain's personal life. Aubrey could make life hell for all of them if they got caught.

Beca stood with her duffle bag strap over her shoulder, waiting for Aubrey to gather her stuff. "So, tree or coffee tonight?" She asked the senior. Aubrey grabbed her own bag, straightening up to face the freshman.

"Neither. We're going on a run." Beca groaned loudly.

"Really?" She complained. Aubrey nodded seriously.

"I did say you all need to work on cardio," She said with a shrug.

"Do I have to?" Beca questioned, still not wanting to work on cardio after a Bellas practice. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take you out to dinner afterward?" She offered cheekily, knowing Beca wouldn't turn her down. And she wasn't disappointed. Beca rolled her eyes.

"You know Bree, you play dirty." The senior laughed.

"But you're not going to say no, are you?" Beca hesitated but shook her head.

"Fine. You drive a hard bargain, Posen." Aubrey snorted before leaning in to kiss Beca on the cheek.

"C'mon let's put our stuff in my locker and we'll go. I promise it won't be that long. Only a mile or three." Beca eyed the senior warily before following the Bellas captain.

"How did you manage to get a locker in the arts building?" Beca asked.

"Perks of being a captain," She said with a laugh. Beca snorted but handed her bag to the senior to hang it on one of the hooks before placing her own bag in her locker before shutting and locking the door.

"Ready?" She turned to Beca, who just sighed.

"As ready as I'm going to be." The senior just rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad Becs, c'mon," She said, lightly slapping her shoulder before leaving the arts building, Beca close on her heels.

It was actually a semi-nice day, especially for Atlanta in January. It wasn't overly cold, but, of course, it wasn't warm either. But it wasn't raining, so that was a plus. Aubrey often went running in the rain, she felt it was a good way to relax though she wasn't sure if Beca would share her thoughts about it.

The two took off at a reasonable pace. Aubrey was obviously holding herself back for Beca's sake, something that the freshman appreciated. She wasn't entirely out of shape, she wasn't half a season deep into a cappella for nothing. But of course, Aubrey was also a nearly state level runner, Beca had nothing on her.

The two ran pretty close together, giving them the chance to chat as they ran. "Semis is what, in a few weeks?" Aubrey shook her head.

"Closer to the end of March. We have plenty of time to be ready." Beca rolled her eyes, obviously not agreeing with Aubrey's definition of ready, but didn't comment. She wasn't in the mood for an argument. So instead she nodded. The two ran through the quad in silence.

The pair didn't notice a couple of the Bellas who had stopped to grab coffee after practice. Stacie and Cynthia Rose watched the pair run past them. Stacie turned to her fellow Bella. "They can be around each other without ripping each other to shreds?" Cynthia Rose shrugged.

"Girl, your guess is as good as mine. I didn't even know short stuff ran. She was super against cardio at the beginning of the season." The two turned their attention back to the strange pair.

"Do you think…." Stacie trailed off, staring at the couple. Cynthia Rose shook her head.

"Na, there's no way. They're so not each other's type." Stacie shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure," She said before the two went back to their coffees, not giving it further thought.

* * *

Aubrey and Beca ran a circuit around campus a few times, amounting in a couple of miles run. By the time they ran by the arts building again, Beca was breathing heavily, while Aubrey seemed to be able to run another few miles without a problem. "Want to call it quits Becs?" The senior asked her running partner as they came to a stop outside the building. Beca stopped to catch her breath, nodding furiously.

"Yes please." Beca managed to get out.

"This is good for you Becs, I promise. Maybe one day you'll be able to keep up with me." Aubrey said cheekily. Beca snorted.

"Please, you've got every advantage over me." Aubrey shrugged.

"Well if you're planning on sticking with me, be prepared to be my running partner a lot." Beca groaned as they walked into the building to grab their stuff from the senior's locker.

"I'm seriously reconsidering this relationship now." Beca joked. Aubrey bumped Beca's shoulder.

"Surely running isn't that bad Becs." The freshman pretended to ponder that.

"I don't know. Maybe if you sufficiently reward me I might be inclined to be okay with it." She flirted. Aubrey raised an eyebrow before kissing the freshman on the cheek. Beca blushed a little.

"Well, I did agree to take you out tonight if you came. Is that sufficient enough?" Beca shrugged.

"For now." Aubrey unlocked her locker and grabbed Beca's bag from its place on one of the hooks, handing it to the freshman.

"Good, well get yourself freshened up, I'll be by your dorm at five. Dress casual." Giving Beca about forty-five minutes to get ready.

"Yes, mom." She sassed. The senior raised an eyebrow before leaning in.

"The things I want to do to you aren't appropriate for a mother to do," She whispered in the freshman's ear. Beca's neck flushed red as her nostrils flared and pupils dilated at the implications of Aubrey's words. But she didn't trust her voice to respond. Instead, she nodded before scurrying away, flustered. Aubrey chuckled to herself. Even though she had real feelings for Beca, she still had her sexual seductivity about her. And it was oh so fun to tease the freshman.

She grabbed her own stuff from her locker before heading back to her dorm to take a quick shower and get ready.

* * *

Aubrey got back to her dorm to see that Chloe was out doing whatever she did, so she didn't have a roommate to grill her on what she had been doing. Which was fine with her. She wasn't exactly in the mood for the Spanish Inquisition from her best friend. She dropped her stuff on her bed, grabbing her bag of toiletries before heading for the showers.

Aubrey pulled the shower curtain closed as she disrobed and turned on the water. Stepping under the stream of warm water she washed the sweat from her body. Aubrey often had shower thoughts, and today was no different. She started to reflect on her final year of her undergraduate degree. It had all been so carefully planned out. She was going to focus on the Bellas, win the ICCAs to redeem herself from pukegate the previous year, graduate with her MIS degree and go out into the workforce. She didn't plan on getting her Master's degree at this point. There were enough openings in the job market that she felt secure in not doing so. Though if necessary she would at a later date. Beca had changed all of that.

She didn't have a lot of time, so she didn't waste any time in the shower being done in under fifteen minutes. Which for some people was still a lot of time. She hurried back to her dorm. She wasn't really planning on going out to a really nice place since that wasn't really Beca's thing, nor did she really want it to feel like an over the top date of some sort. Though she did hope that Beca considered it a date, because she hoped it was.

Aubrey grabbed a clear pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, throwing them on before turning to do her makeup. She didn't do much past her usual routine. She checked her phone and she had a few minutes to walk over to Baker to meet Beca. She grabbed her wallet and keys, locking her dorm behind her before hurrying off.

* * *

Aubrey took a breath and knocked on Beca's door. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It's not like it was the first time she had come by Beca's dorm before to pick her up for their plans. She heard the door click open and reveal her freshman friend. Beca had gone for her usual look of jeans with a flannel. A look which Aubrey had detested when she had first met Beca, but she was so used to the tiny brunette that she didn't mind it. In fact, it was all part of what made Beca herself.

"Hey, Bree, ready?" The senior nodded.

"I did promise didn't I?" Beca chuckled.

"You did indeed. So, where are we going?" Beca said as she shut her dorm room behind her.

"I thought we could go to this restaurant in the city. It's only a few miles from here. They've got good food, one of those restaurants that has something for everyone." Beca smiled.

"Sounds good to me. You're driving I'm assuming."

"You'd assume correctly." Beca nodded as the two walked to the parking lot from Beca's building. The sun was starting to go down though there were a number of students still scattered around campus.

"Bree, can I ask you kind of a serious question?" The senior picked up by Beca's tone that she wasn't playing around, so the senior just nodded.

"Ask away."

"Would you consider this a date?" Aubrey swallowed. She had been wondering just the same thing earlier.

"I… Do you?" She offered. Beca gave her a skeptical look.

"I asked you first." The senior sighed.

"I want it to be," She said, only just above a whisper. Beca smiled, subtly reaching down to grab Aubrey's hand.

"I do too," She reassured the senior. Aubrey grinned, grasping Beca's hand as they walked to her car. Neither of them was really worried about being seen. For one, they didn't exactly want to hide their relationship, they just didn't want to push it too fast by putting a label on it and announcing it to campus. And for two, they were both lost in their own little world.

"So, is this kind of like our first date?" Beca asked. Aubrey shrugged.

"Unless you count New Year's." The freshman shook her head.

"Nope, that hardly counted as a date. That was something Chloe forced us to go to." Aubrey snorted.

"That's true though in all honesty I'm glad she did." The senior admitted.

"Yeah, who knows what would have become of us if she didn't."

"As overly excited as she can be sometimes, Chloe is a good friend," Aubrey said, she truly did love the redhead. Beca nodded in agreement. The two reached Aubrey's car and the blonde pulled out her keys, unlocking the doors and opening the passenger's side for Beca. The freshman smirked.

"Right gentlemen you are." The senior snorted.

"Chivalry isn't dead yet and all that I suppose," She said before shutting the door and hurrying over to the driver's side. The two buckled up and Aubrey took off. Luckily the restaurant she had in mind wasn't far and parking wasn't too jam packed that night. They found a spot in a manner of minutes once they had gotten in the vicinity, which in and of itself took about ten minutes.

Both girls had listened to the radio as Aubrey drove, neither really knowing what to say. Despite their semi-friendship before this new relationship cropped up, it was still new territory for both of them and neither girl really knew how to respond to it.

"Well, ready for our first official date?" Beca offered to break some of the awkwardness between the two as they got out of the car. Aubrey smiled.

"You know, I think I am. Never thought I would, to be honest." She said stepping onto the sidewalk next to Beca, offering her hand to the freshman. Beca smiled as she accepted the outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as they walked in the direction of the dinner destination as it was a block down. Aubrey sighed.

"I told you I didn't do relationships right?" The freshman nodded, waiting for Aubrey to continue. "As awkward as it is to tell you, I probably should. I'm not asexual, I have needs." Beca blushed a little but raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you're a player?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"A crude way to put it, but not any less true I suppose. I'm not proud of it, you know. But... I don't know. Maybe I just never thought I'd find someone? My parents aren't exactly thrilled about my choice of partners. Maybe I'm just afraid of what they'll do to someone I bring home for Christmas." She said with a shrug. Beca squeezed the senior's fingers.

"It's your life, Bree. After graduation, you're free to do what you want with it, you know." Aubrey looked over at her date.

"You're right, but even as a college senior I guess it's still a little hard to come to grips with that. My father had planned out my whole life and I kind of threw it back in his face." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, it's a step in the right direction. Next thing you know you'll be wearing flannels and way too much eyeliner." Beca joked. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stoop to your level, sorry babe." The last word caught both girls by surprise. 'I…." Aubrey didn't know what to say. The term of endearment had just slipped out. Beca just shook her head.

"Don't be sorry," She said, biting her lip. "I don't mind. I kind of like it actually." Beca admitted. Aubrey smiled.

"You're not so badass sometimes are you?" She poked at Beca. The freshman scoffed.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation." Aubrey's shoulder bumped the girl next to her.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The two reached their destination and they were quickly seated and handed menus. Aubrey had been right, there was a wide variety of food on the menu. Though when their waiter had come by, he seemed to have taken an interest in the senior, which caused Beca to feel a little territorial. Aubrey noticed Beca's snappiness at the waiter and internally laughed. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling the jealous pull.

The blonde, of course, had no interest in the waiter trying to flirt with her since she only had eyes for the brunette sitting across from her. So she ordered a couple of chicken wraps with disinterest, handing the menu to the guy standing at their table. Beca had opted for a pasta dish that interested her. She had no idea what it was going to taste like, but the brunette was fairly adventurous with food.

When the waiter left with their orders, Aubrey smirked. "Jealous are we?" Beca snorted.

"Like you've never been jealous of people interested in me. I know for a fact that Jesse pressed your buttons before you even liked me." Beca had her there.

"Touche. Though in the beginning I'm sure it was because he was a Treble." Beca skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it was. Keep telling yourself that Bree." The blonde just shook her head, sitting back in her seat.

"Either way, I think I've got the girl, am I right?" Aubrey challenged. Beca tensed but nodded.

"I think that's a safe assumption." Aubrey nodded once.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. More Mitchsen fluff, a little bit of closer look of the intricacies of their relationship. I was thinking more and more about the premise that this is supposed to be a soulmates AU. And while I like where I've taken that idea, obviously by now you know it's not the conventional definition of soulmates. I used it more as an explanation of why they have an interest in each other in the first place. Hope that's okay with you Soulmates AU buffs.
> 
> I've found myself growing as a writer into enjoying the slow burn aspect of a romance story. Which is good in its own right and bad in its own right. I've already passed the lower threshold for my story length estimation I made at the beginning and I'm not really that close to being done yet. More Mitchsen for you guys I suppose. That's a plus.


	20. Is A Relationship What I Want?

Aubrey and Beca finished their meal in peace, only being interrupted by the flirtatious waiter twice. Both times Beca fumed at the blatant manner in which he was flirting with her soulmate. But whenever he did, Aubrey pointedly ignored him, paying the bill with disinterest. Beca had protested to the senior footing the bill, but Aubrey said that dinner was on her.

"I invited you out Beca, think of it as payment for indulging me earlier." Aubrey shrugged. The freshman sighed but accepted it gracefully.

"Fine. Next time, though." She said. Aubrey laughed.

"Okay, next time." Neither girl brought up the fact that they had mutually agreed to go out again though both were internally pleased with it. Beca rested her elbows on the table, looking across at her.

"Spring break plans?" It was a few months away, but Beca was curious anyways. The senior shrugged.

"Staying here I know for sure. I've already spent my allotted time at home for the year." Beca snorted.

"Is it really that bad?" Beca and Aubrey rarely talked about the blonde's family life. Mainly because Aubrey rarely brought it up and Beca wisely didn't push. But that didn't mean the freshman wasn't insanely curious.

"Try being the black sheep in a family full of rich, snobby lawyers." Aubrey scoffed. "It's not fun. My parents dote on my little sister and older brothers and they kind of just ignore my existence. I'm pretty sure if they weren't paying for my schooling, they wouldn't even care if I came home at Christmas." Beca shot the senior a sympathetic look.

"I… yeah. That sounds pretty shitty." Beca didn't really know what to say, but she didn't need to. To her surprise, Aubrey explained further.

"I mean, I don't mean to say I'm not grateful to my parents. It's not like I was abused. And as a kid I was such a daddy's girl." Beca snorted. She could picture that. Aubrey glared at her before continuing. "But into college my parents had such a vision for me and well… You know how well that worked out." Aubrey said with a shrug.

"Does it ever bother you?" Beca asked.

"Does it bother you that your dad and his wife don't necessarily accept you?" Aubrey countered. Beca thought about that. While she was hurt and still angry at her father for his abandonment of her as a kid and his further behavior as she grew up, she didn't know if it bothered her. She wasn't comfortable with it, but she had lived with it for so long that it was just reality. So the freshman just shrugged.

"I don't know. It should. I know that. But somehow, it doesn't. It's just reality." Beca said. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you are a lot more mature than I give you credit for."

"Than… Wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Beca scowled as Aubrey laughed.

"I'm only teasing Becs." Aubrey's mood shifted towards a more serious tone. "In all honesty, though, it does bother me. That my family, or at least my parents, could so easily alienate me because I'm not living the life they wanted for me." Beca nodded, reaching out to rest her hand on the senior's.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're making the right choice for you." Aubrey gave the freshman a lopsided smile. She turned her hand over to grasp Beca's.

"I really am happy with what I'm doing. I sometimes just don't get why my parents are so unable to understand that." Aubrey lamented. The brunette sighed.

"I don't really want to be the one defending your parents. And I'm not really condoning what they are doing to you. But they probably just want what _they_ think is best for you." The senior groaned.

"I guess. But shouldn't I decide what's best for me?" Beca nodded vigorously.

"Of course, I was just saying." The senior nodded sadly.

"I know. And I appreciate you trying to make me feel better. I'll get over it eventually." Beca bit her lip.

"You shouldn't have to, but I'm here for you. And so is Chloe. I know the rest of the Bellas would be too." Aubrey snorted.

"I'm pretty sure half of the Bellas are afraid of me." Beca pinched her fingers together.

"Maybe just a little bit," She said. Aubrey smiled.

"At least I know two that aren't." Beca snorted.

"You're right, Jessica and Ashley certainly aren't scared of our captain." Beca joked. The senior rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." The two girls laughed.

"Honestly Bree. It's your parent's loss. They're losing out on a great individual." Beca said earnestly. "If they can't see and love the person you are, instead of only seeing what they think could have been, they don't deserve you." Aubrey nodded.

"You know, sometimes I lay awake at night, wondering. What would have happened if I had done what they wanted? Pursuing law instead of business. Forcing myself to enjoy the company of men." Aubrey had no idea why she was revealing these thoughts to the freshman sitting across from her. But for some reason, the words came easily.

"You probably would have been miserable." The freshman said with a shrug. "The life they wanted wasn't the life you wanted. Shouldn't there come a point when you have to take control of your own life? Is your parent's approval really more important than your own happiness?" Aubrey smiled her lopsided smile.

"You're right. Sometimes I just wonder _what if_." Aubrey had to admit, Beca could offer good pep talks when she wanted to. Though the key phrase was 'when she wanted to.' "Anyways, you ready to head back to campus?" Beca glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was well past six. The freshman nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." Aubrey pushed back from the table.

"Let's get out of here." Beca got up as well. On the way out, Aubrey noticed the waiter that had been flirting with her all night. Deciding to put an end to any ideas he might have entertained in his mind, she pointedly grabbed Beca by the waist, pulling her close. Beca looked over at Aubrey questioningly, but the blonde didn't give her an answer. Instead, as they passed the waiter, who was blatantly staring at the couple, Aubrey leaned over and kissed the tiny freshman.

The brunette was confused but didn't complain. Though she did miss Aubrey discretely winking at the gawking waiter. The couple left the restaurant, then Aubrey finally explained her actions. Beca smugly chuckled as the senior explained.

"I almost feel bad for him, but then again, I really don't," She said.

"I thought you'd appreciate what I did." Beca nodded.

"I think I would have appreciated it even if there wasn't a flirtatious waiter watching." Beca leaned in closer to Aubrey, who still had her arm wrapped around the younger girl's waist. It was moments like this when Beca truly felt that a relationship between them was possible. That it wasn't a lost cause to try.

"I'm sure you would have," Aubrey said with a smirk as they trekked back to the blonde's car.

"You never did answer my question," Beca observed.

"Hmm?" The blonde said absentmindedly.

"Spring break. What are your plans?" Aubrey sighed.

"Depends." She nearly grunted. The freshman raised an eyebrow.

"On what?" She questioned.

"You." Aubrey simply said. Beca frowned.

"How so?" Interested in what the senior's answer was going to be.

"If you stay for Spring break I'll spend it with you. If you leave I'll probably hang around Atlanta all week. An empty campus does get boring after a while." Beca was a little taken aback at her answer, but she still felt touched that Aubrey wanted to spend all of Spring break with her.

"Well if those are your choices, who am I to go back to Maine for Spring break," Beca said with a shrug.

"If that's what you want to do. Don't let me keep you here if you want to go home. I'm sure I can persuade Chloe to stay if necessary." Aubrey said quickly. She didn't want Beca to feel tied to campus because Aubrey was going to be bored all of break if she didn't stay.

"Hey. You're not forcing me to do anything. If you're going to stay, so will I." Beca said with a smile.

The two finally reached Aubrey's car. And ever the gentleman, Aubrey opened the door for Beca, who snorted, before getting in, having the blonde shut the door after her before running over to the driver's side. The two cranked up the radio on their drive back. Both girls were singing very loudly to whatever song came on. Their impromptu karaoke session kept the two entertained throughout the entire trip back to campus. Aubrey was both impressed and horrified when Beca started rapping.

The senior was in hysterics as Beca badly rapped Eminem's part of _Lighters_. And she was impressed that Beca even knew the words. The freshman definitely had a sense of beat and timing, but still. Hearing her rap again was something that Aubrey wasn't sure about her feelings on.

When the song ended, both girls were laughing, Aubrey tried to concentrate on her driving. "Beca, that was one of the most beautiful things I've heard, ever," She said, still laughing. The freshman looked smug.

"Told you I'm a badass." Aubrey snorted.

"Please, just because you can rap, badly might I add, that does not make you a badass." Beca scoffed.

"Pfft. Whatever." Aubrey shook her head, amused.

"Keep telling yourself that Becs." It was a short drive back to campus, where both girls just sat in Aubrey's car for a little while longer, still singing along to the radio. As long as it wasn't rap, the pair sounded pretty good. Of course, being collegiate acappella singers helped tremendously.

As the song ended, Aubrey sighed. "I probably should let you go. I'm sure you're getting sick of me by now." The freshman snorted.

"No, but I probably should go back to my dorm anyways. I may or may not have philosophy homework to do." Aubrey nodded.

"I'll walk back with you," She said as the two got out of the car. And the two headed back to Baker. It was dark by the time they had gotten back to campus, so the school grounds were lit up by streetlights and the dim lights shining through various open windows.

"Thanks for the night out Bree. I had a lot of fun. Overly friendly waiters aside." Aubrey laughed at the last comment.

"You're welcome. You know, I hope this won't be the last one either." Beca nodded.

"I second that." The two smiled. "This was.. a date right?" Beca said apprehensively. She knew that Aubrey had considered it one earlier, but that still didn't exactly ease her irrational nerves.

"I thought it was, you're not having second thoughts are you?" Beca could hear some tenseness in Aubrey's voice.

"No! No, of course not. I was just… I don't know. I was hoping that it was. And I know you told me so earlier, I just…" Aubrey cut the rambling freshman off.

"You just wanted to make sure." She finished. Beca sighed and slowly nodded. "Don't worry Beca. I understand. This is all as new to me as it is to you. But yes, I did consider it a date." She said with a smile. Beca leaned her head against Aubrey's shoulder.

"And where does that leave us?" Beca said, no louder than a whisper. So quietly that Aubrey wouldn't have caught it if Beca's head wasn't right next to her ear.

"I…" Aubrey wasn't sure how she wanted to answer that question. "I know that I want to go out with you again." Somewhat sidestepping the answer she knew Beca actually wanted. Though Beca felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach at the admission. And so did Aubrey for that matter.

"So do I," Beca said with a grin. Aubrey returned the smile, grabbing one of Beca's hands.

"All of this seems so… normal. Couple-y." Aubrey murmured. "It's weird." Beca frowned. "I like it," She added at the end. Beca's frown turned back into a smile as she snuggled closer to the senior on their way back to Baker.

* * *

Aubrey returned to her dorm room after she had dropped Beca off at hers, with a promise to text her the next day. As soon as the senior had shut the door to her room she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Bree! Where were you? Wait, that's a stupid question, you were with Beca. What were you doing? How did that go? Are you two an official couple yet?" Chloe rambled. The last question caught Aubrey by surprise, but she held up a finger to shush the excited redhead.

"Chlo, give me a second to breathe will you?" The redhead slumped onto her bed, pouting. Aubrey shrugged her jacket off, throwing it onto the chair at her desk, sitting on her bed. "Now, try that again, slowly."

"How was your day with Beca?" Chloe almost screeched. Aubrey sighed, knowing Chloe wouldn't stop until she told the redhead.

"We went on a run after practice then…" Chloe cut her off.

"You got Beca to run? Of her own free will?" The redhead asked in disbelief. Aubrey shrugged.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Chloe scoffed.

"Bree, you have to know Beca hates running. Oh man, I'm going to tease her so much for this."

"Chlo," Aubrey said, warning the redhead to not go too overboard.

"Whatever Bree. Continue." She gestured for the senior to continue with her synopsis of the day.

"Well, as I was saying. I took her out to dinner afterward to make up for forcing her to run with me." The redhead squealed.

"And how did that go?" Aubrey smiled.

"It went well. We just talked. Oh, and a waiter was flirting with me. Beca got incredibly jealous." Chloe laughed.

"Of course she did. Anyone with eyes can see you're a catch." Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, lucky for Beca, I only have eyes for her." Chloe sighed.

"You two are so cute. So answer my question. Are you two a couple?" Aubrey shook her head. "But you want to be?" Chloe insisted. The senior wasn't sure what she wanted.

"You know, I do," Aubrey admitted. It was different to think that she was ready for a relationship again. Especially so close to graduation. Which was another thing she had to take into account. Within the next semester, she would be graduating. And depending on what she did after college, she might not be close to Barden. Which meant her relationship with Beca would be extremely short lived. She was not the type of person to deal with the stresses of long distance. And with Beca only being a freshman it would be a good three additional years for her.

"Then why haven't you asked her to be your girlfriend? You have to know she wouldn't say no." And Aubrey did know that. It was one of the things about their relationship she was a little unsure about. Beca still believed in the soulmates thing. The blonde hadn't forgotten. The two had an unspoken agreement to not talk about it. But she certainly hadn't forgotten. Beca would accept whatever Aubrey offered her. And Aubrey didn't know how she felt about it. The soulmate thing still creeped her out a little bit and she still didn't believe in it. But with or without it, Aubrey knew her feelings. And she liked the brunette.

"I know she wouldn't. But would a real relationship even work Chloe? I mean, she's a freshman, I'm a senior. I'm her Bellas captain for God's sake." The redhead shrugged.

"You've made it work so far. Why not take the next step and see where it takes you?" Aubrey didn't want to admit to the redhead that that was what she wanted to do. But she was afraid of what would happen if it didn't work out. Already Beca could break her heart if she wanted to.

"What if it doesn't work out?" She said. Aubrey was not used to feeling so insecure. But when it came to her relationship with Beca, she was venturing into new territories in terms of her feelings.

"But what if it does Bree? You'll never know if you don't try. And you'll live the rest of your life wondering." The redhead had a point.

"I… I want to take her out on a couple of dates and then we'll see." Chloe smiled sadly.

"Go for it Bree. But Beca won't wait up for you forever. You've really got to make up your mind. Stop jerking the girl around. It's unfair." Chloe said with a shrug. She really loved Bree, but Beca had wormed her way into both senior's hearts, in different ways of course. Chloe saw the freshman as her second best friend and she really wanted things to work out between the two.

"I know. I will. I promise." Chloe nodded.

"It's not me you need to make promises to."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bellas had noticed… something going on with the two. Some of the girls, like Jessica, Ashley and Denise chose to just ignore it. It wasn't any of their business. But others, namely Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy were trying their hardest to figure it out.

All three got together outside of practice to compare notes on what was going on between the pair. "I swear you two. It's so obvious. They are an item." Stacie argued. She knew sexual tension when she saw it. Though Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy were both skeptical.

"I'll have you know my gaydar is impeccable and I have only sensed one lesbian in our group." Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that that was an inaccurate count.

"Oh, c'mon Fat Amy there's at least three." But the Australian was adamantly against that number so Cynthia Rose dropped it. Once Fat Amy had her mind on something, there was no deterring her.

"Then what do you think it is?" Stacie asked. Fat Amy shrugged.

"I just know it's not a relationship." The blonde insisted. Stacie rolled her eyes. It looked like she was alone in her theory. Even though all the signs pointed to her being right. At least in her opinion. The three guessed they'd just have to wait and find out. Maybe do a little more snooping and figure it out on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just finding cute Mitchsen fluff to write until I find a good segue into semis. Because that is kind of the next big thing in the timeline. Hint hint.
> 
> Anyways yes. The only thing I want to explain is this whole hesitance/insecurity on relationships thing. Look, both Beca and Aubrey are bad at it. Aubrey's been a player for the last 3-4 years and Beca had limited relationship experience. Added on top of her weirdness about feelings. And the awkwardness around the soulmates thing. They're both bound to need validation about this kind of shit. Ok. That's all I wanted to say


	21. Valentine's Day

Over the next month, Beca and Aubrey went out on dates a number of times. In fact, they went out at least once a week, on the weekends and sometimes more than that. But neither of them wanted to tackle the elephant in the room. Their relationship status. Aubrey kept coming back to Chloe's words

_But Beca won't wait up for you forever. You've really got to make up your mind. Stop jerking the girl around. It's unfair._

And she knew it was. It wasn't like she was leading Beca on. But at the same time, she was struggling with committing to the freshman. Though the two were practically an exclusive couple. Perhaps it was the label itself. Once the two put a word to their relationship, it became a lot more real, to both of them. And at least on Aubrey's part, she was nervous about that.

But that didn't mean the two didn't enjoy the time they spent together.

* * *

Towards the end of January, there were a few uncharacteristic, somewhat warm days in Atlanta. And most of the student body was taking advantage of it. And the two Bellas were no exception. Both of them had class in the morning, unfortunately. And then Bellas practice after that. But the late afternoon was entirely free.

"C'mon Beca. You can't be that bad." Aubrey insisted though Beca backed up a few steps, shaking her head.

"There's no way I'm getting into this. You can go and I'll watch." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I need a partner. I'm not going to do a two on one match against Chloe and Tom. There's no way. I'm not that good." The freshman scoffed.

"Becccaaa!" Chloe yelled loudly. "It's just for fun. No one will make fun of you for being bad. Well, not that much." The redhead admitted.

"Let's go short stuff. We need one more!" Tom added. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"Well?" She said. "You're not chicken are you?" Aubrey prodded. She knew that one of the best ways to get Beca to do something was to provoke her into it. It almost always worked and this was no exception.

"No! You know what, fine. But you can't yell at me if I mess up." Aubrey snorted.

"I yell at you in practice because you should know better and you're better than that. But I cross my heart, I won't get mad." The promise seemed to satisfy Beca, who shrugged off her jacket, taking a hair tie off her wrist, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." The freshman grumbled as Chloe and Tom cheered that Aubrey had managed to get the freshman off her butt. Aubrey and Beca stood on one side of the net with Chloe and her boy toy on the other. Chloe started with the ball.

"Here it comes!" The redhead warned before throwing the ball in the air, hitting it over the net. It sailed straight over, towards Beca. The freshman's eyes widened.

"You've got it Becs." Aubrey encouraged. Beca bit her lip, putting her hands over her head, setting the ball back to the pair on the other side. The freshman smiled to herself. "See?" Aubrey laughed. "You're not that bad." The brunette snorted.

"Just because I set the ball once does not mean I'm not bad." Aubrey shrugged as Tom hit the ball back over to the two. This time Aubrey met the ball, bumping it back over.

"Hey, you didn't hit anyone in the head and you didn't hurt yourself. I think that's pretty good." Beca just shook her head, focusing back on the game. The volleyball changed sides a few times. Then, when Tom set the ball over to Aubrey and Beca, the senior jumped to spike the ball back, where it hit the grass before either teammate could get to it. "Point," Aubrey said smugly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Bree. We'll get you back" She smirked as Tom nodded as he passed the ball over to the two girls. Beca caught it before passing it to the blonde. She wanted to have as little contact with the white ball as possible. Aubrey batted the ball over to Chloe and Tom. The redhead set it back. It seemed to Beca that Chloe was intentionally targeting her because it went flying in her direction again.

This time Beca was feeling a little more confident, so she bumped the ball back. She smiled that she had gotten through the game so far without hurting herself or others. The ball went sailing out of bounds, though, so it was a point to Chloe and Tom. Beca deflated a little bit, but Aubrey just laughed.

"You've got a strong arm, don't you?" She teased. Beca pouted at the teasing. "Oh c'mon Becs. It's just a game." Aubrey shrugged. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, I know," Beca replied as Tom sent the ball their way.

* * *

One day toward the end of January, the Bellas wandered into the auditorium for practice to see and hear a yelling match between their captain and the alternative freshman. Most of the girls rolled their eyes and settled in for what was sure to be an argument about their set list again. Though only a couple of Bellas, namely Stacie and Lily noticed that Beca and Aubrey had been in the auditorium together, early and alone. Though both simply took the observation and kept it to themselves.

"It's obviously bricks Aubrey, c'mon!" Beca argued. The senior just huffed.

"But it's such a trick question, the answer is obviously the feathers." The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me that the feathers weigh more than the bricks." The blonde scoffed and just folded her arms, glaring at the freshman, Beca mirroring her position and facial expression quite nicely.

Chloe hesitantly approached her two friends as the rest of the Bellas stood around, waiting to find out what the argument was about this time. "Uh, Bree. Becs. What is all of this about?" She asked cautiously. Aubrey just huffed, refusing to talk to the redhead, so Beca filled her in.

"Bree thinks a pound of feathers weighs more than a pound of bricks. And she is clearly wrong." Chloe furrowed her brow as a number of the other Bellas started snickering, trying extremely hard to hold in their laughter.

"Uhm. Becs… I don't know how to tell you this but…" Chloe said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"A pound of anything weighs the same as a pound of something else you twig bitches!" Fat Amy blurted out. Beca's face paled as Aubrey cringed at the same time. Chloe put on an awkward smile, shrugging at the two.

"Is this what you two do with your spare time? Argue." Cynthia Rose asked the two. "Like, if you can't argue about the setlist, you find something else to fight about." Beca and Aubrey shrugged at the same time, before looking at each other.

"So it's a tie?" Beca said cheekily. The Bellas captain snorted.

"I guess. Okay, ladies, enough gawking, I want fifteen laps, now!" She barked at the Bellas, all of whom groaned before getting started on their daily cardio. Aubrey leaned over to Chloe. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" She whispered to the redhead, who smiled evilly.

"Not on your life Bree." The blonde groaned as the two seniors joined the rest of the girls on their laps.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her calculus class one February day, furiously taking notes. With Aubrey's help, she understood the subject a bit better, but the class was still a challenge. She asked the senior for help at least once or twice a week with her homework and just general understanding. Regardless of not wanting to be at Barden, she didn't want to flunk out of her classes either.

"Okay, homework for next class. Read chapter twelve and do all the odd numbered problems. Answers are in the back of the book to check your answer. But remember, you need to show work to get full credit! Class dismissed." Her teacher announced. Beca closed her notebook, stuffing it in her bag before exiting the classroom with the rest of her classmates.

As Beca approached the door of the building, the freshman groaned. It was pouring down rain. The forecast hadn't predicted rain for that afternoon so the brunette hadn't brought a rain jacket or an umbrella. And she needed to walk across campus to her dorm before going to Bellas practice. She was going to be soaked to the bone.

Beca pushed the doors open, standing under cover for a minute, bracing herself for the soaking she was going to get. But as she was about to step out into the rain, someone tapped her on the shoulder. The freshman whirled around to see Aubrey standing next to her, a smile on her face.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Beca asked the senior. She was surprised to see the blonde. From what she knew, Aubrey didn't have class on Tuesdays. She waited for the blonde to explain, as the woman in question shrugged.

"I know with your planning skills that you didn't know it was going to rain today. You rely too much on your weather app. So that's why I'm here with an umbrella." Aubrey said, opening up the device, holding it above the two. Beca's heart warmed.

"You're the best Bree." The brunette said, leaning up to kiss the senior. Aubrey returned the kiss, pulling the freshman by the waist, closer to her.

"You're right, I am," Aubrey said smugly as she pulled back from the freshman. "Now c'mon. We have practice." Beca snorted. Leave it to the senior to bring everything back to the Bellas.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Valentine's Day snuck up on the pair. Neither one were fans of grand gestures of affection, so the two decided to just plan a date night out in Atlanta, just to themselves. Chloe had agreed to spend the night elsewhere so the couple could have the dorm to themselves. And admittedly, the redhead hoped that Aubrey would finally commit to the freshman, so she wanted to give them as much space as possible.

Beca had decided that she was going to plan the date night between the couple. Aubrey was usually the one who did all the planning, so Beca wanted to do something special for the two. She had planned to do something that she hoped the blonde would like as much as she enjoyed it.

Her outlook on life had changed a lot since meeting her soulmate. She even found herself not hating movies. Though, it wasn't so much the movies that she liked. She still hated those. But she loved the opportunity to spend time with the blonde. And when she and Aubrey were spending time together, even if was just creating a personal commentary about whatever film they were watching, Beca found herself loving it.

Aubrey had scheduled Bellas practice in the morning, rather than the afternoon so all the girls could spend the afternoon and evening doing whatever they wanted for Valentine's Day. Or Single's Awareness Day. Depending on their relationship status. And of course, Aubrey had her own reasons for switching the time. Beca had said they needed to leave campus around three.

Beca had told the blonde to dress comfortably. No need to dress up. In fact, the brunette had told the senior to dress in clothes she didn't mind getting a bit dirty. Which intrigued Aubrey to what the two were doing for their date. But Beca insisted that it was going to be a surprise. The senior was putting the final touches on her makeup when there was a knock at her door.

"Chlo, will you get that. I'm almost ready." She asked her friend, who nodded, getting up from her desk to open the door for the freshman. Chloe almost squealed at the sight of Beca with a single lavender rose in her hand, an awkward smile on her face. The fairly large black bag on the ground next to her intrigued Chloe, but she didn't ask.

"You two are so cute." Chloe gushed to the freshman, who blushed slightly. "Come in, she's almost ready." Beca nodded, grabbing the bag, following Chloe back into their dorm room. Aubrey looked up from her mirror to see Beca with a wide grin on her face. The blonde got up, putting her eyeliner away.

"Bree, this is for you," Beca said, handing the flower to the blonde. Aubrey reached out to take the rose from the brunette. She looked at it, smiling before looking back to the freshman, who was rubbing her upper arm with her left hand awkwardly.

"I love it, thanks, Becs," Aubrey said honestly. The meaning of the flower wasn't lost on her, but she chose to push that aside. She set the flower on her desk. "Chlo, will you put that in water?" The redhead nodded. "Thanks." The senior said before turning to Beca. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I'll see you later Chlo." Beca said, waving to the redhead before grabbing Aubrey's hand and the bag, the couple exiting the dorm room.

"What's with the bag Becs?" Aubrey asked the freshman. Beca shrugged.

"Can't tell you, it's all part of the date," She said cryptically. Aubrey huffed but didn't push. She kind of wanted to be surprised by whatever Beca had planned.

* * *

Aubrey tossed Beca her car keys. She laughed as Beca hurried to open the passenger side for the senior. "Let me repay the favor all those times you never let me open my own car door," Beca said snarkily.

"Whatever Becs." The senior said, still chuckling, before getting into the car. She was surprised at how easily she had given up her keys. She never let anyone drive her car. Before now. Beca opened the trunk, putting her bag in the back, before going around to the driver's side, getting in and taking off to their destination.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Aubrey questioned again. Beca shook her head.

"It's a surprise." Aubrey sighed.

"Can I guess?" The senior asked. Figuring it would at least pass the time."

"If you want to, though I guarantee you won't get it. I'll answer yes or no questions." Aubrey took that as a challenge.

"Okay. So that bag is directly linked to our date?" Beca nodded.

"More so the contents of the bag, but yes." The senior scratched her head.

"Is our destination somewhere in the city?" Beca shook her head.

"Nope." Aubrey cocked her head to the side. She honestly had no idea what Beca was planning. But she kept guessing.

"You said to wear clothes I don't mind messing up. Is it some sort of outdoor activity?" Beca looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yep," She replied. Okay, that narrowed it down a little bit. What outdoor activity did Beca actually like that involved any sort of equipment? As far as the blonde knew, they had never talked about anything of the sort.

"Have we talked about this activity before?" She questioned. Beca furrowed her brow, trying to remember.

"I don't think so." The senior raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, now I'm really curious," Aubrey said, sitting back in her seat. She could see Beca's smirk.

"I bet you are Bree," Beca said with amusement in her voice. She really enjoyed seeing a confused Aubrey. The senior sat in her seat in silence for a couple minutes. "Finished with your guessing? I'm surprised you've given up so easily." Beca noted.

"Eh. I guess I kinda still want it to be a surprise." She said with a shrug. Beca smiled.

"Well, luckily for you, we're almost there," She said, zipping down the road. Soon, Beca slowed down, pulling into a parking lot. Aubrey looked up at the building and raised an eyebrow at the sign.

" _Classic Paintball_?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded her head.

"My gear is in the trunk," She said, getting out of the car to grab the bag out of the back, leaving Aubrey to get out of the car. The senior got out, walking over to her date as she closed the trunk.

"I didn't know you liked paintballing." Beca shrugged.

"It was one of the few things I did with my dad as a kid. And my mom and I went a few times after he left. I asked my dad if I could borrow the gear." She said. Aubrey smiled, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Well, I'm honored that you'd share something that personal with me." Beca smiled.

"You're a big part of my life, Bree. I wanted to make this date different. Special." The freshman admitted to both the blonde and to herself.

"Just so you know, though, I've never gone paintballing." Beca nodded though she thought she saw a flash of something in Aubrey's eyes. But she waved it off because it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I'll help you gear up and show you how to shoot. Though, then it's a free for all." Beca said with a smirk.

The two walked into the front building where Beca approached the man behind the desk. "Two for the afternoon. I have my own gear." She said, handing the man her ID. The guy nodded.

"I'll have to have a look at your stuff, but otherwise, you're good." Beca lifted the bag up onto the counter, unzipping the bag. The man looked through the contents briefly before nodding.

"You're all clear. Two for the afternoon will be $45." Beca nodded, handing over her credit card. He slid it through the reader before handing it back to her, along with their passes. "Alright. Fields are out the front door and across the parking lot. There are covered areas to gear up and lockers if you need them. Have a good time girls." He said, nodding to the couple. Beca and Aubrey thanked him before heading back out the door.

They reached the area the man had mentioned and Beca set her bag on one of the tables, unzipping it. She pulled out a vest and helmet, handing them to the senior. "Here, pull the vest over your head. I'll fasten it for you." Aubrey did as Beca instructed, pulling the hard vest over her head. Beca stepped in close to the senior, tightening and adjusting the straps. "This isn't too tight, right?" The brunette questioned and Aubrey shook her head. "Good. It's annoying to run around a field with a vest that's not properly fitted."

"You sound like you've done this a lot," Aubrey mentioned as Beca pulled on her vest.

"We used to do paintballing as a family before my dad left. It was one of my favorite things to do. Like I said, my mom and I did it a few times after he left. But it was never the same." Beca said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she pulled out two paintball guns and two CO2 tanks. She screwed both bottles onto the guns.

"I am sorry Becs," Aubrey said though Beca waved her off.

"Don't be. It was my dad's decision. I'm not going to let that mess up something I really enjoy. Besides, you and I can make new and better memories out of it." Aubrey smiled as Beca pulled out two canisters of paintballs, one red and the other purple. "Red or purple?" Beca asked.

"Purple." The senior answer.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Beca said laughing. She unscrewed the jar. "Okay, shooting a paintball gun is pretty easy. I've already loaded it with full CO2 tanks, which should last us through the day." Aubrey nodded. The freshman poured the paintballs into the hopper. "These should last us for a bit though I have more if you want to keep going. Okay, so make sure the safety is off and pull the trigger. It's pretty easy." Beca said with a shrug, handing the gun to her date before loading up hers.

* * *

Once out on the paintball field, the two were at war. Beca was ducking and weaving through obstacles, trying to hide from the senior, waiting for the perfect shot. And Aubrey seemed to be doing the same. It wasn't too long before Beca stuck her head over a barrel to get a better look when she felt a paintball graze her helmet. She looked in the direction of the shot, to see the senior aiming to take another.

Beca ducked back into her hiding place as the blonde took another shot, which missed completely. The brunette smiled to herself, at least now having an idea of where the blonde was. She ducked behind a nearby building set up in the field. She peeked around the side of the small shack in the direction where Aubrey was last and she saw the blonde looking around the field, probably in search of the freshman.

Beca picked up her gun, aiming it for Aubrey's chest. She took a breath to steady the gun before pulling the trigger. It was a clean shot and splattered the senior with red paint. She could see Aubrey duck out of harm's way quickly, obviously surprised at the shot that was taken at her. Beca laughed to herself before moving again, because the blonde was certainly going to come after her after that.

* * *

The two spent a couple of hours and a couple of reloads at the paintball field. Aubrey surprised Beca with her skills with a gun, her accuracy almost always on point. Both girls were covered in purple or red paint. When it neared the end of the allotted daylight, the two decided to call it quits. Beca had another part of their date planned. The two packed up their gear and walked back to the car.

"Where the hell did that shooting prowess come from Bree?" Beca asked. "You said you've never been paintballing before." The senior scoffed.

"I never said I hadn't shot a gun before, though, did I?" Beca huffed.

"There's a story behind this, I just know it," She said, opening the trunk of Aubrey's car to put her bag in the back.

"I told you I was a daddy's girl as a kid before I kind of rebelled. He used to take me and my brothers to the shooting range. I did learn how to shoot a rifle and a pistol." The senior said with a shrug. "It's not that exciting of a story."

"It is to me you know. You never talk about your family." Beca said as the two got into the car. "You know I wouldn't push you to talk about it, but it is meaningful to me to hear you confide that stuff in me," Beca said honestly. Aubrey gave the freshman a sad smile.

"You know, I've never really talked to anyone except Chloe about it." Aubrey sighed. "It is important for me to get it all out, it's just hard." Beca started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"For what it's worth, I know how you feel," Beca said as she pulled onto the main road. Beca turned on the radio, so the two wouldn't sit in silence to their next destination. The two didn't do much talking on the way there. Aubrey was committing her afternoon to memory, it wasn't something she ever wanted to forget. She had taken a number of pictures of Beca when the freshman wasn't watching. And took a few selfies of the two of them covered in paint. Beca had shown yet another side of herself, her child-like self. And Aubrey got the feeling that not many people ever got to see it.

Beca zipped down the road, before pulling over to the side, where an outcrop of gravelly road was positioned. It looked out over a sparkling lake. The area looked like it was one of those stopping places for tourists on a road trip. Beca put the car in park.

"Welcome to stop number two." Aubrey cocked her head to the side.

"The middle of nowhere?" She questioned. Beca shook her head.

"Well, kind of. The middle of nowhere to watch the sunset with me." She said shyly. Aubrey slumped back in her seat, smiling.

"You know Becs, I never pegged you for the romantic type." The freshman shrugged.

"You're learning a lot about me today then, aren't you?" She said as the two got out of Aubrey's car.

"I sure am," She said as the two went around front and leaned up against the hood of the car. The sun was wavering over the horizon, casting a beautiful reflection over the rippling water. Aubrey took hold of Beca's right hand. The freshman glanced over at the senior, who had a content smile on her face as she looked out over the scene in front of them.

Beca couldn't help but just stare at the senior. Aubrey was everything she didn't know she wanted out of life. It was still overwhelming to her that she had been gifted this blonde in her life. And that the blonde herself seemed to want the same things she did. She gripped Aubrey's hand, intertwining their fingers as Beca joined the senior in watching the water.

"Today has been a lot of fun Becs. Maybe you should plan our dates more often." She said with a laugh. Beca smiled, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"I'm glad you liked it. I admit I was a bit nervous that you'd think it was a little weird for a Valentine's Day date." Aubrey chuckled.

"I like it Becs, don't worry," She said, leaning over to capture Beca's lips in a kiss. Beca smiled into it, feeling the urge to push back against the blonde. Which she did. Aubrey let go of Beca's hand to pull the brunette closer to her, hand against the back of the freshman's neck.

When the two broke apart, they gasped, both needing air. Aubrey rested her forehead against Beca's. The freshman looked into the deep green eyes staring at her, taking a deep breath.

"I was going to wait until we got back to Barden," Beca whispered. "But I think this is a better time." Aubrey's eyes held confusion. Beca took a deep breath. "Bree, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of mean. Don't you think? I think so. But yeah this was a monster of a chapter, at least by my writing standards, but I wanted to put all of this into a single one, so you guys will just get a longer update than normal. I hope you're all okay with that. I wanted to put mostly fluff in it, but then it ended up being a fluffy/romantic ending.
> 
> I like it at least. I thought it was cute. Though, for the record, I've never been paintballing so the description was totally based on internet research. Sorry if I got details wrong. Though I went through a number of ideas for their date before settling on paintballing. I thought it was a good combination of cute and fun.


	22. Her Answer

" _Bree, will you be my girlfriend?"_

Aubrey's mind stopped and restarted as Beca asked the question. Her eyes shot immediately to Beca's deep blue ones. The freshman bit her lip, waiting for Aubrey's answer. The senior blinked once. Twice. Aubrey was a little taken aback that Beca had been the one to ask. She had always pictured in her mind that it would be her. But being faced with the question, Aubrey knew how she wanted to answer.

The senior was actually feeling a lot less apprehensive about it than she expected she would be. The blonde had a long time to think about it, and with Chloe continually pushing her, it made the answer even easier.

Though Beca must have taken her silence as rejection, because the freshman backed up, giving Aubrey space. "I… I mean if you're not comfortable that's fine, I just thought…" Aubrey snorted, grabbing Beca by the forearm, abruptly pulling the freshman back, smashing their lips together. Beca hesitated, surprised by Aubrey's response, but quickly regained her senses and pushed back against the senior's lips.

Beca's arms snaked around the taller girl's neck, pulling her down slightly, closer to her own face. The senior responded in kind by grasping Beca around the waist, pulling her up to meet her halfway. Soon, though, both girls needed air so they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Beca smirked. "Is that a yes?" The senior laughed.

"I don't know, you tell me." She laughed. Beca reached for Aubrey's right hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I really hope it's a yes." Aubrey smiled.

"Fine, it's a yes." Beca's face broke into a wide grin and she found herself throwing her arms around the blonde's neck, hugging her tightly. Aubrey again was taken aback at the sudden display of affection, but nevertheless snaked an arm around Beca's waist, pulling her closer if that was possible.

"One hell of a Valentine's Day," Beca mumbled to herself though Aubrey caught it.

"You're telling me. This was great Becs, really. You really should start planning dates more often." Beca smiled to herself but nodded slightly.

"If that's what you want," Beca said, before separating herself from Aubrey, going back to leaning on the hood of the car. The two continued to watch the sun dip beyond the horizon, the light fading into an orange hue. Beca snuggled up to the senior's side, who had wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You ready to head back to campus?" Aubrey asked.

"I am if you are." Aubrey laughed.

"That wasn't what I asked, but okay. Let's head back. Pick up a pizza on the way and crash in my room?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Chloe won't be in tonight. She's doing something with Tom I think. Don't know what. Didn't really care either if it meant I got a free dorm room honestly." The freshman snorted.

"Alright, let's get going then." Beca pushed herself up from her comfortable spot on the car, heading over to the driver's side while Aubrey situated herself on the passenger's side. Beca revved up the engine and the couple headed back to the city.

* * *

Aubrey pulled out her room key, unlocking the door for her and Beca. The freshman set the pizza box on Aubrey's desk before kicking off her shoes. The blonde herself had gone over to the dresser, pulling out two shirts and two pairs of track shorts, tossing one set to Beca. "I'm guessing you're going to want to borrow clothes again?" Beca smiled sheepishly.

"If it's not too much trouble." Aubrey rolled her eyes before pulling off the shirt she had on without any warning. Beca's pupils dilated at Aubrey's upper body. Both as the Bellas captain and a long distance runner, Aubrey was in extremely good shape. Beca couldn't help but gawk a little bit. Aubrey smirked to herself, knowing that Beca was unable to tear her eyes away from her body.

"See something you like Becs?" She teased. The freshman snapped out of whatever trance she was in before sputtering incoherently.

"I… What? No, I mean.. Wait, what?" Aubrey pulled the clean shirt over her head, laughing at Beca's inability to speak.

"C'mon Becs. It's nothing that you probably won't see at some point in the future anyways." She said nonchalantly. Beca blinked.

"I.. I guess I just wasn't expecting… that." Beca said the clothes Aubrey had thrown at her still sitting on her lap. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to just sit there and gawk or would you prefer I leave the room?" Beca shook her head.

"No, I was just caught off guard," Beca said, abruptly pulling her shirt and tank top off, this time leaving Aubrey to admire her girlfriend's body. Though Beca was not as confident as Aubrey, so the brunette blushed a little as she saw Aubrey's eyes examine the topless freshman sitting on her bed.

Aubrey had seen Beca like this before but this time it was different. Aubrey didn't feel any shame or uncertainty over looking. This time, it was just checking out her girlfriend. Beca quickly pulled the shirt Aubrey had given her over her head, covering up her body. Beca picked up the shorts, giving her girlfriend a pointed look. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, turning around to give Beca the illusion of privacy, while also stripping off her own pants.

Beca had to stop her mind from overloading being faced with a pantsless Aubrey Posen, but she managed and quickly changed into her own pair of shorts before allowing the senior to turn back around. "You know, maybe one of these days I won't have to turn around." Aubrey flirted.

The brunette blushed a bit at the idea but admitted to herself that it had merit. Instead, though, she just patted the bed next to her and the blonde grabbed her laptop off the desk before taking a seat next to the freshman. "Movie or music?" Aubrey asked, knowing that it was probably a stupid question. But Beca's answer was surprising.

"Movie." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated films." Beca shrugged.

"They're not so bad, depending on the company. Besides, I think I'm in the mood to just be distracted by something, rather than just listening to music and talking." Beca shrugged.

"Fair enough. Since you hate movies, requests?" Beca thought about it for a second.

" _Breakfast Club_?" Aubrey laughed.

"I see that one has stuck with you then." Beca smiled sheepishly. Aubrey grinned before reaching up to one of her shelves to grab the disc. While Aubrey booted up her laptop and fit the disc into her CD drive, Beca got up, grabbed the pizza box and sat it on the bed next to them. The two girls settled in on Aubrey's bed as the movie started.

_Saturday...March 24, 1984._

* * *

_Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._

As the closing credits rolled, Aubrey looked over at her girlfriend, whose head was rested on her shoulder, arm draped across her stomach, the freshman obviously asleep. The senior smiled at the sleeping brunette, closing her laptop and gingerly setting it to the side, trying not to wake Beca up, though she was unsuccessful. Beca sleepily yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What? What's going on." Aubrey sighed.

"Movie is over, someone fell asleep. Was just putting my laptop away so we could get some sleep." Beca, who was still half asleep just nodded. She untangled herself from Aubrey, allowing the senior to lean over and set her laptop on the edge of her desk before adjusting herself into a more comfortable place on the bed.

Beca snuggled closer to Aubrey, the blonde wrapping an arm around the tiny brunette next to her. The freshman was instantly out like a light again, though Aubrey laid awake for a while longer, thinking about the day she had. When she had started the day, she had expected a nice date out with Beca and then coming back to her dorm room. And perhaps she'd pluck up the courage to ask Beca the same question that the freshman had asked her.

That's really what floored her. So far into the relationship, she had been the one to really push things forward and she had, wrongly, assumed that it would continue. And when Beca had asked her to be her girlfriend, it took her by surprise. Though it wasn't necessarily a bad one. In fact, she was a little touched that Beca had asked her, especially after putting together a great Valentine's Day date.

And now that the couple had put a real label on it, it would become that much more real to the two. And strangely Aubrey was finding herself looking forward to it more than she was scared of it. Though, that's not to say she was without insecurities because Beca's ability to break her heart scared her half to death. But at the same time, she knew that she held the same power over the brunette.

Maybe that's what would keep them together, the sheer power one held over the other's heart. And the knowledge that it existed. But nevertheless, what's done was done and Aubrey was going to find out where the relationship would lead. And with that in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light filtered through the windows in Aubrey's dorm room, bringing the blonde out of her sleep first. She had always been somewhat of a light sleeper, so even when Chloe got up in the middle of the night to pee, it woke the senior. Which annoyed her half to death.

Aubrey glanced over at the wall clock which told her it was only eight. She didn't have a class until noon, and they had Bella's practice at two. Aubrey tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes before looking over at Beca, who had moved during the night. The freshman was nearly on top of her girlfriend. Her face was snuggled into Aubrey's neck, her left arm draped around the senior's stomach.

Aubrey chuckled to herself at the sight. Beca was a cute sleeper. She gently placed her free hand on the one was the resting on her stomach. She sat and sleepily watched her girlfriend sleep next to her. Or on top of her as it was. Though before long, she really needed to use the bathroom, so she tried to gently untangle herself from Beca, but as expected the brunette felt her movement and lazily opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Aubrey looked up at the clock.

"About eight thirty." Beca groaned.

"Too early." Aubrey laughed.

"You're welcome to keep sleeping, but I need to get up."

"No, stay," Beca mumbled, closing her eyes again, tightening her grip on her girlfriend. The senior rolled her eyes.

"I need to go pee Becs. Really. Let me go. I'll be right back." Aubrey could tell that Beca was loathed to let her go but reluctantly rolled over on her side, allowing the senior to get out of the bed and leave the room.

After relieving herself, she quickly left her building to grab a couple of coffees for the two. She knew Beca had probably gone back to sleep and wouldn't notice her extended absence. She was the type of person who couldn't go back to sleep after waking up, so she figured that she could have her coffee now and Beca would appreciate being woken up to a cup as well.

The morning line was pretty long, so she pulled out her phone as she waited. She saw she had a couple of texts from Chloe, but nothing more. She opened the first one. _I hope you're having a good date, Bree!  
_

And she opened the second. _Good night Bree! You've gotta tell me what happened later :)_

Aubrey smiled to herself. Chloe was going to freak when she heard the news. "Bree!" Speak of the devil.

"Morning Chloe." Aubrey greeted her friend as the redhead joined her in the line.

"Where's Becs?" The senior questioned.

"Asleep." Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Where?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

"Not that it's really your business, but she's asleep in our room, in my bed." Chloe squealed.

"So she spent the night last night! Did you…?" Aubrey shook her head.

"No. Not that. Something else did happen, though." Chloe's face lit up.

"What? What! You have to tell me." The blonde shook her head.

"Later, I'd rather you not cause a scene in public Chlo." The redhead pouted.

"Fine. But I will hold you to it." Aubrey snorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," She said before it was finally her turn to order.

"So, am I free to come back yet?" Chloe questioned her friend as Aubrey waited for her coffee to be ready. She shrugged.

"If you want." The redhead nodded as the barista handed Aubrey two cups. The blonde stepped to the side, allowing Chloe to get her coffee and waited for the redhead so they could walk back to their dorm together.

Aubrey sipped a bit from her cup on the way back. "So, how did your night go?" Aubrey questioned.

"Nothing of consequence. Tom and I went out. Nice dinner at that French place in Atlanta and took a night walk in the park. Simple really." Aubrey was a little surprised that Chloe had gone out with Tom.

"Things seem to be getting serious between you two," She noted. Chloe had always been spontaneous with her relationships. Often hopping from person to person. The redhead shrugged.

"I like Tom. I don't know if it's a lasting relationship, but I figured, enjoy it while it lasts." She said though Aubrey thought she could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. The two reached their dorm room rather quickly, opening the door, to reveal Beca still curled up, asleep. Aubrey put a finger to her lips, shushing Chloe as they entered.

Aubrey set Beca's cup on her desk before settling into her desk chair. Chloe hopped on her bed. "So, if you didn't… you know. Last night. What did you do?" Aubrey smiled.

"After our date, we came back with a pizza and watched a movie." Chloe's eyebrows shot up, knowing that Beca hated movies. "Yeah, that was my reaction. She picked the movie, though. I offered to just listen to music all night, but she opted for _The Breakfast Club_." She said with a shrug.

"Hm. Interesting. Though, I know you're keeping something from me, Bree. What it is." The senior glanced over at her girlfriend, before looking back to Chloe.

"She…" Aubrey took a breath. "She asked me to be her girlfriend." Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Beca did?" The senior nodded. Chloe cocked her head to one side.

"And you said?..." She asked. Aubrey huffed.

"What do you think I said?" She exclaimed indignantly.

"You did not say no!" Aubrey gave Chloe a skeptical look.

"That's what you thought my answer was?" She asked, a little offended though she knew she probably didn't have the right to be. Most people who knew the blonde would probably think that she had said no.

"You said yes?!" Chloe squealed. Though before Aubrey had the chance to respond, Beca flipped over to face the two seniors, quite obviously somewhat awake.

"Chlo, it's too early for squealing," She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

The redhead, however, didn't pay attention, launching herself out of her bed and onto Aubrey's to embrace the brunette. Beca gasped as Chloe tightly hugged her.

"Chlo. Not that I'm not happy that you're happy. But I can't… breathe." Though that didn't make the redhead let go. She just loosened her grip a bit.

"Becaaa! You and Aubrey are officially dating!" Beca blinked, glaring at Aubrey who was subtlety chuckling from her chair.

"Yes. Now Chloe, let go of me." The redhead reluctantly let Beca go, plopping onto the bed next to her. Aubrey grabbed the cup of coffee sitting on her desk, handing it to Beca.

"I figured you'd want this." Beca smiled, accepting the cup from the senior.

"Thanks, Bree." Aubrey nodded, settling back in her chair. The blonde could tell Chloe was dying to ask Beca questions, but a sharp look from the blonde made her stop. "Not that I don't love you two, but I probably should get going. I have a class at ten thirty." Aubrey smiled, nodding.

"Okay," She said setting her coffee on her desk as Beca stood up. She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. "I'll see you later." Beca nodded.

"Count on it."

* * *

Over the next month, Beca and Aubrey adjusted into being girlfriends. It wasn't all that different since they were practically an exclusive couple before. But at the same time, it _was_ different. There was a different feeling between the two. Something possibly more permanent than just going out on dates.

They decided that they didn't really want to formally tell everyone, and just let them figure it out. And they wouldn't deny it if people asked. Though, no one did. Except maybe Lily. But no one could hear what she was saying most of the time, so they couldn't be sure. However, to onlookers in practice, they wouldn't be able to tell.

Aubrey and Beca still butted heads over the Bellas. Maybe more so since they had solidified their relationship. Beca felt that she could afford to push more. And Aubrey was still adamant as ever about not straying from Bellas tradition. Which caused their own share of arguments during practice, especially leading up to semifinals.

"Bree.." The senior sighed.

"Beca. Regardless of your own feelings about our setlist, there isn't enough time to learn something new. Even if I wanted to change it, we couldn't. And that's the end of it." Beca pursed her lips but didn't push it further. She knew Aubrey was right. Learning something new would probably decrease their chances even further. Though that didn't change her mind in the slightest. She still pushed her girlfriend over the setlist.

But in the back of her mind, Beca couldn't shake the feeling that if anything would drive a wedge between the couple, it would be the Bellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I don't really like this chapter. At all really. It's filler until semis, which is next chapter for sure. I couldn't just randomly jump to semis after the cliffhanger I left at the end of the last chapter. And I wanted to start the semis chapter in a certain way. So yeah, most of this is kind of pointless filler. Sorry.
> 
> Don't get too comfortable, though, we will be going through another bout of drama. Soon. Spoilers.


	23. Semifinals

The Bellas were done. They had lost at semis. And Beca was positive that Aubrey would never forgive her. And frankly, she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Aubrey. Beca thought to herself on the cab ride back to Barden. As she stared out the window into the darkness she wondered how it all went so wrong.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Beca and Aubrey were cuddled up on the bus heading to semifinals. They hadn't had too much time alone. With the stress of the upcoming performance as well as Aubrey's final semester as an undergraduate. They had managed to get a few dates to themselves over the last month, but it was less than they wished they could have had.

The two had been exploring their relationship with greater depth ever since Beca had asked Aubrey to officially become her girlfriend. They had yet to sleep together, but if some of their makeout sessions were any indication, they were extremely close. Both girls were just waiting for the _right_ time. So far they hadn't really had an opportunity where both of them felt it was a good time.

The rest of the Bellas were absorbed in their own things; Chloe and Cynthia Rose listening to their own music, Stacie doing her nails, Jessica, Ashley and Denise were chatting in the back and Lily was writing something, playing with her pen. Fat Amy was their designated driver and she was angrily concentrating on the road. When the Bellas had stopped for gas, The Trebles had drove by and chucked a burrito out the window, nailing her in the chest. Needless to say, the blonde Australian was pissed.

Beca noticed a piece of that burrito stuck behind her ear, so she leaned forward. "You have a little something…" She whispered.

"Leave it, it fuels my hatefire." Fat Amy replied. Beca smirked before leaning back in her seat. Aubrey looked over at her, amused. She leaned over to whisper in Beca's ear.

"I told you that Trebles and Bellas don't get along." Beca rolled her eyes.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X…_

Beca glanced back at Chloe who was absentmindedly singing while she stared out the window. Steadily all the Bellas, bar Beca had joined in on Chloe's song. Beca sank down in her chair as she noticed the girls one by one start staring at her. Chloe and Aubrey were looking at her intently, Stacie standing up from her seat, wiggling her fingers, egging Beca on. The freshman looked at her fellow teammates. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, challenging her. She knew full well that Beca knew the words.

_So I put my hands up…._

Aubrey grinned at her girlfriend, as the entire bus broke into song. The senior was highly amused at Beca dancing stupidly in her seat, but couldn't help herself from dancing along with her. Though before long the bus started sputtering and slowly ground to a halt. "It's pretty cool actually, I think we're just running out of gas." Aubrey looked at Fat Amy in disbelief.

"But that can't be, you just filled the tank."

"Yeah, I did. And yet, maybe I didn't because I was hit by flying Mexican food." Beca had to hide a snort.

"Aubrey, maybe we should…" Chloe started, but the blonde cut her off.

"No, I can't believe you'd suggest that." Aubrey glared at her co-captain.

"That's a good idea, here I have Bumper's number." Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

"Uh… Um.. Ah…" Fat Amy stalled. Aubrey groaned, but also knew they needed to get to semis so she begrudgingly allowed Fat Amy to make the call.

* * *

The ride on the Treble bus was both awkward and amusing to Beca. It was comprised of Bumper and Fat Amy trading barbs, while Aubrey tried very hard to ignore the Trebles. Beca tried her best to distract the blonde, but she often found the senior glaring across the bus at the Trebles that sat opposite them. especially Jesse.

To say it was a relief when they got to their destination was an understatement. Aubrey shot out of her seat and exited the bus immediately, the rest of the Bellas gathering up their things and following their captain's lead.

While Aubrey talked to the ICCA officials, the rest of the Bellas stood around, talking amongst themselves. Stacie approached Beca. "So, how are you and Aubrey doing?" She asked. The freshman blushed slightly. The couple hadn't officially announced they were dating, though they hadn't care to hide it either, choosing to just let everyone else come to the conclusion. Stacie, at least, had obviously come to that conclusion.

"We're doing good. I think. She's been stressing over semis and school, so we haven't had a whole lot of time to ourselves. After semis, I think I want to take her out on a date, maybe during spring break." Beca said with a shrug. Maybe she could lower her girlfriend's stress levels.

"Okay ladies, follow me." Aubrey said, returning to her team. The girls all picked up their bags, following Aubrey backstage to their allotted changing space. They still had a few hours before semis officially started.

* * *

For the next few hours the Bellas prepared themselves for semis. They didn't have much room to practice their choreography, but they sat in their changing room, going over their vocals. Beca felt as though she was only going through the motions at this point. She wished that Aubrey had at least given her the chance to show the blonde that a new set list could really help them. But at least for semis, it was far too late for that.

The Bellas were near the end of the night, so they had a little while before they needed to be backstage. Beca hadn't budged from her spot on the couch, but for now, Aubrey had taken up residence next to her. "You haven't moved from that spot all afternoon." The senior noted.

Beca just shrugged. "I haven't seen a need to. I'll get up when it's time to go perform." Aubrey rested an arm along the back of the couch.

"You don't sound convinced." Beca looked at her girlfriend skeptically.

"Look Bree, I agreed to not argue about this today. I'm not convinced, but what's done is done. Nothing I can really do about it now." She said, a hint of defeat in her voice. Aubrey sighed.

"You'll see that I'm making the right decision Beca. And so are you. You just need to trust me." Beca looked up at the senior.

"I do. Just not when it comes to this." She said, again shrugging. Aubrey groaned, but chose to not respond, instead changing the topic.

"Have any idea of what you want to do during Spring Break?" She questioned her girlfriend. She had a bit of homework for that week, but much less than she normally had and wanted to spend some quality time with the freshman.

"I don't know. I just want to spend it with you." Aubrey gave Beca a lopsided smile.

"You're such a sap sometimes you know?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation." The senior laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me." Beca smiled.

"I kind of want to go paintballing again if I'm honest." Aubrey nodded.

"I'm up for it. That was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so." Before Aubrey had a chance to respond and ICCA official stuck his head through the open door.

"Ladies, you're almost up." He said before going back to the stage.

"Ok ladies," Aubrey said, getting up from her seat. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where did he come from?!" Stacie exclaimed as they all watched the hotshot from the Footnotes. Beca's jaw dropped a little. She heard Fat Amy saying that there was no way they could beat both the Footnotes and the Trebles. And the freshman was inclined to agree.

Someone threw the guy a towel, and he gave Beca a very cocky look as he wiped his brow. Beca raised an eyebrow. Behind her, Aubrey ground her teeth protectively at the look the kid gave her girlfriend. She possessively wrapped an arm around Beca's waist. The freshman glanced back to see Aubrey glaring at the Footnote.

The freshman tried not to laugh, but it was difficult not to. Aubrey was hot when she was jealous.

The Footnotes took a bow as they exited the stage. The main soloist winked at Beca as he passed. The freshman groaned as the announcer introduced them. They Bellas took their place on the stage. Aubrey counted them off and Chloe started her solo.

_I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me…_

Beca looked bored as she sang her part. She knew this like the back of her hand, so she took an opportunity to look out at the audience. The sound guy was checking his phone, the audience looked like they were going to fall asleep and the judges just shook their heads at the repetitiveness.

Beca felt a little discouraged, knowing that they were going to be knocked out regardless of what they tried. The Footnotes had seemingly come out of nowhere and eradicated any chance they had. Beca glanced over to the wings and saw the soloist from the Footnotes, along with the rest of his team, sarcastically dancing with a smug look on his face.

That was the final straw for Beca. If she did nothing they were going to lose for sure. She was going to be going against Aubrey and the blonde was going to be pissed at her afterward. But Beca snapped.

_This time, baby, I'll be… Bulletproof._

Beca took a risk, using her ear for music to mash together another song on top of Aubrey's solo. Chloe looked back at Beca, with a shocked smiled on her face. She glanced at the back of Aubrey's head, wondering how pissed her best friend was going to be.

The minute Aubrey heard Beca's alto voice meshing with her she wanted to strangle her girlfriend. Possible ex-girlfriend if she didn't shut up. She gave Beca a pointed look before turning back to the audience, but Beca didn't stop. Fat Amy gave her a hesitant look, stumbling over her dance moves a bit.

Beca took a look at the judges, who were nodding their heads, obviously impressed at Beca's gamble. The brunette sighed in relief. Aubrey might be pissed at her, but the judges didn't seem to be.

_Bulletproof…_

The Bellas rearranged their formation as they moved into their next song, placing Aubrey right next to Beca. The senior glared at Beca who just smirked, despite feeling dread in her stomach. She knew she was going to get chewed out afterward.

* * *

The minute the Bellas exited stage right, Aubrey pushed passed the girls to face Beca.

"What the hell was that Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" The freshman turned around, sighing in preparation for the argument that was going to be had.

"Are you serious?" Beca knew Aubrey was into tradition, but she didn't know her girlfriend was so oblivious.

"Newsflash, this isn't the Beca show," Aubrey said, mostly out of anger rather than actually believing it. Beca was taken aback that Aubrey thought that she thought it was about her.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you didn't notice, almost everyone dozed off during our set," Beca said, trying to reason with the senior

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it." Aubrey was desperately trying to grasp onto the last thing in her life that was actually under her control. And despite her feelings towards the freshman, it seemed that Beca was dead set on taking that as well. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca immediately looked at Chloe, but the redhead avoided Beca's gaze. She knew she was being a coward, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up to Aubrey on this particular matter, in this particular moment. She wasn't prepared for it. So instead Beca asked Amy, not wanting to put Chloe in that position.

"It was cool… But it did take us a little bit by surprise." Fat Amy said hesitantly. Beca nodded slightly, knowing that the Australian was at least right in that sense. She knew that it was a risk, but it was a risk she had to take.

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." Aubrey huffed, blowing Fat Amy's comment out of proportion. Fat Amy tried to correct her, but Aubrey was on a rampage. And before she realized what was going to come out of her mouth, "I told you she wasn't a Bella." She remarked, mostly directed at Chloe.

"Aubrey, don't…" Chloe tried to get her friend to not say anything else she knew she would regret in the morning.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" Pushing back against Aubrey, knowing that the blonde often steamrolled over her supposed co-captain. Chloe looked down in shame, not stopping the blonde from continuing.

"I can't believe you Beca. You know how much this meant to me. If you can't respect that, then maybe you shouldn't be in my life at all." Aubrey said, again out of anger. Beca could feel her heart sink into her stomach and crumble into tiny pieces. Beca stiffened up in an attempt to not show the blonde her inner turmoil. Jesse approached Beca.

"Becs... " He looked past her at the blonde. "Don't be such a bitch to her Posen." He defended his friend.

"Back off Jesse, this is between Beca and me." Beca snorted.

"I don't think this is between either of us anymore. You've made yourself quite clear about where your heart truly is Aubrey. If that's how you feel, if you can get rid of me so easily, then fine. I'm done trying." She said, before storming off.

The Bellas all stood in shock as Benji ushered the Trebles to get into position as he chased after Beca since obviously none of her teammates were going to budge.

"Beca, wait!" But the brunette was already racing down the hall, away from them. She hurried to their changing room and grabbed her bag from its spot on the ground. Luckily she had her wallet and phone in it. She quickly left the room, still holding her tears back and she called for a taxi. Luckily because it was a big event, there was one on call and would only take a couple of minutes to arrive at the building. Beca went outside, avoiding crowds, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Her cab pulled up. "How much to Barden University?" The cab driver could sense the girl's distress. He normally wouldn't drive long distance trips, especially at night, but he gathered that she was desperate.

"It'll be $70." She sighed. She luckily had enough and it would be worth it to not have to face any of the Bellas, probably for the rest of the year.

"Thanks." She said with the sad smile as the driver took off.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking miss, what has you so down?" The driver asked. He wasn't normally in the habit of chatting with people in his cab but considering it was going to be a long trip and his passenger seemed sad, he figured why not. Beca shrugged.

"I… I tried to help and my girlfriend broke up with me." She said sadly, not bothering to include context. The gravity of the situation finally hitting her. A tear or two dripped down her cheek. The driver could tell she didn't want to talk, so he left her alone and focused on his driving. Beca stared out the window into the night.

How did it go so wrong? She had known Aubrey would be pissed, but did she really mean so little to the senior that Aubrey could get rid of her so quickly? The vibration of her phone shook her from her thoughts. She checked it and it was a text from Chloe.

_Where r u!? Everyone is looking for you Becs. We're all worried._

Beca snorted. But she figured she owed Chloe an answer. She might be a little out of it, but the redhead deserved to at least know she was safe.

_I'm fine. I'm in a cab back to Barden. Don't worry._

She texted back and set her phone back in her lap. She sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked the driver. He grunted in approval. "If someone you thought liked you could cast you aside like a pair of dirty socks, what does that mean about the relationship?" She wasn't sure if the driver could or would give her an answer.

"You were just trying to help, correct?" Beca responded affirmatively. "I'm not an expert in relationships or nothing, but maybe she wasn't thinking straight. I'm not trying to excuse what she did of course. And if I were you, I wouldn't forgive her easily, if that's even what she wants. But you seem to really like her."

"I do." She whispered. And it was the truth. What hurt Beca the most was that even though Aubrey had seemingly pushed her away so easily, Beca couldn't help but still love the blonde. It both saddened her and infuriated her. The fact that she should be pissed at Aubrey but all she could feel was hurt.

"All couples fight. Some worse than others. If it's meant to be, you'll make up. Not right away mind you. And honestly, the relationship might not be as strong as it could have been, but if it's worth it to both of you, you'll work past it. Just give it some time. You said Barden University right?" Beca nodded as she could see the driver looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Just focus on school, maybe a different extracurricular? Just to get your mind off of her for now. And a word of advice? Let her come to you about it. Not the other way around."

Beca fell silent as the cab driver focused back on the road. Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed some time to herself. Her relationship with Aubrey would never be the same, even if they made up somehow.

* * *

"What the fuck was that Bree!" Chloe yelled at her best friend who was too stubborn and proud to admit she had screwed up. The rest of the Bellas tactfully left the two to themselves while they argued.

"What the hell do you think it was Chlo?" The redhead huffed, frustrated with her best friend. The relationship between her two friends had been going so well. And now Chloe wasn't sure if it would survive after what her idiotic best friend did.

"She was just trying to help! You know that. I know you're pissed we didn't move on, but can you honestly tell me we would have anyways? We would never have even come in third without Beca. You just can't swallow your damn pride and admit you were wrong." Chloe lectured her friend.

"You don't know that Chlo. Beca screwed everyone up. And as she would say, what's done is done. We're over." Aubrey said bitterly. Deep down she knew that she had said the things she did out of anger. She wasn't thinking rationally. She knew that Beca cared for her more than anything. But Aubrey was far too proud to admit she was wrong.

"I can't believe you, Bree! That girl loves you!" Chloe yelled. Aubrey scoffed.

"Maybe she did. But I doubt she does anymore. And maybe it's for the best. I'm not relationship material. I shouldn't have deluded myself into thinking I was."

"You know as well as I do that that's the stress and depression talking. You were over the moon about your relationship a week ago. Even a few hours ago. You can't let this stop you." Aubrey sighed.

"Look Chlo. Please, just stop. I can't…" Aubrey choked as the redhead's words sunk in.

"I'm not letting you give up. I hope you realize that. Look, Spring Break is coming up. Take it to yourself. Think about it. I'll be away for break. And if you still haven't gotten your head out of your ass by then, I'll pull it out for you." She said before storming off, leaving Aubrey alone. The rest of the Bellas didn't approach their captain. All of them thought that she was way out of line for saying what she did to the brunette. No, none of the Bellas, including Chloe were going to back Aubrey up on this one.

Aubrey wandered outside into the cool night air. She looked up at the sky as she rested her back up against the brick wall. And the longer she gazed up at the sky, the more she came down from her angry high. And the more she realized she had royally fucked up. She let out a sob, knowing that Beca was likely to never forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramaaaa. I've been building to this for a while now. I mirrored the movie scene, though I did change it a little to fit the Mitchsen relationship. Before people wonder if this is unrealistic, maybe it is a bit. But I see Aubrey partially as someone who is impulsive when angry. She doesn't think about what she says. And ends up regretting it. And also remember that both Beca and Aubrey are stupid with relationships.
> 
> It was a semi-strong relationship, but it was also new. They're both insecure about it still and it was prone to be broken over the right fight.
> 
> Ok, now that that is done, next chapter will be dedicated to spring break. There will be a lot of reflection and maybe a bit of self pity. So prepare (maybe) for the feels next chapter.


	24. What Do We Do Now?

Beca took her cab driver's words to heart and threw herself into her school work. She needed time away from the Bellas, away from Aubrey. Her heart still ached for the blonde, but she knew that she couldn't go crawling back to the senior. She had more pride than that. So instead Beca focused on school.

After semis she had a week or so before Spring Break, so for that week, all she did was go to class, go to her shifts at the radio station and spend time in her dorm, either studying or mixing. She rarely spent time on the quad anymore, for fear of running into the senior. Beca had done her absolute best to avoid running into her. Or any of the other Bellas for that matter.

And it seemed that they were doing a good job of avoiding her as well. Beca had not seen any of the girls since semis. Beca found herself missing their company and friendship, but at the same time, she enjoyed the alone time. Obviously, since they had lost, Bellas practice was over for the year. And Beca figured she wouldn't be welcomed back even if they still were happening.

Though, there had been one thing that had lifted Beca's spirits. Her first shift after semis at the radio station was spent alone. Jesse had the day off and Luke was held up in the booth. So Beca placed her phone on the table, cracking the volume up and turning on some of her mixes as she stacked CDs.

She danced to herself, completely oblivious of her surroundings. That is until she heard a chuckle. She whirled around to see Luke leaning up against the doorframe of the booth. Beca groaned. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. He just shrugged.

"Long enough. Your dancing aside, the mix is good. Who did it?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I did." Luke nodded once.

"You're good Becky." The freshman cringed at the nickname. "Maybe I should actually take a look at those thumb drives." Beca just rolled her eyes.

"I've only been giving them to you all year." The Englishman just shrugged again.

"You'll forgive me. Most people who submit stuff are complete garbage." He said. Beca conceded that his statement was probably true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey had also thrown herself into her studies. Though the senior didn't have much. She had done most of her work in advance, in anticipation of spending her time with Beca. But that obviously wasn't going to happen. The senior really wanted to believe Chloe, but she just couldn't.

She had fooled herself into thinking she was relationship material. She had lashed out at Beca. Albeit she felt that Beca deserved some sort of reprimand, she knew she had been too harsh on the freshman. And consequently drove the freshman away. It had been a week and she hadn't seen so much of a glimpse of the freshman.

The blonde felt rather guilty after the way they parted. And she wanted to talk to her about the whole thing, but Beca had been doing a rather good job of avoiding her, as well as the rest of the Bellas. None of the girls had seen the freshman. Aubrey considered waiting outside the radio station or even going to the freshman's dorm, but she wanted to respect Beca's privacy.

She had said a lot of uncalled for things after semis and she knew that hers was the last face Beca wanted to see. She did pray that she would at least see the freshman before she graduated. She had gotten some news about what she was doing after, that she was going to surprise the freshman with during their time together during spring break.

Aubrey had applied and was accepted into the master's program at Barden while also having gotten an internship at a business in Atlanta. So she would be staying at Barden for another two years. But now Aubrey wasn't sure she even wanted to. She wanted to get her masters, but she had picked Barden mainly because that's where Beca would be. But the blonde was positive that Beca was never going to forgive her. And at the very least their relationship was over if the freshman could find it in herself to forgive her.

Aubrey knew she shouldn't have deluded herself into thinking she could have a normal relationship with someone. But her feelings for Beca ran so deep that she had wanted to try. And she guessed that she did try. And failed. Chloe thought that it was depression and stress that caused her thoughts. But Aubrey didn't think so. She just wasn't cut out for a relationship.

She owed it to Beca to apologize, but her pride kept her from finding the words. And her fear kept her from seeking the brunette out. So instead she ran. Whenever the blonde picked up the compression shirt Beca had gotten her for Christmas, she felt a pang of sadness in her chest. But she wore it anyways. It reminded her of better times. Of times where she actually felt happy.

The blonde had taken to running a few miles daily, to get her mind off of her feelings. When she was running around campus or on the track, it was only her, her feet and the path ahead of her. It allowed her to forget the pain. Both in her heart and the pain she knew she caused Beca.

* * *

"Seriously! Thank you, Luke!" Beca said gleefully, trying hard to contain her excitement. Luke was going to be gone visiting some family in England for spring break and he was going to allow Beca to take care of the radio while he was gone.

"You deserve the chance, Becky. Your mixes are good, I know you're talented with music. I'm sure you'll do a good job." He had just gone over the basics with her, showing her how to queue playlists, run ads and do voiceovers.

"You won't regret this man," She said happily. Luke smiled.

"Be sure I don't. Now, I have packing to finish and a plane to catch. Enjoy your break." He said, leaving Beca to herself. The freshman pumped her fist in the air happily.

"You look happier than you have in a week Becs," Jesse commented. The freshman shrugged.

"I feel better than I have in a week." She had managed to mostly push Aubrey out of her mind, but, of course, the thought of her soulmate weighed on her heart, regardless of if she thought about it or not.

"Well, I'm glad. As your friend, I hate seeing you sad." Jesse had been supportive of her since semis. And Beca was grateful. Her fellow freshman spent time with her, trying to keep her mind off of Aubrey. They often had lunch on campus together and sometimes Beca would allow him to watch her mix. She even tried to teach him a bit, but the male never really got the hang of it. So he left the mixing to his friend.

"And I appreciate it, Jess. I'm going to miss you during break." The male was also going home to see family, leaving Beca to herself on campus. She figured she was just going to spend most of her time in the radio station. The freshman gave her friend a hug before leaving the station since her shift was over.

* * *

On the way back to her dorm, she stopped to get a coffee. She wanted some caffeine in her bloodstream. She almost turned around once she opened the cafe door seeing Chloe sitting at a table alone. But the redhead noticed the freshman and waved happily to her. Beca waved reluctantly back.

She wasn't really mad at Chloe for not backing her up. She understood that Aubrey was often harsh on her best friend and that while it hurt that Chloe had stayed silent, it was really Aubrey that was at fault in the situation. The redhead beckoned her over. Beca hesitantly walked over to her.

"Hey, Becs! Where have you been?" The freshman shrugged.

"Around," She said cryptically. The senior sighed sadly.

"I miss you, though. I haven't seen you since semis." Beca grimaced.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I've just been sorting through some stuff." She replied. Chloe gestured for Beca to take a seat opposite her, and she did, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"She does feel bad you know." Beca scoffed.

"And she can't tell me that herself?" Beca challenged.

"I… I'm not trying to make you forgive her. In fact, you shouldn't until she really earns it. But she's your soulmate Becs. You can't just give up." Beca had been thinking about the whole soulmates thing recently.

"Chlo. I just don't know. You know, I thought about leaving for LA last week." Beca laughed bitterly. "But running away would just allow her to win. And like hell that's going to happen." Chloe sighed.

"Becs, I know you're pissed. Rightly so as well. But please, just keep an open mind and open heart. She really does like you." Beca slumped back in her chair.

"No promises Chlo. Now, can we talk about something other that Aubrey?" Chloe bit her lip and Beca could tell she was conflicted about saying something. "Any spring break plans?" She prodded.

"I… I'm getting my nodes removed." Beca's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" The redhead nodded.

"The a cappella season is over. No reason not to now. It'll be better to get them removed then just let them sit there and destroy what's left of my singing voice." Beca hesitantly reached across the table and gingerly rested her hand on Chloe's, to comfort the redhead who was obviously stressed out about the idea.

"How do you remove them?"

"Surgery. I'll be in the hospital over break. I haven't told anyone, except you." Beca raised an eyebrow. She figured that the redhead would at least confide in her roommate.

"You haven't even told Aubrey?" Chloe shook her head.

"We.. Sort of had words after semis and I'm giving her time to pull her head out of her ass before I have to do it for her." Chloe said with a shrug. Beca snorted.

"Well, do you want someone there? Because I'll come with you if you want." Beca offered. The redhead had grown to be one of her best friends. She wanted to be there for her, regardless of the issues between herself and the senior's best friend.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you Becs. I'm sure there's a number of things you'd rather do than babysit me in the hospital. I'll be fine." She brushed Beca off. The freshman shook her head.

"Not really. I have to man the radio station while Luke is gone, but other than that, I've got nothing to do. I had planned to spend break with Aubrey, but we know how well that worked out." Chloe smiled.

"You sure you wouldn't mind? It would be nice to have some company once in awhile." Beca smiled, nodding.

"Of course. You're my best friend Chlo. What kind of friend would I be if I left you in the hospital all by yourself." Chloe grinned.

"Thanks, Becs. It means a lot."

"It's not a problem. Do you want me to be there on the day of surgery?" Chloe bit her lip, nodding. "When is it?"

"First official day of break. Monday." It was currently the Friday prior to break, so Beca had some time to arrange her schedule.

"I'll be there." Chloe nodded gratefully.

"Meet me out in Parking Lot A at 9:00. You can borrow my car to go back and forth if you want. Not like I'm going to be using it. And you're a good driver from what Bree said." Beca laughed.

"Thanks, Chlo. Beats having to take a cab or the bus all the time." Chloe nodded.

"Listen. I've gotta run. I'll text you?" Beca nodded, standing up with Chloe. The redhead pulled the freshman into a tight hug. "Thanks for this Becs. It really does mean a lot." The brunette nodded into Chloe's shoulder.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Spring break had officially started and Beca was spending most of her time in the radio booth. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. She brought her homework and her own laptop to keep her busy. Being a DJ wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, at least not at the college level. All she really did was create the playlists, run the ads and occasionally do a pre-written voice over. Luke had written up pretty detailed instructions. She was almost impressed that he could write in so much detail. But as a senior, she figured he'd better know how to write by now.

He had, however, allowed Beca to put together playlists that she wanted to. She wasn't confined to the ones he made. The Englishman trusted her enough to make some good ones. He even gave her the go ahead to play her own mixes, which she was over the moon about. It was one step towards her goal of becoming a producer. Getting her mixes played on the radio, even if it was just the campus one.

Beca sometimes spent her free time texting Chloe. After a week of ignoring all the Bellas, Beca admitted she had really missed the exuberant redhead. Chloe, as much as Aubrey, had become a fixture in her life. Beca had asked the senior about her upcoming surgery.

 _How long is it going to take you to recover?_ Chloe was fairly timely in giving her a response.

 _It'll take a few weeks to get my talking voice back, and longer to get my singing ability back. And I definitely won't have my range back, if I can sing at all._ Beca could almost hear the quivering, sad voice of the redhead at admitting that she might not be able to sing again.

 _I'm sure you'll be able to sing Chlo. The world would be a sad, dark place if you couldn't._ Beca tried to cheer the redhead up.

_I hope I can. Anyways, enough sad stuff. How are you doing? I mean, what are you doing with your break? Besides talking to me of course._

_I told you, Luke, let me run the radio station while he was gone, right?_ Beca couldn't remember if she had or not.

 _Yeah, you told me. But that's not all you're going to do right?"_ Beca actually had no idea what she was going to do. So far, the radio station and visiting Chloe in the hospital were the only things on her to-do list.

_I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead I guess._

_Boo! You need to come up with some fun stuff to do! I know you won't hang out with Bree, but she's on campus if you want to. I think Stacie and Fat Amy are staying too!_ Chloe prodded, trying to possibly get Beca to at least hang out with the Bellas, if not Aubrey.

 _I don't know Chlo. You know as well as I do that Bree is out of the question. Maybe I'll seek out Stacie and Fat Amy. I don't know._ Beca said truthfully. She had missed the rest of the Bellas. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she missed Aubrey the most. But she had too much self-respect and pride to go crawl back to the blonde.

 _Just think about it. They'd all love to spend time with you. Regardless of what you might think, we all love you Becs._ The freshman snorted, noting that she had included Aubrey in that assessment but didn't comment. The senior had made her choice regarding their relationship.

 _I'll think about it, but no promises Chlo._ The redhead figured that was the best answer she was going to get.

* * *

"You're sure this is all you're bringing with you for your away time?" Aubrey questioned her roommate. Chloe nodded.

"I told you, Bree. I'm not going far. Just to stay with some… friends. You need time to yourself. Because I swear if you don't pull that insanely smart head out of your ass, I'll do it for you." Aubrey rolled her eyes but nodded. She conceded to Chloe's intentions. She did need some time alone.

"I'm going to miss you over break Chlo," She said, hugging her best friend before the redhead grabbed the small bag of clothes and her car keys.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. Though Beca is going to hold up in the radio station all of break if you decided to swallow your pride." Chloe pushed. Aubrey sighed but shook her head.

"Chlo, I'm sure I'm the last person Beca wants to see." Pushing an excuse as to why she couldn't.

"Bree, I think she just wants an apology. And a promise that your fucking temper won't get the best of you again." Aubrey blinked.

"I just… can't Chloe."

"But you want to." Chloe finished that sentence in the way she knew Aubrey wanted to. And she nodded. "Then why can't you?"

"Chloe, I really don't want to have this conversation right now. Just go enjoy your break. I'll text you later."

"Fine. I'll see you when I get back." Aubrey, though she noticed a sad looking smile on Chloe's face, but the redhead left the dorm room before she got a second look. If Aubrey didn't know better, she would think that Chloe was going to stay with Beca for the week. A thought which both hurt and made the blonde extremely jealous. But Chloe had said that she had spoken to the freshman once since semis. So that couldn't have been it.

Aubrey plopped down into the chair by her desk. She booted up her computer and opened up her music library. She clicked on the most listened to playlist and sat back. One of Beca's mixes came on first. Aubrey sighed listening to the music that Beca had made for her.

It reminded her of a simpler, better time with the freshman. Before the senior and her big mouth had to go fuck it up. Aubrey knew she shouldn't have fooled herself into thinking that a relationship with Beca would work out for her. The senior had far too many character flaws to be a good girlfriend. Her temper being one of them. And Beca had unfortunately suffered the brunt of her anger.

She wanted to approach the brunette to extend some sort of apology to her. But at the same time, Aubrey knew that she was the last person Beca wanted to see, despite Chloe's assurances that the thought wasn't true. And deep down, she was too scared and ashamed of herself to pluck up the courage.

Aubrey groaned. She was going to be left alone with these thoughts for the entire week. She was truly too chicken to do anything about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the chapter is the just Beca and Aubrey, dealing with the break up in their own way. I think Aubrey is the most haunted by it. Mostly because it's mostly her fault. And she knows that. Despite her stubbornness. And Beca decides to distract herself.
> 
> I think the next chapter is mostly going to focus on Beca and Chloe, with the odd section about Aubrey here and there. The redhead and her nodes surgery. She needs someone there for her, right?


	25. Surgery Day

Beca waited out in the parking lot for the redhead. She had packed up her laptop and headphones so she could work on a mix or two. She had no real idea how long Chloe's surgery was going to take. Something she probably should have asked the redhead, but the thought slipped her mind.

The freshman spotted her redheaded friend approaching her with a friendly wave. "You're chipper for someone who's going into surgery today," Beca commented. The senior just shrugged.

"Hey, might as well be happy that I'm getting it taken care of. Being sad isn't going to change that fact I have to get surgery." Beca was slightly impressed at Chloe's optimism. She followed Chloe over to the senior's car. The redhead owned a silver Honda Civic, which also looked fairly new.

"Nice car." The freshman commented.

"Thanks, Becs. My parents got it for me when I moved out here." She said as she unlocked the car.

"Oh yeah, your family lives in Florida right?" The redhead nodded.

"Yeah. I go home for Christmas and summer vacation. Sometimes spring break, but I didn't want to go all the way home just to get operated on." Beca furrowed her brow.

"So, if asking me to come along was a spur of the moment decision, who was going to take care of you?" Chloe shrugged. "You mean you didn't think about it?"

"I probably would have eventually told Aubrey." That surprised Beca even more as the redhead pulled out of the parking lot and drove into the city.

"You mean you still haven't told her about it?" Beca questioned. "You do know she's going to be both hurt and pissed at you right?" Chloe nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know she will. But I didn't want to worry her. Or stress her out more than she already is. She's got her own life to deal with. I don't want to have her deal with my problems as well." Beca frowned.

"Chloe, you're her best friend. You can't honestly believe she wouldn't want to know. Regardless of what's going on between me and her. And the thing with the Bellas." Chloe bit her lip.

"I… I know I should have told her. And it's not like I never will. She'll find out eventually. I just… Maybe I didn't think it all the way through, but I just had her best interest at heart." Chloe said, her voice quivering a little bit. Beca felt a little guilty at upsetting the redhead, but she wanted to make sure Chloe understood.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Chlo. But seriously. She needs to know. Sooner rather than later." Chloe slumped back into her seat slightly. Beca didn't know why she was pushing the redhead so hard, but she felt strongly that Aubrey deserved to know what was going on with her best friend. Rather than being left to stew about her breakup with the freshman. "I know your intentions were good Chlo. I'm not disputing that. I just think she deserves to know." Chloe nodded, not looking at Beca.

"Ok. I'll tell her when I see her next. I don't think it's something I should tell her on the phone."

"So you're not going to tell her before you go under?" Chloe shook her head.

"No. I know she's going to be hurt, that I didn't trust her. But I still think she needs alone time." Beca conceded to that. Chloe seemed adamant on not telling the blonde, so the freshman respected her wishes and didn't push it further, instead, deciding to change the subject.

"So, how long are you going to be in the hospital?" Beca asked, wanting to know how many days she needed to schedule time to see the redhead. And when she might possibly be released.

"If I was a normal person, it would probably be today. But I've always had some medical history with anesthesia so they want to keep me for a few days, just to make sure I don't have a bad reaction." Beca nodded.

"Ok, so you don't really know then?" She asked for clarification. And the redhead shook her head.

"It should be before the end of the week, but I don't know for sure." Beca nodded.

"Alright. Just wanted to know how many days I was expecting to come visit you." Beca said with a smile.

"I really do appreciate you coming Becs. Especially after semis. You don't owe me anything." Chloe trailed off awkwardly. Beca sighed.

"I admit Chloe, it did hurt. But it's not your fault…" Chloe cut the freshman off.

"That's where you're wrong. It was my fault. Well, it was my fault that I was too much of a chicken to stop Bree. You know, if I could go back and do it again, I would, right?" Beca offered the redhead a sad smile.

"I know you would Chlo. But what's done is done. It happened. It's over." Beca said dejectedly.

"I swear to God you're just as stubborn as Aubrey. C'mon Becs. You two are soulmates. There's no way you can give up that easily." Beca sighed

"I just don't know anymore Chlo. Maybe this is just a sign." Beca said. The redhead huffed.

"It's a sign that you two need to work it out. Look, you two are both headstrong, stubborn females. But I've known Bree for four years. I've never seen her like this. Like she is around you. And how much she's been moping around since she blew up at you. It's seriously depressing." Beca snorted. "I'm serious here Becs."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Beca said. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You're so stubborn. You won't believe it until you see proof, but you insist on hiding from her." Beca scoffed.

"I'm not hiding."

"Then what do you call all your avoidance techniques?" Beca shrugged.

"I just haven't been in the mood to see her." Chloe shook her head but didn't comment. They had arrived at the hospital, so the redhead pulled into an open space out front, before turning off her car.

"I ultimately can't force you to do anything Becs. But I'm begging you, at least talk to her. I assure you she's feeling horrible about it and extremely guilty." Chloe knew she was exaggerating a bit, but if it got Beca to get off her ass and talk to the senior, it would be worth it.

"We'll see Chlo. Now, let's get this over with, huh?" Chloe nodded. The pair walked into the hospital building. She'd be on the third floor, so the two got into the elevator, going up.

* * *

"Chloe Beale. I'm scheduled for vocal nodule surgery." The nurse typed in Chloe's name, confirming that she had an appointment for the day.

"Ok, Miss. Beale." She handed Chloe a clipboard of paperwork. "Just fill these out and someone will come and get you and your friend in a little bit." Chloe nodded, heading over to where Beca was sitting in the waiting area.

"I don't envy all the paperwork involved with surgery," Beca commented.

"A necessarily evil I suppose," Chloe said, going over the papers she was given. It was mostly same day information. Was she feeling ill? Did she smoke or drink? That kind of thing. Before long someone called her name.

"Chloe Beale?" The nurse called out. Both Chloe and Beca got up and followed her to the back to prep her for surgery. They put Chloe in a free space and gave her a gown.

"You'll need to strip and put this on. Here's a bag for your clothes. We'll make sure everything is put in your room when you're done. Unless you want your friend to take them?" The nurse looked over at Beca.

"I'll take your stuff if you want." The freshman offered. Chloe nodded.

"Ok," Chloe said. The nurse closed the curtains, leaving the two girls alone. Chloe proceeded to undress, obviously not caring that Beca was still there. The brunette, however, protested.

"Chloe! At least warn me before you get nude!" The redhead giggled.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Becs," She said. Beca just groaned, averting her eyes as Chloe changed.

"Ok, it's safe you big baby." She heard Chloe say. Beca peeked and saw that it was indeed safe, so she uncovered her eyes. Chloe put her clothes in the plastic bag the nurse gave her before hopping into the hospital bed.

Chloe and Beca chatted a little bit longer before the nurse came back. "Okay, Miss. Beale, you'll be going in soon." She then turned to Beca. "Are you planning on waiting?" Beca nodded.

"I want to be here when she wakes up," Beca said. The nurse smiled.

"She did tell you that we have to keep her longer than the normal amount of time for laryngoscopies, right?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah, she told me. I'll be by to visit her until she is discharged." The nurse nodded.

"Good. Hospital stays can be rather boring. And since Chloe won't be in too much pain, beyond her voice, she'll probably be bored out of her mind." Chloe laughed though she knew it was probably true. "The waiting room is out those doors and to the left. Just check in at the desk and when she's out of surgery, the attendant will inform you." Beca nodded.

"Good luck Chlo. I'll see you when you wake up." Beca said, leaning over to give Chloe a hug. The redhead was surprised at the gesture, but she returned the hug, very tightly.

"Thanks for this Becs. Really." Chloe said with a smile. She handed her car keys to the brunette. "Here, you'll be needing these." Beca laughed.

"Thanks, Chlo. I'll see you later." Chloe nodded as Beca picked up the bag with Chloe's clothes in it and went out into the lobby to wait.

* * *

Beca broke out her laptop, putting her headphones over her ears. She was working on a new mix. So far she had picked out _Price Tag_ by Jessie J and _Tonight_ by Pitbull. But she wanted to pick a few more songs. But she just didn't have any inspiration. So instead she just picked a playlist and relaxed back in her seat, letting her thoughts wander. And as expected, they eventually settled on Aubrey.

On some level, Chloe was right. She shouldn't give up so easily. She had fought for Aubrey thus far. And she didn't want to just give up. Not after she had worked so hard to get where she had gotten. But it was hard. The more Beca thought about it, the more Aubrey's words had stung.

_I told you she wasn't a Bella._

Out of everything that Aubrey had said, for some reason that had hurt the most. Beca had come to see the Bellas as a second family. To have the one person that she trusted more than anyone else say that… It was hard. And the worst part was that Beca would never be able to forget it. That statement was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Even if by some miracle she and Aubrey made up, it was always going to be there, in the back of her mind. Weighing her down. But despite what Chloe had said, she wasn't even sure if Aubrey cared to seek forgiveness. Sure, she hadn't sought out any of the Bellas, but it wasn't like Aubrey didn't know every facet of her life. She knew Beca's schedule just as well as the freshman herself.

Beca thought that if Aubrey had really wanted to work it out, she would have come after her by now. And the freshman was really going to take that cab driver's words to heart. She wasn't going to go crawling back to Aubrey. Beca knew she had been deserving of some sort of reprimand for what she did at semis, but what Aubrey had said, that was completely uncalled for. And the freshman wasn't about to go pathetically crawling back this time.

Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind, she just let herself loose herself in her music. And it wasn't long before the waiting room attendant approached her.

"Excuse me." Beca took off her headphones. "Your friend just got out of surgery. She's going to be in post-op for a bit, just until she wakes up. We've already prepared her room if you want to wait. It shouldn't be too long." Beca nodded, gathering up hers and Chloe's stuff before following the man to the desk. "She's going to be in room 334. It's just out the door, follow the hallway down to the end and to the right. Through the doors to the back. Just follow the signs." He said.

"Thanks," Beca said with a small, awkward smile before heading off to find Chloe's room.

* * *

Beca settled into a chair next to the empty bed, waiting for Chloe to be wheeled in. She waited for about a half an hour before the redhead got out of post-op and got settled into her room. The doctor came in to talk to Beca as well.

"Chloe made sure I knew before she went in that you'd be taking care of her." Beca nodded, looking at the redhead, who still seemed a little out of it. Beca got out of her chair to shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Lopez. I'll be watching Chloe while she's here and I'm in charge of her care. I do need to inform you of a few things." Beca nodded again. "Chloe needs to rest to her voice for a while. Ideally, recovery time is three to six months, but I think we both know Chloe is incapable of that." Beca and Lopez both laughed. The semi-lucid redhead pouted.

"I don't want her talking at all while she's here, and once she gets discharged I do want her to talk as little as possible, building up little by little. She needs to be careful with her diet. Foods that are too hot or spicy can irritate the throat." Beca nodded.

"Is there an estimated time until she's discharged?" Beca inquired.

"There isn't a set date as of yet. But as soon as we're sure the anesthesia isn't going to have any adverse effects, she'll be free to go. It shouldn't take more than a day or two. Most likely Wednesday or Thursday, she'll be free to go. Am I assuming she's staying with you afterward? Because she shouldn't be left on her own for a while."

"I'm not sure yet. She has a roommate back at Barden that she'll probably be staying with. Though she's a stupid redhead and didn't tell her roommate about the surgery, so I don't know how that's going to go." Beca said with a shrug. Lopez nodded.

"Well, it's not really any of my business, I just need to be sure she'll have someone with her." Beca nodded. If necessary, she would take care of Chloe herself.

"She will be. I just need to work things out with her roommate." Beca managed to spit out. And it hit her that the words meant more than just working out how to take care of Chloe. "At least I'll be here to take her back, for sure," Beca said. Lopez nodded.

"Okay, if you have any more questions, let me know. I'll leave you two for a while." Lopez smiled, leaving Beca and Chloe. The freshman sat next to Chloe's bed.

"Hey, Chlo." Wary that Chloe wouldn't be able to talk, she decided to keep her questions to yes and no answers only. "You feeling okay? Considering.. well.." Beca trailed off. Chloe, who was coming out of the effects of the anesthesia nodded slightly. Chloe reached out for Beca's hand weakly. Beca smiled slightly and grabbed the outstretched hand.

Chloe grasped Beca's hand, smiling at the freshman. She was about to open her mouth when Beca stopped her. "Oh no. You're not supposed to talk Chlo." The redhead shut her mouth but pouted anyways. Beca giggled at the irritation apparent in Chloe's eyes.

Beca handed Chloe her phone. "Here, type it out." Chloe accepted the device from Beca and began typing what she wanted to tell her. The redhead handed the phone back to her friend. Beca read what was written. _I want pizza._ Beca snorted.

"I don't know if your doctors would approve of that yet Chlo. When you get discharged we'll go get one, though." Chloe grinned, before grabbing the phone again, typing something else out.

 _Pinkie promise?_ Beca chuckled at the redhead, but Chloe was dead serious, holding out her pinkie for Beca to take. The freshman humored her friend by intertwining their pinkies. "Pinkie promise Chlo." The redhead's eyes lit up happily. Regardless of the dull pain that Chloe had ultimately caused her the other week, Beca was happy to see the redhead happy. Chloe's personality and exuberance were contagious. And it was hard to stay mad at the redhead for long.

"I need to head back to campus Chlo. Radio station to take care of and all that." The redhead nodded. "Is there anything you need me to bring you?" Chloe bit her lip, she pointed to Beca's phone and the freshman handed it to her. Chloe typed out a list of things she wanted.

_Laptop, phone charger, notepad, and pencil, and for you to talk to Aubrey. My dorm key is on the ring with my car keys.  
_

Beca narrowed her eyes at the last one. "No promises on that last one Chlo. But I'll bring the rest of it tomorrow. Chloe smiled as Beca left her room, shutting the door behind her. She approached the nurses' station. Chloe's RN, a blonde female named Ashley was sitting at one of the desks.

"I'm leaving for the night. You have my number if she needs anything, right?" Ashley looked up.

"Yup! You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah. There're a few things like her laptop she wants, so I'll be bringing those by."

"Okay great. I'll see you tomorrow then Beca." The nurse said. Beca nodded, waving goodbye to the friendly nurse before heading back to Barden.

* * *

Beca needed to come up with a way to get into Chloe's dorm room without running into Aubrey, she thought to herself as she sat in the booth for her night shift. She couldn't very well unlock the door with Aubrey still there and try to explain why she was taking Chloe's laptop. Especially when the redhead was supposedly staying with friends.

Or she could just tell Aubrey about the redhead's surgery. But she knew she wouldn't actually do that. She respected Chloe's decision to not tell the blonde, regardless of how stupid Beca thought it was not to tell her. But then again, Aubrey was bound to notice that Chloe's laptop and phone charger were just missing. So either way, Beca had to come up with some sort of excuse.

She slumped back into the chair, racking her brains. Maybe the best course of action was just get the stuff Chloe wanted while Aubrey was there and tell as much of the truth as she could without actually telling Aubrey about the surgery. She looked at the clock. It was around nine at night. She knew Aubrey would probably be in her dorm by now. She sighed. She wanted to get this over with.

Beca queued up a few playlists for the night and headed out. Locking the station door behind her, she headed for Aubrey and Chloe's dorm room.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard Aubrey shuffling around, probably getting out of her bed or chair to open the door. The shocked look on the senior's face almost would have made Beca laugh. "Beca… What… What are you doing here?" The senior asked hesitantly.

The freshman got a good look at the senior for the first time in two weeks. Aubrey looked more tired than she normally did, which was saying something. "I… Chloe wanted me to get her laptop and phone charger that she.. forgot," Beca said. Aubrey frowned.

"You know where she went?" The senior was a little hurt at the fact Chloe had told Beca and not her where she was going to be.

"Uh.. yeah." Beca's lips thinned into a small line. Aubrey awkwardly stepped back to allow Beca into the room.

"Her laptop is on the desk. Phone charger is plugged into the power strip under the desk." Aubrey said awkwardly going back to her own desk. Beca gathered up the items quickly, not wanting to stay longer than she had to. But the senior seemed to have other plans. "Beca… wait." The freshman sighed. This was what she wanted to avoid.

"What is it, Aubrey?" She said a little harsher than she meant to. Aubrey flinched slightly at Beca's biting tone.

"I… I haven't seen you in weeks. How are you?" Aubrey said lamely. She hadn't been prepared to be faced with the freshman today. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good. Considering…" The freshman held her head high. She wasn't going to break down in front of Aubrey, even though she kind of wanted to. Aubrey looked at the floor, ashamed. She didn't need to inquire into what Beca was talking about.

"I figure it's probably the last thing you want to hear, but I am… sorry." Aubrey managed to choke the words out. Beca narrowed her eyes.

"And do you really think that'll make me just forgive you?" She took a shot at the senior. Aubrey sighed.

"No. I don't. I'm under no illusion that you'd even still have feelings for me Beca. But I wanted you to know that I'm sorry anyways." Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, as much as I want to hate you, Bree, I don't." Aubrey looked up at Beca. "I don't know if I could ever forget what you said that night. But as much as I wish I did, I don't hate you." Beca snorted. "Look, you and I need time apart. I think we both know that." Aubrey nodded dejectedly. She knew that was true.

"I…" Aubrey took a breath. "I don't deserve you," Aubrey whispered. "I don't think I ever did. You're far too good for me Beca. I just wanted you to know that I do regret what I said." Swallowing her pride to apologize to the freshman was easier than she had thought it would be. Beca, however, snorted.

"You shouldn't wallow in self-pity, Bree. It doesn't look good on you." Beca prodded at the senior.

"I.." Aubrey started, but Beca cut her off.

"Look, Bree, we both know that the shit you said was uncalled for. And I don't know if I'll forgive you for it. I know I'll never forget it." Aubrey bit her lip as she looked up at Beca. "But you need to know that are worth it. The fight for you, to become your friend, your girlfriend; it was worth it. And I wouldn't take any of that back." Beca hated to see Aubrey's self-esteem tank like it was. She always looked up and admired the confident and headstrong senior. And to see her like this was a real sobering sight. Aubrey was just as vulnerable as any other human being.

"If I could go back to the night of semis…" Aubrey said, trailing off because she truly had no idea how to phrase what she wanted to say. Thankfully for her, Beca understood.

"I know. Bree, I can't deal with this right now. I was just doing a favor for Chloe. This isn't about you and me. I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Aubrey nodded, knowing that was the best she could have hoped for, considering.

"Where is she anyways?" Aubrey couldn't help but ask. She could see the conflict in Beca's eyes.

"She didn't want me to tell you. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to betray her trust like that." Aubrey nodded, still a little hurt that Chloe hadn't confided in her. But she supposed that she hadn't given Chloe much of a reason to as of late.

"Just.. Let her know I miss her." Beca nodded.

"I will. I'll… see you around Bree." The freshman said, looking into Aubrey light green eyes.

"Bye Becs." As the door shut, a few tears ran down Aubrey's cheeks. That whole encounter had been entirely unexpected and a lot harder than she had pictured it, which was saying something. But one good thing did come of the conversation that gave her hope. Beca didn't hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go as expected. So I had to take a lot of liberties with this chapter and made a lot of things up. Because if you know anything about vocal nodules and the surgery involved, it really doesn't match up timewise to the story, or even the movie. Though I believe I remember one of the writers acknowledging that they took some liberties with the recovery process. Sorry about the long author's note by the way.
> 
> Basically, with vocal nodules, typically the patient is able to leave the same day, assuming there aren't any unsafe complications, but then that comes back to the whole 'Aubrey didn't know that Chloe got her nodes out.' Which actually leads me to believe that Chloe and Aubrey weren't roommates in the movie. Because if they were living together, there would be no way that Chloe could hide her lack of voice. Plus the fact, when Aubrey finds out that they're back in the finals, Chloe is still in the hospital, during spring break. Or a break of some sort. And when they come back, she's just all of the sudden able to talk at normal volume, as well as sing decently.
> 
> But anyways, yeah. I tweaked that bit a twinge. And then when it comes to recovery time, it's supposed to take anywhere from three to six months, but obviously, timeline wise that just isn't going to happen. Just stick with me. It's necessary to make the changes I did to fit with the timeline I have in mind.
> 
> And the end confrontation between Aubrey and Beca. That was entirely unplanned, but I think I like it anyways. They're essentially back at square one, but this time they have an awkward history.


	26. We're Back In The Finals

"So, tomorrow is the day," Beca said to her redheaded friend. Chloe nodded, picking up the pencil and paper Beca had brought her the day after her surgery.

"Yup. I can't wait to get out of here." Beca read the senior's elegant handwriting.

"Have you put any thought into where you're going to be after you get back to Barden?" Chloe visibly sighed.

"I'm going to go tell Aubrey. Dr. Lopez says I'm okay to talk softly for a while each day, gradually working up. So I'm going to just tell her." Beca nodded.

"That's for the best you know. She was pretty shaken up that I knew where you were and she didn't." Beca admitted. She had told Chloe about her encounter with the blonde senior the next time she saw the redhead. Chloe thought that Beca had handled the conversation as well as she could have and hoped that Beca and Aubrey would be able to work past this soon. Though she was willing to get involved if it proved necessary.

"I know. She does deserve to know. I just didn't want to put more on her plate than necessary." Beca rested a hand on Chloe's.

"I know you didn't. But she's your best friend. She'd want to know anyways. I'd imagine she'd have wanted to visit you in the hospital and bring you the typical ugly flowers as a gift." Chloe laughed.

"Well, if she feels that bad, she'll have plenty of time to spoil me when we get back." Before Beca had a chance to respond, there was a knock at the door and it opened, revealing Chloe's doctor.

"Hi Beca, Chloe." Both girls nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm glad you're here Beca though I'm not surprised to see you." Beca had spent most of her free time at the hospital with Chloe. When she wasn't in the radio booth or sleeping, she was with the redhead. She could only imagine what it was like to be alone in the hospital for days without any company.

She and Chloe had easily made up from their mishap during semis. They both took some time to talk about it with the other and it actually helped them both understand the situation better. Beca had understood that Chloe was hesitant around Aubrey where a capella was concerned. But she hadn't exactly understood why. Turned out that as a freshman, sophomore, and junior, Alice, their previous captain, had continually taken shots at the redhead, consistently putting her down.

It surprised Beca to learn that it had hurt the senior's self-esteem when it came to a capella. While she was the Bellas co-captain, Alice had driven it into her head that she was only going to be captain by default. So Chloe often left most of the decisions up to the blonde. Throughout the year, however, she had worked on her confidence and felt that she was now in a better place. Not that it mattered now that the a capella season was over.

And Beca had come clean about her internal struggle about what Aubrey had said. She had opened up to the redhead about feeling entirely torn apart by the blonde. Not just because of what Aubrey said, but because, in her mind, there was always going to be a little part of her that wondered if Aubrey really meant it, no matter how much the senior apologized. Chloe had been understanding about the entire thing. Though she still pushed the brunette to give her best friend a second chance.

"As you know, Chloe is getting released tomorrow. I trust you've figured out her accommodations?" Beca nodded.

"I'm making this stubborn redhead face her roommate. She'll be staying with her." Lopez nodded.

"Ok, I'll have some instructions written up for her. Chloe isn't going to be high maintenance at all since it's not like she had major surgery. Just some things for her roommate to expect."

"Thanks, doc." Lopez smiled.

"Of course Beca." She turned to Chloe. "I'm trusting you to at least try to follow my orders." Chloe gave Lopez a sheepish look.

"I'll try." She managed to whisper, her voice still scratchy from her surgery.

"See that you do. Well, I just wanted to check in that you're doing okay." Chloe nodded. "Ok, I'll leave you two to it then." And Lopez left, shutting the door behind her.

"So, you still want that pizza tomorrow?" Chloe's eyes brightened as she nodded, writing down her response.

"Yes! Honestly, I thought you had forgotten." Beca snorted.

"I don't forget a pinkie promise Chlo, what do you take me for?" The senior shrugged. Though before she could write down her response, her phone buzzed. The redhead grabbed it from her side table, frowning at the name. She showed her phone to Beca, who laughed.

"I guess Aubrey has something to tell you that just can't wait until tomorrow." She shrugged. Chloe opened the text, her eyes widened excitedly. She squealed as best she could, slapping her hand against the bedsheets, pointing wildly at her phone.

"Woah, calm down Chlo. What is so exciting?" Chloe couldn't articulate her sudden spike in mood, so she just handed her phone to Beca.

_Bellas. We're back in the finals. The Footnotes were cheating. I'll tell you more about it at practice. We meet next Monday at 9:00. I expect everyone to be there._

Beca raised an eyebrow. It was almost too good to be true, but Aubrey wasn't one to joke about something like that. "Looks like you guys are back on. I guess you're probably not going to keep your promise to Lopez now, are you?" Chloe bit her lip, before writing her thoughts down.

"What do you mean, 'you guys.' You're coming too aren't you?" Beca shrugged.

"Chlo, I don't know if I'm welcome there," Beca said. Chloe struggled to sit up and hit Beca on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" Chloe picked up her pen.

"Because you're being stupid. She said she expects everyone there. You're a Bella whether you or her like it or not. You're going." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Chloe shook her head. She also threw in her hurt puppy look for good measure. Beca groaned. "Ugh. Fine." Chloe beamed.

"You'll thank me for this later." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Will I?"

* * *

After visiting hours were over, Beca headed back to campus. She had a late shift at the radio station again, so she quickly parked Chloe's car in the lot and hurried to her dorm room. She threw on a pair of sweats and put her hair up into a messy bun. She didn't really care to dress up just to sit in the booth for a couple of hours. It's not like anyone came in anyways.

She grabbed her personal laptop and headed down, grabbing a coffee on the way. As she headed to the station, she passed the track, and off in the distance she spotted Aubrey, seemingly pushing herself. Beca was somewhat surprised to see the senior on a run. The last time she saw the blonde, she looked like she was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Beca smiled to herself as she saw Aubrey wearing the compression shirt she had given her for Christmas.

The freshman didn't linger long, not wanting the senior to spot her. She still was avoiding her as much as possible. And it was hard. But as hard it was, she knew it was for the best. She was slowly working past their blowout at semis. Talking about it with Chloe had helped a lot. It gave her an insight into Aubrey's personal life that she had never seen.

* * *

"Becs, I'm not condoning what she did, but you have to understand where she gets it," Chloe whispered. She was working on building up her voice, so she was able to croak a few words each day.

"How does that make it any better?" Beca questioned Chloe's line of thought.

"It doesn't. Not really. But maybe it'll help you see where she gets it. Her childhood wasn't glamorous, despite coming from a very wealthy and well-connected family. She's the third out of four, two older brothers that followed the path that their father wanted." Beca sat back in her chair.

"She was the first girl of the family and even that didn't protect her from her father's crushing standards. He is a very hard ass kind of guy."

"Have you ever met him?" Beca asked. The redhead nodded.

"I did once. Aubrey begged me to come back with her during Thanksgiving of our freshman year. This was obviously before we started staying on campus for the holidays. It was… a sobering experience to see. You think Aubrey is a headstrong person." Beca snorted. Understatement of the century. "Her bullheadedness is nothing compared to her father. Where do you think she gets it?" The freshman shrugged. She hadn't really given it too much thought.

"What I'm trying to say that until we hit college, Aubrey spent her entire life trying to live up to his standards and earn her dad's approval. Not going into law and coming out as a lesbian basically shot that dream down." Beca nodded. She could understand that. She was nothing but a disappointment to her father as well.

"I knew that her dad was… a big factor in her upbringing and life, but I guess I didn't know how much." Beca admitted. The two had obviously talked family with each other, but it was a topic that the two tried to stay away from as much as they could. It was both awkward and painful for both of them. Aubrey more than Beca. At least, Beca's mom approved of her. Both of Aubrey's parents weren't exactly supportive of most of her life choices into college.

Chloe nodded. "I know it's hard to get her to truly open up, but you of all people should know that it'll be worth it." Beca sighed but also agreed. She wanted so much to hate Aubrey for what she said, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything else, but pain intertwined with the feelings that still lingered.

"I know. I just… we both need space." Beca maintained.

"You're only going to have so much more time Becs. I'll tell you what I told her when I was pushing her to ask you out. She's not going to wait around for you forever."

* * *

Beca had a fairly uneventful radio shift that night. Everything went according to plan. She queued up music, both standalone songs, and her own mixes, ran ads and did a few voiceovers. And before she knew it, it was coming up to eleven PM. She wanted to get to bed at a somewhat reasonable time since she had to pick Chloe up from the hospital at ten the next morning, so she hurried to clean up and head back to her dorm room.

When she walked up to her door, she found a folded-up piece of paper taped on her door with her name on it. She furrowed her brow, but ripped it off the door and headed inside. The freshman dumped her stuff on her bed, setting her laptop on her desk to charge before opening up the piece of paper. To her surprise, it was a letter from the blonde senior that she had been thinking about a lot lately.

_Beca,_

_At least one of the Bellas has probably told you by now that we're back in the finals. The Footnotes were found cheating. Their lead singer was still in high school and Benji found out. The ICCA board disqualified their whole team and as the third place team, we get to take their spot. We're having practice again on Monday at nine, I sent out a mass text to the rest of the team.  
_

_But I feel that after what I said to you, and please believe me it was out of anger, I didn't mean any of it, that you deserve something more personal than just a mass text. Or even a text message at all. So, I'm writing you this letter in hopes that you'll consider coming back to the Bellas._

_I know I can't force you to and that you only joined in the first place because of me. And I haven't really given you any reason to come back. But I hope that you will. I… I miss you Beca. I know you wanted space and I know that we do need time apart. And nothing I can say will erase what I said at semis. But I truly miss you Becs and hope that someday you'll be able to give me a second chance. I was wrong, you're more a Bella than anyone else. Even me._

_It's hard to admit this to you, and even harder to admit it to myself. But you're an important part of this team and we need everyone back if we're going to make it at finals. I really hope that I'll see you Monday. But if not, I understand._

_I truly have missed you Becs. I'm probably being too emotional for the both of us, but it feels like I'm missing a part of myself. Ever since semis. Maybe I didn't realize how big of a fixture you had become. Or maybe I didn't want to believe that you were. But the fact of the matter is, I was wrong. I need you in my life. I just pray that you need me even a fraction of how much I need you.  
_

_Aubrey_

As Beca read the letter the senior had written her, she was mostly unaware of the tears leaking from her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. This single letter was contrary to everything she had been thinking about the senior. She thought that the lack of correspondence was a sign that Aubrey didn't want her back, in the Bellas or in her life. But that was obviously untrue. The senior had taken the time to write a letter and tape it to her door. Beca knew how hard it was for the senior to admit she was wrong. It was one of the many reasons they had such a hard time with each other in the beginning. And yet she believed that Beca was more of a Bella than anyone.

And perhaps what made Beca the most emotional was that Aubrey truly did want her back. And what the freshman appreciated the most was that the senior was respectful of Beca's own choice in the matter. It was insane that just a few words on a piece of paper could bring the freshman to tears, but she couldn't help it. She had been mostly bottling up her feelings about the whole thing that the overly emotional letter from the senior seemed to pop the cork on the bottle.

Beca sat on her bed, re-reading the letter a number of times over.

_I need you in my life._

That line was the one that Beca kept coming back to. Maybe it was silly, but Beca could almost hear the desperation in the senior's words as she read them. Her bedside clock told her it was midnight. She had been sitting with Aubrey's letter for over half an hour. She really should get some sleep if she was going to pick Chloe up on time the next day. She gingerly folded up the letter and set it on the desk before turning off the light and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke bright and early and headed off to pick Chloe up from the hospital. 'You are lucky that I love you Chlo.' Beca grumbled to herself. She pulled into the parking garage, near the elevator so it was easier to get Chloe from the wheelchair she was inevitably be wheeled out in, to the car.

Beca headed up to Chloe's room, knocking on the door before pushing it open. The redhead sat on the bed, dressed in normal clothes, looking ready to go. "I'm guessing you're ready to get out of here huh?" The redhead nodded vigorously.

"You have no idea," She said. Chloe was gaining more control over her voice as time passed. The previous day she could barely speak above a whisper, but today she had a little bit more volume to her voice. Which was a good sign. Especially when everyone knew with a cappella season not really being over Chloe was going to struggle to do what was best for her voice and what she wanted to do for the Bellas.

"Well, just think, be patient a little longer and we'll be able to get out of here and get that pizza you wanted." Beca offered. Chloe smiled.

"Honestly, I just want to get out of the hospital. I've already stayed longer than most people for vocal nodule surgery." Beca nodded as Dr. Lopez came into the room.

"Ah Beca, good you're here." She handed Chloe a clipboard and pen. "Here Chloe, if you'll just sign the paperwork we can discharge you." Chloe scribbled her signature on the papers before handing the clipboard back to her doctor.

Lopez handed Beca a few pieces of paper that were stapled together. "I still don't know what her living arrangements are going to be. But please give these to whoever she's staying with. It's just some guidelines for the use of her voice, along with a few dietary restrictions. Nothing too serious, but she should be staying away from overly spicy foods." Beca nodded, thumbing through the instructions.

"I'll get the paperwork processed and send a wheelchair up for you Chloe." The redhead visibly pouted at the idea. Both Lopez and Beca laughed. "Sorry Chloe, it's hospital policy," She said with a shrug. The redhead just pouted, but there wasn't much she could do. The doctor just shook her head in amusement and left the room. Beca sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"Look on the bright side Chlo. You're finally getting out. We get to go out for pizza and you'll get to see Aubrey again." Chloe glanced over at her freshman friend.

"So, are you coming to practice Monday willingly? Or am I going to have to kidnap you?" Beca sighed.

"I don't know." Chloe gave her a pointed stare. "We'll talk about it later Chlo." The redhead sensed that Beca really didn't want to go there, so she respected her friend and dropped it. For now.

There was another knock on the door and a nurse came in with a hospital wheelchair. "You ready to go Chloe?" The senior nodded, hopping from her bed into the chair. Beca grabbed Chloe's things that were packed up on the floor and put them in the redhead's lap.

"Do you want me to pull the car up front or wheel her straight there? I managed to get a spot next to the elevator in the garage."

"We can go straight there. Saves you a trip." Beca nodded as they all walked towards the exit. "So, you excited to get out Chloe?"

"You have no idea," Chloe said. The nurse laughed.

"Well, hopefully, we won't have to see you back here for a while." Beca nodded.

"Fingers crossed, right?" Chloe and the nurse pushing her wheelchair nodded. The three of them shared idle conversation before arriving at Chloe's car. Beca unlocked the door and popped the trunk before grabbing Chloe's stuff off her lap and putting them in the back while Chloe got into the car.

"Have a good trip Chloe!" The redhead nodded.

"Thanks for everything, I guess." The two shared a laugh before her nurse walked off. Beca got into the driver seat.

"So, where do you want to go for pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, it's kind of a transition chapter into the next one where the Bellas reconvene. I do want to keep that scene as close to canon as possible, but obviously, that's just not going to happen. I've wanted to keep the iconic movie scenes as close to the movie since this is kind of a movie retailing in terms of story. Hopefully, you guys will be satisfied with it.
> 
> I feel like I've kind of turned Aubrey into a sap this chapter, but I thought it was appropriate for the story. She fucked up big time and she knows it. And I think it's mostly up to her to fix it. At least, that's what I was going for.


	27. We're Back Pitches

Beca pulled into the parking lot at Barden. She shut off the car and glanced over at Chloe. She and the redhead had a good pizza date, but it was time for her to get back to her dorm room. Chloe wasn't really looking forward to having the conversation that she was going to have, but she had to at some point.

"Do you want me to come with you, or…" Beca trailed off. The senior sighed.

"This is probably something I should do on my own Becs. Though thanks for the offer." The redhead whispered. Beca nodded.

"At least, let me help you with your stuff." The freshman offered. Chloe smiled, nodding as the two got out of the car. Beca popped the trunk, getting out to grab Chloe's small suitcase of stuff. She closed the trunk, handing the car keys back to the redhead. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." The redhead smiled.

"It wasn't a problem Becs. It's not like I was using it." Beca laughed.

"That is true I suppose." The two headed off in the direction of Chloe's dorm room.

"How do you think Bree is going to take this?" Chloe asked, a little apprehensive. She knew that Aubrey was going to be hurt that Chloe hadn't told her about her nodes surgery. Beca shrugged.

"I couldn't say. But she is your best friend Chlo. She might be hurt, but I don't think she'll be mad or anything if that's what you're wondering." Chloe awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know Becs. I know she needs to know, it's not like I could hide it if I'm living with her, but still. I kind of wish she didn't have to know. At least, like this." Beca shot the redhead a sympathetic look.

"It's hard Chlo. But you'll get through it. Hey, look on the bright side. If she gets too mad, you can ditch her and live with me for a while. I don't think Kimmy Jin will mind." Chloe raised an eyebrow. And then both girls burst out laughing.

"I think we both know your roommate wouldn't like me living with you Becs." The freshman shrugged.

"She's gone most of the time anyways. I think she tries to stay out as much as possible so she can avoid seeing me." Beca said with a shrug.

"Look on the bright side Becs, you usually get the room to yourself that way!" Beca snorted.

"There is that I suppose." The two chatted aimlessly on the way to Chloe's dorm and before they knew it, they arrived at the redhead's door. Beca turned to her friend.

"Are you sure…" Chloe cut Beca off.

"I'm sure Becs. I need to do this alone. Thanks for all your help this week." Chloe whispered, in case Aubrey was inside and could hear them. She wrapped her arms around the small freshman. "I'll see you Monday?" She asked. Beca hesitantly nodded.

"I… suppose you will." Beca stuttered. "I'll see you Chlo. Good luck." She said before heading off, leaving Chloe to tell her best friend about her surgery."

* * *

Chloe took a breath, taking out her keys and unlocking her dorm room. As she expected Aubrey was inside, lounging on her bed with her laptop. She looked up, grinning when she saw her friend. Chloe noted that Aubrey looked far more tired than she had when the redhead left earlier that week. She wondered if the blonde was still having problems sleeping. Ever since semis, the senior had nights of fitful sleep, never really drifting off for long.

"Chloe!" Aubrey greeted her friend. The redhead smile, dragging her bags into the room, setting some of her stuff on her bed.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe whispered. Aubrey frowned, looking a little concerned.

"Are you ok Chlo?" She set her laptop on her bed, moving to sit at the edge of her bed. Chloe sighed and flopped onto her own.

"I…" Chloe huffed. It was harder to admit this to Aubrey than she had anticipated. Maybe she was being a chicken shit, but she bit her lip.

"Chlo." Aubrey prodded, growing more concerned. "Did something happen while you were on vacation?"

"I… wasn't on vacation." Aubrey cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Then…." The blonde trailed off, waiting for her friend to continue.

"You know how Beca knew where I was?" Aubrey nodded. "And please don't get mad at her for not telling you. I told her not to."

"She mentioned that." Aubrey said, still a little hurt over that fact. "But I promise I won't get mad at her. For that at least."

"I got my nodes out." The redhead blurted out quickly. Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"You what?" Not sure if she had heard Chloe correctly.

"I was in the hospital all week. I got them out the day I left and stayed at the hospital until now." Chloe admitted. Aubrey got up off her bed, crossing the room to sit next to her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aubrey asked, still feeling concerned for her friend, but adding a little bit more hurt into the mix.

"I… You were so messed up over Beca that I didn't want to burden you with my problems on top of your own." The redhead whispered so softly that If Aubrey hadn't been sitting next to her, she would have missed it.

"Chloe." Aubrey said, wrapping an arm around her friend, whose lip was quivering. "You're my best friend. No matter what. You should know that you can tell me anything." Chloe sighed.

"I know. Beca tried to convince me to tell you before I went in, but I just.. couldn't." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's shoulder, but there was one question that was nagging at her that she had to ask.

"Why tell Beca, but not me?" The unspoken 'we were going through the same thing' statement being communicated between the two.

"I… I don't know. I think that I was so sure that she was angry with me too that I wanted to make up for it somehow. It wasn't planned. She just showed up at the cafe one day and I couldn't help but tell her. I wanted her to trust me again" Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed, wishing that Chloe had told her, but on some level she could understand why Chloe didn't. "I won't pretend that I'm not a little hurt by that Chloe. I wish I could have been there for you."

"But you're here now, right?" Aubrey smiled, nodding.

"Of course, I am." Chloe sighed in relief, throwing her arms around her best friend, squeezing her tightly. She knew that Aubrey was still hurt over the whole thing, but the conversation went a whole lot better than it could have.

"What are you going to do about finals?" Aubrey asked, knowing it was eventually going to come up. Chloe's bottom lip quivered a bit more before she sniffled. Aubrey really hoped her friend wasn't going to cry.

"I thought a cappella season… was over." The redhead blinked a couple of times. Aubrey grabbed one of Chloe's hands.

"We'll figure something out." She reassured her friend. Chloe looked her friend in the eye, grinning.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

The weekend for all three girls was fairly uneventful. Aubrey was preparing for their first practice that Monday. Chloe was mainly resting her voice, hoping that she'd be well enough to sing. Beca spent most of her time alone. The freshman was still stewing over the letter Aubrey had written her.

She read and reread the letter countless times. Going back to the Bellas would mean going back to Aubrey. The blonde had placed all the cards in her hands. And for the first time in her life, Beca wasn't confident with her decision. But she knew it was the right one.

That Saturday, Beca had been cleaning out her shelves of random junk and she came across the case that housed _The Breakfast Club_ , Aubrey had given her. She glanced at the cover, contemplating something before grabbing her laptop from the desk, sliding the disc into the slot.

And for the next couple of hours, she watched. She hadn't seen the film since she and Aubrey had watched it together and doing so brought back memories of a better time. Snuggling up to her girlfriend, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Beca wiped the tears from her eyes as the credits rolled.

If going back to the Bellas and squaring things with the senior meant getting those memories back into reality, then she was going to do it. Regardless of how insecure, she now felt about it.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe both hadn't seen anything of Beca since the freshman had dropped the redhead off at her dorm room. Chloe had sent texts to Beca, but they largely went ignored beside the occasional 'I'm fine Chlo,' response.

Both seniors were a little worried about the freshman's lack of responsiveness but respected her enough to not bug her too much. Especially with their return to the a cappella season. Aubrey had been busy that weekend coming up with a game plan for the rest of the season.

So when the two captains got to the auditorium that Monday, they waited for all the girls to show. The room was buzzing with Bellas chatter, most of the girls catching up after spring break. None of the other girls knew about Chloe's surgery or Aubrey's attempt to make up with Beca. In fact, most of the girls were still ignoring Aubrey. The blonde senior may still be their captain, but Beca was their friend.

Nine rolled around and Beca still hadn't shown. Aubrey's expression drops as the minutes ticked by. Beca knew that punctuality to practice was expected and if she hadn't shown up on time, Aubrey doubted she was going to show. Chloe, on the other hand, had a frown on her face. She would leave practice, track down Beca and drag her to the auditorium if it was necessary. The redhead sent off one last text to Beca asking where she was.

"Ok ladies, as you all know, we're back in the finals. That hotshot from the Footnotes? High schooler. Their entire team was disqualified and we get to take their spot. Now, we still have a good month and a half until finals, so I'm sure that'll be enough time to get our set prefect." Chloe rolled her eyes. After everything, Aubrey still hadn't learned. And this time, Chloe wasn't going to let herself be pushed around by her overbearing best friend.

"Bree, you can't be serious." All the Bellas turned their attention to the red-headed captain. "We lost semis because of that stupid setlist. We've got to come up with something else, otherwise, we're going to tank. And you know it." A number of Bella's' jaws dropped. They had never really heard Chloe stand up for herself.

"Chloe.." Aubrey said preparing to argue with her friend, but Chloe cut her off.

"No. No more of this shit Bree. You might be a captain, but so am I. You can't make all of the decisions. You know as well as I do that we need Beca back." The Bellas all tensed at the freshman's name, turning their attention to Aubrey to see her response.

The senior stood rigidly. "Yeah well, she's not here is she? Shows how important we are to her I suppose." The blonde said bitterly. That steamed Chloe a little bit.

"After all, this time, you've still got your head up your ass Bree. The Bellas are one of the most important things that Beca has in her life right now. If you knew her as well as you say you do, you'd know that." Chloe prodded. She knew she was venturing into dangerous territory, but if this is what it took, she'd face the consequences later.

Aubrey's eyes narrowed. "And you think you know her better than I do?" She questioned. Chloe was about to respond, but Fat Amy cut in.

"Uh, captains, sirs, maybe little Red is right. I'm tired of trying to be the old Bellas." Cynthia Rose joined her.

"Yeah, I want to be how we are now." Chloe looked at her friend triumphantly. Aubrey's defense mechanisms kicked in.

"I see how it is. You guys don't think I can let go." She said, half erratically. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Bree, you're so controlling with the group. You don't even see it anymore. Beca was the only one of us with the guts to stand up to you." Aubrey's gut tugged again at the mention of the freshman. Aubrey felt her anxiety rising, the combination of Beca not showing and Chloe standing up to her, throwing truth in her face was causing an unwelcome but familiar feeling in her stomach. "You still just can't figure out when to let it go. Honestly, keeping this setlist was your idea and yours alone. We could have been great if we had listened to Beca." That was the final straw for the blonde.

"You know what, I can lose control if I want to." Chloe raised an eyebrow, suspecting where this conversation was going to go. She had known Aubrey long enough. "This time, I'm not going to choke it down." And there it was. Chloe was prepared for what was coming next, but the rest of the Bellas had no idea.

The redhead stepped back a little bit, out of Aubrey's line of fire. The blonde had a queasy look on her face before a stream of vomit erupted from her mouth. All of the other Bellas screamed in horror, trying to climb over their seats to get away from their blonde captain.

Chloe, on the other hand, was egging her friend on. "C'mon, bring it! You can do better than that!" As the stream of bile sputtered out, Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend. Not caring about how it would affect the healing process of her voice, she screamed, "We could have been champions!" She charged in Aubrey's direction _around_ the puddle of vomit. The senior screamed a little before running away from the angry redhead. Although she ran right into Fat Amy's arms. The Australian caught her, holding her tightly as Chloe reached her.

"Give me the pitch pipe you bitch!" Aubrey gripped the object in question tightly, squirming to get out of Fat Amy's grip. Lilly tried to break up the fight, but in the flailing of arms got pushed back, falling straight into the puddle of Aubrey's vomit on the floor. None of the other girls paid the Asian any attention as they were all wrapped up in their little world, watching this fight between Aubrey and Chloe unfold.

Aubrey managed to toss the pitch pipe out of both their reaches. Chloe looked at it, glanced at Aubrey who was doing the same thing. The blonde managed to wrench herself from Fat Amy's grip and dive towards the pipe just as Chloe was lunging for it. The two seniors landed on top of each other, desperately reaching for the pipe. The main thought running through Chloe's head was _how the hell did an argument about Beca turn into this?_

"Move you bitches!" Fat Amy yelled, diving on top of the two seniors. Both groaned as she landed, grabbing both of them into a headlock, the two captains still struggling for the pitch pipe.

* * *

Beca groggily woke to her phone going off. She sleepily grabbed it from the desk, rubbing her eyes. She saw she had a couple of texts from Chloe. She opened one and the contents immediately woke her up.

_Beca you promised._

Fuck! She overslept again and she was late. Aubrey and Chloe were going to kill her. She lept out of bed, hurrying as fast as humanly possible. She grabbed the closest outfit from her closest, throwing on her clothes. She grabbed her makeup bag and toothbrush and ran out her door, heading for the bathroom.

After quickly brushing her teeth and doing a two-minute makeup job, she returned her toiletries to her room, picking up the jacket on her bed and running out the door. The freshman all but sprinted to the auditorium. It was twenty after nine, she was only twenty minutes late. Hopefully, the team hadn't gotten too far into practice yet.

She opened the doors to the art building, heading for the double doors of the auditorium. She heard screams coming from inside. She frowned as she headed in. She was met by a sight of utter chaos. There was a large puddle of a yellow-ish brown substance on the floor that looked suspiciously like vomit, Lilly laying in the middle of it. Beca decided she didn't want to know. She heard the sound of a rape whistle being blown, seeing that Stacie was running from Cynthia Rose, Beca almost had to laugh.

And then she noticed Chloe and Aubrey on the floor, Fat Amy on top of them. "Guys! Guys! What the hell is going on here?" At the sound of Beca's voice, everyone dropped what they were doing and looked up. The frown was still present on Beca's face. With the distraction, Aubrey swiped the pitch pipe, standing up.

"You're late." Aubrey said, pointing at the freshman. Beca raised an eyebrow, approaching the blonde slowly.

"I know. I overslept. Sorry. Not used to waking up early I guess. Are either of you going to explain this?" She gestured to the scene in front of her.

"It's not important." Aubrey brushed it off. Beca frowned.

"I've never known you to be an outright liar, especially to my face Bree." Beca bit back, a twinge of disappointment lacing her voice. Chloe stood up as well.

"We were… well, arguing over you." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was such a hot topic of discussion." Aubrey sighed.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Beca snorted.

"Please. That letter you gave me. You can't tell me that there wasn't even a tiny part of you that wrote it to guilt me into coming."

"That wasn't the intention." The rest of the Bellas bar Chloe were confused about what the two were talking about but didn't cut in. "I hope you didn't come back just because you felt guilty." Aubrey was a little hurt that Beca would even think of doing that.

"Of course, it wasn't. And I'm not. But I'm not so cruel as to not show after you say shit like that to me." Beca glanced over to Lilly. "Are we going to help her, and you for that matter, clean up?"

"I'll go get a couple of towels." Jessica volunteered before heading over to one of the storage closets. Beca turned to Aubrey.

"Sorry for being blunt. Wait, I'm really not. What the fuck has gotten into you?" Beca turned to Chloe. "And you too. You two are supposed to be best friends and yet you're rolling around on the floor like a couple of dogs."

"I.. She… We…" Chloe stammered.

"She thinks she knows you better than I do." Aubrey blurted out. That was the statement that really had sparked her fight reflexes. Beca frowned.

"This shit was about who knows me better?" Beca asked incredulously. "Obviously, it's neither one of you if you thought I'd have approved of this." It did not escape Beca that she actually didn't know much about her teammates in general, expect for Chloe and Aubrey.

"Actually, do any of us, really know the others? You know, as a team." Jessica had returned, handing a towel to Denise who draped it over a free metal chair for Lilly to sit on and Jessica handed the other to Aubrey who had situated herself in an auditorium chair.

The blonde looked up at Beca then at the rest of the team. "I'll admit something that nobody knows about me." Stacie said. Everyone's attention focused on her. "I have a lot of sex." She said after a deep breath.

"Yeah, we know Stacie." Fat Amy supplied.

"Yeah, because I just told you." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"No, this is a good idea. Bad example, but this is a good idea. We should, you know. Go around the room and say something no one knows about us." Beca said, pulling up a chair as the rest of the Bellas gathered around, some standing and some sitting.

And as they went around, the girls admitted the strangest things. Cynthia Rose talked about her gambling problem after breaking up with her girlfriend. To which Fat Amy commented, "Whoop there it is." Cynthia Rose had narrowed her eyes at Fat Amy and said nothing afterward. Lilly said something that most people didn't catch. But Beca suspiciously thought it sounded like she ate her twin in the womb.

One of the most shocking confessions came out of Fat Amy. At first, she maintained that she was an open book. But after the girls stared at her a little bit she admitted, "My real name is Fat Patricia." Aubrey laughed a bit but mostly kept to herself. Beca, then, spoke up.

"Ok." Aubrey and Chloe both trained their attention on the freshman, which made her exponentially more uncomfortable. "I… I've never been one of those girls who has had a lot of friends who were girls." Beca cringed at the awkward wording of that statement. And then she put her foot in her mouth by saying 'And I do now. And I think that's pretty cool." She trailed off. Chloe grinned brightly while Aubrey got this odd, awkward looking expression on her face.

"So that's me. Somebody else please go." Beca said, wanting the awkwardness of her statement to dissipate. Chloe decided to work up her courage and save her friend.

She shot up out of her chair. "Ok. Over spring break…" She paused. "I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes." All of the Bellas gasped. Aubrey and Beca included, but not out of surprise of the announcement. More in surprise that Chloe had decided to tell everyone. Both knew how apprehensive she was over it.

"I know. The doctor said I can't sing about a G sharp. Maybe ever." This time, everyone gasped in shock. Chloe hadn't told Aubrey or Beca about that detail. "I thought, the season was over." Chloe said on the verge of tears. The redhead sat back down her seat where Aubrey rested a hand on Chloe's, trying to comfort the redhead.

Aubrey looked around at the group, maybe for the first time really seeing her team. She stood up in front of Beca. "Beca." She said looking down at the freshman. She glanced up at Aubrey, quickly getting the message that she should probably stand up as well. "What do we do?"

All of the Bellas looked at Aubrey, then at Beca. They were all witnessing something they never thought was possible. The senior seemed to actually be asking the freshman for help. Beca glanced down at the pitch pipe then back up. Aubrey tossed it to Beca. And the freshman being mostly uncoordinated, fumbled with it and it went rolling into the puddle of vomit.

Aubrey berated herself for it. "I'm sorry." She whispered awkwardly. Beca didn't know what the senior was apologizing for. So she just nodded, pointing at the puddle.

"Just maybe not here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep some of these iconic scenes, but obviously, they needed to be tweaked slightly. So hopefully, it was satisfactory. I don't really have a ton to say about this. I obviously am going to write the pool scene next chapter along with probably some fluff for the month or so in between this and finals. Then finals, then probably that will be the end. Crazy to think it's almost over. But all things must eventually come to an end.


	28. The New Bellas

Beca asked the Bellas to meet her in front of the arts building later that night. Around eight. She needed some time to figure out what she was going to do. Now that Aubrey had finally, after months of fighting, given her creative control she knew she needed to do something spectacular. The freshman uttered a quick apology to both Chloe and Aubrey for being late before scampering off.

The brunette, while she really wanted to talk to Aubrey about things, didn't have the time or energy to be distracted. After being around the Bellas, who Beca had come to consider her family, she finally knew what was missing from that mix she had been stumped by. And the answer had been in front of her face for months.

She went back to her computer, booted it up and went to go look for the song. She found it in her collection and pressed play.

**Won't you come see about me?  
** **I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby**

Beca smiled to herself, opening up the Price Tag, Party in the USA and Tonight mix she had been working on. There was a large blank space in the tracks. She nodded her head to herself and began to cut and paste the track into place. It was not a perfect mix by any means, but give her a few days to perfect it and it just might be performance ready.

However, she did want Chloe and Aubrey to listen to it with an open mind first. While Aubrey had allowed her to take over, they were still the captains. Their opinions mattered. They had more a cappella experience than she did and hopefully would be able to help her assign parts and do choreography; something Beca did not excel at.

But first, she needed to come up with a plan to really let Aubrey and Chloe listen to what she could do. She wanted all the girls to come together as essentially a new group. They weren't trying to fit into the mold of the old Bellas anymore. They were their own group. She hoped that her on the fly talent for mixing would come in handy like it kind of did at semis. Aubrey might have gotten mad at her, but her actions got them into third place. That, she was sure of. The blonde just needed to hear her talent for music with a new perspective. And that night would be a perfect time.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around far quicker than Beca would have liked. She had arrived early to the arts building, assuring that she wouldn't be late that time. One by one the girls showed up, gathering around Beca who was sat on the front steps of the building. Aubrey and Chloe came together, to no one's surprise. The blonde had obviously cleaned herself up, changing her shirt and putting on a blue jacket. Chloe had also grabbed a jacket and was chatting with her best friend like that morning had never happened.

Fat Amy was the last to arrive. Beca stood up, calling for everyone's attention. "Guys? Follow me, there's something I think everyone needs to hear." Beca said, heading off for the pool, which was thankfully not far. Beca led the pack before stopping near where they had had the riff off.

"Aubrey," She said to the blonde whose eyes immediately shot to the freshman's. "Can you pick a song for us, please," Beca said with a nod. Aubrey looked at her fellow Bellas.

"Bruno Mars. Just the Way You Are." Aubrey replied, nodding, interested in what Beca had in mind. Beca raised an eyebrow. Not exactly the song she expected out of the senior, but she could work with it, her mind already going through the mental playlist in her head.

"Okay. Uhm.." She wanted Chloe to sing this part, but she was unsure if the redhead was up for singing. "Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?" She asked cautiously. Chloe bit her lip but nodded.

"Yeah." Beca smiled, happy that her friend felt she could sing. The freshman cleared her throat, rubbing her hands and shaking them out nervously. Beca began to sing, setting the melody for the Bruno Mars song. All the Bellas except Chloe eventually joining in, taking their usual parts. Aubrey had been first to jump on the train, however, which actually surprised Beca. The brunette smiled to herself as she listened to her voice meld into the seniors for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Beca glanced at Chloe, nodding in encouragement. Chloe returned the nod, taking a deep breath.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
** **Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
** **She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day.**

Everyone was visibly happy that Chloe seemed to be able to sing normally. All the girls, including Chloe herself, had been unsure of how the surgery would really affect her voice. Beca's hand conducted the song close to her body in small movements. She already had a song in her mind to mash together. She pointed at Chloe, communicating that the redhead should simply continue singing. Beca opened her own mouth and everyone heard the alto's voice fade into Chloe's.

**Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be  
** **(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)  
** **Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream.  
** **(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)  
** **(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)  
** **It was only just a dream.**

And finally, Beca could see it click in all of the girl's eyes. That Beca had been right all along. She observed her teammates, especially Aubrey, her eyes often flicking in the blonde's direction. Jessica had a big smile on her face, as did Cynthia Rose and Stacie. Chloe was smiling as well, shooting a quick glance at the blonde senior standing next to her.

Aubrey didn't have much of an actual expression on her face. But her body language said it all. Beca had a gut feeling that the blonde approved. Their eyes met and Beca gave the senior a small smile, teasingly pointing at Aubrey to join her, harmonize with her. Maybe unspokenly telling the senior that she had forgiven her too.

**When I see your face,  
** **(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
** **There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
** **(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)**

As all three captains sang the words, all of the Bellas could feel something truly magical fall on the group. Something that, as a team, they had never had. A real chemistry. Chloe looked around at all the Bellas around them, the biggest smile that Beca had seen on the redhead's face in a long time.

**When I see your face,  
** **(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
** **There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
** **(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)**

On the final part of the song, all the Bellas started stamping their feet, clapping to the beat. Beca felt proud to witness the teamwork that she knew the group had been capable of. But due to many different reasons had never been able to achieve. Until now. Beca could see all the girls really getting into it.

**When I see your face  
** **(Face)**

As Beca closed the song, all the girls, including Chloe and Aubrey grinned. They really had something special. Beca looked to Aubrey, waiting for judgment of her idea. Admittedly, while she knew she heard something, she had no real clue if Aubrey felt the same way. And based on their history with the Bellas, the blonde was liable to say anything.

With a laugh, Aubrey said, "Hands in." And this time without argument of on three or after three, all the girls finally found their harmony and hit that note. Though it was short lived as the lowest bass note they had ever heard issued from Chloe's mouth. The redhead clamped her mouth shut, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" Fat Amy exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of the entire group.

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before." Chloe had been just as surprised as the rest of the girls about the deep bass note.

"You know, with your messed up vocal chords, you can hit the bass notes." Cynthia Rose observed. The wheels already began turning in both Aubrey and Beca's heads of what this really meant for the group.

"Do you know what this means?" Aubrey asked Chloe excitedly. This was the first time that the Bellas would really be able to bring those bass notes to the table and round out their sound. Beca nodded in agreement with Aubrey's train of thought when Lilly raised her hand. "Yes, Lilly?" The blonde senior acknowledged.

All the girls were prepared to have to strain to hear the soft Asian's voice. But to everyone's astonishment, Lilly actually voiced her words at a somewhat normal volume. "I think I have something that can help us," She said. Lilly looked quite proud of herself as shocked looks graced the face of every single Bella. Jessica looked wildly surprised while Beca just grinned. Fat Amy on the other hand, did what she always did.

"Woah bitch. No need to shout." All the girls laughed. They all gathered together, glad that something was finally going right. Beca high fived Lilly with a happy laugh.

Ok ladies. I think I've got something that will work really well with what we just did. Practice tomorrow. Normal time. Don't be late." Beca said sarcastically while all the girls laughed. It was getting late and all the girls wanted to go back to their respective dorm rooms.

But there was something nagging the back of Aubrey's mind. Something that she really needed to do. She told Chloe to go back without her. The redhead figured what Aubrey wanted to do, so she just took her friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement before pushing Aubrey in Beca's direction and taking off. The blonde approached Beca from behind, lightly grabbing her arm to stop her.

Beca turned to see Aubrey looking at her. "Beca. Can we talk?" The freshman sighed. She knew it was an eventuality that she would need to face. And now was as good a time as any. Beca glanced to the rest of the Bellas who seemed to not be paying them any attention and those that were, were being ushered away by Chloe. Beca turned back to the senior, nodding.

"Just, not here," She said, grabbing Aubrey's hand and dragging her away from the pool. The senior allowed herself to be pulled to Beca's favorite tree on the quad. One where the couple had a number of fond memories. It also warmed Aubrey's heart to have hand to hand contact with the brunette again. That filled her with hope. The month of April had brought decently dry weather to Atlanta, so Beca sat her butt on the grass, gesturing for Aubrey to sit next to her.

The senior planted herself next to the freshman, the streetlights on the quad providing a dim light, allowing the couple to see each other. "So…." Beca said. Aubrey really wanted to reach out and recapture the hand that had let her's go as the sat down, but she refrained.

"I know I've said it a million times already, but I'm sorry." Aubrey started.

"Bree, I get it. I told you, I accepted your apology, you don't need to keep saying sorry." Beca paused for a second. "Your letter. Did you really mean it?" Beca asked hesitantly. And the senior nodded furiously.

"I meant every word I wrote Beca. You were right. We can't just go back to how we were, and maybe we never will. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try. I… need you Beca. I can't help myself or stop it from happening. And honestly? I don't think I want to." Aubrey admitted. Beca glanced in the senior's direction. She was gazing up at the night sky and the few visible stars above them.

She noticed that hand that was resting on the ground. Beca hesitantly reached out to grab it. Aubrey turned her attention to Beca as she felt the brunette's skin come in contact with hers. She smiled, turning her hand over, grasping Beca's hand in hers. The simple contact meant more to the couple than the multitude of makeout sessions they had had in the past.

It was a promise of something. That they both still wanted the same thing. And that one was still important to the other. "Another chance." Beca murmured as she absentmindedly played with Aubrey's fingers. The senior's breath hitched.

"That's all I want," She whispered. "I can't promise that I won't ever get mad at you in the future. But I will promise you that I will never push you away like that again. The horrible things I said in anger. They weren't right to say, no matter how mad I was. I realize that now." Beca closed her eyes.

Opening her trust to Aubrey again was going to be hard, but it was something that Beca couldn't stop herself from doing and wanting. The blonde was her soulmate. And while she could just walk away, this was the person that she had the greatest potential to love. And be loved back. The very idea caused Beca's walls to shatter in the first place. And now was no exception.

"Ok," Beca said simply. Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't see the wide smile that graced Aubrey's face. However, she did feel the senior's lips coming in contact with her cheek. She smiled, mostly to herself. She opened her eyes to see Aubrey's green ones shining with contentment.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that word in my life." She said with a laugh. Beca nodded along with her before hesitantly snuggling into Aubrey's side, surprising the senior. But she quickly shook it off and wrapped her free arm around Beca.

"In case you couldn't figure it out, I missed you too." Beca said, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder. The senior nodded.

"I had hoped you did."

"And also for the record, I don't know about a fraction, but I… need you too." It was strange, relying on one person so heavily. But even after their big blowout, it still seemed natural. To be in love with Aubrey Posen. Their relationship was going to take work. But both girls hoped that they were passed this speed bump and the only direction they could go was up.

* * *

The next day at Bellas practice, everyone showed up on time. Much to Beca's amusement. After the fiasco the previous day, they all didn't want a repeat. Beca had spent her night after leaving Aubrey smoothing out the mix a bit more. It was still by no means perfect, but all the rough pieces were finished. It was enough to let the girls take a listen and start assigning parts.

Beca set her computer on the piano. "Ok ladies. I think last night was a huge success." Beca said, in her mind thinking to herself in more ways than one. "I think we really found our sound, our chemistry." All the girls nodded, both seniors also joining in. "I've been working on the mix for a couple of weeks now and I think it could be something. With Lilly's beatboxing and Chloe's bass adding to our normal sound. I think we can do this." Beca said, pressing play on her laptop before sitting on the piano bench.

All of the girls began to get excited hearing more mainstream songs than _I Saw the Sign_ and _Eternal Flame._ When the song reached the section with _Don't You Forget About Me,_ Aubrey looked up at Beca, eyebrow raised. The freshman just shrugged. The senior laughed a bit, turning her attention back to the mix. Beca had worked in some of Pitbull's rapping and to all of the girl's delight had put some undertones from _Party in the USA_ in there as well.

When the mix came to an end, all the girls congratulated Beca on doing such a good job. "That was great Beca!" Cynthia Rose commented, all the girls nodding in agreement. The freshman couldn't help her ego from swelling a little bit but pushed it aside for now.

"So, we're in agreement that we should do this?" She directed the question mostly at Chloe and Aubrey. And even more so at Aubrey. In the past, she would have been the one to object. But the senior had come a long way since then and she was just as in favor of the mix as the rest of the girls. "Cool. So, we've got a month and a half to put together a whole new set list. We're going to have to work harder and faster than we have in the past to get it perfect for finals." All the girls nodded.

Beca had sparked the fire of determination with the group. "Ok, so Chloe is going to be on bass and Lilly on beatboxing for sure." The two girls nodded. Beca hated to stereotype, but she didn't know anyone else who was capable. "Cynthia Rose, do you think you can rap Pitbull's lyrics?" The girl scoffed.

"Easy." Beca nodded. She had that part figured out at least. All the difficult parts were already handed out, so all the girls needed to do was figure out all the underlayers and solos for the rest of the mix. Which they could do a bit later. There was another topic Beca wanted to address.

"Choreography. Aubrey, Chloe. Are you up for it?" Chloe nodded though Aubrey shook her head.

"I can learn and teach, but I'm horrible at creating." The senior admitted. Beca deflated a bit. Chloe could do it, but Beca didn't want the senior to go it alone. Though to her surprise, Stacie spoke up.

"I'll help her." The Bellas looked at Stacie in surprise. "What? I'm more than just a sexy body and pretty face." All of the girls laughed.

"Ok, so Chloe and Stacie will come up with choreography. Remind me to give you the track." She tried to make a mental note to remember herself, but that didn't mean she would. "Well, do we want to start going through the song?" Beca asked. All the girls nodded eagerly. The freshman was incredibly pumped to work with the group and their new found chemistry. Beca had a feeling it was going to be legendary to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter for our favorite couple! Yay. They made up, officially. Next chapter is going to be dedicated to fluff and maybe a little romance here and there. And then finals. Then post finals. And then the end! It's crazy. I think this is the single longest story I've written, ever. And it's been such a pleasure to do as well.


	29. The Road to Finals

The Bellas were working harder than ever. With this new set list, entirely new routine and only a month and a half in which to learn it, they had to squeeze in all the time they could while still attending classes and having, at least, a little bit of time to themselves. And none of them were as busy as Beca Mitchell.

As the new pseudo captain of the team, the freshman had a lot riding on their performance. She had expectations to live up to. And she didn't plan on disappointing anyone. The Bellas had been given one hell of an opportunity, getting into the finals. Beca wanted to prove they belonged there.

And admittedly, there was another reason that the freshman desperately wanted to do well, hopefully, win. And it all came down to a single blonde senior. Ever since the beginning of the year when Beca had learned about pukegate, she had wanted to do well to try to get the senior back to redeem herself. And this was her opportunity. Beca looked up from her laptop on which she was smoothing out some kinks in the mix to look at her girlfriend, who had her nose deep in some four hundred level business textbook.

It had been about a week since the two had basically gotten back together and they were taking their relationship one step at a time. They were still a little awkward around each other, but it was obviously nowhere near as bad as it had been. The two spent as much time as they could spare with each other. Which frankly, wasn't a lot. Between the Bellas, school, and Beca's job at the radio station, neither of them had as much time as they wanted. But they did make sure to see each other outside of practice every day, even if it was only for five minutes after they rehearsed.

"Bree, I think your eyes are going to fall out if you stare at that book any harder." Beca teased, resting her head up against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under. The senior tore her gaze away from the text, playfully bumping shoulders with the freshman sitting next to her.

"I'm surprised _you_ still have eyes after staring at your laptop for at least twenty-three hours a day." She teased back. The brunette just scoffed.

"Hardly twenty-three. Maximum twenty-two and a half." Aubrey laughed.

"Oh, that's such a huge difference. I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I think I'm rubbing off on you babe. You've almost got the same sarcastic tone as I do."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Aubrey challenged. Beca shrugged.

"I don't know yet." Aubrey chuckled, leaning over to see what Beca was working on.

"You're still working on the set?" She asked. The senior knew that Beca was intent on getting everything perfect. "It's been a week since we started practicing. It sounds great so far. Maybe my perfectionism is rubbing off on you." Beca scoffed.

"No." She denied. "I just know how much this means to everyone," She said, returning her attention back to her laptop. Aubrey's gaze softened as she gently placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Beca, you're doing a great job with the group. Trust me." Beca looked up from her computer to Aubrey's green eyes staring intently at her. The freshman just sighed.

"I guess. I suppose I've just been bothering you all year about it, and now when you've finally given me what I wanted, I don't want to let anyone down. It's like I need to prove myself. Especially to you." Beca admitted. The senior squeezed Beca's shoulder gently.

"You have nothing to prove Beca. To anyone. Least of all me. I think after everything, I owe you that at least." Aubrey said with a sad chuckle. "Just let Chloe, Stacie and I help you out and I'm sure everything will be fine." Beca blinked before relaxing back against the tree trunk.

"You're right. I just want everything to go according to plan. This year has been so weird that it would be nice if just one thing would happen in the way I envision it." Aubrey snorted.

"You're telling me." Beca bit her lip.

"I'm guessing your senior year wasn't exactly what you expected?" Aubrey shook her head.

"No, but honestly, I don't think I'd trade it for anything." She said with a smile. Beca felt a content warmth fill her heart as she leaned up and over to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, which the senior readily accepted and returned.

"I could have done without the fighting, but everything is starting to get back to normal. Or, I guess as normal as it's ever going to get for us." Beca said after the two separated. The blonde nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we should form a V formation and have Beca walk down the middle." Stacie said at practice one day when they were teaching the group the choreography that she and Chloe had come up with. The freshman was extremely proud of herself for contributing to what was going to be the best performance she had ever done with the Bellas. Which, granted, only included this one and their previous set list, but still. All the girls knew they had hit something special with this one.

Beca nodded, looking to Chloe. "Do we have an idea for placement of this formation?" The redhead nodded.

"Yeah! She said brightly, showing where she envisioned all the girls for the formation.

"Hey Chloe, don't you think that Jessica would be better placed here?" Aubrey gestured to where Lilly was currently standing. Chloe leaned her head to the side, thinking about her friend's suggestion before nodding.

"Maybe, can you two switch spots so we can see if that works better?" The two Bellas nodded before taking each other's places in line. Stacie nodded after seeing the formation change.

"I think you're right Aubrey. I think it works a lot better, Chloe?" The redhead pondered for a minute more before agreeing.

"You're right." Chloe turned to her fellow co-captain. "Good job Bree." She said with a smile. Everything was coming together. And they only had a month left in which to figure it out.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of May, Beca had decided to forgo practice one Friday evening. All the girls needed a break from rehearsal and while there was a sense of urgency, she didn't want everyone to get burned out. All the girls were grateful for the night off, allowing them to go out and socialize or for some, just stay in all night and catch up on their sleep.

The latter was what Beca had in mind for the night, but it seemed that it just wasn't going to happen because as soon as she started to relax, there was a knock at her door. The freshman groaned loudly. "Coming!" She said, pulling herself off her bed. She opened the door, a little put out to see her girlfriend standing at her door with a pizza and a six-pack of beer.

"I hope this isn't the welcome I get when I come bearing food all the time." She teased. Beca just rolled her eyes before stepping aside to allow the senior into her dorm room. Aubrey set her offerings on a free space on the freshman's desk, which there wasn't a lot of but she managed.

"Not that not I'm happy to see you, but didn't you say you had a lot of studying tonight?" Beca questioned. The blonde shrugged.

"I did, but I see so little of you as it is I figured I could put it off for tonight." Beca laughed as she went to sit on her bed, patting the spot next to her.

"I really do think I'm rubbing off on you Bree."

"Oh, heaven forbid I loosen up a bit." She said laughing. Beca raised her hands in surrender as her girlfriend plopped onto the bed next to her.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Beca leaned over to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's neck. "In fact, I think it works out to be a very beneficial thing for me." She murmured into Aubrey's skin. The senior moved her head to the side, unconsciously allowing Beca more access.

"Becs…" The senior managed to get out. "This is not why I came over." Beca didn't move from her spot, putting another kiss on the senior's neck.

"Then what was the reason?" Aubrey groaned.

"I don't remember." Beca laughed before sitting back allowing her girlfriend to catch her breath.

"Better?" She asked.

"I don't know," Aubrey said, shaking her head a little bit. The freshman chuckled at her normally composed girlfriend who looked like she was struggling to keep it together. She decided to take pity on the blonde.

"You came over here with pizza and beer for a reason, what was it?" Beca threw her a bone. Aubrey looked at the freshman next to her who had a very smug look on her face. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Just thought you could use a quiet night in. And I guess I wanted to spend time with you." Aubrey said with a shrug. Beca smiled at the senior.

"I was planning on just sleeping all evening." Aubrey opened her mouth, Beca assumed to apologize for waking her up. But she cut the senior off before she could even start. "But I think your idea is a lot better." She said, putting her lips on Aubrey's cheek. She noticed Aubrey's face turning a little red. "Are you blushing?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Aubrey just blinked. "No." She denied quickly.

"You so are!" Beca accused which caused the blonde to turn a deeper shade of red, hiding her face in her hands. The brunette laughed for a minute."Don't worry Bree. I think it's cute."

"Who knew a badass like you thought your blushing girlfriend was cute," Aubrey said, muffled since her face was still buried in her hands. Beca managed to pry Aubrey's hands away from her face and took both of them with hers.

"I always think you're cute," Beca admitted, gazing into the senior's deep green eyes. Both seemingly lost in the other's stare, Aubrey straightened up, only to lean over to put her lips on Beca's. The freshman would be lying if she said she ever got tired of kissing the woman opposite her. She thought it was extremely cheesy but Aubrey just made her feel happy. She assumed it was probably a side effect of being the blonde soulmate, but she wasn't complaining.

Beca broke first, needing to come up for air. "You know, I didn't think I'd miss that as much as I did." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Totally understand where you're coming from. Now, food before we get too carried away." Beca laughed, but nodded, her stomach rumbling at the mention of sustenance. Beca got up, opening the box and grabbing a slice of pizza while Aubrey opened a couple bottles of beer, handing one to Beca.

"Remember the first time I got you to drink beer?" Aubrey asked, taking a sip from hers. Beca nodded, settling into her chair, taking a bite from the slice of pizza she had in her hand.

"The SBT New Year's party. I remember. How could I not?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I never know with you." Beca snorted, taking a drink from her bottle.

"It was the first time you kissed me. I don't think I'll forget it anytime soon. Maybe when I'm old, gray and have dementia, but I'm not planning that for a good long while." Aubrey laughed.

"Well, I'll beers cheers to that." She said, offering her bottle to Beca who clinked her glass bottle against the senior's before taking a drink. The two ended up just talking for the rest of the night before, this time, Aubrey ended up falling asleep in Beca's bed, the senior curled up against the freshman.

As Beca lie awake for a little while longer, she wondered to herself how she had gotten so lucky. She looked up at the hourglass she had relocated to one of the shelves above her head. The green sand, which was reflected in the eyes of the girl sleeping next to her sitting stationary at the bottom. Beca didn't know how Aubrey felt about the whole soulmates thing, but even if she didn't still believe in it, Beca still got the girl at the end of the day. And she supposed that's what really mattered. She glanced down at the senior sleeping next to her placed a kiss on her forehead and settled in for the night.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey had finally taught the group their entire set list. And they managed to have an extra two weeks to spare. A small amount of time to get it perfect, but everyone was determined to do it, so they were optimistic.

"Ok ladies. You should be proud of yourselves. We've learned a whole new setlist in about a month." Beca announced to the group, which was met by a number of claps and cheers. "That being said, we've got two weeks until finals and we're really going to have to bring our A-game to beat the Trebles." Beca looked around.

"Though I did hear that Bumper ditched them a week ago," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe and Aubrey both exclaimed at the same time. Beca just shrugged. "Where did you hear that from?" Aubrey asked. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think Bree?" Chloe shook her head at the obvious answer.

"Jesse," Chloe answered to clarify things. Aubrey just rolled her eyes. While she knew Jesse was absolutely no threat and was glad he was one of Beca's friends, there was still a part of her that remembered feeling jealous of the Treble.

"Of course." Beca snorted.

"Well, he said that Bumper got some offered from to sing backup for John Mayer or something, so their leader is history," Beca said with a chuckle. "Though, I wouldn't underestimate them. They're still a talented bunch of guys." Aubrey scoffed but a quick 'not now' look from Beca made her stop. Chloe jokingly elbowed Aubrey's in the ribs.

"Whipped." She whispered so only her friend could hear. Aubrey rolled her eyes but didn't deny the accusation.

"Anyways, you ladies ready to go again?" She asked, receiving positive nods from everyone. "Good, let's get this perfect!"

* * *

"C'mon ladies! Only four more laps!" Aubrey yelled at the girls who were currently running around the outdoor track. The senior may have allowed Beca creative control, but she still insisted that all the girls do their cardio, so once a week the senior had all the girls work on it during practice. Today was one such day.

The senior was leading the pack running two miles around the track, which roughly equated to eight laps, so they were already halfway done. And to Aubrey's surprise, Beca had actually managed to stay on the senior's toes. She wasn't going at her full speed of course, but it was still an improvement from when Beca didn't want to touch cardio at the beginning of the year. "I'm impressed Becs, you haven't collapsed yet." The freshman shrugged.

"I guess dating you has, at least, one benefit." She replied cheekily. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Only one?" She questioned.

"Hm. I don't know. I mean, being able to say a really hot, smart and sweet senior is my girlfriend is kind of nice too." Beca said with a nonchalant shrug. Aubrey just laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, if you think you can keep up?" Aubrey said, challenging her girlfriend. Beca knew she couldn't, but didn't want to back down either, so she nodded.

"You're on Posen." Beca couldn't run a sub-five-minute mile like the blonde could, but she tried her damned hardest. The rest of the Bellas watched in amusement as Beca basically chased Aubrey around the track, always trailing her by a few yards and towards the end, trailing by around half a lap.

Obviously, the senior won that challenge, but she was impressed that the freshman had kept up as well as she did. She finished her lap a good thirty seconds before Beca. The blonde was waiting at the bleachers with a spare bottle of water in hand. When her girlfriend collapsed on the bench below hers, Aubrey set the bottle next to Beca while the freshman caught her breath.

"Nice try Becs." She said, leaning over disregarding the sweat dripping down Beca's forehead, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. "But you've still got some work to do." Beca panted heavily in response.

"Yeah well, not all of us can be running prodigies." She said, picking up the bottle that her girlfriend had given her, twisting the cap and taking a long drink. Then the freshman took a breath before putting her hands behind her head, trying to get some more air. "Man. I'm not horribly out of shape, but jeez." Aubrey smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better you ran about a 5:40 mile." The senior said with a shrug. Aubrey hadn't been running at her full speed as she had been able to work back up to a consistent 4:50. But she had picked up the pace to encourage the freshman to go faster than her normal pace, which she had succeeded in.

"When am I going to use that ever?" Beca said, still breathing heavily.

"Who knows. Maybe you won't. But if you have to, you can." The senior said simply. Beca conceded that point to her girlfriend, leaning back to rest her back against the blonde's legs. The two had finished their laps a good full lap before the others who kept to a jogging pace, so the two just watched and waited for the rest of the girls to be finished.

* * *

Beca packed up the rest of her gear before she had to meet Aubrey, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas in the parking lot. She went through her mental checklist. Costume? Check. Music equipment? Check. Spare clothes and toiletries? Check. Plane and hotel arrangements? Check. Any other accessories she needed? The freshman rifled through her bag one last time, remembering to grab her wallet and keys. Check.

That was everything she needed for the few days they'd be away. The Bellas were flying to New York for the ICCA finals. It was almost surreal to Beca to be that close to home, yet not going to visit her mom. Though, the older woman said she'd try to find time to be there for her daughter. But she couldn't promise that she would be able to get time off of work.

Her dad, of course, had classes to teach and wouldn't be able to go. Which was fine with her. Her dad was supportive enough over the whole a cappella thing but knew that he didn't really take any of it seriously like she did. It was just a way for his daughter to not be a hermit all the time.

Beca said a quick goodbye to Kimmy Jin, who didn't even acknowledge her existence as she left. The freshman sighed before heading for the elevator down to the ground floor of her building. She waited at the front for Stacie who also happened to reside in Baker Hall along with her. The taller brunette didn't take long to appear.

She had a single suitcase like Beca did since the girls would only be gone for a few days. "Hey, Beca! You ready?" She asked her fellow Bella excitedly as they headed for the parking lot. The freshman shrugged.

"As ready as I'm going to get I suppose." Truth be told, the brunette was nervous. She knew that she had prepared her team the best she could, but she hoped it would be enough.

"We're going to be great Beca. Just wait and see." Stacie said, trying to reassure her friend. Beca nodded, still lost in thought. The two chatted about the Bellas, classes, and their summer plans before noticing Chloe and Aubrey, who waved the girls over.

"Beca, Stacie. Right on time." Aubrey greeted her fellow Bellas before leaning in to plant a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Over the month and a half, the two had really come leaps and bounds. They were by no means perfect, but they were becoming closer and closer. And sometimes Beca thought to herself that it would be impossible to keep the L word out of their conversations. But of course, she tried her best and hadn't slipped up yet. She wasn't sure how the senior would receive it.

Everything told her that Aubrey wouldn't freak out about telling her that the freshman really was in love with her. But that didn't stop Beca from being a little insecure about her own feelings. "So Beca," Chloe said brightly. "I'm assuming you're riding to the airport with Aubrey?" She said with a knowing grin. The freshman just blushed slightly, nodding her head. "I thought as much. Well, Bree, your car holds what, three more in the back?" The Bellas captain nodded.

"Ok, so do you want to take Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Lilly?" Aubrey shrugged.

"Whoever is fine." Chloe nodded.

"Alright, so I have four free seats and there's a remainder of one girl," Chloe said, trying to figure everything out. Though before she had to think too hard about it, Jessica spoke up.

"I have a car, Chloe. I can take Denise and Ashley if you take Fat Amy." Chloe nodded.

"In that case Bree, you want me to take someone else? So your car is less full?"

"I'll go with you Chlo." Stacie volunteered. The redhead nodded with a smile.

"Well, there's that sorted. You ladies ready to go?" She asked, receiving nods from everyone. "Okay, well, let's get on the road! New York, here we come!" The girls all cheered as they all started putting their luggage in cars and piling into seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd time for me to update, but I forgot the other day and I'm for a video to render, so I figured why not just update now. Maybe I'll update again later today. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Beca settled into her seat next to her girlfriend, waiting for the plane to take off. The freshman didn't mind flying, but it wasn't her favorite mode of transportation. At least, Denise had been kind enough to switch seats with her so she could be sat next to Aubrey for the two-hour flight.

"Planning on sleeping the entire way Becs?" Aubrey teased the girl sitting next to her. Beca just shrugged.

"If I can. Never have really been able to sleep on planes. On the very few I've been on." Aubrey leaned over to Beca and whispered in her ear.

"Too bad, because if you were going to stay up we could always join the mile high club." Beca gasped, choking on her own spit. Aubrey sat back in her own seat with a smug look on her face. Chloe, who was across the aisle from the couple looked over curiously.

"You okay Beca?" The brunette nodded.

"Yeah... Just swallowed wrong." Chloe noticed the look on Aubrey's face and knew Beca was lying but she had enough tact to not mention it. She just settled back into her seat as the plane took off.

Beca turned to glare at her girlfriend. "I'm going to get you back for that." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you propose to do that?" She asked. Beca, in reality, had no idea. But she knew she was going to somehow.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She responded instead. "Though, I hope our first time isn't in the bathroom of an airplane. Second time maybe." Aubrey cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Seriously?" Beca shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" She said, wary that they were having an extremely personal conversation in the middle of a crowded plane. Aubrey just blinked, the gears visibly turning in her head as she sat back in her seat. Beca, on the other hand, looked around the plane. All the Bellas were within eyesight of the brunette. Jessica, Ashley, and Denise seemed to be conversing amongst themselves, not surprising. The three seemed to get along the best with each other.

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy were seated in another row of three a little bit further forward than Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe. The three seemed absorbed in their own little worlds. Stacie had her nose in some magazine. Cynthia Rose looked to just be checking out the brunette next to her, to Beca's amusement. And Fat Amy was talking about something, probably her Australian adventures with some stranger across the aisle.

Lily and Chloe were seated in a row across from Aubrey and Beca. Chloe had her eyes closed, earbuds plugged in while Lily had a crossword puzzle in her lap, twirling her pencil between her fingers. And when Beca looked over at Aubrey, she, as expected, had pulled out a textbook and had her nose buried in it. The senior was stressing out over her final semester of her undergrad and she had been studying ever little chance she got.

Beca reached out to gently push the book away from Aubrey's face. "Bree, relax. You're not going to fail if you let yourself loosen up for four days." Aubrey looked over at Beca.

"But…" The freshman cut her off.

"No buts about it. You're crazy smart Bree. You don't have to worry. You're going to graduate with flying colors." Beca leaned over the armrest to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "I believe in you." Aubrey smiled, relaxing a little bit.

"Thanks, Becs. That really means a lot. Even coming from you." Beca scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly. Aubrey just shrugged in response.

"Just that you aren't exactly known for your 4.0 GPA." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine. See if I try to pay you a compliment again. Jeez." Aubrey laughed softly before reaching out for Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It was just a joke Becs. Really, thank you. It does mean a lot. I just want to prove to my family that this wasn't a mistake." The freshman's gaze softened.

"If you love what you do, it's not a mistake. I get wanting to prove yourself. Trust me, I do. But this is your life. If you want to get out of bed every morning to do what you love, it's the right choice for you." Aubrey nodded.

"You keep saying that Becs. Maybe one day it'll actually sink in." Aubrey semi-joked. The freshman gave her girlfriend a lopsided smile.

"Hopefully, I'll see be around to see when it does." Aubrey and Beca both knew the gravity of the conversation they were having, in a very public place. But they were kind of in their own little world.

"I plan on it. If you want to be, that is." Aubrey said, a little hesitantly. Beca nodded.

"I do." She almost whispered. Aubrey grinned, leaning over to place a kiss on the brunette's lips. Beca reciprocated, pushing forward a little bit, against the senior. Neither girl seemed to want to back down though Chloe happened to notice her two friends making out in the seats next to her. She watched in amusement for a few seconds before loudly clearing her throat.

"Bree. Beca. Are you sure this is the place you want to do that?" She whispered loudly. The couple separated, both looking a little sheepish. Chloe gave her friends a knowing look before going back to her music. Beca leaned over to her girlfriend.

"We'll continue this later," She said, trying to get her girlfriend back for her comment earlier. Aubrey just raised an eyebrow before smiling innocently.

"I'm looking forward to it." Beca snorted, laughing a little before settling back in her seat, trying to sleep a little before they touched down in New York.

* * *

Beca had managed to fall asleep for about a half an hour before being shaken awake by Aubrey. "Hey, Becs. Wake up, we're about to land." The brunette stretched best she could in her seat before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned before looking over at the blonde sitting next to her.

"How long was I out?" Aubrey pulled out her phone.

"About half an hour or so. Hope you're all rested because we've got a hotel to check into and then we have a little bit of time until we need to go to soundcheck." Beca grimaced.

"Ugh. Fine." Beca said as the pilot came over the loudspeakers, telling everyone they were about to land. The freshman looked around at her fellow Bellas, who all seemed to be excited that they were finally landing in New York.

"I need to get my fat ass off this plane!" Fat Amy exclaimed. Aubrey and Beca both snickered at the looks some of the other passengers were giving the Australian. As the plane landed and docked on the runway, all the girls started gathering up their stuff, preparing to get off. It had felt like a _very_ long two-hour flight.

As the captain announced that it was ok to exit the plane, all the girls stood up, stretching their legs after being stuck in coach for two hours. Aubrey reached up to grab her and Beca's carryons, handing Beca her backpack before getting her own. "Thanks, Bree," Beca said thankfully. Aubrey nodded.

"No problem." The people in front of them finally started exiting the plane, so all the girls got out into the aisles and followed the crowd, eager to go check into their hotel and relax for a bit before sound check.

* * *

All ten girls piled into a bus that was going to take them to the place they would be staying for the next few days. All the girls were excited to be in New York, and even more excited for the ICCA competition the next day. All of them knew that they were really going to blow everyone away with what they had come up with and everyone was really hyped up about it.

"This is so exciting!" Jessica exclaimed, all the girls nodding their heads, looking out the windows at the bustling city. Chloe and Aubrey were sitting next to each other on the bus while Beca was sat next to Stacie discussing a couple of last minute things.

"You ever think we'd be back here again?" Chloe asked her friend. Aubrey snorted.

"Yes. But of course, not exactly the way in which we got here." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Very true. Beca really is something, isn't she?" Both girls looked back at the freshman who was deep in conversation with her fellow Bella. Aubrey nodded, unconsciously smiling at her girlfriend.

"You don't have to tell me twice." The redheaded senior noted the look on Aubrey's face, grinning widely.

"You two are so cute." She squealed. Aubrey blinked, before cutting her gaze from her girlfriend to turn back around and face Chloe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aubrey denied though there was a slight blush creeping up her neck. Chloe just scoffed, brushing Aubrey off.

"Yes, you do. You're so in love with her, aren't you?" Aubrey's jaw dropped. "What? It's written all over your face." Chloe said smugly. Aubrey bit her lip.

"Is it that obvious?" Aubrey asked sheepishly, glancing back at Beca who was obviously paying the two seniors no attention at all. Chloe shrugged.

"Maybe to everyone but Beca. You know how dense she can be sometimes." Aubrey had to agree with Chloe there. The freshman had been more forthcoming with her own feelings recently, but sometimes Aubrey still had to spell out her intentions to the brunette. "You should tell her." Chloe nudged her best friend's shoulder lightly.

"Should I?" Aubrey asked absentmindedly. The blonde had considered telling Beca her true feelings and in the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't scare the brunette off. But actually voicing the words seemed strange and far out of Aubrey's comfort zone.

Chloe nodded. "It's literally the perfect time Bree. We're at the ICCA finals, doing a set list Beca has put so much work into. And I'm pretty confident we're going to win. You're never going to have a chance like this again. You know graduate students can't compete in collegiate a cappella." The redhead had a point. It would be the perfect time for the blonde to tell her girlfriend.

"I'll think about it," Aubrey said, starting to really, seriously consider telling Beca.

"You'd better think fast. You don't have very long." Chloe said.

* * *

The Bellas had booked five rooms at their hotel, so each girl would be doubling up. It was an assumption that Aubrey and Beca would be together, so when Chloe was trying to figure out room assignments, she didn't even bother with them. "Look, you're all adults, Can you all just get into pairs?" The redhead said as Aubrey was at the front desk, checking in and getting their room keys.

All the girls started to gravitate toward each other. Jessica and Ashley, as well as Stacie and Fat Amy, were the first two pairs to be created. The rest of the girls seemed to be checking out who was left. Cynthia Rose went over to Lilly and asked if the Asian wanted to room with her, to which the girl nodded. Which left Denise with Chloe. And of course, Aubrey with Beca.

"Well, there's that taken care of then," Chloe said brightly as Aubrey walked over with five different key card sleeves.

"Did you get everyone split up?" The blonde asked, to which Chloe nodded. Aubrey handed her co-captain four of the key cards, keeping one for Beca and herself. "We're on the fourth floor." Then she turned to the rest of the Bellas. "We've got an hour to get unpacked and situated. Meet back here at 2." All the girls checked the time to see it was about 1:05.

They all nodded, going over to Chloe to grab a room key. Aubrey already had hers, so she gestured for Beca to follow her, picking up her own suitcase and heading for the elevator, Beca close on her heels. "So…" Beca said as the two got into the elevator. "Ready for this?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"To share a room or finals?" Beca snorted.

"Finals. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed multiple times already smarts." Aubrey nodded though she thought that Chloe may have had a point earlier. Maybe it was time to tell Beca about her feelings, and maybe push their relationship into new territory on this trip. Only time would tell.

"I'm about as ready as I'm going to get. You?" She asked as the elevator doors dinged open and the couple stepped out onto the floor, looking around for their room number. They saw the signs say that room 407 was to the left, so they followed the signs.

"I guess. We're as prepared as we can be. I just hope it's enough." Aubrey spotted their room, stopping in front of the door and fit the key into the slot, unlocking the door.

"I'm sure it will be. After you?" Aubrey gestured, holding the door open for her girlfriend.

"Still a true Southern gentleman, aren't you?" Beca teased. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Just because I was raised with manners." She teased back. Beca snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said as she set her backpack on one of the small tables they had in the room. Aubrey gave her an innocent look.

"Oh, nothing," She said. Beca just laughed, letting the subject go before she looked around the room.

"Nice place," She said, flopping down onto the bed. Aubrey put her water bottle in their room fridge before heading over to sit on the bed next to Beca.

"Definitely. It's a lot nicer than the place we stayed at last year." Aubrey groaned at the memory of the previous year's lodgings.

"That bad?" Beca asked. Aubrey just grimaced.

"I mean, Alice meant well I guess. But she picked some random, out of the way hotel that I don't think anyone had ever heard of. Don't ask me what possessed her to do that. But it was awful. Though I think the worst part was that their air conditioning in the hotel broke while we were there, and it was super fucking hot that summer." Beca was surprised at her girlfriend's language. Aubrey didn't curse too often, so she must have really been pissed that last year.

"Well, at least, this year is better." Aubrey nodded, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, In more ways than one. I get to replace Alice with you." Beca grinned.

"I hope I'm a lot better company," She said cheekily. The blonde laughed, pulling her girlfriend in, to kiss her on the lips.

"Much better," She said, before going back in, pressing her lips back against Beca's. Everything, the stress of finals, their surroundings, seemed to fade away as they made out. Beca's mind always seemed to go blank when she and Aubrey got really into it. Her lips moving against the senior's when she felt a tongue press against her lips. She gladly opened her mouth, allowing Aubrey access.

The blonde, realizing that Beca had done so, surged forward slightly, also gripping the collar of Beca's flannel shirt, closing whatever gap there had been between their bodies. The brunette's nostrils flared at Aubrey's body pressed up against hers and she had a strong desire to slip her hands under the senior's shirt. But she resisted, instead, pulling back despite desperately not wanting to.

"Bree, maybe… later? If we go any further, we'll miss soundcheck." Beca managed to gasp out. The blonde seemed to also come to her senses, shaking her head, trying to shake the fog out of her mind.

"Yeah…" She said lazily. "You're right. I…" She started.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Beca cut her off. "Because I'm not. God, I wish we could." The brunette said, a little frustrated. Over the last month and a half, they had a number of encounters similar to this one. But they still hadn't done it yet. Aubrey smiled, internally hoping they would before they left New York. But instead, she leaned in to kiss Beca gently.

"I know. So do I." Aubrey said softly. Though, their mood was broken when Beca's phone when off in her back pocket. She just groaned, pulling the device out of her pants.

"It's Jesse. He wanted to know what time sound check was." Beca said, rolling her eyes. Her fellow freshman was co-captain of the new Trebles with Donald.

"Would it be mean to tell them the wrong time?" Aubrey asked. Beca laughed though she nodded.

"Probably. I'm not _that_ mean Bree. Most of the time. They're going to need all the help they can get to beat us." Beca said confidently as she texted Jesse back. Aubrey placed her chin on Beca's shoulder, looking at the brunette's phone.

"Like you said earlier, don't underestimate them, babe," Aubrey said, though before Beca had a chance to respond, she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Though, I am inclined to agree with you. Especially with my extremely talented girlfriend at the forefront." She said, pressing her lips to the brunette's cheek. Beca grinned. She often wondered to herself how she got so lucky. Of course, the hourglass had given her the sign she needed, but sometimes she still just couldn't believe that Aubrey really had feelings for her.

The blonde was really someone who Beca would have never thought she'd end up falling in love with a year ago. But maybe that was the beauty of being soulmates with someone. Whatever mystical power decided these things, it knew what Beca needed in her life, before she even knew herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the root of their relationship, though, which is nice. After all the ups and downs in the story, I think they deserve a least a little bit of happy. I do want to briefly mention smut, though. I don't feel like I write smut very well though I will let someone else be the judge of that.


	31. Finals

Beca sat next to Aubrey in the auditorium, watching the rest of the groups perform. The Bellas had just done their set and if the impressed looks on the judge's faces and the sheer amount of applause were any indications, they had done pretty well. As Beca had climbed off the stage and proceeded to the Bella's reserved row, Jesse had stopped her. "Wow, Becs. Didn't know that you guys could perform like that." He said, obviously impressed as well. Beca just shrugged.

"Once we stopped trying to be something we weren't, everything went pretty smoothly." Jesse glanced at Aubrey, who seemed to be standing, waiting for Beca to finish talking with the Treble.

"I think there's a certain blonde senior who is waiting for you," He said, gesturing to the waiting Bella. Beca nodded. Though before she could go over to sit by her girlfriend, Jesse grabbed her forearm. "I'm happy for you Becs. Really. I'm glad everything worked out for you." Beca smiled before throwing her arms around her friend.

"Thanks, Jesse. For everything." Beca said honestly. The Treble had really been there for her when it mattered. And even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, she considered him one of her closest friends outside the Bellas. Jesse returned the hug, before pulling back and pushing the brunette towards her waiting girlfriend with a smile.

Beca went to go plop into the seat, pulling Aubrey down into the seat next to her. "What was that all about?" Aubrey questioned curiously.

"He just wanted to congratulate us. And me." Aubrey nodded, resting an arm on the back of Beca's chair.

"Well, you should be proud. We did great." Beca looked over at the senior, the next a cappella group getting up on stage to perform.

"You think so?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"What do you think? You know I don't hand out compliments like that willy nilly." Beca snorted.

"That is true. But at this point, it's all up to the judges." Aubrey nodded, biting her lip, obviously conflicted about saying something. Which Beca happened to notice. "Something wrong Bree?" She asked, slightly concerned with the look on the senior's face.

"I... " She paused. "I have something to tell you before we leave here tonight. Just don't let me forget." Beca furrowed her brow, curious at what had Aubrey in such a serious mood, but nodded. Beca decided to settle into her seat and watch the last few teams perform their set before the judges would deliberate and choose a winner. Though Beca knew in her gut that their performance had easily outstripped anyone, except for maybe the Trebles. The inclusion of Benji into the male group's set was a surprise to everyone who knew the group, but Beca had to admire the guy. He was talented and she wondered why Bumper had turned him down in the first place.

Though just a few minutes earlier, Beca had one of the best performances of her life. Something that she wasn't liable to forget anytime soon.

* * *

Backstage, Beca and the rest of the Bellas were watching the Trebles work their magic on the crowd. Everyone seemed to be really into the group and Beca knew, even with their stellar set list, it was going to be hard to follow up. She just had to pray that it was enough.

As the Trebles exited the stage and the announcer began to introduce them, Beca turned to her team. "I love you, awesome nerds," Beca said cheesily, a term that she had dubbed the Bellas with after she had taken over the group. And of course, Fat Amy was the one to respond.

"I love you guys. Even though some of you are pretty thin," she said, gesturing at both seniors who just smiled, giving each other an amused look. "I think you all have fat hearts. And that's what matters. Let's just smash this!" The Australian said with a little bounce in her step.

All the girls nodded eagerly at each other. Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand quickly, pulling the brunette in to kiss her on the lips once before going on stage. The freshman was a little taken aback by the gesture but returned the kiss quickly all the same. As the announcer yelled their name to the crowd, all the girls scampered on stage to take their places.

"Oh, my goodness gracious. Would you look at this?" John commentated. "Gone are those Bellas uniforms and this a whole new look for them, and it is hot, hot, hot!" Beca could hear some of the crowd wolf whistling at the new look of the group. Man was she glad that they had changed their outfits. Though with the new set list, it was only fitting that they have new costumes as well.

"John, these girls could turn me," Gail commented as all the girls took their places. Beca, standing in the back, though also in the middle, waited for her group to get into place before pulling the pitch pipe out of her pocket. Someone from the crowd loudly shouted, "We love you, Bellas!" To which Chloe and Aubrey both smiled to themselves. It was certainly a change from the last year they were there.

The crowd silenced as Beca blew a note on the pipe, counting to start their set.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" She whispered as Aubrey took the first solo.

**Seems like everybody's got a price  
** **I wonder how they sleep at night  
** **When the sale comes first and the truth comes second.  
** **Just stop for a minute and smile.**

Beca had wanted both captains to take the first solos. Perhaps as a tribute to everything the two seniors had given to the Bellas. Maybe to honor them as the real captains of the group. Though whatever the reason, Aubrey took the first part. She had mostly gotten her projectile vomiting under control, but she still felt a surge of pride as she finished her solo with no incident. And consequently, the first three rows were also relieved.

**Everybody look to the left  
** **Everybody look to the right  
** **Can you feel that, yeah, we paying with love tonight.**

Chloe took the next part. Beca had hoped that it wouldn't strain the redhead's vocal chords. But as Beca sung her part, Chloe seemed to be in tip-top form. After Chloe's solo, there was a brief pause before the setlist kicked up the speed and energy.

**It ain't about the money  
** **It's not about the money, money, money.  
** **We don't need your money, money, money.  
** **We just wanna make the world dance.  
** **Forget about the price tag.**

Lilly took the first line with her beatboxing skills before Cynthia Rose cut in, to finish the verse. The red and white spotlights flashing as the girls walked forward, dancing to the beat of the song. Beca was glad that she had given Cynthia Rose a larger part in this mix than the woman had previously had. The singer was extremely talented vocally and it was a shame that she hadn't had more of a chance to show it off before.

**It ain't about the Uh cha-ching, cha-ching.  
** **It ain't about the Yeah ba-bling, ba-bling.  
** **Wanna make the world dance,  
** **Forget about the price tag.**

Beca tried to focus on her dancing and not forgetting when to come in, but she couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard Chloe's deep, bass notes. The group still had no idea why Chloe's messed up vocal chords allowed her to hit those notes, but none of them were complaining. With Lilly's ability to beatbox and Chloe's work on bass, they really had a rounded sound that would be able to compete with any mixed group.

**Price tag...  
** **(forget about the price tag)  
** **Hey hey hey hey**

Beca semi skipped to the back of the stage to get in place for her solo. The inclusion of _Don't You Forget About Me_ was something that was special to the brunette. One of the reasons why she had wanted to sing it as a solo. It was one of the first movies Beca had seen that had really interested her. And even more than that, it was the first movie that she and Aubrey had bonded over. It held a special place in both girl's hearts.

**Won't you come see about me.  
** **I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby.  
** **Tell me your troubles and doubts.  
** **Giving me everything inside and out.**

Aubrey watched as her girlfriend walked down the center of their V formation. She really was proud of the little freshman. Beca had come a long way since she first had joined the group. And despite the blonde's own stubbornness, had shown Aubrey that there was more to life than being in control and being perfect all the time.

**Don't you (you're amazing), forget about me (just the way you are)  
** **As you walk on by, will you call my name  
** **As you walk on by, will you call my name  
** **As you walk on by, will you call my name**

As the freshman sang, she looked down at the Trebles sitting near the front of the auditorium. Jesse was there, cheering with the rest of the guys. With Jesse and Beca really being the ringleaders of the groups now, the animosity between them was dialed down. Of course, it wasn't gone but both groups felt supportive of each other in their own way. Beca smiled at her friend. She knew that the song was also one of the male's favorites though it didn't hold the same meaning that it did for her.

The girls all rearranged themselves into a line, Aubrey in front of Beca, Chloe behind her. Beca had her forearm on the blonde's back while Chloe's elbow was pressed up against hers. The freshman held the mic in her hand, as the group broke formation to move into what was one of the fastest moving parts of the mix.

**I say la, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
** **Give me everything tonight.  
** **For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.  
** **Let's do it tonight**

As Beca threw her hand up in the air, the lights flashed brightly and Beca moved her head from side to side, a really dorky go-to dance move she had. One that Aubrey found extremely cute. And she noticed Beca throwing down as all the girls reconvened in the middle for a new formation, Beca in the middle, Chloe, and Aubrey standing to each of her sides.

Aubrey was so into the mix that she pulled her hair down from the bun she had put it in, letting her blonde waves tumble down to her shoulders. As the girls pump their hands in the air, the crowd seemed to be going wild with the new change of pace and style for the group. Beca, at that point in time, didn't think she could have felt more on top of the world than she did at that instant. She shared a brief look with her girlfriend, grinning widely before they moved into the next part.

**Forget what they say.  
** **All I care is play  
** **I want you tonight,  
** **Grab somebody sexy tell them hey  
** **Give me everything tonight  
** **Give me everything tonight**

This section was one of the few sections where Stacie had a solo. The tall brunette, while extremely talented vocally, was more of a dancer and throughout the set showed her skills off quite frequently. When the girls split into pairs, Beca went off with Cynthia Rose and Aubrey went off with Fat Amy. Again, lost in the adrenaline of performing, Aubrey was grinding her body next to the Australian, shedding her jacket in favor of the black tank top she wore underneath.

**Take advantage of tonight  
** **(what's up)  
** **'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle  
** **Perform for princess  
** **But tonight I can make you my queen  
** **And make love to you endless.  
** **It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money  
** **Keep flowin' hustlers move beside  
** **So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing.  
** **I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan.**

And then came Cynthia Rose's rap game. Beca was amazed how on-point she managed to be. And she was also extremely jealous. If her performance of _No Diggity_ at the riff off was any indication, Beca really had no talent when it came to rap. Though this section of the performance was more a freestyle dance in a choreographed direction than anything. Each of the girls put their own spin onto the dance moves, making it unique to each of them.

Something that Beca thought was important to have. The group wasn't the old, cookie cutter Bellas anymore. They were something completely different. Unique.

**Put it on my lap, baby  
** **I make you feel right, baby  
** **Can't promise tomorrow,  
** **But I promise tonight!  
** **Darlin'**

Moving into the middle of the stage again, the Bellas prepared for Fat Amy's solo. After her showcase at regionals, Beca knew she wanted Fat Amy to sing something where she could really go all out and be herself. And she knew this had been the perfect place.

**Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight.  
** **And I might take you home with me if I can tonight  
** **(don't you forget about me)  
** **And baby I will make you feel so good yeah tonight,  
** **'Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight.  
** **Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, uh!**

Aubrey and Beca had managed to place themselves across from each other for this part of the set. As she danced, the two shared a look that both of them took to mean 'this is going amazingly.' Both of them were glad they were on the same page. Though Beca did notice Aubrey's missing blazer. She wondered to herself when the blonde had taken it off. But one glance at the senior's cleavage, well. She wasn't complaining.

**Hands up up up up!  
** **I put my hand up up up!  
** **Don't you, forget about me. (Party in the USA)**

This was one of Beca's favorite parts in the choreography. She loved the motions the entire group made, it was like coming full circle. A well-oiled machine, though each with their own special parts.

**Tonight, I will love, love you tonight.  
** **Give me everything tonight,  
** **For all we know, we might not get tomorrow.  
** **Let's do it tonight!**

Closing out the mix on a high note, all the girls spread out at the front of the stage, jumping up and down, trying to get the crowd pumped up one last time before the end. Beca looked to her left and right to see her friends dancing right along with her. Had someone told her at the beginning of the year that she'd have a friendship, a group, like this in her life, she would have said they were crazy. But looking back on it now, she couldn't imagine her life without any of them.

* * *

As the judges deliberated, all the groups conversed amongst themselves. They had been watching the rest of the groups perform, so none of them had really had a chance to reflect on their set. "The adrenaline was something else." Cynthia Rose remarked, to which everyone agreed.

"It was almost better than sex," Stacie said as all of the girls turned their gazes in her direction. She just shrugged. "What?" Beca rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Well, this is it." She turned to Chloe and Aubrey. "I really hope we win tonight, for you two," She said with a smile. All of the other freshmen heartily agreed. Chloe wrapped her arms around the tiny freshman, hugging her tightly.

"Aw, Beca! You're so sweet sometimes." The freshman groaned, though didn't protest. Much. The announcer got back on stage, ready to read off the winners.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, the judges have decided and I have in my hand, the 2012 ICCA national champions. But first, our second and third place winners." All eyes were on the stage as he opened the envelope. "In third place, All The Kings Men from King's College!" There was a polite amount of applause as the captains from the group went up to accept their trophy.

Both the Trebles and the Bellas held their breaths for the next placement. Beca knew in her gut that it was between the two groups for first and second. It was just a matter of which group went where. "In second place…" He paused, to which Beca rolled her eyes. Pause for dramatic effect was such an annoyance. "The Barden University Treblemakers with their performance of _Bright Lights, Bigger City,_ and _Magic!_ "

The Bellas and the Trebles cheered, as Jesse, Donald, and Benji went up to accept their trophy. All the girls shared a look, praying that they would be the next group called. They hoped and guessed they would be. But it wasn't in the bag until their name was said. "And in first place..." There was a roar from the crowd in anticipation of the winner. "The Barden University Bellas with their performance of _Price Tag, Don't You,_ and _Give Me Everything_!"

All the girls screamed as the realization they had won sunk in. Beca, for herself, was kind of shell shocked, not really processing that they had won until Chloe and Aubrey both grabbed a hand and drug her up on stage. Beca was the one to accept the trophy, pumping a fist in the air as she came to her senses.

As the three got down off the stage, Beca was tackled by all nine Bellas. "You did it Beca!" and "We made it!" were common themes of screams she heard ringing in her ears. The freshman grinned to herself, handing Chloe the trophy. The redhead questioned why, but Beca had already sought out Aubrey's arm, roughly pulling her through the excited Bellas and directly in front of her. Beca looked up at the senior before smashing their lips together.

The two didn't do too much making out in front of the Bellas, but this was special. All the girls let out sighs and awes at the couple, as Chloe quickly pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of her best friends before quickly depositing her phone back in her pocket before anyone noticed.

Aubrey was the first to break away from the kiss though she draped her arms on the brunette's shoulders. "You did it Becs," She said, congratulating the freshman in front of her. Beca smiled cheekily.

"No, we did it," She said, turning to the rest of the girls. "This was a win for all of us. I couldn't have done this alone." She said, still over the moon that they had won. This was certainly a win for the history books. Beca had led the Bellas to an ICCA national title, the only female group to ever hold it. Though, throughout the night as reporters approached her for the secret to her success, she consistently attributed it to the chemistry of their team and talented members of the group.

"As I told everyone, I couldn't have done it without them. They're really the secret to my success." Though the reporter she was talking to wasn't finished.

"Rumor is that you're currently in a relationship with one of the captains of the Bellas, Aubrey Posen. The junior who, last year, bombed the finals for the Bellas with pukegate." Beca felt herself getting a little defensive over the blonde, who was currently chatting with a different reporter, Chloe at her side. Beca glanced over at her girlfriend.

"I don't know why it's a rumor. I thought it was kind of apparent." She said snarkily. The reporter raised an eyebrow.

"So you two are in a relationship." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Yes. We are. And we're very happy." She said in a matter of factly tone of voice. "And since I know that's probably going to be on the cover of the next a cappella magazine that I pick up, I think that's that," She said before getting up, very obviously frustrated.

Aubrey happened to notice her girlfriend storm off, so she politely excused herself from the interview, leaving Chloe to continue talking. And went after her girlfriend.

* * *

She found Beca, wrapped up in the arms of an older woman who Beca was very obviously happy to see. Aubrey was about to leave them to it before the woman noticed her. "You must be Aubrey Posen, the girl my Beca won't stop gushing about." Beca blushed a bright shade of red, before groaning.

"Mom! I do not gush!" Aubrey approached the two, taking Beca's hand.

"Only gushing good things I hope?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course," She said, offering Aubrey her hand, which the blonde took and shook. "Forgive me. Where are my manners? I'm Amanda. Beca's mom."

"It's nice to meet you," Aubrey responded warmly with a nod.

"I hope my daughter hasn't been causing you too many problems?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I am not that much trouble." Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"I think the grandfather clock you broke four or five times at home begs to differ." Beca groaned, hiding her face with the hand that wasn't entwined with Aubrey's though the senior snickered at her girlfriend's reaction.

"It's not my fault that it was a magnet for everything I ever accidently threw!" Amanda laughed.

"Beca Mitchell. Are you telling me that the phone you threw just _happened_ to hit the clock? And it had nothing to do with waking you up when you fell asleep on the couch." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to disarm you when I wake you up in the morning." Beca snorted.

"That happened one time." Though before anyone had the chance to respond, Chloe appeared.

"Hey Bree, Beca. Oh um…" The redhead becoming aware that she was interrupting. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know that the Trebles want to go out to celebrate tonight. Donald is from New York and said he knows some great places to go." Aubrey nodded.

"Do you want to go Becs?" The freshman nodded.

"Just let me say bye to my mom." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, so you're Beca's mom!" She said brightly before hugging the older woman in front of her, obviously her usually socially oblivious self.

"Chlo, just because you're into hugs, does _not_ mean everyone else is," Aubrey said, pulling her best friend off Beca's mom. "Sorry." Aubrey apologized though Beca's mom waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. Beca warned me ahead of time." She said with a chuckle. "Aubrey, before you leave, let me extend an invitation to visit this summer." The blonde senior grinned, nodding happily.

"I'd love to take you up on the offer," She said, before turning to Beca. "Chloe and I will be waiting for you over there Becs," Aubrey said to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek before dragging Chloe away from the family.

"Bree! Are you going to tell her?" The redhead pushed as soon as they were out of earshot. The blonde sighed but nodded. Her best friend squealed before wrapping her arms around Aubrey, bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure you two want to come with us? I'm pretty sure both of you would be up for _celebrating_ alone." She said, wiggling her eyebrow. Aubrey, though, slapped Chloe on the shoulder.

"Not that it's any of your business Chloe, but sex is not the only thing on my mind right now." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't deny you'd do it if she asked." Aubrey glanced at Beca who was engulfed in a hug with her mom. She looked back to Chloe, shaking her head.

"Of course not. What do you take me for? Getting Beca in bed is probably going to be a highlight of my life, but if she wants to go out and spent the night with the Bellas and Trebles, it's not like I'm going to drag her back to the hotel."

"But you're going to tell her about your feelings anyways, though?" Chloe asked.

"Didn't I say I was going to?" Chloe nodded.

"When and where?" Aubrey frowned.

"Why, so you can invade a really personal moment the minute I tell Beca I love her?" Chloe scoffed.

"Please Aubrey, I wouldn't ruin that for you two. I'd wait until she said it back." Chloe said smugly. Aubrey just shook her head.

"I'm going to tell her before we leave here tonight. But as for the where. I'm not telling you." Chloe pouted.

"Fine! I have my sources, though." She said as she noticed Beca being released by her mom and heading their way. "Well, you'd better hurry up, because the Trebles and rest of the Bellas want to leave soon." Aubrey nodded as Chloe scampered off.

She felt a hand grab hers. She turned to her left to see Beca at her side. "So, we partying tonight or what?" The freshman asked her girlfriend. Aubrey swallowed. Hard. It was now or never, theoretically speaking.

"Yeah, but…" Aubrey faltered. She hated that she was still a little insecure about voicing her feelings to the brunette. But she just needed to suck it up and stop being a baby about it. Beca cocked her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. Aubrey took a breath.

"Remember how I said I wanted to tell you something?" Beca nodded. "Well, follow me." Aubrey gripped Beca's hand tightly, leading her out a set of nearby double doors that led to the outdoors so she could spill her guts in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to make it a bit longer, mainly because the beginning is just a movie rewrite and I'll assume that a number of you guys skipped reading it. Though I actually really like this chapter. I don't know if I did that actual scene where they won justice, though. The last time I won trophies for anything I was around six. And I'm now almost twenty-one. So yeah, it's been a while. I did want to pay homage to the actual ICCA finals, though. A little fun fact that All The Kings Men is an actual a cappella group, who actually did win 3rd place at the finals in 2012.


	32. I'm In Love, With You.

Beca followed Aubrey's lead out into the cool night air. The blonde was obviously nervous about something and Beca was a little apprehensive herself. She and Aubrey were really serious about each other, but a summons to talk wasn't exactly the most uplifting thing that could have been said. There was a set of stairs leading down from the landing the couple was standing on.

Aubrey went to go sit on the top step, gesturing for Beca to sit next to her. Which the freshman did. She looked at her girlfriend curiously as Aubrey looked up into the night sky. "They're really beautiful aren't they? The stars. The few that you can see." Beca nodded. The brunette used to do a lot of star gazing at home, though, in Maine, more were typically visitable than in the New York city skyline.

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "You should see it back at home. In Maine I mean." Aubrey looked over at her girlfriend.

"Do.. do you want me to come visit this summer?" She asked, referring to the freshman's mother's invitation. Beca nodded.

"Yes." She almost whispered. "I'd love for you to come visit my hometown." The freshman kind of surprised herself with the answer. Before, she never really thought about her hometown of Portland, Maine to be somewhere that she'd really want to bring someone. But Aubrey, it was different. She wanted her girlfriend to experience some of the things she had as a kid.

Aubrey, on the other hand, was actually touched that Beca wanted to share her hometown with her girlfriend. The senior knew that Beca was not one to open up easily, despite Aubrey and Chloe barging into her life. With everyone else, even the other Bellas, it had taken a long time for the girls to become Beca's second family. So with Beca's approval of the invite, she smiled, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder, to which the brunette responded by leaning in closer to her girlfriend.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Aubrey trying to finally gather the courage to just blurt out what she wanted to say. And Beca waiting in painful curiosity. The freshman didn't want to push the blonde too hard. She could sense that whatever Aubrey want to talk about, it was serious. But after a few minutes of nothing, she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What is this about Bree?" Beca asked, more like blurted out. The senior tensed. "Is there something wrong?" Beca asked a little apprehensively. Aubrey shook her head.

"No. I'm just being a baby," She admitted. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She pressed further.

"Something that I've wanted to tell you for a while," She whispered. Beca turned to Aubrey, reaching up to Aubrey's face, touching her gently on the cheek, turning the senior to face her.

"Then tell me." Aubrey took a deep breath. It was now or never. She'd never get a chance like this again, in her life.

"I... " The encouraging look in Beca's eyes gave her the courage to continue with her line of thought. "I'm in love with you Beca. And I think I have been for a long time." Aubrey's eyes dropped from the freshman's.

Beca, on the other hand, was torn between shock and absolute joy. Aubrey's feelings for her weren't entirely unknown to the freshman. But hearing the blonde actually say them to her face kind of solidified the fact that their relationship was indeed real and not just some fever dream that Beca was eventually going to wake up from.

The brunette noticed that Aubrey was avoiding her gaze, so she reached out to grab her hand. "Aubrey, look at me." She said gently and the senior shifted her gaze from the ground into Beca's dark blue eyes.

"I… I'm sorry if.." Beca immediately cut Aubrey off by pressing her lips to the senior's. The blonde grinned to herself as Beca kissed her, pressing her lips back against her girlfriend. Beca broke away first before whispered.

"If that didn't tell you, I love you too." Aubrey felt a sense of relief in her chest and stomach. As she suspected, Beca shared the same feelings she did. But listening to the words come out of Beca's mouth confirmed it. And perhaps even made Aubrey's heart warm a little. "You don't need to apologize for anything. Because there's nothing to be sorry for." Aubrey smiled.

"I just… after semis, I thought you'd never forgive me. And then you gave me another chance. I'm just afraid that it's all a dream and that I'm going to wake up in the morning, alone." Aubrey admitted. Beca's gaze softened as she rubbed her thumb against Aubrey's wrist.

"I told you that I'm never going to forget that." Aubrey winced though Beca continued. "But I told you even then, that your words hurt but they didn't stop me from having feelings for you. They didn't stop me from loving you." Beca said confidently. Aubrey's shoulders relaxed from the tenseness they had ever since they had stepped outside. "You know, it's strange. I don't even recall the last time I told someone I loved them." The freshman admitted.

That last statement made Aubrey both happy and sad. Happy that she was the one that Beca had said the L word to. And sad that Beca hadn't had anyone to love in a long time. "You're the longest relationship I've managed to keep. Even with our problems in March. I don't know what I did do deserve you in my life, but I every day I spend with you, I feel like you're the missing part of me. A part I didn't even know was gone." Aubrey said with a sigh.

Beca felt that this conversation was going really cheesy, really quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Because Aubrey had just voiced the exact way she had been feeling since she had gotten to know the senior. "And I know that you really hate it when I'm cheesy with you, but I can't help it." Aubrey half laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I hate cheesy. But it's cute coming from you, so I can deal." Beca teased. Aubrey snorted.

"So glad to see that you think I'm cute enough to deal with cheesy Becs." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's true. Though you're not just cute." Aubrey gave Beca a skeptical look, challenging her to continue. "Well, you are cute. But you're smart, beautiful, and talented too. Not to mention hot." Beca said as she exaggerated checking the blonde out, to which Aubrey blushed slightly.

"You can't say things or look at me like that me Beca," Aubrey said, her voice dropping a couple of tones. Beca gave her girlfriend a curious look.

"Why not?" She asked innocently though she had an idea of the reason.

"Because if you do, I don't know if I'll be able to endure going out to celebrate with everyone instead of dragging you back to the room." Beca's eyes darkened. The idea wasn't without merit. The two had enough sexual tension dripping between them that they would probably keep each other up all night.

"How do you know that isn't my master plan?" The freshman challenged. Aubrey seemed to get a glint in her eyes at Beca's response. Though the freshman continued.

"Well if you want to skip out on your senior year, a cappella championship celebration with all the girls, be my guest," Beca said, knocking the ball into Aubrey's court. The blonde knew that while she totally could do that, her girlfriend had a point. This was going to be her only chance to celebrate an a cappella championship. They were going to spend an additional day in New York, to do some sightseeing and stuff the next day, so she did have plenty of the for _that_ later. So Aubrey's relented.

"Ok. But I will get you alone before we leave New York." She said confidently and Beca could almost feel her pupils dilate at her girlfriend's words.

"I'm holding you to that," She said, getting up off the step, offering the blonde a hand to pull her up off the ground. Aubrey took it and got up though the minute she did Beca pulled her in to kiss her again. Hard. The senior's mind clouded up immediately, losing herself in Beca's lips as the freshman backed her up against the brick wall nearby. The freshman had a knee in between Aubrey's legs, while the blonde grabbed hold of Beca's waist, pulling her closer.

Both girls lost themselves in each other before they both needed to come up for air. Aubrey rest her forehead against Beca's, smiling contently. Unbeknownst to them, however, Chloe had come out in search of the couple. She had opened the double doors that led to their hiding spot and walked in on the two making out against the wall. She subtlety left them to it, figuring that Aubrey and Beca had finally exchanged feelings.

But she saw another great opportunity when the two broke apart. She quickly took out her phone, snapping a picture of the two of them, pocketing it just as quickly before making her presence known. "Beca, Bree! There you are. Everyone is waiting on you two." She said happily though she could see the apparent love the two now shared.

"We'll be there in a minute Chlo," Beca said, trying to compose herself, backing away from her girlfriend who was also breathing quite heavily. The redhead nodded before bouncing away, ecstatic that her two best friends finally pulled their heads out of the sand.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey met with the rest of the girls after that. All of the Bellas could instinctively sense that something between the two had changed. Though none of them pried into it. All the girls just piled onto the bus and they drove off to the restaurant that Donald had told them all about.

Turned out that the Treble had well-connected family in New York and that a cousin of his owned a pretty nice place downtown. "Jeez Donald. What kind of family do you come from?" Unicycle asked his fellow Treble as both Barden groups entered the place. The senior just shrugged.

"My cousin was always great at cooking, He figured he'd just share it with the world. And here we are." He brushed off he said as a man, who looked to be related to the Treble approached the group.

"Donald! Congratulations on your a cappella thing man." The guy said, clapping Donald on the back. "Got your guys' tables all ready. Follow me." Donald beckoned to the Bellas and Trebles to follow him.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Ron." The male that Donald pointed to waved at the group over his head, while his back was still turned. He showed the two a cappella groups to their joined tables so all of them could socialize. Beca and Aubrey obviously took seats next to each other, while Chloe directly across from them. Jesse had sat within talking distance of Beca, with Benji next to his Treble friend. All of the other Bellas and Trebles spread themselves out. Aubrey looked around and found the scene before her almost comical.

If someone had told her a year ago that all the Bellas and all the Trebles would be at the same restaurant table after the Bellas had won the ICCA finals, socializing civilly, she would have had whoever told her that, committed to a psych ward. But here she was. And she wasn't hating it. She was still a little apprehensive about the male a cappella group, but after Bumper had left and Jesse and Beca had taken over their respective groups, the hostility between the two had died down significantly. And Aubrey wasn't going to ruin that. And Donald, who was in a similar position to Aubrey, seemed to be the same.

Alice and Bumper had really been the two instigators of the rivalry when Aubrey was in the Bellas as a freshman, sophomore, and junior. And with Alice gone, Aubrey had kept it up out of tradition. But Beca had smashed through all of that. Which, as they all sat, ate their dinner and joked around, Aubrey wasn't too sad they hadn't kept up the tradition. Some of the Trebles weren't all that bad.

* * *

"So Beca, how'd you eventually get the girl? Because at the beginning of the year, you were all doom and gloom about it." Jesse pressed as the night went on. Most of the singers were finished eating and they were just enjoying the night. Beca cringed at the question.

"Yes Beca, pray tell?" Aubrey teased, playing along with Jesse's question. Beca glared at her girlfriend.

"I was just so appalled by the idea of dating you Jesse that I went with the next step up," Beca said, biting back at both of them. Jesse just laughed, though Aubrey went forward.

"So what? Am I only slightly higher on your priorities than Jesse? Thanks, babe." She said though Beca smiled innocently, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sorry Bree, but you still rank under Chloe," Beca said cheekily. And that one Aubrey had to laugh at.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of trying to complete with Chloe. She's in a league all of her own." She said, looking over at the redhead who was currently distracted by her glass of wine and a Treble nicknamed Hat whom she seemed quite interested in. "Just as long as you remember whose bed you're going to end up in at the end of the night," She whispered in her girlfriend's ear just as she was about to take a drink. The freshman, of course, ended up choking on her water as Aubrey sat back in her chair, seemingly pleased with herself.

Jesse looked over, concerned as Beca was pounding her chest, trying to get a breath. "You okay Becs?" The Treble asked. The freshman just nodded.

"Yeah, just swallowed wrong." Chloe seemed to perk right up at that statement.

"You seem to be doing that a lot on this trip Beca!" She winked before going back to her conversation with Hat.

Beca just rolled her eyes. "So that's two I owe you now Bree." The senior just raised an eyebrow.

"If you think you can compete. Go ahead." She challenged. Beca still had no idea how she was going to get her girlfriend back. But she vowed to do it at some point. Even it took a week, a month or a year.

For the rest of the evening, Aubrey and Beca, along with the rest of the Trebles and Bellas just enjoyed their win. Most of the Trebles were very congratulatory of the Bella's win. All of the guys were impressed at the stops that Beca had managed to pull out within the last month and a half. Though Beca herself was actually really impressed with Benji and told the freshman so.

"You were really amazing Benji. I had no idea you could sing like that." Beca said to the newest Treble.

"I mean, I tried out at the beginning of the year, but I guess Bumper didn't like the magic thing." Beca shrugged.

"Hey, it was his loss. Don't worry, he's a jerk anyways." She said, Aubrey, nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad Jesse decided to bring me in." He said gratefully.

"Well, I guess we'll be looking forward to seeing what you guys do next year. You've got a lot more spots to fill than we do." Beca said, looking around at her fellow Bellas. Only Aubrey and Chloe were graduating, so they only had two spots to fill. Whereas the Trebles had five or six.

"Bikini ready bodies with perfect pitch?" Beca teased her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I'd want to see any of the Trebles in bikinis. You, on the other hand…" Aubrey trailed off. Beca chuckled.

"Maybe over the summer," She replied.

"You do doing anything over the summer?" Jesse asked. Aubrey shrugged.

"Depends mostly on her. I'm pretty much free for the summer. My internship doesn't start until August. I'm probably going to visit Maine with her, but other than that…" She said, leaving Beca to answer the rest of the question.

"I mean, yeah. Maine. I don't know if you want to visit home, Bree?" To which the senior shook her head. "Then I don't know. We haven't talked much about it." Jesse nodded.

"Well, if you're ever visiting Pennsylvania, call me." The freshman was planning on visiting his family in Philadelphia for the summer. Beca nodded though she knew she probably wouldn't anyways.

Jesse turned his attention to Benji and Unicycle, leaving the two Bellas to chat to themselves. "What do you want to do this summer?" Aubrey questioned. "I mean, I totally want to come visit you in Maine, but that can't be the only thing you're planning on doing." Beca honestly had no idea what she was going to do. She had been so focused on the Bellas and getting through her freshman year, she hadn't really put much thought into the summer.

"I don't know. What about you? I mean, you're graduating this year. Last summer of your undergrad. Is there anything you want to do?"

"I was thinking about visiting Chloe in Florida in July. I'm sure she'd be more than happy if you tagged along. Besides, perfect time for me to see you in that bikini." Aubrey teased. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Aubrey nodded.

"Do you blame me?"

"Only if you don't get into one while we're there." The senior laughed.

"I wouldn't make you be the only one."

"Then we're solid," Beca said, laying her head on Aubrey's shoulder. The senior looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost 11. She also noticed that most of the girls, as well as the guys, seemed to be losing steam. It had been a long, exciting day for everyone.

"Hey Bellas, you all ready to go back to the hotel?" Aubrey asked the table and got a jumble of nods and grunts in approval. So she turned to Donald.

"Well, I think that's us out for the night. Thanks for this, it means a lot. How much do I owe your cousin?" Though Donald brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. This was in celebration. It's on the house." Aubrey smiled gratefully, offering her hand as a peace offering, which the Treble shook.

"Take care of yourself, Aubrey," He said as the senior got up with the rest of the Bellas.

"You too. I'll see you back at Barden. We've got that paper in management due, remember?" She reminded him since they were taking the same class. He nodded.

"Yep. Got it done before the trip. Wanted to make sure I wasn't stressing about it. I'm assuming you did the same?" The senior nodded.

"Of course. Well, good night." She said as the Bellas all headed towards their bus to head back to the hotel.

* * *

Beca nodded off on Aubrey's shoulder on the way back to the hotel. The senior just had her arm wrapped around the freshman's shoulder, holding her up along the way. And when they pulled into the parking lot, she gently shook her girlfriend awake.

"Becs, time to wake up," She whispered as the brunette blinked a couple of times, rubbing the ten-minute nap out of her eyes.

"Wow, must have been more tired than I thought," She remarked as all the girls filed off the bus and into the hotel. Aubrey took Beca's hand, swinging it between them as they walked.

"It's been a long day. It was to be expected." She said they entered the double doors into the hotel lobby. All the girls gathered around Aubrey and Beca before heading up.

"I want to congratulate each and every one of you on a job well-done ladies," Aubrey said. "We really earned that trophy tonight. And I can't speak for Chloe, though I'm sure she feels the same, we're extremely grateful for the work you guys did to lead us to an ICCA championship our senior year." Chloe nodded in agreement. "That being said, tomorrow is pretty much a free for all. We've got the extra day in New York to do sightseeing and all of that. And we leave at ten the next day. So make sure you're all on time." All the girls nodded, some of them still wired of finals and some of them looking like they were about to drop dead.

"Well, goodnight ladies. Again, congratulations." All the girls started towards the elevators while Chloe pulled her friend in for a hug as Beca was chatting with Cynthia Rose, the freshman seemingly wide awake now, despite her little nap on the bus.

"So, you told her, didn't you?" Chloe inquired to which Aubrey nodded. "And she returned your feelings?" Aubrey nodded again. The redhead squealed.

"I told you that she did." Aubrey just rolled her eyes. "So, are we going to see anything of you tomorrow, or are you going to spend it in your room all day?" Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Chloe, again, not that my sex life is any of your business but I don't know. If Beca wants to, I'm not going to complain." She said, walking over towards her girlfriend. She took Beca's hand, resting a chin on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, Bree. Was just complimenting Cynthia Rose on her rap game. Again." Aubrey laughed. She knew how envious Beca was of her fellow Bella.

"You've certainly got talent, that's for sure." The dark skinned Bella smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you Aubrey, thanks." The blonde nodded as Cynthia Rose went to follow Lilly to the elevator.

"You ready to head up?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend, who nodded, pulling the senior towards the elevator as well.

* * *

Thoughts had been spinning in Beca's mind all night about what she was going to do to the senior once she got the blonde alone. She wasn't sure about Aubrey, but the sexual tension between the two hadn't dissipated all evening. And as they got into the elevator, Beca felt herself get more and more impatient.

The two reached their floor, stepping out hand in hand and making their way to their room. As Aubrey pulled their keycard out of her pocket, Beca boldly grabbed hold of Aubrey's belt loops, kissing the back of the senior's neck. The blonde felt her girlfriend's lips make contact with her skin and groaned a little bit.

"You shouldn't do that to me before we get into our room Becs. I might not be able to unlock the door." Beca disregarded her girlfriend's warning, slipping her hands under Aubrey's tank top, feeling the soft skin and hard abs that lay beneath. The senior knew she really needed to get the door open, so she shoved the key into the lock, opening the door and pulling her girlfriend inside.

The minute the door shut, it was a free for all. Aubrey pulled her girlfriend in, putting her own back up against the wall next to the now shut and locked door. She had her arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders, kissing her passionately. The weeks of sexual tension between the two finally being brought out into the open. Beca pushed her own body up against the senior's, pushing her with some force against the wall.

"You know…" Aubrey said between kisses. "If we go any further now, I'm not going to be able to hold back." She gasped as Beca moved to bite and suck on the senior's neck.

"I don't want you to. This has been long overdue." Beca whispered and Aubrey took that as the go ahead and pushed herself off the wall, grabbing Beca's hand and forcefully dragging the freshman to the bed, pulling the brunette's shirt off as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having problems with the beginning of this chapter. Everything has really led up to this point and well, I was trying desperately to do it justice. I wanted it to be sweet, without being too cheesy or unrealistic. Something that I've tried to do for the entire story. But to be honest, I'm a really cheesy person so… Yeah.
> 
> It was kind of a rude ending for those of you that like smut. But like I said, I'll be adding in smut outtakes at the end. I just don't feel I do those scenes justice to where they should be part of the main storyline.
> 
> I hope I wrote something that everyone enjoyed reading. Because, at the end of the day, that's what writing FanFiction is really all about. Delivering a story that people enjoy reading and if I did that, mission accomplished.


	33. New York Tour Guide

The next morning, Aubrey lazily woke up, her internal clock waking her up early. Her body was sore, though not in an uncomfortable way. She was cuddling a pillow, curled up in a ball though when she went to get up, something was holding her down. She looked down to see an arm curled around her midsection and the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

_The softness of her partner's skin._

_The kisses down her body._

_The release she hadn't had in months._

Aubrey was feeling entirely content with herself as she turned her head slightly to see Beca cuddled against her back. Aubrey had really never woken up in the arms of another, electing to kick her partners out. But of course, it was different with Beca. She loved the freshman. Aubrey grinned to herself. Love. Not something she had pictured in her life, at least not in the package Beca presented to her, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Aubrey untangled one of her arms from the pillow, resting her arm over Beca's, playing with the freshman's fingers. Before long, she felt Beca start to come out of her sleep, the brunette tightening her grip around the blonde's stomach. She heard Beca groan slightly, pulling Aubrey's nude form closer to her body. "Do I have to get up?" Beca questioned. Aubrey just laughed, rolling over to face her girlfriend.

"It's still early," She said to the half awake freshman. Beca blinked a couple of times.

"Did we…?" She trailed off, the end of her question apparent to both girls. Aubrey nodded.

"No regrets?" The blonde asked cautiously. She figured there wasn't though and Beca shook her head.

"Of course not. Last night was… intense. Amazing." She said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend, disregarding their probable morning breaths. Beca kissed her girlfriend softly, not pressing for anything, just enjoying waking up next to Aubrey.

"I'm almost jealous at all the other girls who have experienced that with you," Aubrey said with a little bit of jealousy in her voice. Beca snorted.

"Oh please, like you should talk Ms. Player." Beca teased though Aubrey recoiled a little bit.

"I…" Aubrey started but Beca realized that she had journeyed into a touchy area, so she cut her girlfriend off.

"Bree, I understand. I get it. Really. I don't fault for you anything. You have needs, just like anyone else. What matters is that I ended up with you." Aubrey smiled gratefully, amazed that her girlfriend accepted her past without thinking about it. Most people would be quick to judge the blonde for her hit it and quit it ways in the past, but Beca didn't. The freshman had taken it very well when she had initially told her and continued to amaze the blonde every day.

So the senior leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, trying to convey her appreciation and love for the freshman. Beca readily accepted the kisses, running her hand along Aubrey's S curve, the blonde herself feeling goosebumps lining her skin at Beca's soft touch. "We probably should get out of bed at some point, because I bet Chloe will come knocking on the door eventually." Beca groaned, not wanting to get up.

Though Aubrey sat up in their shared bed, not bothering to cover up anything since Beca had obviously already seen her completely bare. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to will herself to get to her feet while Beca just lay back, admiring her girlfriend's nude form. "You could sit there all day and I'd be perfectly content." Beca teased and Aubrey rolled her eyes to herself before standing up and grabbing a shirt from her open suitcase on the floor, pulling it over her head.

"Yes, I'm sure you could." Aubrey teased. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to get your little ass out of bed and join me." She said with a wink before walking into the bathroom. It took Beca all of three seconds to decide what she wanted to do before throwing the sheets off of her and beelining to the bathroom after her girlfriend.

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind for today?" Beca questioned her girlfriend as she searched for a clean shirt as Aubrey was doing her hair in the bathroom.

"Don't know. Depends on if Chloe wants to drag us somewhere or not I suppose." She said, running a straightening iron through her hair. The freshman grabbed a black tank top and her staple flannel shirt from her bag, pulling the tank top over her head.

"Well, assume she doesn't. Ideas?" Beca said, shrugging on her shirt.

"Empire State building could be nice to go see. I haven't been there before." Beca was somewhat surprised that her girlfriend had never been there.

"Really? It's kind of the go-to sightseeing destination when you're in New York. Even I've been there." It was a few hours bus ride from her hometown to New York. And she and her mom had taken mini-vacations to the big city when she was a kid.

"I've actually never been to New York before," Aubrey admitted, which surprised Beca even more. She had no idea why she was surprised, but she just imagined that a girl like Aubrey, coming from a well to do family on the East Coast would have been to the Big Apple before.

"Then that's a must do today babe," Beca replied, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up her forearms as Aubrey emerged from the bathroom, finally all put together. The blonde had elected to wear a simple white v-neck along with a pair of jean shorts, her blonde hair brushed over to one side, leaving the left side of her neck exposed.

Even in the most simple of outfits, Beca couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend as she went to put her makeup and hair supplies back in her suitcase. Aubrey could feel Beca's eyes on her body. "Usually, I'd say it's rude to stare Becs, but in your case, I'll let it slide," She said without turning in Beca's direction.

"How'd you know I was staring?" Beca asked and the blonde just shrugged.

"I just do." Beca smiled, getting up from her sitting place on the bed, beelining over to her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin on her neck. Aubrey tilted her head to the side unconsciously, allowing Beca more access to her skin. "If you get started Becs, we'll never leave this room," Aubrey commented. Beca snorted, though knew Aubrey was right, so she left her girlfriend alone.

"Fine. But only because you haven't seen the sights of the Big Apple yet." Aubrey grabbed a pair of sandals from her suitcase, plopping on the floor to put them on as Beca pulled on her pants and sneakers.

"So what? You're going to be my tour guide?" Beca nodded in response to Aubrey's question.

"Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't show you around?" The blonde buckled her shoes quickly, getting up from the floor and sat on the bed next to the freshman.

"You'd still be mine," Aubrey said sweetly, kissing Beca on the cheek. Beca smiled to herself.

"Well, you think we should go get coffee or something? It's probably going to be a long day." Aubrey nodded, feeling the need for her morning caffeine. So Aubrey pushed herself up from the bed, offering her hand to the freshman, pulling her off the bed, placing a kiss on her lips as she came up. Beca grinned, kissing her girlfriend back.

"I could get used to this," Beca said as the two exited their room, hand in hand, walking towards the elevator.

"I'm surprised to see you two, I half expected to not see you before tomorrow." Beca and Aubrey turned to see Stacie coming up behind them, seemingly dressed for the day in a nice sundress and a pair of matching sandals. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"And what would you know about that exactly?" She questioned the Bella who just shrugged, stepping into the now open elevator with the couple.

"Out of everyone at dinner last night, you'd think I couldn't see the sexual tension between you two? And post sex glow this morning?" Beca blushed a bit though Aubrey just snorted. "Don't worry Becs, I think it's sweet," She said, noticing the brunette's blush.

"So, what are you up to today?" Aubrey asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the goings on in their room the previous night.

"Getting food then whatever Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy want to do. I'm pretty easy."

"In more ways than one." Beca couldn't help the sarcastic remark from exiting her mouth.

"Hey now. Easy." Stacie said playfully, not really offended by Beca's comment. "Someone not had their coffee yet?" Beca nodded. She was more than happy to be chipper around her girlfriend. But emerging from their shared hotel room and having to deal with people. Well, Beca needed her caffeine first.

"Sorry," She grunted though her fellow freshman just brushed her off.

"Don't worry about it Becs. You right anyways."

The elevator dinged open, revealing an up and at em' Chloe Beale standing in the lobby. "Aubrey! Beca! Stacie!" She said excitedly. The taller brunette pushed the couple towards the redhead, subtlety making a hasty escape.

"She's your early morning ball of energy," Stacie whispered to Beca before scampering off. Chloe went to hug her friends though Beca stopped her.

"Not until I've had coffee, Chloe." The redhead pouted, but complied, walking with the couple to get their morning dose of caffeine. Beca went to grab hers, leaving Aubrey and Chloe to talk.

"So, you totally did it last night didn't you?" Chloe asked immediately, to which Aubrey nodded. The redhead squealed, nearly in Aubrey's ear. The blonde winced at the high-pitched tone invading her ear drums. "So all you have left is a proposal!" Chloe said brightly, so which Aubrey recoiled quickly.

"Chloe! We just admitted we loved each other and had sex for the first time. Now is not the time to be talking about weddings." The redhead shrugged.

"Maybe not. But it'll happen." The blonde rolled her eyes. While in her heart she wanted Beca to be _the one_ , she knew that more often than not, college sweethearts didn't work out favorably. But Aubrey didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to enjoy the time she did have with the freshman. Beca returned with a cup of coffee for her and one for her girlfriend, handing Aubrey hers. The blonde accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, Becs." The freshman nodded, sipping the liquid from her cup, sighing in contentment.

"What's up with you today Chloe?" Beca asked, now that she was feeling a bit better with coffee in her system. The redhead smiled.

"Doing some shopping with Jessica, Ashley and Denise." Aubrey and Beca nodded. "What are you two doing?"

"Well since my girlfriend hasn't been the New York before, showing her around the city," Beca replied for the couple, to which Aubrey nodded. Chloe grinned.

"That sounds like fun! Remember to take a ton of couple-y pictures!" Chloe said brightly. Beca snorted though Aubrey nodded. Chloe, since the beginning of their friendship, had always been about capturing special moments through photography.

"I'll remember Chlo. Now, I think your shopping party is trying to get your attention." She said, pointing to Jessica waving at the group, Ashley, and Denise in tow. Chloe looked over, before waving back.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later," She said before running off. Beca turned to look at her girlfriend as she took another sip of her coffee.

"And then there were two," She said. Aubrey nodded.

"Well, do you want to get an early start?" Beca shrugged.

"I guess. I'm in no big hurry. We've got all day." She said.

"Well, I don't know if I want to be out too late. I do want a repeat of last night's performance." Aubrey said seductively. Beca's nostrils flared as she was mid drink from her cup.

"Well then, who am I to hold us up? Let's get a move on." She said, finishing her coffee and throwing her cup in the trash. Aubrey went to follow her lead, then grabbing her girlfriend's hand as the couple walked out into the big city.

* * *

Beca insisted that their first stop be Central Park. "You can't come to New York and not take a walk through Central Park." The freshman insisted. Aubrey was inclined to agree with her girlfriend, just allowing Beca to lead the way. The two decided to get on a bus to their destination, which was easier said than done during commuting time. But they managed though being squished between people like sardines was something that both of them could have done without.

But once the couple stepped off the bus, they took a minute to actually take in the sights. "Wow. I mean, I've seen photos, but I didn't know it looked as… big as this." Aubrey said in awe. Beca, taking Chloe's words to heart, took out her phone and snapped a picture of her girlfriend staring around her.

"Hey Bree, say cheese!" Beca said playfully. The blonde looked over to see Beca pointing her phone at her. The senior just rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to take pictures, at least, get in them yourself," She said, pulling Beca next to her, flipping the brunette's camera, taking a selfie of the couple in front of the surrounding trees and greenery. They took a couple more shots before Aubrey handed Beca's phone back to her. The brunette put her phone in her back pocket, grabbing Aubrey's hand and walking down the paved pathway they were on.

"So, if someone had told you at the beginning of the year that this would be how you were spending your time, what would you have said?" Beca questioned cheekily. The senior snorted.

"I'd have called them crazy and that I don't date freshmen." Beca frowned.

"Hey." Aubrey chuckled.

"I'm just playing. But seriously, I would have said they were nuts." Beca swung their intertwined hands back and forth between them.

"And now?" She pressed. Aubrey pretended to ponder the question for a minute before Beca bumped her shoulder. "I can't be that bad." Beca teased.

"I'd tell them that I couldn't believe that I ended up with the love of my life," Aubrey said honestly. Beca blinked.

"Wow. I don't think I've heard anything sweeter come out of your mouth in my life." Beca said though Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can't expect you to say those things. You're a self-proclaimed badass who actually is a big softy at heart." Aubrey prodded at her girlfriend, who just scoffed.

"Please, I am a badass." She insisted. "I just have a softer side that you've managed to uncover," She admitted afterward. Aubrey untangled her hand from Beca's, wrapping the hand around the brunette's waist as they walked, pulling the freshman close to her side. She turned to kiss her girlfriend on the side of the head.

"And I'm glad I did. And I'm glad that you decided to show me." Beca was internally happy that she had as well, but she grimaced.

"Okay Bree, this is getting way too mushy for my tastes," She said, though made no move to separate herself from her girlfriend, just walking along the paved path, enjoying the nice sunny day.

* * *

"Main deck or top deck?" Beca questioned her girlfriend, who shrugged.

"You're the expert, what do you think?" Beca turned to the ticket vendor.

"Top deck." The woman behind the glass nodded.

"Two adults is going to be $104." The brunette nodded, as both girls pulled out their wallets to pay their fee. They got quickly processed and on their way. The couple took a bit of time to just walk around the lobby.

"So, tour guide, care to tell me about this?" Aubrey gestured to some random art deco piece on the wall. Beca brushed her hair out of her face before getting into character.

"Well, this is what they did with all the excess metal from the project. They created this ugly looking art deco piece to make the lobby look all fancy." Aubrey giggled at Beca's bad impression of a tour guide. "Are you laughing at your tour guide? How rude." Beca said, still in character, though her attempt at a pissed off glare just made Aubrey laugh harder.

"Sorry babe." The senior managed to get out. She reached for the freshman's hand. "Let's just go up. I don't know if I can keep watching you do that." She said still amused from her girlfriend's antics.

* * *

The couple stepped out onto the observation deck to look out over the city. Aubrey and Beca stood against the metal grating, watching the bustling city below them. "It really is amazing up here," Aubrey said absentmindedly. Beca nodded in agreement.

"Just wait until you see the top deck. It's even more incredible. You can see skyscrapers as far as 80 miles away." The freshman replied, having seen it once with her mom when she was a kid. Aubrey pulled her phone out of her pocket, taking a picture of the city below them before taking a selfie of her and Beca, the two girls grinning like crazy at just spending the day together, seeing a couple of the iconic sights in the Big Apple.

"Excuse me, could I bother you to take a picture of me and my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked a nearby tourist, who happily agreed, taking the phone from the senior. Aubrey stood to the side of her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the freshman's waist, Beca laying her hands on Aubrey's.

"Cute pose." The guy remarked before snapping the shot and handing Aubrey back her phone. The couple checked the picture, being satisfied with the picture.

"Thanks." Beca thanked the male, who nodded before running off elsewhere. The couple walked around, taking in the sights around them before deciding to head up to see the view from the top deck.

* * *

"Damn. And I thought the observation deck was incredible." Aubrey commented as they stared out the windows at Central Park, where they walked not a couple hours ago. The brunette stepped up next to her girlfriend to see the sights below them.

"Yeah. I told you, it's amazing up here." Beca said, recalling memories of when she came up here with her mom and dad as a kid. Happier times when her family wasn't as broken as it was. She was glad that she was able to make new memories of this place with her soulmate. Something that she never thought she'd actually have the chance to do with all the forces working against them over the past few months. But if, by some divine intervention, they ended up together at the end of the seemingly endless drama.

This time, Beca was the one to pull out her phone, snapping a few shots of Central Park, then a couple candids of her girlfriend, gazing out the window. Candid shots were some of Beca's favorite. They really captured the element and emotion of the scene, rather than a perfectly posed shot. Though the girls did take a couple of selfies on the top deck.

"I'm almost still astonished that we're actually here, together," Aubrey said offhandedly, to which Beca agreed.

"But we are. And that's what really matters." Beca said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah." The senior said,

It was approaching lunch time, so both girls decided to descend from the top deck in search of food, eventually settling on a cafe they had on the lobby level. The two girls bought a couple of sandwiches and found an open table to eat.

"So, plans for the rest of the day Becs?" The freshman shrugged.

"I don't know, I feel like I've been dragging you around everywhere. Any place you want to go?" Aubrey pondered the freshman's question as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I mean, Museum of Modern Art would be amazing to go see." Beca nodded, never really being interested in art, but she was willing to give it a chance if her that's what her girlfriend wanted to do.

"Sounds good to me," Beca said honestly, taking a sip of her water. The two chatted for the rest of lunch, mostly about the Bellas and with that, they eventually came around to Beca's role with the Bellas in the coming year and consequently what Aubrey was going to be doing with her life after graduation.

"So, I know we've kind of avoided talking about it, but graduation?" Beca questioned. The two had mostly stayed away from it because it made their life so much more real and a bit more complicated. Aubrey was going to be interning at a business in Atlanta while working on her MBA at Barden. She was going to be moving off campus into an apartment in the city to be closer to work since she was only going to be on campus a couple days a week.

And then with the ICCA finals, the couple had just been swamped with all sorts of work and hadn't had too much time to sit down and have a really serious conversation. And while Beca didn't really want to have it, she knew that they had too.

"I mean, you're coming right?" Beca nodded. "Good, because I think Chloe would murder you if you weren't. And so would I for that matter." The freshman laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to miss my own girlfriend's graduation." Aubrey shifted uncomfortably.

"There is another thing that I'm not sure how you're going to take." Beca frowned, not excited about the blonde's tone of voice.

"What?" She asked apprehensively.

"My parents and siblings are going to be there," Aubrey said, biting her lip. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her girlfriend, but her parents could be and were, very critical of her lifestyle in terms of relationships and knew that if they met Beca they were going to hassle the shit out of her.

"Oh," Beca said, not entirely sure how to response. She had heard enough horror stories of the blonde's family to know that at least her parents wouldn't be impressed with her unless she somehow got a sex change and decided to major in law.

"I mean, I almost don't want you two to come in contact just because it'll be easier for you, but I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not." Aubrey said a little worried. Beca shook her head.

"I wouldn't think that Bree. But regardless, I think I should meet them." Beca said, almost not believing the words that came out of her mouth. Truth be told, she was scared shitless at the prospect of being faced with Aubrey's family, but at the same time, she wanted to try to prove to the Posen's that they had an amazing daughter. And that just because she went down a different life path, that she was still worthy of being accepted by her family.

It was a tall order, one that Beca wasn't confident she'd be able to achieve. But she'd try.

"You don't have to…" Beca cut the senior off.

"I know I don't. But I want to. I know that you've been working on this semi-rejection your family has handed you, but they're still your family. It's only right that they, at least, meet me before the throw their disapproval my way." Beca tried to lighten the mood. Aubrey sighed.

"If you really want to Becs." The freshman nodded.

"I do." And with that, Beca committed herself to potentially the most awkward conversation she was going to have in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Well, it's mostly just fluff. The next chapter is going to be the follow-up to this one, finishing up in New York and heading back to Barden. Maybe finishing out the school year.


	34. Last Night In New York

The couple walked into the art museum, hand in hand after paying for their tickets. Beca let Aubrey take the lead on this one since she didn't know much about art, modern or otherwise. Music was really the only form of art she had ever been interested in. But she was willing to be receptive if this was something Aubrey really liked. The senior humored her a lot, it was only fair that she do the same.

The two wandered around the grounds, looking at the different pictures, paintings, and sculptures that were spread around. They would often stop in front of a particular painting and Aubrey would sometimes make a couple of remarks to her girlfriend about it. Most of the time, Beca just nodded in agreement, not entirely sure what her girlfriend was saying. But a couple of times she'd input her own opinion, though nowhere near as eloquently as the blonde did.

"It's kind of incredible how just a splash of red can make an otherwise boring looking painting look interesting," Beca said when they stopped in front of a piece of art that was splattered with black and white, with just a hint of red. Aubrey nodded.

"Black and white art in its own right is really beautiful, but you're right. The hint of color can make everything just a bit better." She said, playing with her girlfriend's fingers that were currently wrapped up in her own. The two got their fill of the painting and moved along. As they walked down the seemingly endless hallways and rooms filled with art, Beca looked around at her surroundings.

"I never knew there could be so many expressions and pieces for a single style of art." Aubrey laughed.

"That's the beauty of art. Like music, it's all about a person's perspective. If you were to give the same project to two different artists; the same theme, same medium, and same amount of time, those two people would most likely come up with completely different works of art." Beca nodded, understanding that at least.

"Like with music, give two different producers the same lyrics and the same general feel for the song, but they'll come up with two different arrangements?" Beca asked, making sure she had the idea correct. To which Aubrey nodded.

"Basically yes. You've got to remember that music is another form of art." Aubrey grinned. "One that you happen to be _very_ good at." Beca shivered at the tone of voice Aubrey had said the word _very_ in. The blonde had put the right emphasis on it that made Beca a little turned on if she was honest. Aubrey seemed to notice the effect she had on the brunette, chuckling to herself. "There will be plenty of time for that later Becs." The freshman just glared at her girlfriend.

"You play dirty Bree." The senior nodded.

"Hey. It's not my fault you haven't learned the art yet, Ms. Badass." Beca pouted at her girlfriend poking fun at her.

"I'm still going to get you back for all of this eventually." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Beca nodded.

"Yes," She said before turning her attention to the sculpture they were standing in front of. It was just a combination of different geometric shapes, melded together so they all stood upright, but one could still make out the individual shapes. "This is… interesting." She commented.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Aubrey questioned, to which Beca shook her head.

"What? No…" She said, Aubrey giving her a skeptical look. Beca sighed and shrugged. "Visual art isn't really my thing," She admitted "But you like it so it's only fair that I give it a chance. Seriously, I'm not bored. It just doesn't entirely pique my fancy, so to speak. Besides, I dragged you along all morning, it's only fair." The freshman said with a shrug. Aubrey nodded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's sweet. Give me a few more minutes then do you want to go wander around Times Square for a bit?" Beca nodded, receptive to the offer. In all honesty, she wasn't finding the modern art as bad or boring as she thought it was going to be. Though maybe she was more interested in the way Aubrey's eyes lit up at every piece they took a closer look at, and the small offhand comments that her girlfriend made.

The two wandered around the museum for another ten or fifteen minutes, looking at some of the pieces they hadn't yet seen. Of course, they hadn't had the time to go through the entire museum, but they had still managed to spend a couple of hours just walking the hallways and through the seemingly endless rooms of art. But as Aubrey promised, the two finally emerged from the art museum to wander the streets of Times Square

* * *

The couple stopped occasionally on their trek, both of them just looking up in awe of the tall buildings surrounding them. Of course, with all the hustle and bustle around them, a few people did give them an annoyed look, with the two girls just standing around, disrupting the flow of traffic. "I haven't been here in forever. It's still as incredible as I remember." Beca said. She and her mom hadn't been to New York together since Beca was in middle school, so a good five or six years.

"Yeah, and I've never been here. And I thought Central Park was big." The two said, starting to walk down one of the streets, just looking around, seeing if anything caught their fancy. Though, something did catch Aubrey's eye a little bit down the road. The started steering her girlfriend in the direction of her find until they were stopped in front of Carnegie Hall. "Want to take a tour?" She asked, knowing that with the all the musical history of the building, it would be a nice way to end the day. Beca looked up, getting a closer look at the architecture of the famous concert hall before nodding.

"Yeah. That would be awesome." Aubrey smiled.

"Good, now this is something that we both can get interested in." Beca looked at her girlfriend sheepishly before they entered the building.

* * *

Their tour of Carnegie spanned the length of about an hour, and by the end, Beca's brain was overloaded with information about the legendary concert hall. Aubrey and Beca just followed their tour group around, taking a few photos where they could. The two had taken a selfie on the top balcony, the stage as their backdrop. Beca really wanted to get a print and frame it if she was honest. Or at least, pin it up on her wall.

By the time the two finished the tour, it was nearing six and they went off in search of a place to eat on their last night in New York, for this trip at least. "Today has been fun," Beca said as they walked, to which her girlfriend heartily agreed.

"Extremely. I'm glad we were able to stay the extra day." Beca smiled, nodding. This had honestly been the best few days of her life. The Bellas had won the ICCA championships, she and Aubrey had stepped up their relationship and the two got to spend the day exploring some of the sights New York City had to offer. All in all, she was completely satisfied with how it had turned out.

"Me too. God, I love you." Beca said. Aubrey grinned to herself, relishing the words that exited Beca's mouth.

"I love you too." The couple had never been closer and after all the ups and downs of their relationship, they both deserved happiness.

* * *

Both girls ended up back at the hotel and decided to order a pizza instead of going out. They just wanted a relaxing evening in. They had spent their entire day out and about and it would be nice to just use the rest of their time in New York, people watching from their hotel window, enjoying each other's company.

So they headed back to the hotel and the minute they walked in the door, they were faced with Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie heading out. "Hey, captains!" Fat Amy exclaimed as she noticed the two. Beca waved as the three approached.

"Last night in New York, what are you two up too?" Cynthia Rose asked the couple.

"Ordering a pizza and eating in," Aubrey said with a shrug. It probably sounded boring to all the girls, but for the couple, it sounded incredible. Stacie nodded, though.

"Is that girl on girl code for getting in each other's pants?" She asked blatantly. Beca blushed though Aubrey didn't miss a beat.

"No, it's code for fuck off," Aubrey said blandly, monotone. Stacie laughed, raising her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough. I'm just glad shorty here is finally getting some." The blush crept further up Beca's neck, the freshman burying her face in Aubrey's shoulder. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed Becs. It's only natural." The brunette freshman tried to assure her captain. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, going in to save her girlfriend.

"I think we've embarrassed her enough Stace. You three have fun doing whatever. Remember we meet in the lobby at nine tomorrow. Don't be late." Fat Amy saluted the blonde senior.

"Aye aye, captain," She said as Aubrey chuckled. The three turned to exit the hotel. The senior was almost concerned what the three Bellas were going to get up to that evening, but most of her attention was directed at Beca who had finally come out of hiding.

"Are they gone?" She asked the senior nodding in affirmation, kind of amused at her girlfriend's discomfort. Beca just glared. "Let's just go up," She said with a huff before heading for the elevator. Aubrey followed close on Beca's heels. The two got into an empty elevator, though the minute the doors closed, Beca's lips attacked Aubrey. The blonde was a little-taken aback by being nearly tackled into the wall by the freshman, but she didn't complain.

"Beca. What's this about?" She asked breathlessly between kisses. The freshman knew she didn't have much time before the elevator doors opened on their floor.

"One last night until we have to go back to Barden and back into the world of school, roommates and stress," Beca said, her hands gripping onto the bar behind Aubrey. The senior blinked, shaking the haze out of her brain as the door dinged open.

"So, what are you suggesting we do about it?" Beca grabbed her girlfriend's hand, leading her out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"Order a pizza and we'll have about twenty-five minutes," She said suggestively as they arrived at their door. Aubrey pulled the keycard out of her pocket, unlocking the door. She pulled her girlfriend inside the room by the collar of her shirt, shutting the door behind her.

"You think twenty-five is enough?" She asked, this time pinning the freshman against the wall. Beca's mind filled with fog as Aubrey's hands pushed her arms against the wood behind her, pinning her in place. Beca struggled to shake her head, knowing full well that twenty-five wouldn't be.

"Fine, no," She mumbled. "But I'm hungry. For food." Aubrey chuckled, pushing herself away from her girlfriend.

"Then make the call. Can't have you passing out on me tonight." Aubrey said with a wink, heading into the bathroom, closing the heavy wood door behind her. Beca groaned, sexually frustrated while her stomach growled. So she padded over to the desk, picking up the phone and dialing the closest delivery place.

* * *

Beca set the phone down, their food on the way. Like they predicted, it was going to be a twenty-five minute wait. Aubrey was still in the bathroom doing whatever, so Beca went over to her laptop case, pulling it out and opening it up, setting it on the desk. She hadn't really worked on a new mix in months because all her time was going towards either school or the Bellas.

She opened up her mixing software and then her folder of tracks, skimming through the list for a few pieces to play with. She was so enraptured with her computer, she didn't hear the bathroom door open and her girlfriend walk towards her, having taken her makeup off, pulling her hair up into a bun.

"Found some inspiration?" Aubrey asked, pulling a pair of track shorts out of her stuff. Beca glanced over at the senior, groaning to see her girlfriend's lower half uncovered as she shimmied out of her shorts.

"You still play so dirty Bree," Beca said, burying her face in her hands, trying to keep her hormones under control. Aubrey snorted, pulling on the track shorts.

"Hey, not my fault you can't control your instincts. And not my fault for being so hot." She said smugly. "It's safe," She added as Beca looked up, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pizza should be here in twenty-five." Aubrey nodded, getting up and pulling a chair next to her girlfriend's laptop.

"Well, you want to show me your mixing process?" Aubrey asked curiously. She had watched Beca compile a mix before, but she usually left the brunette to it, rather than asking questions. But she always wondered what the whole process was like.

Beca nodded, turning her attention back to her music. "So, you usually want to pick songs that have similar beats per minute, though it's possible to mix most songs together, they just obviously won't sound as good." Beca scrolled through her library of music.

"I usually just go through my collecting looking for something that catches my attention." Aubrey nodded, watching Beca look. "There are some really complex mixes on YouTube, some people put over fifty songs together. But I'm just looking for two right now. Sometimes I grab beats or melodies from other songs, but I tend to like mixing two or three, possibly four together. More than that tends to get really involved and complicated."

"Makes sense. Layering seems to be a real art." Aubrey comment as Beca hovered over _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons.

"It is. It's not just getting the songs to mesh together, but it's thinking about all the other possibilities. Like, a certain part may work, but you always have to think 'Is there a better section?'" Beca said, dragging the track into her software, going back to her library to look for another.

"So, since you're staying at Barden for at least another year, have you decided what you're going to do?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend as she went through her music again, this time searching for a good compliment. Though the freshman shrugged.

"I mean, I still want to go to LA and be a DJ, but I have a commitment to the Bellas now. I can't just up and leave. And of course, I don't want to leave you." Aubrey's heart warmed at the comment, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend's exposed neck.

"So, you think you'll try to get into the music program? Or…" Aubrey trailed off. Beca cocked her head to the side, thinking about what song she wanted to try to mix.

"Maybe. I don't know if I want to get a music degree since I could potentially just get an internship at a studio or something without a college degree, at least on specifically in music. I might take your advice and major in business. It'll help to market myself and it's practical beyond just music if that doesn't work out." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"For sure. And trust me, business is more an art than a true science. And you're already one of the most artistic people I know." Beca snorted, dragging Rihanna's song _Disturbia_ from her library into her software.

"You must not know very many artistic people." She teased. Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so modest. You're really good at what you do." Beca smiled at the compliment before turning back to her mix.

"I guess I'm just afraid that when I go out in search of a career that other people won't see it that way," Beca admitted. It was always a thought in the back of her mind, no matter how much she mixed and how many people told her she was good. She was scared that her life dream would come down to pure luck.

Aubrey sympathized with her girlfriend, she had gone through a similar struggle as a freshman, and even into her senior year she still had doubts. She turned Beca's chair away from her laptop to face the senior, resting her hands on Beca's shoulders, trying to reassure her girlfriend. "They will. Someone will. It may take a month or a year. But I guarantee someone will see the same talent in you that I do. That Chloe does. That the Bellas do. And I'll be there for you, you know that." Beca nodded, biting her lip.

"It's just hard. Music isn't the most forgiving industry. I really have to be at the top of my game to get noticed." Aubrey smiled.

"But you're already noticed Becs. You just led the first all female a cappella group to an ICCA championship win. A cappella may not be the biggest genre, but it's a start. And remember, you're only a freshman. You've still got three more years to get noticed before being kicked out into the real world. That's a lot of time. You'll see." Aubrey said encouragingly. She hated to see her girlfriend insecure or unhappy in any way.

"I know. And you have no idea how much I appreciate you, Bree. Not even as my girlfriend. But just as my friend." Beca said quietly. Aubrey's heart melted at Beca's admissions, pulling the girl in for a tight hug. Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, inhaling her scent.

"You've changed my life. That's for sure. And I wouldn't take that back. You are both my girlfriend and my best friend." Aubrey said.

"What about Chloe?" Beca asked, a teasing tone to her voice. Aubrey laughed, pulling back from her girlfriend.

"She'll always be my oldest friend. And hold a special place in my heart. But you make me feel things that she never will be able to." Beca raised an eyebrow. "But maybe we shouldn't tell her what I just said," Aubrey said with a chuckle. Beca snorted, nodding in agreement.

"She'd probably murder both of us," Beca responded, to which Aubrey, deep down, agreed with. There was a knock on the door, breaking the conversation between the two. Aubrey figured the delivery guy was a few minutes early, so she grabbed her wallet from the bed and went to open the door.

"Pizza delivery," He said. "It'll be $15." Aubrey nodded, pulling a twenty out, handing it to the guy as she accepted the box.

"Keep the change," She said. The guy nodded, thanking her for the tip and leaving quickly. Aubrey shut the door, heading over to the desk, putting the box next to her girlfriend's laptop. "Ok, so now you have food, so you won't pass out on me later," Aubrey said cheekily. Beca laughed, opening the box and grabbing a piece.

"You'd probably better eat too, it wouldn't do to tease me all evening and pass out yourself." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, reaching over to grab a slice as well.

"I think we both know who has better stamina Becs," She commented. Beca, as usual, took that as a challenge and made a mental note to wear to girlfriend down that evening. She'd be eating those words on their flight back to Barden the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. And kind of filled with random fluff.


	35. Almost At The Finish Line

Beca and Aubrey waited at the baggage claim, watching the bags go by. Their flight back to Atlanta had gone pretty smoothly and all the girls had been ready to head back. It had been a long, but very successful trip and the Bellas would be returning with the ICCA win under their belt. Beca spotted her bag and grabbed it off the conveyor belt, now the couple waiting for Aubrey's.

"So, only a couple weeks left till grad. Are you excited?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Hm? I guess. I'm happy to finally be done with my undergrad, but it's going to be weird. You know, going out into the actual world instead of being in school." Beca nodded.

"I can only imagine. So, you never really told me what kind of internship you have." Beca prodded. Aubrey saw and grabbed her own bag off the belt and the two started walking towards Aubrey's car where they were going to meet the other Bellas that were going to be riding back with the couple.

"It's just a small start up business in Atlanta. I'm going to be working with their tech people to start setting up their databases and integration systems. Eventually, if I can stay with them long enough, their CEO was willing to talk about promoting me to system administration. But we'll see. They obviously want to try to keep a hold of me, but once I get my masters, I'll be a bit more marketable." Aubrey explained to her girlfriend.

"Oh, so you might end up sticking around Atlanta?" Beca questioned and her girlfriend nodded in response.

"It depends on how this goes. There's all the chance in the world that I don't like the atmosphere of the company and I'll leave once my internship is up. It's really up in the air right now. I just wanted to accept this because it gets me some experience." Aubrey reasoned.

"Ah. Well, as long as you'll be around to help me with math, we're solid." Aubrey laughed.

"Is that the only reason you want me to stick around?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I admit there are some… other reasons that I'd like to keep you around." She said suggestively. A failed attempt to fluster her girlfriend.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Becs," Aubrey said as they walked out onto their floor of the parking garage, seeing Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Lily standing there waiting for them.

"Hey!" Stacie greeted. "Was wondering what kept you two. Thought you might have gotten lost in a bathroom stall." She said with a smirk on her face. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be a long trip back," She muttered as the rest of the girls laughed, all of them getting into the car to drive back to Barden.

* * *

"I'll text you later?" Aubrey asked as all the girls went their separate ways back to their dorm rooms. Beca nodded.

"Sure," She said, kissing her girlfriend briefly. "It's going to be weird not sleeping in the same bed with you." She admitted and the senior nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it won't be too horrible. But I admit, I'm going to miss that too. Think of it this way, only a couple more weeks of school and then we're free to do whatever for the summer." Beca nodded, lightening up at the mention of the summer. Though graduation stood in the way of that, and graduation meant coming face to face with Aubrey's parents and siblings. Something that Beca knew she had to do, but that didn't mean she was necessarily looking forward to it.

"I'll see you later than Bree," Beca said, tearing herself from her girlfriend, waving to the senior before she headed for her own dorm room. The brunette was hoping the next couple of weeks went by quickly. She knew that Aubrey was going to be pretty busy until the end of school, with finals and all. She knew that her girlfriend wanted to graduate with a 4.0 GPA, which Beca knew she was definitely capable of. But the blonde was going to have to really have her head in the game for the final weeks of class.

Beca opened the door to her room, seeing the room empty as normal. She sighed, looking at her side of the room, untouched like she had expected. She looked at the hourglass she had moved from its spot on her desk to a shelf above her bed. She smiled at the inanimate object. She shut the door to her shared room, putting her laptop bag on her desk before taking the hourglass from its place on her shelf.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but you were absolutely right." Beca felt a little stupid talking to the timepiece, but the object had been with her throughout the entire journey. It had been that constant that had given her hope that someday she'd meet the one person who she was meant to be with. And she had. It had been a long and drama filled ride, but at the end of the day, the freshman wouldn't trade it for anything.

Beca took one last glance at the sand, that had now turned back to it's original shade of yellow, rather than the greenish hue of Aubrey's eyes. Then the freshman returned it to its spot on her shelf, planning on taking it back home to Maine where she'd keep it until it was time to pass the timepiece on.

The brunette looked at all the unpacking and washing she was going to need to do with a groan before unzipping her laptop case and placing the computer on her desk before tackling her suitcase full of clothes.

* * *

It was easy for all the Bellas to get back into the swing of school, if not a little odd. Since the a cappella season was over, the group obviously didn't hold daily rehearsals anymore. But the Bellas always found time in their busy schedules for each other. Small groups of Bellas often found time to have lunch, the few that had classes together often had study dates to prepare for finals and of course, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca found time for each other.

Beca was mindful of the fact Chloe and Aubrey were seniors and didn't have a ton of time before graduation. Though Chloe was strangely nonchalant about the entire thing. The redhead didn't seem to have a care in the world coming up to the end of the year. Which Beca found strange, but she didn't give it a second thought.

Aubrey on the other hand almost always had her nose in a textbook and it was one such day that Chloe had texted the brunette. "Beca! You need to come pry Bree away from her desk. I swear she hasn't moved in hours."

Beca read the text, glancing at the clock. She had a couple hours before her calculus class, so she grabbed the stuff she'd need for class, shoved it in her bag along with her wallet and dorm keys and headed off to their senior's dorm.

She found herself knocking on the door in no time, the door opening to reveal a happy looking Chloe Beale. "Thank god you're here Becs! I think she might faint from lack of food soon." Beca furrowed her brow.

"When did she eat last?" Chloe shrugged, Beca rolling her eyes. Leave it to her girlfriend to forget about eating. She stepped past Chloe, walking towards Aubrey who still had her back towards the freshman.

Beca rest of her hands on the armrests of Aubrey's desk chair, sticking her head next to the blonde's. "Don't you think you should take a break?" She whispered the senior jumping a little bit. The freshman laughed at the startled look on her girlfriend's face.

"I can't. I have a…." Beca cut the senior off.

"Nothing you have can be more important than taking care of yourself. Give me an hour, let's go have lunch and then I'll leave you to your studying. But you really should get out of your dorm room to stretch your legs." The freshman insisted. Aubrey looked at the brunette's face, seeing the _don't argue with me_ look and reluctantly agreed.

She shut her textbook, pushing her chair back from the desk and grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet from her desk. "I'll be back later Chlo." The redhead nodded happily.

"Take your time. You need some time to unwind." The senior encouraged, hoping that her friend would take her words to heart. Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and nearly dragged the senior out of the room. The two decided to just grab a couple of sandwiches from one of the food carts on campus and eat out on the quad. It was a nice sunny day to enjoy. It was a shame that the weather was so nice during dead week.

"How is the studying going?" Beca asked her girlfriend. The freshman didn't have nearly as many high priority tests to study for and take as the senior. Aubrey shrugged.

"It's going okay. But you know how it is. You never feel like it's enough." The senior said. Beca smiled sympathetically, squeezing her girlfriend's hand gently.

"Bree, you're like, the smartest person I know. I'm sure you're going to pass your tests with flying colors even if you didn't study for the rest of the week." Aubrey chuckled.

"As confident as you are in my abilities Becs, I'm not so optimistic. I know it's been a hard few weeks since we got back from New York. With me spending so much time in my room, but after all of this is over, I'm all yours for the summer."

"I get it, Bree. I understand that this is important to you. I'll have my time with you with summer. I know. I just wish you'd take a break from studying once in awhile to at least eat." Aubrey looked at her girlfriend sheepishly.

"You're right. Sometimes you just get so sucked into studying that you forget." Beca nodded.

"And that's what you have a really caring girlfriend for. To remind you." Aubrey smiled, kissing Beca's cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" Aubrey asked as the two reached the line for one of the food carts, which wasn't too long. The freshman just shrugged.

"Who knows. Fate, maybe." Aubrey nodded thoughtfully. Though the two reached the front of the line before she had a chance to formulate a reply. The two ordered a sandwich and bottle of water each, paying for their food before finding a spot under Beca's favorite tree.

"This tree certainly holds a few memories," Beca commented, to which Aubrey had to agree. This was the tree that Aubrey had watched the freshman mix under for a couple months before finally pursuing their odd sort of friendship in the beginning. It was also the tree she had spent time under, watching the freshman get sucked into her mixes. And it was the tree where Beca had given her a second chance. It was always going to hold good memories for her.

"Yeah. Here's hoping that we'll have a ton more in the future." Aubrey said, to which Beca nodded.

"I wholeheartedly agree." The couple ate their lunch, chatting about how the rest of the school year had gone for them, as well as some tentative plans for their summer. They were going to spend a month or so in Portland then the couple wanted to travel down to Florida to visit Chloe for a couple weeks. And Aubrey did have to take a final trip back to her home to move all her stuff out and into her new apartment in Atlanta.

The senior sort of wanted to ask Beca to live off campus with her. But she didn't know if the freshman would accept. Only a few weeks ago did they had sex for the first time and admit their real feelings for each other. Moving in with her girlfriend would be a really big next step. One that Aubrey hoped would happen at one point.

"So, graduation. What should I expect?" Beca asked. Aubrey bit her lip.

"Well since you have some death wish and want to actually meet my family, you should probably be prepared for my parents to psychoanalyze you and probably disapprove of you. Both my parents wanted me to end up majoring in law then marrying a clean cut guy and settling down to raise a family. Not that there's anything necessarily wrong with that. It just wasn't for me." Beca nodded, already mentally preparing her speech about how much she loved the senior and that she was in it for the long haul.

"My siblings, I'm not sure how they'll react to you. My brothers seemed to always be okay with how I turned out. But of course, in our family, it was always a competition for our father's affection and that seemed to outweigh the approval. They'll probably be civil to you at least, but if my parents cold shoulder you, I wouldn't expect anything beyond that." Beca tried to soak in as much information as possible, wanting to be as prepared as she could be for a meeting that would most likely end badly

"And my sister. I have no idea. We were never close. There's an eight-year gap between us, so we were always at drastically different points in our lives. I left for college when she was only in middle school, so I missed a lot of the growing up phase. She tends to take after our father and kind of ignores me when I'm home. So I guess however he acts, she might act the same." Beca bit her lip, nodding. This meeting was shaping up to be extremely awkward. But she knew she had a responsibility to at least meet her soulmate's family. Even if they didn't approve of her. As long as Aubrey wanted her, she didn't care.

"So at best your brothers will be civil to me and your parents and sister will probably disapprove of me?" Aubrey nodded hesitantly.

"I know my family is kind of messed up. And I wouldn't think any less of you if you wanted to back out of meeting them." Beca scoffed.

"I promised you that I would. Even if they don't approve, they deserve to meet the girl you're dating." Aubrey smiled, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Well, I think you're extremely brave for wanting to meet my family, especially after all the stories I've told you over the last year." Beca just shrugged.

"Despite the words that come out of your mouth, I know your family is and will always be important to you. I want them to know who I am. And that I'm so in love with you. And that'd I'd do anything to keep you happy. Even if I'm not what they pictured for you. I want them to know that they've got an amazing daughter and that they're the ones missing out on you and your life." Beca said, finishing her gushing little speech.

Aubrey was playing with Beca's fingers throughout the entire conversation. And when the freshman finished speaking, she grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her closer, kissing the brunette on the lips, resting a hand behind the freshman's neck, bringing the two closer. That wasn't Beca's intention with her speech, but she wasn't going to complain and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend back.

The two broke apart after a couple minutes. "You have no idea how much I love you Becs," Aubrey said, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had in weeks. Beca smiled.

"I think I have an idea." The brunette looked at the time on her phone, seeing that she only had ten minutes to get to her calculus class. "And as much as I'd love to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, I have to get to calculus." Beca said apologetically, but Aubrey waved her off.

"Of course. Thanks for this Becs. I really needed it. I'll call you later? Chloe said she's out for the night if you want to come over." Beca nodded. Over the last couple weeks, Chloe had taken to clearing out every so often so the couple could have some alone time together.

"Sure, I'm down. I'm sure I could help you relax a bit more." Beca said suggestively before scampering off to class. Though in her haste, she missed the blush creep up Aubrey's neck, and the blonde's eyes darken at the thought.

* * *

Beca sat outside Aubrey's classroom, waiting for her girlfriend to finish her final. It was the last test the senior would take as an undergrad and the freshman wanted to be the first one to congratulate the blonde. The freshman had finished her last test the previous day, but the two were going to wait until they were both done to go out and celebrate. Aubrey had the graduation ceremony to practice for in the next couple of days and the actual ceremony would be that Saturday.

Chloe, on the other hand, had dropped a bombshell on everyone. She wasn't going to graduate that year. Aubrey had been torn between being sad that her best friend wouldn't be walking with her, and absolutely pissed that her best friend had flunked Russian Literature. She had spent a good five minutes yelling at the redhead before Beca calmed the senior down. The redhead didn't seem too bummed for someone who had just flunked their senior year. But Beca couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just not understanding Russian.

The door to the classroom opened and Beca looked up to see yet another senior that wasn't her girlfriend exit the room. The freshman sighed, going back to her phone. She had done a couple of new mixes using the list that Chloe had given her at Christmas to give her girlfriend as a graduation present. She had the USB drive in the pocket of her shorts that she kept playing with as she waited.

She heard the door open again, this time, to reveal a relieved looking Aubrey Posen. The senior grinned, seeing her girlfriend standing in wait for her. "Surprise!" Beca said happily, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning up against, moving in, quickly kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Beca shrugged.

"I wanted to be the first one to congratulate my girlfriend on finally finishing her undergrad." Aubrey smiled, hugging the shorter girl tightly.

"Thanks, Becs." The freshman snaked her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Of course. After all the work you've done in the last couple of weeks, it's the least I could do to pull myself out of bed and meet you when you finished. And we have the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon to do whatever." Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah, though you know I have graduation rehearsal later." Beca nodded, aware that her girlfriend did.

"Sure. That's why I showed up here. So I didn't waste any time." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Beca untangled herself from her girlfriend, reaching into the back pocket of her pants, pulling out the USB. "Before I forget, though, this is my graduation present to you." She handed the drive to Aubrey.

"Becs… You know…" Beca cut her off.

"I know, I didn't have to. But I did. And I put a lot of effort into these mixes, so you'd better accept them without telling me I didn't have to." Aubrey shut her mouth, nodding.

"Thanks, Becs. It does mean a lot. I'll be sure to listen to them later tonight." Beca nodded.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't know, you have any preference?" The freshman shook her head.

"Oh no. This is your day. You pick." Aubrey snorted but was touched by her girlfriend's gesture.

"I'm in the mood for Thai, if you are." Beca nodded.

"Lead the way, m'lady," Beca said, bowing slightly with a chuckle. Aubrey just laughed but took her girlfriend's hand.

"You're such a goof," She remarked as the couple left to spend the rest of their day together. It had been a long few weeks of stress, school, and studying. But it had paid off and the couple was finally going to get to settle into a somewhat normal summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically post ICCAs and pre-graduation. That span of a few weeks. It's kind of a short chapter, but it's also pretty much all fluff.


	36. An Awkward Encounter

Aubrey was standing at the gate, waiting for her family to arrive. Her parents had asked the senior to meet them at the airport though the reasoning was beyond her. It wasn't like she had to drive them anywhere. They had all rented cars, her parents getting one for themselves and her little sister and her brothers had both gotten one. She felt like they wanted her to meet them at the airport just to inconvenience her.

She'd much rather still be in bed with Beca, the freshman had spent the night after their date the previous day. But her parents were all about punctuality and she knew she'd get a lot more grief if she didn't show up. And considering Beca had some odd desire to meet her family, she figured she should make it as easy on the freshman as possible.

Her parent's flight had just landed and she watched the gate for any recognizable faces. She quickly saw her parents, followed closely by her sister Casey, her brothers Mark and Adam bringing up the rear. She waved half-heartedly to her parents as they made their way over to her.

"Aubrey." Her dad greeted in his normal, overly formal tone. She wanted to cringe at the way he talked to her nowadays. It was like he was meeting a client rather than his own daughter. Her mother was a little more personable, immediately gathering her into a hug.

"We've missed you, honey. Christmas seems so long ago." Aubrey nodded stepping back from her mom. She nodded an acknowledgment to her brothers, who returned the gesture.

"Finally getting out with that random business degree are you?" Casey remarked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Aubrey really wanted to roll her eyes at her sister's obvious barb. Maybe Beca was really rubbing off on her.

"Yes. Graduating with honors and a 4.0 GPA, thank you." She shot back. Her sister scoffed.

"Like business is a hard branch of schooling." Aubrey frowned. Her sister was never this confrontational. But her father immediately shut her down.

"Casey, Aubrey," He said in a firm tone of voice that meant stop. Both girls rolled their eyes but complied. The senior couldn't wait until she was done with the next couple of days and she could just head off on summer vacation with Beca. Her father turned to her. "So Aubrey, I have a high profile client meeting tomorrow evening, so we can't celebrate afterwards. So we're going to have our dinner tonight." Aubrey blinked. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Of course, her life wasn't important enough to take the weekend off.

"Ok. Where?" She asked, knowing her father had probably booked some high-end restaurant to be seen at in Atlanta.

"Atlas," her father replied. Aubrey nodded, her thoughts confirmed. Atlas was a fairly exclusive, not to mention expensive place. "Our reservations are at seven. I expect you'll bring someone." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at her father's request.

"Bring someone?" She asked for clarification.

"Don't take me for a fool Aubrey. I disapprove of your choices, but I do make a point to know what my children are doing in the public view. I know about your little girlfriend." Aubrey's expression blanched. She had expected her girlfriend to meet her parents briefly at the ceremony. Not at a fancy dinner that Beca would definitely not be prepared for.

"I… She.." Aubrey stammered. Her sister laughed.

"What's the matter Bree-Bree? Too afraid to show off your girlfriend?" The tone of voice in which her sister said the word ground the senior's gears.

"Casey." Her mother said sharply. Her brothers had been tactful enough to stay quiet throughout the entire discussion.

"We're going to get settled at our hotel. I expect to see both of you at Atlas, seven o'clock tonight Aubrey. " Her father said, leaving no room for argument before ushering his wife and younger daughter towards the baggage claim. Adam went to follow them, but Mark, the oldest child of the Posen family hung behind.

"I'm sorry," He said, Aubrey nodding, still processing what her father had just demanded she do. "Between you and me, if you're happy, that's all I care about Bree." The senior's eyes met her brother's hazel ones. She saw no sign of deception in them and she sighed.

"Thank you, Mark." Her brother patted her shoulder.

"If she's what makes you happy, don't worry about what pop thinks. You've already flouted all of his expectations anyways. Might as well go for broke." He said before following the rest of the family, leaving Aubrey to figure out how she wanted to pitch this idea to Beca.

* * *

Aubrey opened the door to her dorm room, seeing Beca sitting on Chloe's bed, chatting with the redhead who had obviously reappeared sometime in the hour or so the now graduate student had been gone. "Hey, Bree. How did it go?" Her girlfriend asked. Aubrey swallowed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not that good huh?" Aubrey bit her lip, her eyes flicking to Chloe.

The redhead seemed to get the hint that she wanted to talk to Beca in private. "We'll talk later Beca. Remember what I said." The brunette nodded, leaving Aubrey somewhat curious what they were talking about but she had more pressing matters taking up her mind. The now sophomore patted the bed next to her. Aubrey sat down next to Beca.

"Now tell me. What's wrong?" Beca asked her girlfriend, a little concerned at her lack of enthusiasm.

"I… I don't know how to pitch this to you." Beca furrowed her brow.

"Just tell me." She prodded.

"So for some odd reason, my parents wanted me to meet them at the airport. I have half a mind to think that it was just a way to assert authority they knew I wouldn't ignore, over me or something. I don't know. But I thought complying easily would make your meeting tomorrow simpler." Beca nodded.

"So, what was so bad about it?" Aubrey ran a hand through her messy hair.

"My father has a business meeting tomorrow evening so they moved our family dinner tonight." Beca cocked her head to the side.

"I'm missing something here. That doesn't sound that awful." Aubrey pursed her lips.

"They expect you to be there." Beca frowned.

"They… what?" That was the last thing the sophomore expected her girlfriend to say.

"I don't know what their motive is, but they expect you to be my date to this dinner that was going to be extremely awkward as it was." Beca nodded slowly. "I.. you don't have to go if you don't want to. They'll be pissed at me of course, but…" Beca cut off her girlfriend's rambling.

"What should I wear?" Aubrey looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

"You… want to go?" She questioned and the brunette nodded.

"I was going to have to meet them anyways. Who cares if it's at the ceremony or at a restaurant." Aubrey laughed.

"You do realize that this is going to be a little more formal than our usual dates, right?" Beca nodded.

"Of course. Your dad doesn't seem like the type of person to do anything half-assed. Especially when the purpose is to scare away his daughter's girlfriend who he's already decided he's going to hate." Aubrey snorted.

"Dinner's at seven tonight. He booked us a table at Atlas." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Upscale place. Though I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less." Aubrey nodded.

"Formal wear, maybe get Chloe to help?" Beca laughed.

"Thanks for the confidence in my ability to dress myself, Bree." Aubrey was about to open her mouth before Beca stopped her. "No, you're probably right. I'm not known for my impeccable fashion sense. And hey, the first impression is everything, right?"

"Yeah. But like I said, I wouldn't think any less of you if you wanted to back out…" Beca sighed.

"Bree, relax. I'm not going to let myself get intimidated by your family. I don't care if your parents disapprove of me. I love you and as long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere." She said, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know what I did to have a girlfriend as amazing as you," Beca smirked.

"I often think the same thing. But what matters is that we have each other." Aubrey nodded.

"But seriously, dress code? Because knowing Chloe it will take eight hours to get me ready and we'll end up being late." Beca joked. Aubrey laughed, pulling out her phone to text the redhead to come back.

She responded that she was grabbing a coffee and she'd be up in five. "We have five minutes before an overly excited redhead comes back and I don't think I've gotten my good morning kiss yet," Aubrey said cheekily. Beca smirked.

"Well, let's remedy that."

* * *

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open until Chloe cleared her throat, and the couple jumped apart. The redhead laughed.

"You two act like you just got caught committing a crime." The redhead teased. "But what was so urgent Bree?" The blonde explained the situation to the redhead. Chloe nodded here and there, shooting Beca a sympathetic look.

"Think you can do it Chlo?" The redhead scoffed.

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?" The redhead went over to her closet, thumbing through her clothes, pulling out a couple of dresses that she thought might fit the brunette. "C'mon Becs," She said, grabbing the sophomore's wrist, and pulling her out the door.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty babe," Aubrey shouted out the door after her girlfriend, shaking her head amusedly at her best friend. The blonde got up off the bed, glancing at the clock. It was still only eleven AM. Plenty of time to get ready, but still. She started going through her collection of dresses, looking for the perfect one.

* * *

"So, are you nervous?" Chloe asked as she forced Beca into another dress, this time, a strapless red one that ended mid-calf. Beca nodded.

"A little bit. I know I told Bree that I wanted to, but that doesn't stop me from being scared out of my mind of the harsh criticism I know I'm going to get." Beca admitted to the redhead. Chloe looked at the dress, before shaking her head, making Beca take it off.

"Her father is really the only one to watch out for. Her brothers are nice, if not a little competitive. Her sister will probably ignore you. And her mother is tactful enough to not go after you in a public place, in front of family." Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe handed her an asymmetrical white, sleeveless dress. The brunette stepped into the outfit, smoothing out the dress, allowing Chloe to get a better look.

"I like this one. I bet you that Bree is going to go for black too, so you'll contrast nicely." Beca raised an eyebrow. "She's my best friend Becs. I've known her for four years. I'm right, you'll see." Beca snorted.

"I'll take your word for it. So this one?" Beca looked herself over in the mirror. She admitted she liked the look of the dress on her. It had a cutout in the middle of the halter that wrapped around her neck, showing off some of her cleavage, but not enough to look scandalous. It was a warm summer day, so the lack of sleeves was attractive to the sophomore. The asymmetrical cut had the dress' long side hanging from her left side, almost down to her ankle, while it ended mid thigh on the right.

"Definitely. Hot enough to show off, but not too sexy that Mr. Posen will have a conniption." Beca rolled her eyes, but took off the dress, putting her shorts back on.

"So, any extra advice?" Beca asked she pulled her white v-neck back on. Chloe took Beca's dinner dress and hung it up in the sophomore's closet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Posen are probably going to grill you about everything. Your home life, your future plans, your ability to support Aubrey, and, of course, the fact that you're a girl isn't going to help with them either. Neither of them approve or support Aubrey's choice of partners. But there's nothing they can do about it. Trying to do anything about it would tarnish the image of the family. As it stands, they tend to just ignore Aubrey beyond paying for her schooling and the forced visits for Christmas." Beca couldn't help but feel horrible for the graduate student. She knew how much she wanted her parents to accept her, but as it stood, it didn't look like they ever would. She knew what that was like.

"Right. So, prepare for an interrogation?" Chloe nodded.

"Basically. They're going to put you on the hot seat and not let up all night most likely. This is probably the only chance they have to try to scare you away from their daughter. Or at least, show their disapproval and hope that Aubrey will snap out of whatever phase they think she's going through. I don't know really. She's been pretty consistent since she started college."

"Awesome. Sounds like I'm in for a great night." The brunette groaned. But she was doing this for her girlfriend. She knew if places were reversed, Aubrey would do the same for her.

"It's just one night Becs. You can do it. If you can fight with Bree all year and still end up together at the end, you can handle a night with her family." Beca took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just… intimidating. Walking basically into the lion's den." Chloe nodded.

"It'll be worth it, though." Beca smiled.

"Yeah, it will be."

* * *

Chloe and Beca took a short break to grab lunch on campus before getting Beca ready. Chloe had returned to her dorm room to grab a black belt to fasten under Beca's bust, to accent the dress. She also checked in with Aubrey who was doing some final paperwork for her internship in the fall. The blonde had indeed picked a black dress as the redhead had expected. Chloe told Aubrey that she had forced Beca into a white dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on the sophomore, but didn't tell her anything else, increasing Aubrey's anticipation of seeing her girlfriend.

The redhead knocked on Beca's door before just barging in. Beca was sitting at her computer, seemingly killing time by working on a mix. She turned to see Chloe holding up the belt. "Already?" The brunette looked at the clock. "I still have three hours!" The sophomore protested.

"And it'll take me at least that long to get you looking perfect, especially with how much you always complain." Beca rolled her eyes, grumbling. "It's for your own good Beca. The more put together you look, the less Mr. Posen will probably threaten you."

"Fine," She said, getting up from her chair. "What's first?"

"Makeup, then hair." Beca huffed, but complied, pulling out her makeup stuff from a drawer in her desk, putting it on the wooden surface. Chloe got started on Beca's face, chatting with the brunette as she sponged on her foundation. "What are you and Bree up to this summer?" She asked conversationally.

"After graduation, we're probably going to go back to Maine and stay with my mom for a month. Then I think she said she wanted to come visit you in Florida in the middle of July, end of July. Something like that." Chloe nodded.

"She did mention that. I hope you two do come visit for a while. Summer back home is sometimes lonely. Close your eyes for me." The senior said Beca complied, shutting her eyes so Chloe could work on her makeup.

"Well, when we're done in Maine, we'll come keep you company Chlo. Promise." The redhead grinned.

"We'll have a ton of fun. Trust me." She said cheekily. Beca snorted.

"I'm sure." Chloe spent an excessive amount of time of Beca's makeup, making sure that it was perfect. Not too much or too little eyeliner, blush that was in the right place, a dark eyeshadow that made Beca's royal blue eyes pop a little. She handed a mirror to the brunette to admire her work.

"Wow, Chlo. I'm impressed. You really pulled out the stops for this one." The redhead looked extremely proud of herself.

"So for hair, I was thinking to pull it all over to one side. You always manage to make that look hot." Beca blushed a little bit but nodded, trusting Chloe to put her all together. It didn't take as long to do Beca's hair. And she found her face all ready a good hour before Aubrey was supposed to pick her up.

Beca got up from her chair, pulling out the dress that Chloe had helped her pick earlier. "Black heels with this?" She asked the redhead. Chloe nodded.

"Of course." Beca nodded placing the dress on her bed before looking through the bottom of her closet for one of the three pairs of heels she owned. They weren't anything too fancy. Or tall. But they looked nice enough to pair with the dress and complimented the white very well. With her heels on, she added a couple of inches. Enough to, hopefully, at least, look her girlfriend in the eye.

She, carefully, stepped into her dress, fastening the halter around her neck. Chloe got up off the bed, grinning at her friend. "You really do look beautiful Becs." Beca smiled nervously. The redhead also held out a small box that she had grabbed from her dorm. "Here, wear these." Beca accepted the box from Chloe, opening it to see a really nice pair of silver and crystal earrings.

"Wow, Chloe. I.. Are you sure?" The redhead nodded eagerly.

"Of course," She said brightly. Beca smiled, pulling the redhead in for a one armed hug, careful not to mess up her own outfit or hair.

"Thanks, Chlo. You really are the best friend I've ever had." Chloe beamed to herself, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist.

"I just want you two to be happy," She said quietly into Beca's ear. Beca pulled back.

"And I'll love you forever for it. You've done so much for me over the last year. I don't know how I could ever repay you. You know, when you meet your soulmate, I will be there for you, right?" Chloe smiled, nodding.

"Of course. And trust me, when I meet them, you'll be the first to know." Beca grinned, before looking at the mirror hanging on the wall, taking out her own earrings and gently putting the one's Chloe lent her in.

"Aubrey's family is really going to get an eyeful of those tattoos of you," Chloe commented. The dress had a pretty low back, so both tattoos that were normally covered up a shirt were out in plain sight. Beca shrugged.

"Just another thing to disapprove of I guess," She said, checking her makeup again. Chloe really had done a great job. Beca also couldn't believe that she was looking at herself. But at the same time, she still looked exactly like herself. Just an enhanced version.

Chloe laughed a little bit. "Hate to break it to you Becs, but I think they're probably going to disapprove of most of you. But at least, they can't say you don't look super hot."

* * *

Aubrey finished the final touches on her makeup before stepping into the black dress she had chosen for the night. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Beca or afraid that Beca would be offended by her family. Because both of those things were a non-issue. She was just worried that dinner would be so awkward and maybe even offensive to her that she'd lose her temper with her father.

She put on a necklace and a pair of earrings, checking her makeup one last time. She just hoped that the night would go as smoothly as she could expect and then she and Beca could be free to live their own life. Somedays she wondered why she still let her parents have such an influence on her life. But then Beca's words came back to her.

I know your family is and will always be important to you.

Beca was right, in a sense. She could care less that her parents and sister didn't approve of her. Especially of things that she couldn't control. But growing up she did have a loving relationship with her parents, if not a little strict. Her father could be a cold man. That much was obvious. But he was a loving man with his family, even if his expectations were extremely high. As a kid, she thought that they were so high because he wanted them to be the best.

But when she had broken that reality, her father had stopped really treating her like family. And more like a client. Or even just an investment. All she wanted as a teenager was for her father to say he was proud of her. But when she had chosen business over law. Women over men, that dream had a snowball's chance in hell of coming true.

And now, despite this, she still loved her family. She wanted them desperately see what she did in Beca, but she knew, at least, her parents probably never would. They had always imagined her eventually marrying a clean cut, handsome Southern gentleman and raising a family. But that's not what she wanted out of life.

Aubrey sighed, pushing her thoughts aside. Tonight was going to be awkward, maybe even painful, but she was determined to make the most of it. She got to at least spend time with the woman she loved. And as long as Beca was around, she could weather any storm.

The blonde picked up her purse, grabbing her keys and locking the door to her dorm room, heading for her girlfriend's room.

* * *

Aubrey knocked, waiting for Beca to open the door. But instead, she was faced with her red-headed best friend, pushing her way out into the hall. "She's just grabbing her keys. Man Bree, I envy you tonight. She looks amazing." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, not doubting that Chloe had managed to do just that.

But when Beca emerged from her room into the hallway, Aubrey had to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Chloe had not been joking. The asymmetrical white dress hugged Beca's upper body, revealing a sexy amount of skin. The heels that Beca had chosen put her at eye height with Aubrey, rather than chin height. Her makeup flawless done, Aubrey assumed by Chloe with the amount of eyeliner that Beca had on. Aubrey could almost feel her libido skyrocket as she stared, speechless at her girlfriend.

"Wow, Beca. You look amazing. Not that you don't all the time, but wow." Beca smirked.

"Well, you'd probably better keep in your pants for tonight. I don't know if your parents want to see the leering looks you have been known to give me." Aubrey blushed slightly.

"I can't help that my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous." Beca smiled, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Beca said, her eyes raking over her girlfriend's outfit. Aubrey had chosen to go conservative on the makeup, giving herself a fairly natural look, as well as having taken the time to straighten her hair, leaving it down. The black dress she had chosen had been a bit of a risk considering who she was having dinner with. But she had gone for it anyways. Like her brother said, if she was flouting her parents expectations, she might as well go all out.

The strapless black dress was tasteful in a slightly risque way. The way it was cut showed off Aubrey's cleavage though the graduate student's dress didn't show off as much skin as her girlfriend's did. It ended mid-thigh on her, and she paired the dress with a pair of shorter heels, not wanting to widen the gap between her and Beca's difference in height. Funnily enough, Aubrey's dress had a few white accents on it, pairing perfectly with Beca's white dress and black belt strapped right under her bust.

Chloe couldn't help but be proud of both her friends. Looking at them now, so wrapped up in each other and happy warmed Chloe's heart. And she only hoped that when she found her soulmate that she would be as happy as they were. The redhead subtly pulled her phone out again, snapping a picture of the unsuspecting couple.

"You two better stop eye fucking each other and get going. Otherwise, you're going to be late." Chloe said, amused at how lost the two were in each other. Aubrey nodded.

"She's right, probably wouldn't do to be late. And damn, I can't wait to show you off. My parents approving of you or not. They can't deny you are beautiful." Beca smiled gratefully, taking Aubrey's hand.

"Thanks, Bree. It's not too much?" She asked, Aubrey shaking her head.

"No, it's perfect."

* * *

Beca took a breath, stepping out of Aubrey's car in front of Atlas. She had given herself an internal pep talk in the silent car ride over, but even that probably wouldn't prepare her for the meeting they were going to have. Aubrey put her keys in her purse, before walking over to her girlfriend, placing a hand possessively around her waist. "Relax. After tonight, you don't have to do this again." And then Aubrey placed her lips closer to Beca's ear. "And I cannot wait to get you out of that dress tonight," She whispered.

Beca groaned. "That makes two of us," She said. "But stop saying things like that to me. I'm trying to get in the zone here." Aubrey kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before guiding them to the front entrance, entering the restaurant and approaching the podium.

"Reservations?" The waiter asked.

"Should be a reservation under Posen." The waiter searched the listings before nodding.

"Posen, party of seven. The rest of your party has already arrived. Please follow me." He said, beckoning them to follow him. The couple looked at each other before proceeding deeper into the restaurant before Aubrey spotted her family. They had kindly left two seats next to each other open so the couple to sit together.

Though when they reached the table, Aubrey's father stood. "So, you're the infamous Beca Mitchell." Beca nodded.

"Yes, sir. Guilty as charged." She said nervously, offering him her hand, which he shook. He seemed visibly surprised at Beca's firm grasp but didn't comment.

"Please sit." He gestured to the chair next to his, quite obviously directed at Beca. The sophomore gulped, shooting Aubrey a side glance as the blonde pulled the chair out for her girlfriend before sitting down next to her, Mark on her other side. Their waiter came by straight afterward, asking what they would all like to drink. Aubrey's father ordered the table a bottle of wine, though since Casey and Beca were both underage, they both opted for water instead.

"So Rebecca, how did you meet Aubrey?" The blonde's mom asked. Beca blinked.

"Actually, it's just Beca. And we met through the Bellas." The brunette corrected. She hated it when people called her Rebecca. "Chloe Beale approached me about auditions and I thought it would be a good opportunity to get involved," Beca said tactfully, leaving out some key details like how Chloe had approached her naked in the shower and how she had not been entirely happy about joining the Bellas. Aubrey's parents didn't need to know those things.

"And you are a freshman correct?" Aubrey father asked in a disapproving tone of voice. Beca cringed a little before nodding.

"Yes, sir. I just finished my freshman year, going into my sophomore year." Beca answered curtly.

"So you are what? 18? 19?" Mrs. Posen inquired.

"19. My birthday was in April." The sophomore replied. Casey scoffed.

"You're closer to me in age than my sister," She commented. Though before anyone else had a chance to speak, their waiter came by to take their orders. Everyone picked out what they were planning on eating, before handing their menus to the young waiter.

"So Beca, have you thought about a major yet?" Mark asked kindly. Aubrey shot her brother a grateful look. Anything to steer her judgemental father away from grilling her girlfriend. Beca took a sip of her water.

"I initially wanted to be a DJ, music is a passion of mine. But I'm thinking about pursuing a degree in marketing or management for a fallback. And even if I do go into music, business skills will definitely come in handy." She replied. She knew her future plans were going to come up at some point during the night, so she had made sure to have a satisfactory plan. At least for someone that was only 19.

"Right on," Mark said. Though Mr. Posen seemed to be pondering Beca's response. He took a sip of his wine before sitting back in his chair.

"Aubrey, I'm assuming you're still adamant about this idea of Barden's graduate program and this internship in Atlanta?" Aubrey gritted her teeth at her father's condescending tone of voice but responded affirmatively.

"Yes. I already have a place in the city signed. I just have to close the deal and move in August." She said shortly, also taking a drink from her wine glass. Her father sighed.

"If you must," He said. Adam, sensing the tension between his sister and their father, jumped in.

"So Bree, how'd you manage to snag a hottie like her? You've never pegged me as one to settle down." Aubrey glared at her older brother. Her two brothers were aware of her bedroom tendencies, though her parents did not. As far as they knew, she didn't engage in any such thing.

"It was not my initial plan, believe me," Aubrey said, thinking back to how Chloe had basically forced the two together before the blonde had been overwhelmed with feelings for the brunette. "But she was persistent, if not a little shy," Aubrey said happily. Everyone at the table could tell that Aubrey was completely smitten by the short brunette.

"You're telling me that she had to go after you?" Casey asked Beca in disbelief. "My sister is one of the most stuck up and stubborn people I've ever met. How did you manage to get her to do that?"

"Casey." Mrs. Posen scolded her youngest daughter as Aubrey glared at her sister. "I'm sorry about her dear. She's not usually this rude." rMrs. Posen said to Beca. Aubrey scoffed under her breath, but it was unnoticed by their mother.

"No, it's okay. I know I'm not what any of you expected for your daughter." Beca said, daring to glance at Aubrey's father, who seemed to at least agree with that statement, nodding slightly, more to himself than directed at anyone.

Their waiter suddenly appeared with their food however and that topic was left for another time. The party all dug into their dinner as general dinner chat commenced, allowing Beca a few minutes to breathe. Mark shared that he was being scouted for a promotion at the law firm he worked with, perhaps being assigned to a couple of high-profile cases, to which his father seemed extremely proud of.

Adam, on the other hand, was still working as a junior lawyer at their father's company though Mr. Posen commented that he was doing good work and hinted that he may be given additional responsibilities in the near future.

Casey was leading her debate team to state semifinals soon, which the teenager seemed extremely smug about. Beca got the feeling that Casey had basically replaced Aubrey as daddy's girl of the family.

And perhaps the most telling sign of the family dynamic was that Aubrey's accomplishments in life were not brought up much. Her father did comment on their ICCA win, though only in passing and not seeming to recognize it for the big deal that it really was. As Beca ate her food, she couldn't help but find herself wishing she could jump in and really show this family how much Aubrey had really accomplished in the last year. But she couldn't find the voice to do it.

The family had finished eating and they all sat around the table, continuing their after dinner talk. "So Beca, you never told us, what's your story?" Adam asked his sister's girlfriend. Aubrey had her arm lazily resting on the back of Beca's chair. She tensed a little bit, looking at the brunette trying to silently tell her she didn't have to answer that question if she didn't want to. The blonde knew family was a touchy subject for her still.

But Beca answered anyways. "I'm from Portland, Maine. My parents are separated though my dad teaches English at Barden. I grew up living with my mom during middle school and high school before moving here to go to college." She said truthfully.

"Your father is a professor?" Mr. Posen asked, to which Beca nodded.

"Yes, sir. He works full time at Barden though I don't see him too much. We don't have the best of relationships." Mr. Posen blinked, looking at Beca once over before nodding and going back to his wine.

"What about your mother?" Aubrey's mom asked. Aubrey wanted to strangle her family for digging so deeply into her girlfriend's personal life where her nose didn't belong. Beca noticed Aubrey's tenseness and placed her hand on the blonde's thigh in an attempt to calm her down.

"She didn't work much when I was younger because she didn't want to miss my childhood. And well, one of my parents needed to look after me. But when my father left, she started going to school for accounting and works with the local accounting firm in Portland." Beca said.

"That must not have been without challenges, growing up with a single parent." Aubrey was now grinding her teeth at her mother's inappropriateness. Beca squeezed her girlfriend's thigh, sensing Aubrey's unease turn into anger.

"Of course, it wasn't. There was a lot of adjusting during that time in my life. It's where I got really hooked on music. Where others in my position might turn to less desirable habits, I found my sanctuary in music. There were sacrifices on both our parts to make our home life work. But I love my mom and she loves me and I wouldn't have traded that for anything." Beca said curtly, effectively shutting Aubrey's mom down.

Mr. Posen suddenly stood up. "I'm going to grab a coffee at the bar, Beca, would you like to join me?" Though the way in which he said it let everyone at the table know that it wasn't a question. Beca swallowed, nodding. Aubrey gave her a little push to get up, giving her an apologetic look. Beca smiled at her girlfriend before walking off with her girlfriend's father.

Though the two had just barely gotten out of view of the table when Aubrey's father stopped and turned to face Beca. "Sir?" Beca asked nervously.

"I want to get one thing straight between us right now." Beca nodded, a little scared of what he was about to say. She dare not speak as she didn't trust her voice to not crack. "I do not and will never approve of my daughter's preference for women." Beca nodded once, knowing that to be the case.

"However, she is an adult and as much as I do not like it or this," He said, gesturing between Beca and in the direction of the table, "There is nothing I can effectively do to stop it. So let's get one thing clear right now. If you hurt my daughter, I will find a way to bring you down."

"I.." Beca stammered. She had thought of a whole speech should this conversation crop up during the evening, but right now her mind was drawing a blank.

"I may not approve of my daughter's life decisions at all and I think they are wrong for her. But she is still my daughter, my family." That statement lit a fire in Beca though.

"You've done a hell of a good job showing it then." Beca retorted. "Because she thinks you have basically kicked her from the family. The only reason I'm here at all is because I thought you deserved to meet me in person, rather than hear about our relationship and myself from a second or third party. She was willing to take the brunt of your anger should I have not wanted to show. But I wanted to, at least, give you that much respect."

"What makes you think that…" Aubrey's father started, but Beca wasn't finished.

"Your daughter is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. She is intelligent, driven, loyal and extremely beautiful. If you can't get over yourself and your messed up expectations and the mold that you thought she would fit into, then you don't deserve to have that amazing woman in your life." Beca fired back. Though her tongue was running away with her, she meant every word.

Mr. Posen stopped for a second, giving Beca a once over. And suddenly Beca's outburst and the fire died down and she was scared shitless of what the male was going to say to her next.

"You've got fire kid. I'll give you that." He said clapping Beca on the shoulder. "I can respect someone who is direct. To the point. I still don't approve of you. But maybe you're not all bad." He chuckled a little. "You might not approve of my parenting or vision for my children, but all I've ever wanted is what I think is best for my kids. You do not fit into that vision. But Aubrey had always been more headstrong than her siblings. I suppose she gets that from me. And as I said, I cannot make her choices for her. I can see enough that you made my daughter happy. So for your sake, don't fuck that up. Because I will destroy you." He threatened. Beca gulped, nodding. Not exactly sure what had just happened.

The two then proceeded to the bar to grab a coffee together like nothing had happened. Beca, herself was still processing what had just happened. She took a drink of the liquid in front of her. "So, I hear that you're a pretty big deal in a cappella." Beca was surprised at the small talk Aubrey's father offered her, but she took it.

"I just put together our last setlist. We needed a new sound. I just helped move it along. Aubrey and Chloe did most of the actual work throughout the year." Beca said with a shrug.

"Modesty. An admirable trait."

"It's the truth, sir."

"Steven. You can call me Steven." Beca raised an eyebrow but nodded.

* * *

The two returned to the table and took their seats. Aubrey gave Beca a concerned look, but the brunette returned the look with one that said We'll talk later. Aubrey's father pulled out his card and gave it to their waiter to pay. Beca figured there was no point trying to get him to have her pay for her own, so she didn't even try.

"Well, congratulations on your graduation Aubrey. I think it's time we all head back." Steven Posen said. "I'll see you at your ceremony tomorrow." Aubrey nodded, relieved that their painfully awkward dinner was over.

"It was nice meeting you Beca. I assume I will see you tomorrow as well." Aubrey was surprised at the pleasant tone her father addressed her girlfriend but Beca didn't seem shaken by it, simply nodding. "Good," He said as the waiter brought back his card. Aubrey's father thanked him. leaving a nice tip on the table before getting up.

"C'mon Casey let's go," He said, beckoning his wife and his youngest daughter to follow him.

"It was nice meeting you Beca." Aubrey's mom said politely, but it didn't reach her eyes. Beca just nodded.

"Likewise." Casey just passed Beca without a word. The brunette wasn't offended, more amused than anything. That left Aubrey, Beca, Mark, and Adam.

"I'm happy for you sis. She seems like a keeper." Mark said, hugging Aubrey. The blonde nodded.

"She is," Aubrey said, stepping back, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist again.

"Take care of my sister. Or you'll be in for a world of hurt." Mark jokingly threatened though he seemed to know that Beca was also entirely devoted to her girlfriend.

"I know I will. And don't worry." Beca said with a grin. Mark nodded before leaving as well, leaving Adam to say goodbye to the couple.

"Does she make you happy?" Adam looked Beca over a couple of times. Out of everyone at the table that night. Adam had stayed silent most of the night. Aubrey nodded.

"Very." Her brother curtly nodded, turning to Beca.

"Understand that my sister is a very picky person." Aubrey scoffed. "If she's picked you, you're special. Don't mess that up."

"I don't intend to." Adam also stiffly nodded before taking his leave. The couple followed him out, Aubrey still with a possessive arm around Beca's waist. When they reached the blonde's car, Aubrey looked around to see if anyone was watching, which no one was, so she pressed her girlfriend up against the car, kissing her hard.

"God, I'm so glad that is over," Aubrey said. Beca laughed.

"I know. I could feel your stress levels rising. I'm surprised you didn't have to choke it down." She said cheekily. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, resting her forehead against Beca's.

"As curious as I am as to what you and my father talked about, watching you hold your own against my family all night was extremely sexy and we need to get to Barden so I can show you how sexy it was." Beca's pupils dilated at the thoughts.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can talk in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't obviously the direction I had initially planned, but I actually like this better than what I had in mind previously.
> 
> Meeting at graduation could have been an interesting dynamic, but I couldn't resist the chance to dress Beca up nicely and have her confront Aubrey's dad in a more intimate setting. So, I don't want to go too deeply into the relationship between Steven Posen and Beca Mitchell, but I will say that there is no love between them. There is a mutual respect that they both think they know what is best for Aubrey. And while they think the other is completely wrong, their ultimate goal is the same.
> 
> Casey is just a brat. Mark is the personable older brother and Adam is the over-protective older brother. And Aubrey's mom is just nosey.


	37. Graduation

Aubrey woke early the next morning, yawning as she sat up in her bed. It was the big day. Her graduation from Barden. At least, until she came back the next school year for her Masters. The blonde sighed, shaking her sleeping girlfriend awake. "Hey babe, you said you needed to get up early this morning." Beca stirred, groaning.

"I lied." She retorted before trying to go back to sleep. Aubrey chuckled, knowing full well that her girlfriend needed to do some last minute things at the radio station to close up for the year. Luke was obviously going to be busy with graduation and seeing that Beca would be staying for the ceremony, he asked her if she could do him a solid. To which she agreed. Luke, despite the nicknames, had been a good boss over the year.

"I don't think Luke will take kindly to you not showing up babe," Aubrey said, gently trying to prod Beca out of her bed though she sorely wished she didn't have to. But as things stood, there were a number of tasks she had to do that day. Her father had texted her and said he wanted to talk to her before the ceremony, offering a coffee as a bribe. Aubrey had really not wanted to, but she was kind of intrigued as to what was so important that her father wanted to meet her.

Beca moaned again, but opened her eyes, sitting up with a sheet covering her nude upper body. Chloe had graciously abandoned the dorm room for what was probably to be the last time the two would be rooming together. "The ceremony is at two this afternoon, right?" Beca asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, they've probably already started setting up the quad for it." Beca nodded.

"Okay, well I'll be done in plenty of time before then," Beca said, leaning down to give her girlfriend a good morning kiss. Aubrey reciprocated before pulling back and nearly shoving her girlfriend out of the bed.

"Alright, Becs. If we continue you're more than certainly going to be late. And so will I." Beca nodded. Aubrey had told her about her father's summons. The brunette got out of the bed, picking up her underwear from their spot on the floor, pulling them on.

"Well, let me know how it goes? I don't know if I'll see you before the ceremony, but I'll definitely see you after. And you wanted to go out tonight? Since you had your family shindig last night." Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah, I don't care what we do. I just thought it would be nice." Beca grinned.

"Well, luckily for you, I have the perfect plan." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, but the look on Beca's face signaled that she wasn't going to tell her girlfriend what she had planned.

"Not even a hint?" Beca shook her head as she pulled one of Aubrey's shirts over her head, followed by a pair of her shorts.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait. But I swear you'll love it." Aubrey smiled, sitting up in bed, knowing that she probably would. Beca knew her better than most people. Besides maybe Chloe. But the redhead had four years of friendship on the sophomore.

"I trust you. Now you'd better get going." Beca nodded, grabbing her phone and keys, kissing Aubrey on the lips again before leaving her girlfriend to get ready.

* * *

Aubrey drove to the coffee shop that she agreed to meet her father at, seeing that he had already ordered them both a coffee and he was sitting at one of the raised bars by one of the windows. She went to seat herself next to her father.

"Aubrey." He said

"Dad," She replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She was surprised to learn that her father still knew her order, after all this time. "What's this about?" Might as well get right down to business.

"What? A father can't want to have coffee with his oldest daughter the morning before graduation?" Aubrey's eyes narrowed. This was extremely out of character for her father.

"You haven't seemed interested in my life or me for years," Aubrey said scathingly. Her father visibly recoiled, taking another sip from his cup to cover it up. Something that she would never have thought she'd see in her life. He was usually even more confident than she was.

"Well, you certainly are my daughter. Always straight to the point." He sighed. "Aubrey, despite what you must think of me, I've only wanted what I thought was best for you." He started though Aubrey had enough.

"And what exactly was that, _dad_?" She questioned bitterly.

"For you to follow in our family's footsteps. You've always had the most promise of all your siblings. You are more like me than Mark, Adam and even Casey."

"I am nothing like you," Aubrey said. "I wouldn't have thrown one of my kids under the bus for something they couldn't control." The graduate student barbed. "If this is the only reason you wanted me here, to trying to alleviate your conscience before I graduate and walk out of your life, so help me…" Aubrey was so close to just getting up from her seat and leaving. But her father grabbed her forearm.

"No. That's not what this is about. Not directly. It's about something your girlfriend said last night." Aubrey scoffed.

"What? That she offended you so badly that you don't want me anywhere near her?" Steven Posen visibly furrowed his brow.

"She didn't tell you about last night, did she?" Aubrey shook her head. The couple was otherwise engaged most of the night.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Look Aubrey. The life you've chosen was not what I wanted for you. I'm sure you know that. But you're an adult. There's ultimately nothing I can do to stop you from doing what you want. But you're still my daughter." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure your girlfriend would like to tell you the story herself, but long story short, she's a keeper. If that's what you really want." Aubrey jaw almost dropped.

"Wait… What?" Steven took another sip from his coffee.

"I can tell by the way she talks about you that she is really in love with you. And if the way you were looking at her all night was any indicator, you feel the same." Aubrey blushed a little bit, somewhat surprised her father had picked up on that. "I'm not blind Aubrey. Though I bet right now you wish I was." He chuckled. "She is definitely unorthodox and I don't know if I like her or not. But she had the guts to stand up to me, despite the horror stories I know you've told her. She's tough, I'll give her that."

"You called me all the way down here to tell me that you begrudgingly approve of my girlfriend? Even though she could have probably told me that herself." Aubrey said, still trying to process everything

"No. I called you down here to have a cup of coffee with your old man one more time. I've given you no reason to continue wanting to be around family now that you are able to support yourself. And all things being equal that is probably for the best. You have your life, I have mine. I just wanted to tell you something before you walk out. You are still my daughter. You will probably not give me a second thought after today. But despite my disapproval of your choices, I'm still proud of you." He admitted.

Aubrey blinked. Once. Then twice. "You're what?" Her voice cracked.

"I haven't done a very good job of treating you like family for the last few years, Aubrey. I know that. But you get your stubbornness and bullheadedness from me. It's hard to accept that you didn't want what I had planned for you. And I don't know if I ever will. But despite all that, you've managed to graduate with honors, get accepted to an internship right out of college and find love. That's enough to make any respectable father proud." Aubrey sniffled. Those words were all she ever wanted to hear from her dad. And while there were still a lot of things wrong with their relationship, she could see he was trying.

"You know, that's all I ever wanted from you. For you to tell me that you were proud of me." Aubrey took a sip of her coffee to keep her voice from cracking. She didn't know why she was being so emotional. She was all ready to leave her family behind her and start her life, hopefully with Beca at her side. But then her dad goes and does something like this. Beca was right in the end. She still did really care about her family.

Her father gave her a reassuring smile. "I am proud of how far you've come in life Bree. You should probably thank your girlfriend for standing up to me." Aubrey gave her dad a confused look.

"I.. why?" Steven Posen laughed.

"I told you, your girl has balls." Aubrey laughed. She knew that Beca was one fiery badass when she wanted to be.

"I love that about her." Steven Posen patted his daughter on the shoulder. He would never understand her fascination with the same gender. But the young Beca Mitchell had been correct. His daughter was something special and he had done a spectacular job of messing that up over the last few years because of his attitude. It wasn't something that was going to change overnight. Maybe even ever. But he wanted to at least part from his daughter knowing that he was proud of her.

* * *

Beca returned back to her dorm room after she finished up at the radio station. She still had a couple of hours until the ceremony. She hadn't heard word from Aubrey how her meeting had gone, so she assumed that it was still going on. She really hoped that her words the previous night had gotten through to Steven. Aubrey was a special person, to anyone. If he couldn't pull his head out of his expectations for his daughter, he didn't deserve her.

The sophomore texted all the Bellas that hadn't yet gone home for the summer yet to confirm her plans. She figured that Aubrey would want to spend her post graduation night with some of her closest friends. Which had grown to be the Bellas over the year. Denise and Cynthia Rose had both taken off a couple of days ago, but the rest of the Bellas were free for the afternoon and evening.

She had planned for all the girls go head to the paintball field that Beca had taken her girlfriend to and have a few hours of fun. All of the girls seemed to be pretty excited about it and Beca hoped that Aubrey would be too.

She had a little bit of time to spare, but not much so Beca started going through her closet for an outfit. Most of her stuff was packed up in preparation to leave for Portland later that week, but she had left out most of her clothes, her laptop, and other necessities. She eventually settled on a pair of black denim shorts, a nice cream colored tank top and a pair of black sandals. She looked presentable enough, but she wasn't about to sit through a couple hours of graduation ceremony in a dress or anything.

She decided to curl her hair a bit, allowing to flow past her shoulders. And going back to her roots and applying maybe a bit too much eyeliner along with sticking in her ear spike. Aubrey still called them ear monstrosities, but in a more playful way than before. Beca suspected that the blonde actually liked them on her but would never admit to that out loud.

By the time she was done, it was time to head down to the quad and meet Chloe and the other Bellas. They all had managed to be able to come and support their graduating captain. Beca put her keys, wallet and phone in a small leather bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed down. She caught Stacie also on the way down and the two walked to their meeting place together.

"So, your girlfriend is finally graduating," Stacie commented.

"Yeah, it's fucking crazy. I'm so proud of her, though." Beca said happily.

"You two are spending the summer together right?" The shorter brunette nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to Portland for a month or so, then probably visiting Chloe in Florida in July. I'm not 100% sure of our plans afterward. Bree mentioned that she needed to go back home to pack up her stuff and move into her apartment in August, though. So, we'll probably be doing that." Stacie nodded.

"And you're coming back to Barden next year right?" Stacie asked unsure, biting her lip. All the Bellas knew that Beca's tenure at Barden University was forced and that she did have the chance to leave. But Beca nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you, awesome nerds, now could I?" Beca teased. Stacie grinned.

"Great, it wouldn't be the same without you next year short stack." Beca frowned at the nickname but Stacie just chuckled.

"Beca! Stacie!" The two looked up to see Chloe waving at them. They went to join her. All the other Bellas seemed to be present already.

"So, you guys ready for tonight?" Chloe asked, asking about their paintballing surprise for Aubrey. Beca smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it should be a ton of fun. It was great when it was just us two. But I'm sure it'll be way more awesome with most of the Bellas." Chloe nodded, before noticing her fellow Bella's captain approaching the group, dressed in her green graduation robes.

"Bree!" Chloe squealed before running and pulling her friend into a hug.

"Woah, hi Chloe," She said, a little surprised at her friend's excitement. But then she was jumped by the rest of the Bellas, piling into a group hug around the graduate student. "Oh hey, you all made it," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Yes sir, captain sir." Fat Amy said. All the girls laughed.

"I think Chloe and Beca are your captains now ladies," She said, as all the girls untangled themselves from the hug.

"Yeah, but you're always going to be an important part of the team Bree," Chloe said to her best friend. Aubrey grinned at her best friend.

"Yup, what she said," Beca said, approaching her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips. "You look beautiful by the way." Aubrey scoffed.

"What? I'm just in my graduation robes, just like a couple hundred other people."

"But you're the only one that I have my eye on." A few of the Bellas let out sighs of awe. All of the girls thought that Beca and Aubrey's relationship, while not what they all initially expected, was cute and that they made a great couple. Chloe, as usual, quickly grabbed her phone, snapping another picture of the couple, Beca's arms wrapped around Aubrey's shoulders.

"Charmer." Aubrey accused her girlfriend. The brunette just shrugged.

"Hey, guilty as charged."

"Speaking of which, what in the world did you say to my dad last night?" She said as the Bellas started to disperse and find seats. Beca looked a little sheepish.

"I'm guessing that was what he wanted to talk to you about this morning?" The blonde nodded. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't. Look, I don't have time to tell you the entire story, but whatever you said to him. Thank you, babe." Aubrey said, pulling her girlfriend in for a deep kiss, not caring who was watching. "I need to go. I'll find you afterward?" Beca nodded.

"Of course. I love you, babe." She said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand before the blonde hurried off. Before she had a chance to find Chloe, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Aubrey's brothers, Mark, and Adam.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"We…" She asked for clarification.

"We as in Mark and I," Adam replied. "Don't worry about our parents and brat of a younger sister. As far as we're concerned, you're family already." Beca smiled. "We're not sitting with them anyways."

"Oh?" Beca was surprised. From what she had gathered from Aubrey about her brothers, they were always vying for their parents affection.

"Nope. It always gets competitive when we do. Posen family trait I suppose. But it's Aubrey's day. We thought it would be better this way. Besides, I didn't think you'd want to sit with our dear old dad, mom and baby sister." Beca snorted.

"Well, lead the way." She followed Mark and Adam back to where they were sitting. Mark sat down in the middle of the three open seats, Adam on the left, Beca on the right.

"So Beca. I'm curious. How did you manage to get our sister to stop with her hit and it quit it ways?" Beca blushed a little bit at the mention of Aubrey's bedroom tendencies prior to their relationship.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Bree is one hell of a catch, but she's never really shown interest in anyone before. Male or female." Adam remarked.

"I got lucky I suppose," Beca responded with a shrug. After all the drama the couple had been through over the last year, it certainly seemed like it.

"Well whatever it was, she seems happy. She was kind of oblivious to everything that didn't have to do with you last night. You should have seen her when you went off with our dad. She looked like she was going to throw up." Beca winced though Mark and Adam both laughed.

"Though it was nice to see baby Bree has got her nervous tick under control." Beca snorted at the nickname that Adam attributed to his sister. Though before she had a chance to respond, the Dean got up to the podium to start the ceremony.

* * *

It seemed like a long hour of student and faculty speakers and Beca trying to keep her eyes open as all the graduates got their diplomas. Luckily, Barden's graduating class that year wasn't overly huge. So when they finally got to Aubrey's name, Beca could hear herself, Aubrey's brothers along with a number of Bellas cheering the blonde's name.

Aubrey walked up on the platform with a huge smile on her face, her tassels on her robes proudly displaying her academic status. Beca clapped and cheered as Aubrey shook hands with a number of school officials after being handed her bachelor's degree. Beca could see even from her vantage point that Aubrey was brimming over with happiness. And the brunette couldn't have been any prouder of her girlfriend then she was in that particular moment.

Beca zoned out for the rest of the ceremony, which wasn't too long. Then the Dean took to the podium again, wishing everyone a good summer and leaving his good wishes with the new graduates of Barden University. After the ceremony officially ended, there were a number of green graduation caps thrown up in the air in celebration.

Mark, Adam and Beca got up from their seats to go find the newest graduate of the Posen family. With all the chaos, hustle, and bustle, Beca opted to just call the blonde, who picked up rather quickly. She told Beca that she was off somewhere changing out of her graduation robes and that she'd meet her under their tree.

Beca, along with Aubrey's brothers headed over to the meeting spot and before long they spotted Aubrey, all changed out of her graduation gown and into a floral summer dress. Beca was the first one to approach her girlfriend, not caring that her brothers were watching and wrapped an arm around Aubrey's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Aubrey smiled as she kissed her girlfriend back before turning to her family.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" Mark feigned shock.

"As if we'd let your girlfriend sit anywhere besides with us little sister. What kind of Southerners do you take us for?" Aubrey snorted, punching Mark in the shoulder with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Beca's shoulder. "Ouch. Hey. Rude." Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"You deserve it sometimes you know." Aubrey retorted. Mark opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud squeal from a certain redhead.

"Breeeee!" Chloe said before barreling into the two Bellas, her arms enveloping both of them tightly. Aubrey was used to Chloe hugs of his caliber, but Beca was still getting used to them.

"Ugh. Chlo, can't breathe." Beca managed to choke out before Chloe begrudgingly let her friends go.

"Looks like Red here is as excitable as ever," Adam said dryly.

"You know it!" Chloe said brightly. She turned to Aubrey and Beca again. "Can I borrow Beca for a sec?" Aubrey nodded, a little confused.

"I'll be right back babe," She said, kissing Aubrey on the lips before heading off with Chloe.

"You are so whipped, aren't you little sister?" Aubrey glared at Mark who had a very smug look on his face.

"Well, at least, I have someone to do the whipping." She retorted. Mark just laughed.

"Touche." The three siblings heard their names being called. They turned to see their parents and youngest sister approach. Aubrey's mom pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations honey."

"Thanks, mom," Aubrey replied politely. She turned to her father who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job Sport." Aubrey beamed with pride. He hadn't called her by her childhood nickname since she was in middle school.

"Yeah, whatever. Good job Bree." Aubrey rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious disinterest in being there.

"You're so supportive Case. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said sarcastically. Beca was truly rubbing off on her. The youngest Posen was about to bite back, but their father stepped in.

"I've got to get to their airport soon kid. You said you're coming home in August?" Aubrey nodded.

"That's the plan. I need to move all my stuff out and into my new place." Her father nodded stiffly.

"Just give us a call when you plan to fly in. We'll have someone pick you up at the airport." Aubrey nodded, her father going back into business mode. But she had made some surprising strides with him for the two short days he had been there. More than she could have ever hoped before Beca. She had a lot to thanks the brunette for later.

"Can we go, dad?" Casey whined. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, but her parents nodded. Aubrey's mom hugging her one more time

"Tell that girlfriend of yours that I meant what I said." Her father said before walking off. Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"Looks like dear ol' dad is proud of his favorite kid." Mark teased his sister. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Whatever Mark," She said before Chloe and Beca reappeared.

"Here's your girlfriend back! I'll see you later Bree." Chloe said before winking and scampering off. The blonde turned to her girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Beca shrugged.

"She wanted to talk about some Bella things before next year." Aubrey frowned. She could tell when her girlfriend was lying to her face. But she decided to not push it. For now.

"Welp Bree, we probably should get going too. I'm sure you want to spend some quality time with your friends and girlfriend." Adam said.

"Yeah. Hey. Call me when if you stop by Boston sometime." Mark said, unexpectedly hugging his sister.

"Oh yeah. Sure thing. I'll look you up." Aubrey said earnestly. Adam, who was never really much of a hugger just nodded to his sister and her girlfriend.

"When you stop by home, let me know," He said before the two brothers headed off. Aubrey, now left alone with her girlfriend, turned to the brunette.

"So…" She prompted.

"How's it feel? Finally having it all done." Beca asked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand, playing with her fingers. Aubrey just smiled.

"It feels amazing. I mean, I still have another two or three years for my Masters, but being done with my undergrad work feels so freeing." She said, pulling Beca closer and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Well good. Because I've got a fun evening that I think you're really going to enjoy to celebrate." Aubrey smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways. I don't know where the beginning of the chapter came from. And Aubrey's dad is really OOC here. I don't know if I like it really. I think I've portrayed him as the bad guy for so long and then well, in the last two chapters he just kind of isn't. Still not going to win any dad of the year awards. But I guess I envision Aubrey and her dad, at least, sort of making amends.
> 
> She hasn't forgiven him by any means. And he hasn't accepted her choices either. Again; like Beca and Steven Posen, it's a mutual respect. They agree to disagree I guess. And despite their bullheadedness, they are still family at the end of the day. Her brothers, well. That was just fun. I never really characterized them besides them being really competitive for their father's attention and approval.
> 
> And Casey is still just a brat.


	38. An Ending and A Beginning

"Seriously Beca, where are we going?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend for what seemed like the hundredth time. The brunette huffed.

"Bree, I promise it'll be worth it. Just trust me." Aubrey nodded, though with the blindfold on, she couldn't actually see her girlfriend. She had given her keys to the brunette and when the two had gotten into Aubrey's car, Beca had handed her a blindfold and asked her to put it on. The blonde had been a little skeptical, but with Beca's pleading, she relented.

"You know I hate surprises Becs." The graduate student repeated.

"I swear, you'll love this one." Aubrey sighed but quieted down. Beca hadn't let her down before. She had no reason to doubt her girlfriend now.

Soon, she felt the car come to a stop. "Can I take it off now?" Aubrey asked.

"No. Just wait there." Beca said, and Aubrey could hear her girlfriend getting out of the car, opening her door and taking the blonde's hand. "Just follow me. Just a minute more, I swear." Aubrey rolled her eyes under the blindfold, but got out of the car with her girlfriend's help and let Beca lead her to their destination.

Beca drug her girlfriend along, making sure to tell her when there was an indentation or something in the asphalt. In reality, Beca was both excited and nervous for her girlfriend to see their _date_. She thought that while a quiet night for the two of them could have been nice, this would be the last time that the Bellas would be able to hang out like this together for a while.

So when Beca reached the covered area of the paintball field they had gone to so long ago, faced with the grins of all the Bellas attending, she mustered up her courage. "Ok, you can take it off now."

Aubrey was a little anxious the whole trip, but when she removed the blindfold she was greeted by a sight that made her tear up.

Strung between the metal poles that held up the canopy over their heads read a banner that said "Congratulations Aubrey!" in vibrant, Bella blue letters. But what made her really emotional was all the Bellas, save Cynthia Rose and Denise who had already left campus, gathered under it, all in a group. "Surprise!" All the girls shouted. Aubrey laughed through the happy tears in her eyes as she turned to her girlfriend and threw her arms around the visibly nervous girl.

"This okay?" Beca asked. Aubrey didn't let go of the brunette but nodded her head.

"This is amazing. Thank you Becs." The sophomore smiled to herself.

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard this year that, well, I couldn't let you graduate without a little Bellas get together." The brunette said as Aubrey stepped back to look at the rest of the girls. "I also may have roped them into a little paintball war as well," Beca admitted.

"Did you now?" The blonde asked knowingly. Though Chloe was the one to nod.

"Yep! We've already decided I get to be one captain, and you get to be the other." A competitive spark twinkled in Aubrey's eye.

"You're on, Beale." Chloe huffed.

"Bring it on, Posen." The rest of the Bellas laughed at the exchange between the two friends. "Since you're the guest of honor, I'll let you pick first." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise Chlo?" The blonde teased. Chloe just shrugged.

"I'm confident."

"Alright then, Beca." All the girls nodded their heads, that pick had been glaringly obvious.

"Okay, then I get Lilly." Aubrey almost wanted to cringe. Knowing the Korean, she would have a number of stealthy little tricks up her sleeve.

"Stacie." The taller brunette pumped her fist in the air and went to join her friends. The two exchanged back and forth until all the girls had been split up into two teams. Aubrey had Beca, Stacie, and Fat Amy with her. While Chloe had Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley.

"Anyone never been paintballing before?" Beca asked the group, Ashley, and Stacie both hadn't, so Beca beckoned them over to give them paintballing 101.

While the rest of the girls were preoccupied, Chloe approached her best friend who was putting on her pads. "Bree, I just wanted to tell you congratulations again." The redhead said. "I know you were a little disappointed for me not to walking with you, but I…" Chloe paused.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Aubrey stated more than asked. The redhead nodded sheepishly. Aubrey put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Trust me, I understand. It's fucking scary as hell to leave the education system and go out on your own. To be totally independent. I don't think any less of you for your decision. I just wish I could do more to help you." Aubrey said to her friend sympathetically.

"You've done a lot more me over the years Bree. And you'll keep in touch right?" The blonde vigorously nodded.

"Of course. Even if I didn't want to, I think our paths would cross a lot anyways, because of Beca." Chloe laughed.

"That is true. Who'd have thought at the beginning of the year how a little alternative freshman could have made such an impact on our lives in such a short amount of time." Aubrey glanced over at her girlfriend who was showing Stacie and Ashley how to shoot a paintball gun.

"Yeah," She said happily. Chloe smiled, happy for her friends' relationship.

"Hey, Becs! You almost done?" The redhead shouted. Beca turned to the two Bellas' captains.

"Yup, let me just grab my stuff and we should be good to go." Chloe gave her two thumbs up, grabbing her own paintball gun and hurrying off to where her team was situated on the field. Aubrey headed over to where Beca and Stacie were, closely followed by Fat Amy.

"Hey babe, so do you have a game plan? You are the paintball pro here, after all." Aubrey said, sitting down on a bench next to her girlfriend, who was loading their blue paintballs into her gun. Chloe's team had red ones so they could tell who was who.

"Well, it's like this. We're basically just going until the other team yells uncle. I think the biggest threat is probably Lilly. For obvious reasons." The rest of the girls agreed. "I don't think we should necessarily focus all our energy on her, but keep an eye out. Their shot caller is probably going to be Chloe, so if we can keep her busy, I don't know if Jessica and Ashley are going to be totally coordinated." Aubrey had to agree with her girlfriend there. The two were talented, but they were followers, rather than leaders.

"So Chloe and Lilly are our main targets, go after Jessica and Ashley when we can?" Stacie asked and Beca nodded in approval.

"Yeah. Keep to cover. There's a ton of tree cover; logs, that small wooden structure, a few metal tunnels and things."

"Captain sir, you think we should stick to groups?" Fat Amy asked. Beca thought about it for a second before nodding.

"It would probably be beneficial for us to be in pairs," Beca said, looking to the rest of the team for their idea. Aubrey chimed in.

"Though I think it should be me and Fat Amy, and you and Stacie. They'll be expecting you and me to be together. Maybe we can throw them off a bit this way." Beca thought that was sound logic though she wished she could have been paired up with her girlfriend. It was hot watching Aubrey shoot a paintball gun.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Let's go, team!"

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe approached each other in the middle of the field. "You ready to eat paint, Chloe?" The blonde challenged.

"I'll make you eat those words instead Bree." Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the threat before shaking Chloe's outstretched hand.

"Ok ladies, no cheapshots. Keep it clean. We're just going until one team calls it quits, or we run out of paint. Whatever comes first." Beca shouted out to the girls. They all nodded and Aubrey and Chloe returned to their respective teams. Both teams retreated to covered areas on opposite sides of the field. When they were out of sight of Chloe's team, Stacie and Beca split off from Aubrey and Fat Amy.

The two brunettes ducked into the cover of one of the metal tubes in the area. "So, what's the plan captain?" Stacie asked cheekily. Beca just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"We circle around and look for anyone from the other team. And then take them down." She said with a smirk.

"I like that plan." Beca nodded. She stuck her head out of one end of the tunnel. She squinted to get a better view of the other side of the field. It wasn't a huge area, but it was filled with places to hide. But Beca did get a short glimpse of red hair zip through the treeline.

"Stacie," She whispered to her partner. The taller brunette looked at Beca gesturing her to follow. The two carefully exited the tunnel and quickly crept towards the treeline where they knew Chloe's team was hiding. They used a number of strategically placed logs and debris to get there without hassle.

"You sure she was over here?" Stacie questioned.

"Yeah, there's only one head of red hair on the field," Beca whispered though she heard a trigger being pulled in the middle of her sentence. "Get down." The brunette hissed as she and Stacie hit the dirt as a red paintball narrowly missed them.

"Well, I guess you were right. Someone is around here and we've been discovered." Beca laughed.

"I think you've made an accurate description of our situation, Private Conrad." Stacie snorted at the nickname but played along.

"Happy to be of assistance Captain Short Stack." Beca huffed, rolling her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she crawled behind a tree, standing up slowly, her gun raised. She didn't get a good look at the direction of the paintball that just missed them, so she was wary. Stacie was still hiding in an area covered by some low brush.

Suddenly, another red paintball whizzed towards Beca and, this time, she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. It hit her left arm, splattering the sophomore with red paint. Beca pointed her gun at the direction of the shooter, seeing Chloe duck behind a tree. Beca pointed in Chloe's direction so Stacie turned around to also point her gun in that direction, still hidden on the ground.

Beca and Stacie stood there for a minute, waiting to see if Chloe was going to pop up again. But instead, another paintball came whizzing out of nowhere. Beca saw it speeding towards her and she dropped down. The red ball just barely missing her head, splattering the tree with red paint. Beca looked up and was Lilly crouching in a tree. The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"Beca, move." Stacie hissed as Chloe had moved from her hiding spot out into the open and began firing shots at Beca. The brunette ran from her spot, hoping to draw fire so Stacie could get a couple of shots in. The taller brunette still hidden on the ground, took aim.

She let one shot go towards the redheaded senior. She had aimed a little too low but had still managed to nick Chloe's leg, splattering her calf with blue paint. The redhead stopped firing at Beca to look in Stacie's direction. Taking advantage of the distraction, Beca raised her own gun and fired right at Chloe's chest pad.

With the amount of experience Beca had, the blue paintball hit its mark, splattering Chloe with blue paint. The force of the paintball staggered Chloe, the redhead taking a step back. She turned her attention back to a very smug looking Beca before she retreated back behind the trees. Stacie got up, being careful of the trees since the spot Lilly had occupied a minute ago was empty. She made her way over to Beca.

"Nice shot Becs." Beca nodded.

"Couldn't have done it without a good distraction," Beca said, the two girls high fiving. "We make a pretty good team Conrad." Stacie nodded in agreement before the two moved on, back under cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fat Amy and Aubrey wandered their side of the field, looking for anyone from Chloe's team. "So captain, how's the graduated life treating you?" The Australian asked. Aubrey shrugged.

"I'll let you know when I have more experience with it." Fat Amy nodded.

"Fair enough." Aubrey nodded before holding out her hand stop the other blonde. "Wait," She said. "I think I heard something," She whispered. Fat Amy nodded, gripping her paintball gun a little tighter.

Aubrey ducked down to hide behind a fallen log. She poked her head up briefly to see Jessica and Ashley standing out in the open, completely unaware of their other Bellas' presence there. Aubrey snuck back over to where Fat Amy was hidden. "Ok, Jessica and Ashley are out there. I'm thinking I go out there and fire on them, force them to take cover. They'll focus mostly on me. You look for an opening." The blonde nodded.

"Aye aye, Captain." Fat Amy said with a salute. Aubrey nodded before peering out from their hiding spot. The two had moved, but they were still exposed. Aubrey snuck back over to the fallen log before firing a single shot aimed at Jessica's back. She hit her target, a little lower than she wanted, but it got their attention. She was certain that the two had gotten a glimpse of her as she ducked down so she was fully protected.

She saw a red paintball whiz over her head. After a few seconds of silence, Aubrey peeked back over the log. She was the two huddled together behind a wall. Their feet were visible from the gap under it. She needed to draw their attention if Fat Amy was going to be able to get at them. She wanted to try to force them back out into the open.

The graduate student took a risk. Not knowing where Lilly or Chloe was, she got up, jumped over the log and ran to a barrel closer to Jessica and Ashley's hiding place. This also gave her a better angle to get them. Fat Amy has disappeared from her hiding spot and Aubrey had no idea where she had gone. She just hoped neither of them ran into Lilly.

Aubrey took a shot at Ashley. It was, again, a little too low and just hit the ground in front of them. She swore to herself as the two Bellas noticed her position and seemingly figured that two were better than one. The two started both shooting at the single Bella. Aubrey ducked behind the barrel but wasn't fast enough to dodge a red paintball from Jessica; it splattered her upper arm with red paint.

The onslaught of paintballs didn't seem to stop. Aubrey didn't have much of a chance to retaliate. Suddenly, she heard a fierce war cry and the rain of paint stopped. Aubrey looked out again from her hiding spot to see Fat Amy spraying the two Bellas with a hailstorm of blue paintballs. Jessica and Ashley had been caught off guard, all their attention had been on Aubrey and Fat Amy had been able to circle around them and get them.

Aubrey left her hiding spot so she could get a better angle on the two before adding to the fire rate. Jessica and Ashley retreated back into the treeline, with Aubrey and Fat Amy chasing after them.

* * *

Beca and Stacie heard the commotion near them and decided to investigate. They kept to the trees, making sure to keep looking up in case Lilly was still around. So far they hadn't seen the Korean again, but that didn't mean she couldn't pop up at the most inconvenient time.

Beca and Stacie heard footsteps getting closer, so the two ducked under some brush as they saw Jessica and Ashley run by, both girls covered from head to toe in blue paint. Beca smirked. "Looks like Fat Amy and Aubrey have been doing work. Speak of the devil." The two blondes also came barreling past the two brunette's hiding spot; taking no notice of the two. Stacie and Beca looked at each other before following the two, not wanting to get caught out again.

Jessica and Ashley led the two blondes into an open area before stopping. Aubrey was sprinting in front of Fat Amy, as the two came to a running stop in the clearing. Aubrey held her hand out, stopping Fat Amy. The blonde looked up into the tree to see a red paintball zip towards her, hitting her right in the middle of the chest. "Get out of here!" Aubrey yelled, diving back into the trees as all four girls started firing their paintballs at the two. They had walked straight into a trap.

Aubrey and Fat Amy ran back, being chased by Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley. If Aubrey looked up, she would have seen Lilly hopping from tree to tree like a monkey. Stacie and Beca had been making their way towards their teammates when they happened to see the other Bellas pursuing them. The two just looked at each other before bursting through the trees, past their retreating teammates and let lose their blue paintballs on the other team.

They had run into the wall of red paintballs from Chloe's team, but they didn't really care. This was open warfare now.

* * *

Eventually, the two teams ran out of paintballs. They had been at it for a couple hours and they decided to call it quits for the day. They all reconvened under the banner, taking their gear off and laughing at the amount of paint that everyone was covered with. Beca and Stacie had taken the brunt of the red paint, after running head first into all four members of Chloe's team. And Jessica and Ashley were also dripping with blue paint.

Beca snuck up on her girlfriend and wrapped her paint soaked body around her back. "Good day babe?" Aubrey smiled.

"The best. Thanks again Becs." The brunette nodded.

"Of course. What are girlfriends for?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I can think of a couple of things," Beca smirked.

"Later. I think the Bellas want to go back to Barden to get cleaned up and I think they all have another surprise for you." Aubrey cocked her head to the side. "And no, I won't tell you." Aubrey huffed.

"Fine." Chloe approached the couple.

"Hey you two, I'm going to head back to Barden. I'm taking Stacie, Fat Amy, and Lilly with me. Jessica and Ashley drove together. We'll see you back there? You know where to meet Becs." The brunette nodded.

"Ok, I'll make sure we're there Chlo." The redhead nodded before heading to the parking lot, the Bellas riding with her in tow.

"There's one stop I want to make before we get back to Barden." Aubrey nodded, taking her girlfriend paint crusted hand. They had washed off the best they could, but they were both going to need showers when they got back to campus. The two headed back to Aubrey's car, the blonde handing her keys to her girlfriend.

As Beca drove, Aubrey immediately recognized the route that Beca was taking. Her thoughts were confirmed when Beca pulled over. It was the spot where Beca had first asked the blonde to be her girlfriend. The two got out without saying anything. They still had an hour or so of daylight left, so the sun was shining over the trees. "You remember this place?" Beca asked, taking her girlfriend's hand.

Aubrey grinned. "How could I forget? It was where I agreed to be your girlfriend." Beca nodded.

"I'm still sometimes in awe of the fact you said yes." Aubrey snorted.

"Please Becs, I'd have been crazy to say no. You're one hell of a catch." Beca smirked.

"I could say the exact same thing about you." Aubrey laughed.

"I suppose that's why we're such a good couple." Beca squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah. You know I love you, right?" Aubrey nodded.

"Of course," She said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Just as much as I love you I hope," She said quietly before kissing her again. Beca smiled as their lips met.

"I hope so," She said as the broke apart. "I did want to ask you about something. You said something about you dad earlier?" Aubrey sighed but nodded.

"He… wanted to talk." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Good or bad?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't know. Both? I guess. He told me about your little chat last night." Beca paled. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. I think he respects you, even if he doesn't flat out like you." Beca laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"He said he was proud of me," Aubrey whispered. Beca smiled, happy her words had sunk into her girlfriend's father's mind.

"Hey. That's great, though." Beca said, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulder, rubbing it.

"I know. I just never imagined I'd hear those words." She admitted. "It changes… a lot. We disagree on a lot still, but he's trying." Beca smiled.

"Are you going to try as well?" Aubrey shrugged.

"I don't know, yet." Beca gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look.

"For what it's worth, I think you should. But we have all summer. You have all summer to decide." Aubrey nodded.

"You're right. It's not like I need to make a decision now. But thanks, babe. I know you had a lot to do with that." Beca shrugged.

"I just told him the truth." Aubrey kissed the sophomore on the cheek.

"And I'll always love you for that."

* * *

The two headed back to Barden and both of them hopped into the shower immediately. Though in separate bathrooms. Beca had an idea of what Chloe had planned and she knew the redhead would kill her if she brought Aubrey late.

So Beca quickly got herself dressed and hurried over to Aubrey's dorm where the graduate student had just pulled on a tank top when Beca opened the door. "Damn, here I thought I was going to be early enough to catch you naked."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes. "You said we didn't have a lot of time." Beca nodded.

"We don't. Chloe has one more thing she wants to do before she lets you go off into the real world." Aubrey smiled to herself.

"That girl is really special. You'd better take good care of her next year." Beca nodded.

"I'd treat her like my own sibling. You know that." Aubrey nodded, grabbing her keys. "Ready?" The blonde nodded.

"Lead the way." Bea grabbed Aubrey's hand, dragging her out of the dorm room, and out of the building. There were a number of students hanging around campus still. Even though school was officially over, the last day to clear out of campus was still in a couple days, so some people were taking the time to do some last minute socializing with friends before summer.

"I don't have a blindfold this time, but close your eyes." Aubrey sighed but did as her girlfriend instructed. Beca drug her along, not too far this time. "Wait there." Beca whispered into Aubrey's ear as they came to a stop.

Beca let go of Aubrey's hand and walked to where the rest of the Bellas were standing. "Ready?" She asked the rest of the Bellas. They all nodded happily. Chloe took a breath.

**I gotta new life**

Aubrey's eyes flew open at her soprano best friend's singing. For the second time that day, tears welled up in the graduate student's eyes. Chloe was smiling, leading all the Bellas through their old setlist. But someone, most likely Beca, had remixed and redone some of the parts to give it a new flair. She had done layering and mixing of all three songs throughout.

Aubrey's ears could pick out the individual parts, each of the girl's singing. Pride filled Aubrey's chest. This was her group. Her family. They had all gotten off to a rocky start. Her and Beca especially. But today made all of that worth every minute of stress, pain, tears and sweat.

When the girls finished the set list, Chloe approached her best friend, with a book in hand. "Bree, all the girls wanted to give you something. Think of it as your graduation present. We all thought, "what do we get the one person that has it all?" And well, I hope you like it." Chloe handed the leather bound book to her friend.

The blonde opened it and gasped. On the very first page was a picture of her in her graduation robes that Chloe had taken earlier. As she flipped through it, she saw photos that brought tears to her eyes. Most of them had to have been taken by Chloe because some of them came from her freshman, sophomore and junior years. Times where only Chloe would have known her.

Though what really made the tears fall was one particular image. Somehow, someone had snapped a picture of her and Beca. The night of the ICCA finals. The night Aubrey had admitted to Beca that she loved her. Aubrey suspected it was Chloe, but whoever it was, took a picture of Aubrey pinned up against the wall by Beca, their foreheads resting on each other; staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Chloe. This is beautiful." Chloe smiled, tears also in her eyes.

"Wait, that's not it. Turn to the tab." Aubrey noticed a small sticky note tab and flipped to it. On the page was a letter written in Chloe's handwriting.

_Bree,_

_Ever since I met you our freshman year, I wanted to be your friend. I know you think you're difficult to be around. And I admit, sometimes you are. But when you're not, those will always be my favorite memories of college. That time that you saved me from humiliating myself at that party our freshman year. Or the time we stayed up all night studying sophomore year, but it ended in a popcorn war. Cleaning that up was a pain in the ass. Junior year, you stood up to Alice for me when no one else would. I could go on and write a whole novel. But I want to keep this brief._

_And our senior year. Perhaps one of the most life-changing years for me. I'd imagine for you as well. Beca is writing her own letter for you, but I will say one thing about her. She is so in love with you. So dedicated to you. I hope that you see that and never let her go. Because if you do, I'll find you and kick your ass to the edge of the galaxy.  
_

_All joking aside, you are a beautiful soul, my friend. Determined, intelligent, gorgeous, caring, and above all, loyal. You are the most driven person I've ever met and you'll be my best friend forever. I hope that whatever you have planned for the future includes me. Because I'll be there, supporting you every step of the way.  
_

_Love,_

_Chloe_

"Chlo.." Aubrey choked out, looking up into her friend's bright blue eyes. The redhead smiled and hugged her best friend.

"There's one from all of the Bellas in there. They all contributed a few pictures though most of them are mine. I just wanted you to have something to remember Barden by."

"I love it, Chloe. Thank you." Then Aubrey addressed the rest of the girls. "And thank you, ladies, for all of this. You must think I'm such a crying sap now." Fat Amy scoffed

"I think after all the cardio this season, there's no way we could think that." All the girls, including Aubrey, laughed.

"Group hug!" Chloe yelled and all the girls piled around Aubrey; Beca and Chloe in the middle with her. With her family gathered around her, Aubrey felt truly blessed. Her senior year hadn't been without struggles. Of course not. But in this moment, she wouldn't have traded any of it for anything. All the hardships, all the stress, it had all led to this moment. Looking down at her girlfriend who was snuggled into her chest, she felt a soft warmth fill her chest.

Beca. The brunette was, without a doubt, the most important person in her life. The pain in the ass turned girlfriend. If someone had told her at the beginning of the year that she'd fall in love with the alternative girl with ear spikes and too many tattoos, she'd have had them committed to a mental hospital. But now, it wasn't that crazy. At all. Everything felt right in the world. And she had the rest of her life to look forward to. Starting with summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. So this is the final chapter in the story. This has been the single longest story I've written to date. And while there are a few things looking back I would have done differently, I'm still proud of this. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's been a crazy ride. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
